


Fódlan Alternative {Part Two: Dandelion Wind}

by digitaldreams



Series: Fódlan Alternative: Times of Turmoil [6]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: 50 characters from 50 creators, Fodlan, Garreg Mach Monastery, Gen, Part Two, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 89,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26074966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digitaldreams/pseuds/digitaldreams
Summary: After the Battle of Garreg Mach left the land in shambles, You fell unconscious, lost in slumber for five years as the flow of time pressed on relentlessly. When You awaken, You find yourself at the heart of a terrible war. The promised reunion with your students brings the Golden Deer to your side, and You vow to fight alongside them to restore their home from the damage done by Malice. Still, such is far easier said than done, and You struggle with the Golden Deer in the name of peace. The journey to restore Raithius' control over Leicester has begun, but none can say what awaits at the end of this path, and yet, You must follow it to the end. You have made your decision, and what is to come is destined to play out at the whims of fate...
Series: Fódlan Alternative: Times of Turmoil [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1473530
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter Thirteen: Strife by Dusk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You awaken from a lengthy slumber and make your way to the monastery, crossing paths with Raithius upon arriving. However, You find that much has changed since your departure...

_You feel somewhat drowsy when You next open your eyes. You are in a place that You do not recognize, cloaked in darkness. You glance around, curious as to what could have gotten You there._

**???:** At long last… You awaken.

_You follow your ears to see who spoke to You. Eventually, your gaze falls on a familiar yet different figure that stands nearby._

**Seraphine:** A lot has changed, wouldn’t you say?

_Seraphine has grown much taller since the last time You saw her, now nearly rivaling You in height. Her green hair is lengthy as it was before with pink and white ribbons braided into it. A golden tiara sits atop her head. She wears a purple dress with a pink cape that flows behind her legs. Mint green gloves cover her arms, and turquoise fabric wraps around both of her wrists to connect near her back. A golden belt is wrapped around her waist. You are taken aback by her shift in appearance compared to the last time You saw her._

**Seraphine:** I suppose I have grown up just as much as you have… Much has happened since we first used Divine Pulse on ourselves back at Garreg Mach…

_You gasp and ask where the monastery is._

**Seraphine:** It’s outside, if I had to guess… You’ve been dormant for a long time. I don’t even know how much time has passed, if I’m honest… Look at yourself when you get the chance, alright? You’re different.

_You question her on what she means._

**Seraphine:** There’s no time for that now. The rest of the world awaits you… I can’t walk at your side anymore, but I will always be here. Never forget that.

_The world begins to morph and fade away, and darkness covers your vision. When You next open your eyes, You find that You are somewhere else. You are on the ground, laying in gentle grass and looking up at the night sky. To the east, the first rays of sun are creeping over the horizon, marking the time of day as early morning. You slowly rise to your feet, the sound of rushing water filling your ears. You see a river nearby, and You walk towards it cautiously. When You arrive beside it, your eyes go wide as You see your reflection has changed. Your hair has changed from a deep teal to a bright mint color. Seraphine’s voice echoes in your mind._

**Seraphine:** Yes… You have changed. I assume it was Divine Pulse that did this to you.

_You look up and see what else is around You. It is clear that You are in a small town, but something about it feels familiar. Your gaze rises to see something on a nearby peak, and You recognize it as the monastery._

**Seraphine:** Go. Maybe your students are waiting for you there.

_You immediately set off running, feeling Sirius at your side as You sprint towards Garreg Mach Monastery. Your heart pounds in your chest as You grow nearer to the building._

_When You arrive, it is clear to see that the building has changed. No people can be seen anywhere, and overgrown plants are everywhere. You wonder what happened to the monastery while You were asleep._

**Seraphine:** I’m not sure… The last thing I remember before you fell asleep was the battle at the monastery. That was when war broke out… Perhaps it’s still going on…

_You continue to navigate through the monastery, and You see the Goddess Tower in the distance. As You get closer to it, You see a figure darting past the window. Suspicious, You begin to climb the stairs to see what awaits You on the top level._

_A person can be seen looking out the window, and You watch him carefully. His blue hair reaches his lower shoulder blades, and a yellow cape with the symbol of the Leicester Alliance sewn into it falls over his back. He wears brown boots and has two swords hanging from sheaths at his waist. As he turns, You notice that he is wearing a blue chestplate with the Crest of Riegan carved into its surface. He wears a green tunic beneath this with black trousers. A warm smile crosses the face of your old student._

**Raithius:** Hey, Professor… It sure has been a while.

_You walk closer to him carefully. You ask how long it has been, eyes wide with shock._

**Raithius:** Since we last saw each other? Five years. Where have you been? It’s been too long.

_You gasp at his words about it having been five years. You say that You have been asleep for the entire period._

**Raithius:** I sure didn’t expect to hear you say that… I suppose that we should both start from the beginning.

_You nod your agreement._

**Raithius:** It’s been nearly five years now since the Battle of Garreg Mach. After that, everything started to fall apart. Garreg Mach fell into ruin after we were crushed by Malice forces. You went missing among the chaos. To put it simply, this continent is a shadow of its former self. I’m the leader of the Alliance now… Today is the thousandth anniversary of the construction of Garreg Mach Monastery. Today was when we were supposed to reunite with the rest of the Golden Deer for a grand celebration, but I suppose the festivities have long since been canceled, wouldn’t you say?

_You stare at him in shock._

**Raithius:** I understand that this is a lot to take in all at once… How about you tell me what you’ve been up to since was last met then?

_You nod and explain that You fell asleep after the Battle of Garreg Mach and didn’t wake up until earlier in the day._

**Raithius:** I certainly didn’t expect you to say that… You’re telling me that you were the same for five years? That’s unheard of…

_You say that the goddess must have done something to save your life._

**Raithius:** That’s the only way such a miracle would be possible… How odd… And then there’s the matter of your hair. What happened?

_You admit that You woke up with it after it changed colors._

**Raithius:** I guess that was the work of the goddess too, huh? I suppose it’s a suitable explanation until we get the chance to look into it further…

_You ask what should be done next._

**Raithius:** That’s a bit of a loaded question… Obviously, the first step would be to get you some food. You haven’t eaten anything in five years, after all. However, that’s much easier said than done…

_You question him on what he means by that._

**Raithius:** It has to do with what happened to the monastery. It’s become a breeding ground for thieves and bandits. Lady Aisa also disappeared in the fighting, and nobody’s stepped up to take over the Church of Seiros since her disappearance. Some believe that she died and have given up hope since then.

_You gasp in surprise._

**Raithius:** We can talk about this more a little later though. For now, I think that it’s a perfect time to show you what I’ve picked up on these past five years. How would you like to see the archduke of the Leicester Alliance in action?

_You tell him that You would be honored._

**Raithius:** In that case, ready your weapon. It’s time for us to take back the monastery.

_You follow Raithius out of the Goddess Tower and into the space in front of the monastery. You recognize it as the same place where You fought the Battle of Garreg Mach, but the scenery has changed. There are overgrown plants that barely make it recognizable. Thieves lurk around every corner just as Raithius said before. You find yourself to be lucky that You didn’t run into any of the bandits on your way into the monastery._

**Raithius:** Things have changed in the past five years, but… There are some things that don’t change. For example, I’m just as willing to listen to your guidance as I was back then. Guide me, Professor. It’ll be just like old times.

_The battle begins, and You start to fight alongside Raithius. He is proving that he has grown over the past five years, and You must admit that You are impressed. You two get closer to routing the thieves when You hear voices coming from nearby. You turn to see who it is, and You gasp in surprise._

**Novalee:** Raithius! I’m sorry it took me so long to arrive… And is that… Professor?

_Since You last saw her, Novalee has grown out her hair. She wears a black corset with white ribbons going up the front. She wears a blue skirt with a purple cape, both of which flow freely in the wind. She has notable black gloves on as well with dark boots to match._

**Cedric:** Perhaps the goddess guided us to one another’s sides… What a relief to see you here safe.

_Cedric is wearing white armor with silver highlights, giving him a noble and regal aura. He wears black gloves and a green cape. The Crest of Gloucester can be seen sewn into the fabric. A sword sheath hangs from his hip, and he rides a horse just as he did in the days five years prior._

**Raithius:** It’s a relief to see you both made it in time. Now, we have some thieves to bust, don’t we?

_Further into the fight, You hear another pair of voices, prompting You to check who they are._

**Sofia:** And I was scared I’d be the only one here! It’s a relief to see otherwise!

_Sofia’s hair has grown longer and is tied back by a pink ribbon. She is wearing a white frilled shirt and dark trousers. She also wears brown boots with noticeable heels that give her a few extra inches of height. Her signature smile is on her lips._

**Wolfgang:** I’m glad to see the others haven’t forgotten our promise. Let’s give these thieves hell!

_Wolfgang has easily changed the most out of all the students. Her hair is now white and cut close to her face in a bob. Her body is muscular and toned, and scars riddle her skin. She wears a gray shirt with rolled-up sleeves and black trousers. Her shoes are dark and gleam in the limited light of the monastery._

**Raithius:** Sofia! Wolf! Good to see you around. Let’s keep fighting. I’ll explain later.

_Not long afterwards, a third set of voices can be heard. Your heart swells at the idea of potentially reuniting with more of your students._

**William:** A battle with the Golden Deer? It’s just like old times.

_William’s hair bears more spikes than You remember it having. He wears a silver breastplate over a yellow jacket with no sleeves. The Crest of Maurice is embroidered into the back. His gray trousers have a golden pattern of tilted squares, and he wears boots that reach his ankles. He rides atop a wyvern._

**Lev:** Even in war, we’re being drawn back together…

_Lev’s hair has become longer, and a green headband tied to the side holds it away from his face. He wears deep blue armor highlighted with silver and gold. The Crest of Daphnel is carved into a guard on his arm, and a green sash is tied around his waist. Like, William, he is riding a wyvern._

**Raithius:** The gang’s almost here… I would cry at this touching reunion if we weren’t in the middle of a battle.

_It doesn’t take long afterwards for a final pair of new faces to arrive, immediately drawing your attention away from the fight._

**Adeline:** Sorry I’m late… It’s good to see you all again.

_Adeline’s hair is halfway tied into a bun with a notable purple feather sticking out of it. She wears a dress with a black bodice and a purple skirt. Her tights are white, the same color as her gloves, and her shoes are a dark purple hue._

**Jill:** I do hope we didn’t keep you for too long.

_Jill wears a blue jacket over a white shirt, and a brown satchel hangs over her shoulder. Potions overflow from the bag. She wears black legs and worn-down boots clearly intended for combat. A dagger is strapped to her leg, hiding within a deep purple sheath._

**Raithius:** We’re all here… Even after five years, we’re able to find our ways back to each other.

_You and the rest of the group continue to fight, and You get the chance to speak with them on the side._

_If You speak with Sofia, the following dialogue plays out._

**Sofia:** Wow, Professor… I’m loving the hair! Now you look more like me than ever before. It’s an honor… But I suppose we can talk about that later. It’s good to have you back.

_If You speak with Wolfgang, the following dialogue plays out._

**Wolfgang:** Surprise, Professor! It’s me, Wolfgang! I hope I’m not too unrecognizable after all this time… I can tell you’re curious about this. We can talk about it later. For now, we have a battle to tackle.

_If You speak with Cedric, the following dialogue plays out._

**Cedric:** Professor… It’s been so long since we saw each other last. I hope that the years have been treating you well. We’ve all missed you more than you could ever comprehend.

_If You speak with Adeline, the following dialogue plays out._

**Adeline:** It’s a shame we found each other again in a situation like this… We can talk more after the battle has been finished. I bet we have much to discuss, wouldn’t you agree?

_If You speak with Novalee, the following dialogue plays out._

**Novalee:** Raithius has been worried sick about you these past five years, you know… All of us have been. It’s good to see that you’re still alive after all this time. We’ve missed you.

_If You speak with William, the following dialogue plays out._

**William:** I certainly didn’t expect to see you again here, but I guess it makes sense… This is where we all met, after all. Still, that can wait. First, we have a battle to attend to.

_If You speak with Lev, the following dialogue plays out._

**Lev:** I didn’t think I would ever see you again… And yet, you still managed to keep our promise. Thank you for that, Professor. I know we all appreciate it.

_If You speak with Jill, the following dialogue plays out._

**Jill:** It’s good to see you’re still standing. You really had us worried there for a while, but it’s all fine now… Well, it will be after we get rid of these punks. Let’s jump to it.

_Eventually, You and the rest of the Golden Deer begin to close in on the thieves’ commander, Damon._

_If anyone initiates combat with Damon, the following dialogue plays out._

**Damon:** There wasn’t supposed to be anybody here! Quit causing problems for us, will you?!

_When Damon is defeated, the following dialogue plays out._

**Damon:** No… How could this happen…?!

_After the battle, You stand with the rest of the fighters at the center of the battlefield._

**Raithius:** What do you know? We’re all back together at last.

 **Novalee:** I’m glad that no one forgot about our meeting in the past five years… It would have been tragic if anyone was unable to make it.

 **Jill:** I agree… In a way, it’s just like old times. You know, if old times involved the monastery being abandoned due to war.

 **Cedric:** So much has changed, and yet, we’re all back here. Maybe we were meant to stay the same against the flow of time.

 **Adeline:** I don’t know if I would go so far as to say that anything has properly stayed the same, but… I understand what you mean.

 **Sofia:** We certainly have a lot to catch up on. That’s probably putting it lightly, as a matter of fact.

 **William:** Maybe we can take this into the monastery. After all, it’s empty and waiting for us.

 **Lev:** I certainly wouldn’t mind paying it a visit again after all these years.

 **Wolfgang:** Let’s get to it then!

_You move into the monastery with the rest of the students. You explain to them what happened over the past five years as You stand in the cathedral._

**Novalee:** You were asleep, hm? How strange…

 **Cedric:** The goddess blessed you… It’s incredible you’re still alive.

 **William:** It’s amazing any of us are still alive. The continent isn’t in a great place right now.

 **Lev:** That’s an understatement… It’s practically been hell for the past five years.

_You ask them for more details on what has happened._

**Raithius:** You already know that I came to become the leader of the Leicester Alliance. Well, on top of that, a lot else has changed. For one, I’m working through some major political turbulence. The Leicester houses are starting to fall apart between those who support the Malice invaders and those who are against them. To be fair, that applies to all the countries.

 **Sofia:** Rumor has it that the Canis Mafia is up and at it again. In fact, they’ve been really active these past five years.

 **Wolfgang:** I can confirm that. I’ve taken over Columbus territory since we last met each other, and… Let’s just say things have shifted.

 **Adeline:** Wolfgang isn’t the only one who came to power. William, Lev, Cedric, and I have all come to rule over our respective houses too.

 **Jill:** You’ve all really grown up…

 **Raithius:** On top of the Canis Mafia springing into activity… Let’s just say that I’ve made an alliance with their leader.

 **Sofia:** I thought that was just a rumor…

 **Wolfgang:** Nope. After I came into power in Columbus, I took over the mafia, and we’ve been working with Raithius ever since.

 **Adeline:** You can’t be serious…

 **Cedric:** Wolfgang, you weren’t even noble before all of this happened…

 **William:** I imagine it’s a long story… Perhaps we should save it for later.

 **Lev:** Yeah. We still need to tell the professor about the places outside of Leicester.

 **Jill:** I’ll start off by saying that it isn’t good.

 **Novalee:** Adrestia has fallen into new hands. Argades von Doroftie, the empire noble who led the invasion of Garreg Mach five years ago, has asserted that he is the true leader of the nation. He took over following the assassination of the imperial princess during the invasion. The empire has been falling apart ever since.

 **Wolfgang:** Magnolia’s been faring better as the queen of Faerghus, but she has a lot of enemies. Fighting for the sake of the future isn’t easy, to put it simply. She’s nearly died on countless occasions, and you wouldn’t believe how resistant the people of Faerghus are to her proposals for change.

 **Cedric:** Lady Aisa went missing and has been presumed dead for years… Just like Chris, she likely lost her life in the Battle of Garreg Mach. The monastery was abandoned after her assumed demise. Only a lock of her hair was left behind, and she hasn’t been seen since the fight.

 **Jill:** Of course, this hasn’t stopped the Knights of Seiros from searching for her. Captain Torryn has been operating out of a nearby space for quite some time now, but her attempts have provided no fruits yet. Still, she and the rest of the knights, at least what’s left of them, have been working hard.

 **Lev:** I don’t know what we’re supposed to do about all of this though…

 **Raithius:** The answer seems pretty simple… Let’s move our base of operations from Derdriu to here.

 **Adeline:** You lost me… What are you talking about?

 **Sofia:** He wants to move things from Leicester to here… But I doubt it’s for nostalgic reasons.

 **William:** The monastery is the center of the continent geographically. It’s a perfect location strategically.

 **Novalee:** Exactly… We’ve been considering this for a while, but with the thieves gone and the professor back… The answer seems clear.

 **Raithius:** It will be easy to strike anywhere across the continent from here. This means that we can drive out Malice without any issues.

 **Novalee:** We’ve been fighting a hopeless war for five years now… Perhaps we can finally start to turn the tides now.

 **William:** If you decide to stay here, I’ll fight with you. I want to free Leicester of Malice’s presence as well.

 **Lev:** They haven’t succeeded in fully taking over the nation yet, but if we can fight now, we’ll be able to prevent that from happening at all.

 **Cedric:** My blade is yours. I’ll do whatever I can in order to end the fighting as soon as possible.

 **Adeline:** You can count me in too.

 **Wolfgang:** I’m with you. I have been for ages.

 **Jill:** I agree that this would be the best course of action.

 **Sofia:** It’s good to hear we’re all on the same page then.

 **Raithius:** Good. In that case, let’s start cleaning this place up. It’s a shadow of its former self, and we’ve got quite a bit of work ahead of us. Plus, this gives us time to settle back in with each other after all this time. A lot has changed, and I bet we have more than enough to talk about.

_You watch as most of the group leaves soon afterwards. They are heading out to work on clearing out the monastery, and You make a plan to follow them soon, but first, You approach Raithius and Novalee, the only two who stayed behind._

**Novalee:** Is something on your mind, Professor?

_You ask them if they know anything about Janae or Evenor._

**Raithius:** I’m afraid not… Janae McCreary went missing in the fight the same day that you disappeared. I don’t know who took her, but somebody did. As for Evenor… I’ve barely heard anything. I caught wind of a few rumors of a woman with pale skin traveling the land, but it was nothing more than that.

_You look down with a forlorn nod._

**Novalee:** It’s alright to be upset… I know that you were likely looking forward to developments regarding them. After all, they are both highly personal to you.

 **Raithius:** We’re going to try and find out more about them though. That much I can promise. Until then, settle back in. Everyone’s really missed you, and I know that you have a lot of adapting to do. Just say the word if you need anything… We aren’t your students anymore, that much is true, but… We are your friends, and we’re going to be here if you wind up needing our help. That’s a promise.

_Raithius and Novalee walk away. You close your eyes, seeing Seraphine in your mind when You do so._

**Seraphine:** So much has changed… I long for the way things once were, but… I know we can’t go back to that. For now, we have a monastery to clean, don’t we?

_You nod and open your eyes once again, walking after Raithius and Novalee. You do not know what the future will hold, but You can tell that the flames of war are raging on the horizon. You will fight for what You hold dear no matter what, even if the path ahead is shrouded in uncertainty and turmoil…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're here with part two at long last!
> 
> It's been a year since the original story was released now, and I decided to honor it with the release of part two. The Golden Deer's path is being traversed first, and I'm roughly halfway through writing it as of now. I'll be back weekly on Fridays just like before with new chapters, but I decided to make an exception for this debut chapter to honor the anniversary of the story. Happy birthday, Alternative, and welcome to the world, Part Two!
> 
> Until next time, I hope you enjoyed! Have a nice day, everyone!
> 
> -Digital


	2. Chapter Fourteen: Step Towards Daybreak I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You explore the monastery after hearing of the Alliance's first step.

_A few weeks have passed, and You stand with the Golden Deer in the cathedral of the monastery. You have just finished working to clean up the monastery following its five years of dormancy._

**Raithius:** Well, it’s all done… Aside from the hole in the cathedral ceiling, that is.

 **Novalee:** I believe fixing something that glaring is well beyond our abilities at this moment… Perhaps we can leave it there for now.

 **Wolfgang:** Getting rid of all that rubble would take us ages. If we thought trimming plants was bad, this would be on a whole new level.

 **Adeline:** I’m glad to see that our efforts were successful… Now that we’re finished here, what do we do now though?

 **Cedric:** I must admit that I’m curious about the same. Surely you must have a plan for us, Raithius?

 **Lev:** There are so many things going on in the world right now… If the plan is to attack Leicester territory, then the answer seems rather clear.

 **William:** Lev is right there. A clear way forward waits for us… Sofia?

 **Sofia:** Quit looking at me like that. I know exactly what you’re talking about.

 **Jill:** Ah, yes… Ruden territory.

 **Raithius:** Exactly. The Ruden family allied with Malice when the war broke out, and since that territory is closest to here, then I believe we should plan on what to do for when we have to march there.

 **Novalee:** Still, it will take a while to pull together a true strategy to march on the lands of Ruden. 

**Jill:** We’ve just set up camp here. If you ask me, we should try and establish ourselves here first.

 **Lev:** Maybe we can try to multitask… That might do us some good, right?

 **William:** Sounds good to me. Some of us can plan our next move while the rest welcome the new faces into the monastery.

 **Adeline:** New faces…? I didn’t realize that we had any further company.

 **Sofia:** A few people who used to live here at the monastery have appeared once again.

 **Cedric:** Color me surprised… It seems we’ll have to welcome them into the party should they wish to join.

 **Wolfgang:** Raithius can totally whip up a strategy for us no problem. It’s in his nature to plan stuff like this.

 **Raithius:** Right you are, Wolf. I’m going to take care of thinking out our next action, but don’t let that stop you. Feel free to look around the monastery if there’s anything you’re particularly curious about.

 **Adeline:** Alright… It’s funny to think so many people are already here.

 **Wolfgang:** Word travels fast when something major like this happens.

 **Cedric:** It is a rather big deal that the monastery has occupants again after five years of only thieves…

 **Lev:** I just hope our enemies don’t figure something like that out…

 **Novalee:** Even if they do, we’ll do what we can to fend them off. This place is an incredible location strategically to defend from attack.

 **William:** I just wish it was strong enough to keep the Battle of Garreg Mach from ending the way it did…

 **Jill:** Dwelling on the past like this will do us no good. Let’s look to the future.

 **Sofia:** I agree. We have more important matters to take care of right now… Let’s go.

 **Raithius:** I look forward to living with you all once again… It’ll be just like old times.

_After the conversation ends, You decide to look around the monastery and see who all has shown up once again. Note: from here on out, character dialogue around the monastery will only take place if the character was recruited during Part One. Any characters not recruited will not be found on the map._

_You begin in the cathedral and approach Adeline and Cedric, both of whom are standing nearby._

**Adeline:** It’s so nice to see the monastery restored to its former glory after all this time.

 **Cedric:** I agree. It truly would be a shame if such an incredible building was left to rot away.

 **Adeline:** This is where we spent so much time together… It’s hard to believe everything is still the same after five years.

 **Cedric:** It’s all just where we left it, and at the same time… Nothing will ever be the same again.

_You walk to Jill, who is also in the cathedral._

**Jill:** I spent a lot of time these past few years trying to figure out where you disappeared to, you know. Everyone was upset that you went missing… No matter how hard I searched, I never found you, so I’m glad you were able to figure things out on your own. We were all rooting for you, and we still are.

_You thank Jill for her words and move to cross the bridge to the rest of the monastery. On the bridge, You see a new face: Adrian. His hair is longer, and a thin scar runs across his face. On his right shoulder is a golden plate of armor, and a red sash falls across his chest. The rest of his torso is left exposed. He wears brown and green trousers as well, and black gloves are on either one of his hands._

**Adrian:** Professor! It sure has been a long time since we last saw each other, huh? So much has changed in the past five years… Everyone was so sure that you had died, but I wanted to stay optimistic… I’m glad to see that hope was not in vain. Welcome back to the land of the living, even if it is a little depressing right now.

_Further down the bridge, You see another newcomer. Illona has grown her hair out and tied it into a single ponytail at the back of her head. She is wearing a layered white and gray fur cape on one shoulder while the other arm bears a small amount of armor. Black fingerless gloves with purple ribbons are on her hands. Illona is wearing a purple bodice with a beaded sash around her waist. Matching beads surround her boots. Her leggings are black, though the lower segments are hidden by her purple laced boots. The top of her shoes are lined with gray. A quiver hangs from her waist._

**Illona:** Professor! I didn’t expect to see you here, but I’m glad I did.

_You comment on how she seems more confident now._

**Illona:** I suppose you could say I am… I’m not as much of a nervous wreck as I was last time we saw each other. I told myself I would get better, and I have! Who would have guessed?

_You compliment her on the shift._

**Illona:** Thanks. I really do appreciate it.

_You move down to the graveyard afterwards. Reese is standing, looking over a few graves silently. His hair is tied back in a ponytail, and he is wearing a white button-up shirt, though the top is left open to expose his chest. He is also wearing black trousers and a bright blue sheath for a dagger. A darker blue jacket is tied around his waist._

**Reese:** I honestly thought you weren’t going to be coming back to us… I feared you were just another casualty of endless fighting, but here you are. I suppose you’re too miraculous to be put down by a lousy invasion, huh? Don’t get me wrong in the slightest. I’m relieved. Welcome back.

_You walk to the reception hall next. Inside, there are a few people. First off, You approach Nora. Her hair is longer than before and falls down her back in a braid. She is wearing a red shirt underneath white and gold armor, and her boots match the same pattern. A pink cape trails behind her. She wears black trousers and fingerless gloves._

**Nora:** I would be lying if I said I was optimistic about you surviving that fight… It seemed perfectly intent on taking so many lives when it came to regular soldiers, though I suppose you’re not regular… I mean, that hair color is far from being normal. I have to admit I’m impressed.

_Next, You walk up to Yuliya, who is sharing a discussion with Lev. While only five years have passed, she seems much older. Her hair now flows wildly around her, and she wears a black dress over transparent tights. Her shoes are black as well, and she has a lengthy cape on as well. A golden locket hangs from her neck._

**Lev:** I’m glad to see that you’re still alive, but… Are you alright? You seem different than before.

 **Yuliya:** I’d rather not go into it. All you really need to know is that war is hell.

 **Lev:** I figured, but… I thought I would at least ask.

 **Yuliya:** Yeah, yeah… Thanks for it, I guess… Nobody’s put that effort forward in a long time.

 **Lev:** You’re welcome.

_You approach the final person in the reception hall. While You do not recognize him at first, You realize belatedly that it is Hegias. He has grown much paler, barely seeming human. You recognize his skin tone as matching Evenor’s after a moment. His hair is longer and tied half-up at the back of his head. He wears white robes with red designs scattered about and matching trousers. He has a black necklace on, and matching black armor is scattered around his body._

**Hegias:** It took you a minute to recognize me, huh? That’s understandable… A lot has changed for me in the past five years… But don’t let me scare you or anything. I’m still the same person as before, even if I don’t look like it… Oh, well. That doesn’t matter much right now. I’m glad you’re still alive.

_Once You are finished in the reception hall, You move further south to the entrance hall. Once again, there are many people scattered about, but You decide to approach the closest one: Sofia._

**Sofia:** The idea of going to Ruden territory isn’t exactly appealing to me, but… What are you going to do? I just hope to be able to see someone again before this all goes to hell…

_You ask her who she means._

**Sofia:** Never mind. I’ll figure things out soon enough.

_Next, You walk up to Derric and Niko, who are speaking with each other. Derric’s hair has grown longer, and a red cape falls behind him. He wears armor that is mostly silver with highlights of gold and green. Shoulder guards rest on his upper arms, and both have the Crest of Dominic carved into them._

_Niko now wears a black coat that seems far too large for him. The fabric contains gold and silver designs. His shirt is yellow and blue, though it is partially hidden behind a white chest plate bearing the Crest of Indech. His trousers are black and rather baggy with leather boots. A satchel hangs from his shoulder containing a large number of books._

**Derric:** Who would have ever guessed that we’d find our way back here…?

 **Niko:** I suppose we shouldn’t be too surprised… The best years of our lives were spent here.

 **Derric:** And then it all had to come crashing down at the very end… I wish things could have been different, but I suppose there’s no way to fix the past.

 **Niko:** All we can do is work towards the future being better. We can totally face whatever the world has to throw at us.

 **Derric:** I hope you’re right…

_The final person in the reception hall is Aestlyn. Her hair is tied halfway up in a delicate style. She wears a dark blue shirt with white highlights and a black skirt with white ruffles. Her boots are tall and brown. A white cape falls from her shoulders, and her family’s Crest of Nora is sewn into its surface._

**Aestlyn:** When I heard that you had returned, I simply had to see for myself. I’ve lost so much these past five years, and I didn’t want to add your name to the list of the deceased… I’m just glad I don’t have to anymore. You scared a lot of us back then… Try to be careful for the sake of your former students, okay?

_You nod to Aestlyn before leaving the entrance hall to move to the knights’ area of the monastery. Three people wait inside, and You approach the first of them: Herwig. He has a scar running from his cheek down to his neck now. He wears a white shirt beneath simple yet effective armor. He wears black trousers and leather boots as well. A sword is strapped to his hip._

**Herwig:** Oh, Professor… After five years, everyone’s all grown up, and yet, you look nearly exactly the same. If not for the hair, it would appear as if you haven’t aged in the slightest… I suppose it’s comforting to see a reminder of the past in this hellish present. I’m glad to see you.

_You move on to see the next person in the area. Rodain’s hair is tied in a ponytail at the base of his neck. He wears black armor with white highlights. A red scarf is wrapped around his neck, and a navy cape trails behind him. Both the scarf and cape are heavily torn, barely being held together._

**Rodain:** We spent so much time searching for you… All the knights who stuck around for a while did. I was here for a while before leaving to go back home, but after how much we looked, I would have thought you dead. For once, I’m glad that I was wrong.

_The final person in the room is Nesreen. She has taken to wearing her hair in a high ponytail. She wears a brown shirt that is cut low, and embellishments line the hem. Her shorts are brown and mostly hidden behind an orange skirt. An orange gem hangs from a chain around her neck. Her shoes are so worn out that You cannot help but wonder how they are still held together._

**Nesreen:** Lady Aisa went missing after that last battle… I’ve been trying to figure out what happened to her for years. Others seem intent on believing that she died, but I’m not going to give up. There was no body found… There was no corpse from you either, and here you are. Can you blame me for being hopeful?

_You leave the knights’ hall to go to the marketplace. There, You see a small cluster of people. First, You decide to approach Karim. He wears rather basic clothing consisting of a green shirt and black trousers. His boots are brown and made of firm leather. Armor litters his ensemble._

**Karim:** It’s such a relief to see you here again… In a way, it’s like things are back to the way they once were with everyone back at the monastery. I certainly wouldn’t have expected that, but who am I to complain? The idea of things going back to normal is absolutely incredible…

_You move to the next person, Tuncay. They are wearing armor known for belonging to the Imperial army. The armor itself is silver with red highlights. A shield can be seen hanging from their arm, and a red band wraps around their waist. Upon closer examination, You see that the names Adil, Umut, and Ayberk are carved into the fabric._

**Tuncay:** The Battle of Garreg Mach took countless lives years ago… First it was the archbishop, and then Chess… I’m just glad you weren’t counted among the ranks of the dead. Maybe we’re all finally catching a break after all this time. It’s good to have you back at long last.

_You approach the final person in the marketplace: Miriam. She wears a turquoise dress underneath plates of blue armor. Her waist bears a light blue sash, and two segments of fabric extend downwards to her knees. The Crest of Seiros is stitched in silver on the fabric. Her golden curls fall over her back, layered above her pink cape._

**Miriam:** I can’t say for sure what brought me back to the monastery… Perhaps it was fate, assuming you believe in things of that nature. Maybe fate was what brought you back from the maws of death… It seems as if we’re all just barely escaping… But barely breathing is still breathing at the end of the day.

_You move next to the fishing hole. Falon waits for You there. Her red hair is tied into a ponytail, and she wears a fancy white blouse with expensive dark trousers. Her laced knee-high boots appear to be rather new as well. Despite the ornate clothing, there is an odd sense of sadness lurking in her eyes._

**Falon:** You’re alive… I’m so glad to hear that. Everything seemed to fall apart after you went missing, you know… The continent is at war, and each nation seems to be deteriorating faster than we can keep up, but… I’m trying to look at the positive side. At least you’re still here with us. That’s good… Very good.

_You walk to the greenhouse, spotting Cedric inside._

**Cedric:** This greenhouse is certainly going to need quite a bit of care now that the rest of the monastery is cleaned up. I’d be happy to attend to it when I get the chance to, and I believe it might do you some good as well… After all, maybe it will aid in unwinding after the hell we’ve endured.

_You navigate to the lower floor of dorms. Standing in front of one of the empty rooms is Florence. Her hair is tied into a braided bun that rests at the base of her neck. Her dress is a navy color, and she wears black tights beneath it. Silver armor dots her outfit, and a charm bracelet hangs from her wrist._

**Florence:** Look at this place… It’s still the same monastery we knew so many years ago… And you’re the same professor as well. After so much panic and instability, it’s good to be able to root ourselves in something familiar. It’s such a relief, I must admit…

_You go to the second floor of dorms, finding William there._

**William:** Look at all of these dorms… So many of them are empty after what happened five years ago. Everything is still in the same place too, but it’s all gathered so much dust. I suppose they’ll have to clean up if they come back, right…?

_You go back downstairs and make your way over to the dining hall. You see Piers standing inside, and You approach him. His black hair is left long and loose. He wears brown and white armor, though it has faded from use over the years. A knife is attached to his waistband in a small sheath._

**Piers:** This war has done nothing but take from us already… I’m going to put it to an end for the sake of all the people who have died. It’s the least I can do to honor the memories of those who are no longer here… It’s what they would want.

_You see Kaeta in the dining hall as well. Her hair is rather short, and half of it has been shaved off. She wears a white shirt with dark blue leggings black boots. Her gloves are turquoise, and a dark teal jacket is wrapped around her waist. A sword is attached to her belt, and the Crest of Seiros is stitched into the fabric on her right calf._

**Kaeta:** Long time no see, huh? It’s good to see you again after all this time. I’ve been training as much as possible to prepare for hopefully coming across you again, and it’s good to see my efforts weren’t in vain. I just hope you’re ready for whatever is going to come next. I know that I am!

_You go to the Officers Academy area next. Standing outside the Blue Lions classroom is Kyle. His hair is tied in a ponytail, and he wears an ornate silver necklace around his neck. His white shirt is partially obscured by his dark blue jacket. His trousers are the same dark blue, and a green gem rests where his collar bones meet._

**Kyle:** I really am happy to see you here again… All we need are a few other faces, and then we’ve got a full class reunion. That’s all you can really ask for, huh? I mean, times are rough right now, and I know seeing everyone again isn’t possible… I’m trying to stay positive, I suppose…

_Also standing in the courtyard of the Officers Academy is Cassia. Her hair is left down, and she wears a white shirt beneath an expensive blue corset. Her trousers are black while her boots are brown, and both are clearly made for riding animals. A loose blue bow is tied at her neck. Her once-permanent smile has disappeared._

**Cassia:** I didn’t want to believe the rumors when I heard that you had survived… I didn’t want to get my hopes up only for them to be crushed. Still, I’m glad I came to investigate regardless of my fears. It’s nice to see things going my way for the first time in so long.

_You descend into Abyss to look at who all is down there. Shortly after You arrive, You head to the library, finding Magnus there. His hair has grown much longer, and he wears a pitch-black cape over his shoulders. His clothing beneath is purple and black, seeming to resemble a physical fighter more than his previous ensemble._

**Magnus:** You’ve returned… I wasn't sure if buying into the rumors was a good idea, but I guess I should have known better than to doubt myself… Everything fell apart after you left, but at least you’re back. Maybe we can finally put things back together again.

_You go to the tavern next, and You see Tsubasa sitting at a table near the entrance of the restaurant. She is wearing the same purple scarf as before, though it has grown worn over the years. A bandanna of the same color ties back her hair. Her sleeveless black shirt matches the color of her leggings. She has tall white fingerless gloves on, and her boots are deep purple. A knife is strapped to her upper leg._

**Tsubasa:** Who would have guessed that we’d see someone like you here again? I know I certainly didn’t see that coming, but to be fair… It’s not like any of us could have predicted it. Life is hard to judge at this point. There’s only one constant: death. It’s merciless, and it follows you everywhere.

_You move to the Pagan Altar, finding Ansel looking up at the statue. Rather than wearing a modified uniform like before, they now wear a simple brown vest over a white shirt. Their trousers are brown and rather basic, and red gauntlets can be seen on their hands._

**Ansel:** Hey… Are you real? I’ve seen this sort of thing over and over in my head for ages, but it never happens legitimately.

_You nod._

**Ansel:** I guess that counts for something. My wishes never speak back to me. Carry on as you were then. I’ll still be here.

_You leave Ansel be and walk to Burrow Street. You see Saias standing on the road. His armor is jet black, and he wears a helmet atop his head, though the visor has been pushed up to allow you to view his face. A green scarf is wrapped around his neck loosely._

**Saias:** It’s been so long since I’ve seen a new face down here… Far too long if you want my opinion. All of that aside, it’s good to see you again.

_You ask how he has been doing._

**Saias:** Alright, I suppose… Things have been a bit rough down here since Eli set off with Quinn a while back. Abyss is still recovering from losing him, but… If you were able to come back, I’m sure that they’ll do the same.

_Further down Burrow Street, You encounter Gabriel. He is wearing a maroon cape over a black shirt. His pants are a blue color, and his boots are black and rather tall. Silver pads of armor rest on his shoulders and knees._

**Gabriel:** Hey… It’s been so long since you last came down here. Last we all heard, graduation went wrong, and then… Yeah, enough of that. We’re happy you’re safe. That’s the least that we can ask for given the hell that waits outside of Abyss. It’s something.

_You go to Chrysalis Row next. Grey waits for You there inside the boys’ room. Grey wears a black jacket with red highlights over a hooded gray shirt. His trousers are black to match his shoes, and a gray piece of fabric is wrapped around his waist._

**Grey:** Professor… It’s good to see you’re still alive. So much has changed since you were last down here, but I suppose that’s a given. So much can happen within the span of five years, especially when those years are spent at war. I guess we should be relieved you were even able to head back here… Small blessings, I suppose.

_In between Chrysalis Row and the Ashen Wolves’ classroom, You find Taiyin. She is wearing a green vest over a white shirt with gray pants that hang loosely around her thighs. Her boots are black with golden laces. Her hair is tied into a low ponytail by a green ribbon, and gray gloves obscure her hands from view._

**Taiyin:** Ack! I didn’t see you there… Wait… Professor? No, it can’t be you… This is all ridiculous. I was so sure that you had died, but… I guess that life does throw unexpected twists at you from time to time, so I really shouldn’t be all that shocked. Oh, well. Still, it’s good to see you.

_Once You arrive at the classroom, You run into Ernst. He is wearing navy armor over an all-black outfit. His ensemble bears silvery highlights. His right arm is encased in a silvery gauntlet, and a short blue cape falls over his shoulder._

**Ernst:** A lot has happened since we last had the chance to speak, huh? The world has shifted, and then there’s your hair… The sudden change in color doesn’t seem natural, so perhaps I can study it when we get the chance… Ah, I shouldn’t let my curiosity get the better of me so soon. Forgive me.

_Now that You have finished looking around Abyss, You return to the surface. You go to the second floor of the monastery and find Wolfgang in the audience chamber where Aisa and Roy once stood._

**Wolfgang:** I guess we never got the chance to talk about my hair change, huh? You can’t stop staring whenever you see me… I know it’s not what you expected, so… Maybe we’ll have to talk about that story soon. I’m not going to dump it all out on you now. That would be too much for both of us. Just stay out of trouble until we can talk, okay?

_You nod your understanding. Afterwards, You move to the common room, finding Wynne inside. He is wearing brown, blue, and green attire that You recognize vaguely as belonging to Almyran culture from your battles before the war’s beginning. Gauntlets are on his hands._

**Wynne:** Of all the people I thought I would see here, you most certainly were not at the top of the list… Still, I’m sure as hell not complaining. It’s good to see things go our way for the first time in ages. I’m glad that you’re still alive. Be sure not to croak anytime soon, alright?

_Next, You head to the cardinals’ room, and You see Raithius and Novalee standing together inside._

**Raithius:** Hey, Professor. We’re working on planning the siege of Ruden territory.

 **Novalee:** We’ll certainly have an idea devised by the time this moon draws to a close.

 **Raithius:** We’re all about moving quickly, after all. Malice won’t know what hit them.

 **Novalee:** The element of surprise is crucial.

 **Raithius:** We wouldn’t be here if not for the agreement years ago, so… Thanks for giving everyone that idea.

 **Novalee:** It’s a shame not everyone can make it, but… This is still an impressive turnout. Besides, we have other things to concentrate on.

 **Raithius:** Nova’s right. We’ll get back to you when we figure something new out.

_On the way to the library, You encounter Callisto. Her hair is tied into a low ponytail by a blue ribbon. She wears a dress with a blue bodice covered in silvery swirls. The dress’ sleeves are loose and made of a transparent white fabric. She wears white shorts underneath a skirt of the same color that flows gracefully behind her. Blue and purple swirls are stitched into the hem, and purple shoes with ribbons attached wrap around her feet._

**Callisto:** Professor… It’s so good to see you again. Look at how much we’ve all changed. I mean, the shift should be clear as day if you just stare for a moment… Even in the face of all this though, at least you’re back. That’s something I’m certainly willing to consider a victory.

_Once within the library, You approach Aquillus. His hair is tied into a ponytail at the back of his head. He wears a red shirt with white trousers beneath a black robe bearing the symbol of a double-headed eagle on the back. A golden locket hangs freely from his neck._

**Aquillus:** I shouldn’t even be here, but… I simply had to take the chance to see if you survived. Try to keep my involvement here quiet if possible, alright? I’ll explain everything later, but… I don’t have the time right now. Please understand.

_You nod your understanding and leave the library. You notice a set of doors that was never unlocked before, and You decide to investigate. When You climb the staircase, You find the third floor of the monastery containing Aisa’s room. A garden is also on the floor._

_While much of the area has gone abandoned, You still see Zelhira standing in the garden, looking out over the monastery below. Her hair has become silvery blue, and her eyes are a piercing crimson. She is wearing dark brown lace-up boots that reach her thighs and a burgundy dress. Black tights cover her upper thighs. A dark red cape hangs around her shoulders with golden details at the edge. She completes the look with black fingerless gloves beneath silver gauntlets._

**Zelhira:** Your hair…! It’s so much paler than it was before… What happened?

_You say that You simply woke up with the shift._

**Zelhira:** I see… Good. I’m glad… Ugh, I feel like a mess. Everything has changed these past few years, but I’m happy you’re still alive. I mean, we already lost Lady Aisa and Chris five years ago, and we really didn’t need to add your name to that list… Even if your hair has changed, you’re still the same person, and that’s what matters most.

_You ask Zelhira what she means._

**Zelhira:** It’s nothing. Forget I said anything. I hope you’re having a nice day now that we’re back at the monastery.

_You move back to your old room, and a sigh leaves your lips. Between the cleanup and your exploration of the monastery, You have grown rather tired. You sit on your bed after shutting the door._

**Seraphine:** I’m glad to see that some of the students kept the promise we made five years ago… I’m glad we were able to make it, even if they assumed us dead the past half-decade. It’s something, I guess… I wish everyone was here, but I suppose that’s simply not possible. All we can do now is sleep. I get the feeling you’re exhausted anyways.

_You nod and lay down on the bed. You think of all that has happened over the past five years and how much everyone’s lives have changed. You vow to finish the war that has caused so much grief as soon as You get the chance to do so for the people who are no longer alive to see the fighting end. Exhaustion claims You quickly, and You drift into a dreamless slumber…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter fourteen has arrived! Woo!
> 
> -Digital


	3. Chapter Fourteen: Step Towards Daybreak II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You march on a Malice stronghold with the rest of the Golden Deer.

_You wake up the day of the mission and make your way to the cardinals’ room. When You arrive, You find the Golden Deer waiting for You there. Raithius and Novalee are standing at the front of the room with the rest of the group gathered nearby._

**Raithius:** Ah, Professor. It’s good to see you here. We were just discussing the plan for the next battle.

 **Novalee:** I’m afraid we come with poor news…

 **Raithius:** There’s unfortunately a blockade keeping us from reaching the Ruden lands anytime soon. It seems that we’re going to have to wait a bit longer before we march on the territory.

 **Novalee:** Allow me to draw your attention to this point on the map. This marker here is meant to indicate the existence of a fortress where Malice soldiers are coming from.

 **Sofia:** It’s in the way of the monastery and Ruden lands. That’s where the problem comes in, yes?

 **Wolfgang:** It sure seems that way. We’re going to have to charge past them the best we can, though I doubt it will really be that easy.

 **William:** If they insist on being an issue, we’re going to have to fight through them.

 **Lev:** We can do this… It’s just like five years when we were students at the academy. We fought alongside each other, and we were able to accomplish so much.

 **Cedric:** I agree with Lev here. We’ve already proven ourselves to be strong fighters as a team with the thieves not long ago.

 **Jill:** Still, we must not grow too comfortable in our skills. The enemy will take any chance they possibly can to exploit our weaknesses, so we can’t show any cracks in the armor.

 **Adeline:** Yeah… But we can at least do our best for now. The fortress will fall today.

 **Raithius:** I’m glad you all understand the dilemma. We’ll officially charge into Ruden lands next time we set out. We aren’t sure how many soldiers or supplies the enemy will have access to today, so we had best not underestimate them. It might be best to take them out in a swift attack, take time to recuperate, and then go back to Leicester to take out Ruden’s leading family.

 **Novalee:** We don’t have a moment to hesitate. They don’t know we’re coming, but the element of surprise will only do so much for us in the heat of the moment. We should take advantage of our high spirits.

 **Jill:** Alright. I’ll do what I can to take care of the remaining business.

 **Wolfgang:** Sounds good to me. They won’t know what hit them.

_You watch as most of the Golden Deer leave. Raithius and Novalee are the only ones left behind afterwards, and You look to them in curiosity, asking if something is wrong._

**Raithius:** No, nothing is wrong… I was just thinking about how quickly we’ve all slipped back into our old routines.

 **Novalee:** In the past five years, we wound up splitting up, and there was no point after the Battle of Garreg Mach where all of us were together. All of a sudden, things seem to be back to normal, and it’s incredible.

 **Raithius:** Exactly. I love seeing the Golden Deer back together again. It’s a good thing everyone decided to come back here for the thousandth anniversary of the monastery’s construction. Even if the festivities were canceled, at least we’re back together.

 **Novalee:** And on top of all that, you’re back here. Times truly are becoming serendipitous, wouldn’t you say?

 **Raithius:** That’s exactly what I was thinking.

 **Novalee:** Don’t lie to me.

 **Raithius:** Okay, I was thinking it with smaller words, but you know what I mean. Still, everyone is waiting for us, so let’s get going, okay?

_You nod and watch them leave. Seraphine’s voice echoes in your head._

**Seraphine:** They sure have gotten close… I never would have imagined stern Novalee joking around like that, and yet, here we are. Times really have changed.

_You nod your agreement._

**Seraphine:** Still, they do have a point. The rest of the group is waiting for us at the front of the monastery, and it would be best if we didn’t hold things off any longer.

_You make your way to the front of the monastery, and from there, You start to move towards the nearby stronghold of Malice. The journey there is mostly quiet, but You are still happy to be surrounded by your students again after five years, leaving the silence oddly comforting to You._

_When You finally arrive outside the fortress, You look upon it from afar. The space is rather simple, but You still watch it cautiously._

**Raithius:** Here we are… There’s not really a way for us to get inside of that place.

 **Adeline:** It appears that most of the soldiers are patrolling the outside. Perhaps we can sneak past them and claim the fortress…

 **Cedric:** I don’t know if sneaking would really be possible given how many soldiers there are… We’ll have to fight our way through.

 **William:** Maybe they’ll scatter once we take care of their commander. We should try to eliminate the leader as soon as possible.

 **Wolfgang:** If you cut off the head, the rest of the group crumbles. It's a pretty basic war strategy.

 **Lev:** I would rather not hear about metaphors involving beheading, Wolfgang.

 **Novalee:** Even so, she has a strong point. We know our target, so we had best be ready.

 **Jill:** We’ve done enough talking. We know what’s coming next, so let’s get down to business.

 **Adeline:** Alright… We’re waiting for your instruction, Raithius.

 **Raithius:** I think Professor Tysera has a point. Let’s get right down to things. Let’s get right to it!

_You begin to prepare for the battle. The commander is waiting at the entrance of the fortress, and You know that the best option would be to take care of the leader before seizing the building. You see many powerful enemies scattered around the area, but the number of foes grows larger the closer You get to the fortress._

_When the fight properly begins, the commander takes notice of your forces. He is an assassin by the name of Helmut._

**Helmut:** We’re under attack! Defend the fortress the best you can!

_If You initiate combat with Helmut, the following dialogue plays out._

**Helmut:** You seem to be a commander here… In that case, I’ll just have to take you out. I hope you’re ready to die.

_If Raithius initiates combat with Helmut, the following dialogue plays out._

**Raithius:** You’re the one who took over this fortress, huh? I see that Malice is trying to cover all their bases.

 **Helmut:** You’re the leader of the Leicester Alliance… What brings you to a place like this?

 **Raithius:** That’s none of your concern… Besides, you should have already figured this out. You’re the one who led an attack on a monastery I happened to be in five years ago.

 **Helmut:** I see you haven’t lost your rumored sense of snark.

 **Raithius:** And I never will… You’ll only know me as a sarcastic creature regardless since you’re about to die anyways. Get ready.

_If anyone else initiates combat with Helmut, the following dialogue plays out._

**Helmut:** You’ve made a mistake by marching on this fortress, and I’ll make sure you know how grave this error was before you fall here today. Prepare yourself!

_When Helmut is defeated, the following dialogue plays out._

**Helmut:** No… I can’t possibly be defeated here… This can’t be true…

_When Raithius seizes the marked point on the map, the following dialogue plays out._

**Raithius:** The battle is over! All those who remain with Malice, flee if you value your lives. This area is now under the control of the Leicester army, and any further attempts at combat will be met with brutal force. This is your only warning.

_After the battle draws to a close, You and the rest of the Golden Deer approach Raithius, who is waiting inside the fortress._

**Raithius:** There are so many supplies here… Look around.

 **Jill:** I’m sure utilizing these will work out well for us in the long run.

 **William:** And with the capture of this fortress, there’s no longer an obstacle between the monastery and Ruden lands.

 **Lev:** Overall, I would say that our expedition here today was successful.

 **Adeline:** I don’t think staying here for much longer would be a good idea though…

 **Wolfgang:** Adeline has a point. We don’t want to be cornered and surrounded while we’re all in here.

 **Cedric:** I’m sure Raithius has a plan for ensuring it is looked after while we’re gone.

 **Raithius:** I’m going to leave a general here to watch the place. That way, we can ensure Malice doesn’t take over again, and with that in mind, we’ll be able to cross through the land easily when we move towards Ruden territory.

 **Sofia:** It really seems like all the pieces are starting to fall into place now…

 **Novalee:** We should take some of these supplies with us while leaving the rest for other troops of Leicester. I’m sure we’ll be able to use them further in the fighting process.

 **Raithius:** Sounds good to me. Now, let’s head back to the monastery. We’ve got quite a bit of planning left to do before we march on Ruden territory. I don’t want to overextend today. We’ve already claimed this fortress, and I believe that’s a rather strong victory. Next time we set out, we’ll pass through here once again, and the battle will truly begin. Until then, let’s get going. The monastery awaits.

_You watch as the rest of the group walks for the door. You hear Seraphine’s voice in the back of your head as You follow them._

**Seraphine:** I’m glad that everything is sort of going back to normal… Well, I don’t think there was ever a normal given that back then, we were still leading up to a war, but… Oh, you know what I’m talking about. We still fight like a well-oiled machine. Honestly, it’s like you never stopped.

_You say that You wonder if time stopped for You during the five years._

**Seraphine:** Honestly… That wouldn’t be too drastic a conclusion. Divine Pulse must have stopped the flow of time, but instead of allowing you to change things, you internalized its power. I suppose it was because of the circumstances.

_You nod and agree that is a logical conclusion._

**Seraphine:** Still, I suppose we have no way of saying for sure. There’s a lot on our plate already, and I don’t know if we should push to learn more about things we have no way of understanding just yet. Maybe we can save that for further down the road. For the time being, let’s head back to the monastery with the others.

_You nod once again before following the Golden Deer back to the monastery._

_Some time later, You and the Golden Deer stand in the entrance hall of the monastery after arriving back from the mission._

**Raithius:** Mission complete, everyone. We were able to power through that no problem. It’s just like old times.

 **Wolfgang:** Next up, we can take out the Ruden lord, and afterwards, we’ll have a foothold in the Alliance.

 **Novalee:** Of course, this will be much easier said than done. Cain von Ruden is not a man to be trifled with.

 **Cedric:** We’ll do what we can to take over the land when the time comes, but until then, we have much planning to do.

 **Jill:** Exactly. The last thing we would want would be to charge in underprepared. I’m sure he’d take advantage of that.

 **Sofia:** That certainly sounds like him…

 **Adeline:** Sofia… Are you going to be alright? I know that you probably didn’t want to fight your father under these circumstances…

 **Sofia:** Tch. I don’t care about him in the slightest. My loyalty to our cause far outweighs any positive feelings I could harbor towards him.

 **William:** Still, you don’t have to deal with this alone. I understand that it must be difficult.

 **Lev:** We’re all here for you. Even now, we’re the Golden Deer, and… We care about each other.

 **Sofia:** Thanks, guys… But I’d rather not talk about it.

 **Adeline:** Of course, but… If you change your mind, just know that we’re all here to listen and help you.

 **Sofia:** I’ll certainly keep that in mind.

 **Cedric:** What should we do now, Raithius? Surely you have a plan.

 **Raithius:** I do, as a matter of fact. I want you all to assist me in moving the supplies to the proper location.

 **William:** How did I know that something far less exciting would follow up our daring mission?

 **Lev:** That’s how it tends to go most of the time, but it’s better than having to fight again.

 **Jill:** Complaining won’t help anyone. Let’s get things done already.

 **Wolfgang:** Sounds like a plan to me! That stuff’s not going to get itself done.

 **Novalee:** Follow me, and we’ll get right to it.

_You start to follow after Novalee, but You pause and whisper to yourself how odd this is._

**Seraphine:** What are you talking about?

_You don’t give her an immediate answer, instead following the instructions of the rest of the group to start putting away supplies._

**Raithius:** Oh, Professor… You can take that stuff upstairs. I’ll work on sorting through it later.

_You nod and begin moving to the second floor of the monastery. When You arrive, You look to the audience chamber, eyeing the empty space where Aisa and Roy used to stand during the academy days._

**Seraphine:** I understand now… This is one of the first official missions where you aren’t reporting back to Aisa and Roy.

_You nod._

**Seraphine:** I wonder how he’s doing… If Aisa is really gone, what did he make of himself?

_You shake your head, not sure of how to answer her question._

**Seraphine:** None of this feels real, honestly… I mean, we got so used to seeing her face here, but now it’s gone… And she’s not the only person we haven’t seen since coming back. We’re never going to get to see her again though, and… It hurts.

_You say that You feel the same way, wishing You had simply gotten the closure You desire now._

**Seraphine:** I understand that completely… But I guess now isn’t the time to be thinking about the past. Raithius and the Golden Deer need us for the present and the future.

_You nod your understanding and continue working to put the supplies away. The rest of the afternoon flies by afterwards, and soon enough, You find yourself in your room once again. You approach an old mirror that sat on your desk throughout the years and rub the dust away from its surface, looking at your unfamiliar reflection with a frown. You set it down after spending quite a while examining the face You know to be yours despite it seeming so distant and unreal. You walk to your bed and go to sleep as quickly as possible, visions of the past dancing behind your eyes as the gravity of the war fully catches up to You…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the Golden Deer so much
> 
> -Digital


	4. Chapter Fifteen: Those Who Abandon I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You make plans to set out for Ruden territory.

_At the start of the next moon, You wake up and decide to go to the cardinals’ room. You recall that You were meant to attend a strategy meeting with the rest of the Golden Deer._

**Seraphine:** This is the month of the Ruden invasion… This is yet another big step for us… Here’s to hoping that Sofia will be alright.

_You nod your agreement and move to the cardinals’ room. When You arrive, the rest of the Golden Deer are already there._

**Raithius:** Morning, Professor. It’s good to see you here again.

 **Novalee:** Now that you’re here, we’re ready to start this month’s strategy briefing.

 **Raithius:** Our plan is to hit Ruden territory hard and fast. They won’t be able to mount a defense.

 **Lev:** You seem confident that this will work out, so… I trust you.

 **William:** If Raithius’ judgement wasn’t strong, he wouldn’t have come so far without failure.

 **Jill:** We’ll have to tread carefully, but this victory will gain us an important foothold within the Alliance.

 **Wolfgang:** We can totally handle this. Between the Leicester army, the Canis Mafia, and our little group, we’ve got this under control.

 **Adeline:** This is a serious task we’re undertaking here… We had best be ready.

 **Cedric:** Are you alright, Sofia? You seem rather quiet.

 **Sofia:** It’s nothing.

 **Novalee:** If you don’t like the idea of fighting your father, all you have to do is say so.

 **Jill:** To be honest, I doubt we’ll be able to move away from fighting against him, but we can at least let you stay behind.

 **Sofia:** It doesn’t matter to me in the slightest. He never cared about me, so why should I return the favor?

 **Wolfgang:** I get the feeling you want some time to yourself, so I won’t press you any further, but…

 **Adeline:** If you need anything, all you need to do is say so. We’re all here for you.

 **Lev:** Exactly. We’re the Golden Deer, and we’re a family.

 **Cedric:** He’s right. I know that this is a daunting task, but you have us here for support.

 **William:** Even if you don’t want to talk now, promise us that you’ll say something should that change.

 **Sofia:** Alright. Fine. I promise.

 **Raithius:** I don’t think there’s all that much else to say, so I don’t see a reason to keep you all here any longer than I already have. Go on and take care of whatever other business you have to deal with.

_You watch as most of the Golden Deer leave. In particular, your gaze lingers on Sofia._

**Raithius:** Sofia, please stay a moment longer.

 **Sofia:** What is it?

 **Raithius:** I understand that this is hard… Nobody ever said that something like this would be easy.

 **Novalee:** We can see that you’re struggling. That much is clear as day… But you have to know that we’re here for you.

 **Sofia:** I just said I would reach out if I felt bad, didn’t I?

 **Raithius:** You did, but… We all know how you can be, Sofia. You tend to hide things for far longer than you should, and even if you burst, you’re intent on keeping your secrets.

 **Sofia:** …

 **Novalee:** Is there something else bothering you?

 **Sofia:** Fine! There is. It’s about my brother.

 **Raithius:** I remember hearing about him… Conrad is his name, yes?

 **Sofia:** Yeah… I haven’t seen him in years, and he’s far too young to be involved with something like this.

 **Novalee:** I think I understand… You want to try and spare him from the fighting, but you aren’t sure of how to.

 **Sofia:** That’s one way of putting it… He’s been brainwashed by our father all his life. He doesn’t know any better. I haven’t spoken to him in ages, but… I feel like I can still pull him away from all that.

 **Raithius:** In that case, we’ll do what we can to bring him back here with us. It’s the least we can do for you after all that you’ve done to serve this army.

 **Novalee:** It’s as he said… If you wind up needing anything else, all you need to do is tell us so. We’re your friends, and we hate to see you suffer.

 **Raithius:** It might be unavoidable in war, but… We’ll still do what we can in order to ease that burden hanging over your shoulders.

 **Sofia:**...Thanks, guys. It’s… It’s been too long since we were last together like this, and… I suppose the war has left me feeling hardened.

 **Novalee:** That’s only natural. Don’t worry yourself in the slightest. Instead, remember that we’re here for you.

 **Sofia:** Thank you… I need some time to think about all of this, so I’m heading back to my room. If you need anything, just come and find me.

 **Raithius:** Alright. We’ll see you later.

_You watch as Sofia leaves before turning to Raithius and Novalee._

**Raithius:** This fight isn’t going to be easy… I understand why she’s so afraid of all this. It’s hard to fight against relatives. I’ve never been in that position myself, but… It would be awful.

 **Novalee:** I can certainly sympathize with her plight… Soon enough, my family will have to fall for their association with Malice. I might not be held back by caring about them, but it’s still not easy to turn against your bloodline in such a way.

 **Raithius:** All we can do now is press on and support her to the best of our abilities. We should end this war as soon as possible, both for Sofia’s sake and everyone else’s. This is the least we can do.

_You nod your agreement._

**Raithius:** We’re going to keep planning things for our siege of Ruden territory, so you can go, Professor. Try not to get into any trouble, alright?

_You nod and walk away, heading back to your room as Seraphine speaks in the back of your mind._

**Seraphine:** It might not be a bad idea to check up on Sofia again… It never hurts to make sure that she’s feeling alright.

_You agree with her and decide to start looking around the monastery. You start by heading towards the training grounds. Inside, You run into Piers._

**Piers:** The last battle was a success, but who is to say that this momentum will remain? I’m trying to have faith in Raithius, but it’s hard to think that he’ll be able to end this war so easily. I suppose all we can really do is wait and see how things turn out.

_You next approach Wynne, who is standing nearby._

**Wynne:** One thing I didn’t expect to miss about this place was the training grounds… Who would have guessed that I’d long so much for them over the past five years? I keep coming back to see if they’re still here. Weird thing to do, right? Oh, well. No harm done, I suppose.

_After You leave the training grounds, You go to the Officers Academy. You see Aquillus standing in the courtyard._

**Aquillus:** I’ve heard many things about the leader of House Ruden. None of them are favorable. He’s a stubborn, harsh man known for being hard to work with. It shouldn’t surprise me that someone like him is working with Malice… Absolutely disgusting.

_In the Black Eagles classroom, You encounter Florence._

**Florence:** You know, I’ve been bringing cloth back here each day to clean off all the dust. I have so many fond memories of this place, and it simply wouldn’t do for me to leave it in this state. If nobody else is going to keep things tidy, then I’m happy to pick up the slack. It’s the least I can do.

_You see Karim also standing out in the courtyard, and You approach him._

**Karim:** Lord Ruden, huh? I know that he has a son somewhere, but few people have seen him. He’s very protective as far as I can tell. It almost borders on being territorial. Such an obsession with a child surely can’t be healthy, but I doubt Lord Ruden cares much for that, huh?

_You head back towards your room and go down the row of nearby dorms. You find Sofia in her room._

**Sofia:** I had a feeling you were going to come by and see me… Thanks for doing so, Professor. I’m feeling better than before. At least Raithius and Novalee are going to try and come up with an answer for my questions… Conrad, please try to stay out of trouble…

_You assure her that You will do what You can to keep him safe._

**Sofia:** Thanks, Professor. I’ll do what I can during this fight too. I’m not going to let my father get the best of me. That much is a promise.

_Standing outside one of the nearby dorms is Kyle, and You walk up to him._

**Kyle:** Sofia has seemed oddly distant as of late… Not even my regular jokes about flirting have been able to cheer her up, but I guess I really shouldn’t be too surprised about that. If she wants space though, I’m not going to barge in. I like to think I’ve gotten more considerate these past five years, and she deserves time to think right now, so I’m happy to provide it.

_You go upstairs to the second floor of dorms. You find Lev standing in the hallway there with William._

**Lev:** I’m not sure what’s waiting for us this month, but I’m feeling oddly confident about all of it.

 **William:** Same here. Maybe it’s the buzz of finally being back with everyone, but it feels great.

 **Lev:** I agree. Things have been going well so far too, so I suppose we can consider this a victory.

 **William:** Here’s to hoping that we can keep up this momentum. The Alliance is counting on us, after all.

 **Lev:** Yeah… You’re right. We can’t let them down now.

 **William:** That’s the spirit!

_When You go downstairs, You walk towards the greenhouse. You notice Jill is examining the plants._

**Jill:** Managing this space is going to be something unique, that’s for sure… We’re starting to make some progress on cutting back what’s overgrown, but it will still take time. Then again, we should really be glad the greenhouse is still here at all. That’s the real stroke of luck, honestly.

_You move to the fishing hole, seeing Adrian at the end of the dock._

**Adrian:** Even in times of war, fishing is still able to calm me down. That’s a relief. It would be awful if one of my only methods of escapism was taken away so suddenly and all that… If you ever wish to join me, all you need to do is say so.

_You tell him that You will notify him should You find the urge to fish._

**Adrian:** I’m glad to hear it.

_You notice that Falon is also standing near the fishing hole, and You walk up to her._

**Falon:** Novalee has been saying that the Goneril family is standing with Malice… When we inevitably have to deal with them, I want to come with you.

_You ask her why._

**Falon:** It’s a long story, but… I need to see them for the sake of my father. He would want me to receive closure… It’s the least I can do for him.

_You move to the marketplace and find Tuncay standing near one of the stalls._

**Tuncay:** Supplies have been tight ever since the war started, but I don’t think I ever realized how minimal they were until recently. When I was working in the Empire, I didn’t have the chance to forge many weapons, but now… Ugh, this issue is staring me in the face, and I really hate it.

_You find Adeline also standing in the market area._

**Adeline:** The marketplace was once bustling with life between patrons and merchants alike, but… It feels oddly empty now. I guess that’s to be expected, but it’s still a tragedy. I wonder if those people will ever come back… I sure hope so, at the very least.

_Next, You go to the entrance hall. You see Cedric and Wolfgang speaking there._

**Cedric:** I’m worried about Sofia, Wolfgang… Do you think she’s going to be okay?

 **Wolfgang:** Sofia’s a strong girl. If anyone can pull through during all of this, it’s her.

 **Cedric:** …I heard her younger brother has a Crest of Gloucester.

 **Wolfgang:** Ah… That’s certainly enough to draw your attention, huh?

 **Cedric:** Maybe I can ask her about it one of these days… I don’t know if she’ll have answers, but it’s worth a shot.

 **Wolfgang:** Just be careful. I don’t want you two getting into an argument at a time like this, you hear?

 **Cedric:** Of course.

 **Wolfgang:** That’s my boy.

_You also find Cassia in the area._

**Cassia:** I spent the past five years with the knights, and we worked for ages trying to find Lady Aisa. I know that she must be gone after all that searching, but… Still, the idea that she could possibly be dead… I don’t know. It sits wrong with me somehow.

_You navigate to the knights’ hall, and You see Yuliya and Kaeta engaged in conversation._

**Kaeta:** Hey, Yuliya! Would you be up for a match of sparring?

 **Yuliya:** Why do you ask? Isn’t there someone else you would rather pester?

 **Kaeta:** You looked upset, and I figured it would help. Training gets me out of most slumps.

 **Yuliya:**...Hmph. I guess it wouldn’t hurt…

 **Kaeta:** Cool. In that case, let’s make it a date!

 **Yuliya:** How can you stand to be so perky in times like this…?

 **Kaeta:** It’s a gift, really.

 **Yuliya:** It sure is…

_You go to the reception hall and find Miriam standing inside._

**Miriam:** Seeing such bloodshed cover the continent… It’s tragic. The corrupted nobles are only given more of a chance to run rampant now. Imagine how many souls are being crushed now… That’s why this invasion of Ruden lands has to succeed. People are relying on us to find victory.

_You encounter Nora in the reception hall as well._

**Nora:** I feel all antsy… It’s like I can’t sit still with the knowledge of what’s to come. Even if we have a plan, war is unpredictable and hostile. I would hate it if anyone got hurt, but there’s no way of knowing until it’s too late… Terrifying, really…

_On the bridge to the cathedral, You see Illona looking out over the nearby lands._

**Illona:** I can’t stop thinking about Sofia… I feel awful for her. I know personally how rotten it is to have to fight someone you’re related to, and… Oh, it’s terrible. I know she doesn’t like her father at all, but I know she’s worried about her brother. We have to figure out something for her sake.

_Once You are inside the cathedral, You notice Rodain standing nearby._

**Rodain:** On days like these, I can’t help but wonder if the goddess is watching down over us from above… This war has been raging for the past five years, and yet, there has not been a single sign of salvation along the way. Is she truly observing this world, or has she forsaken it? There’s no way to answer, and I hate that.

_You encounter Aestlyn in the cathedral as well._

**Aestlyn:** The death of a family member is a tragedy that cannot be explained properly. Losing them to the flames of war is even worse. I pray that this moon brings minimal pain upon our party, but… I fear that my hopes will be in vain.

_Before going upstairs, You decide to head to Abyss. Once there, You enter the library, seeing Magnus within._

**Magnus:** It’s become much harder to focus on my research as of late… I don’t know what it is that’s bothering me. Perhaps it’s the simple idea of war. I’ve become a better person over the years, but the world outside has only grown worse. It’s a terrible twist, and it leaves me so restless… How aggravating.

_You find Ernst in the library as well._

**Ernst:** The Ruden family has the Crest of Gloucester, something rather odd given that the house lacked a Crest for many years. Rumor has it that the former lady of the house came from a line with Crest potential, but she was tossed aside after her son was born. What a cruel action by fate’s hand.

_Next, You move to the tavern next door. Saias is sitting at one of the tables._

**Saias:** I’ve heard quite a bit about the former lady of House Ruden. She’s arguably far more loved than the current lord is, and the same applies to Sofia. That’s how she was able to get into the academy as far as I can tell. Nobody likes her father, but Sofia is a favorite among the nobles. I can certainly see why given how pleasant she is by comparison.

_You move to Burrow Street and find Grey standing next to a vendor._

**Grey:** The sellers here in Abyss have really suffered under the war’s reach. It’s hard enough to find people with enough coin to buy things above ground, but Abyss is being hit harder than any other location. I wish there was something that could be done, but the only thing that will work is the end of the war, and who can say when that will be?

_Further down the road, You encounter Gabriel._

**Gabriel:** The Ashen Wolves charging off to battle for this war… It feels odd not having Eli or Quinn around to help us out. They’ve been gone for months, but we’re all feeling the impact of it now. I’m not sure where they disappeared to, but I pray that they come back soon.

_You go towards Chrysalis Row, finding Taiyin in her room._

**Taiyin:** I’ve gotten used to being in here alone at times, but… It still bothers me to look at the bed that Quinn used to sleep in each night. There’s nothing I can do to bring her and Eli back from their mystery mission, but it still bugs me. Is it too much to ask for them to come back already?

_You move to the Ashen Wolves’ classroom, seeing Ansel within._

**Ansel:** The longer this war goes on, the more frustrating it becomes. I wish the people behind it had even a fraction of common sense. This isn’t helping anyone, so why let it go on? Thinking about it does nothing but give me a headache…

_You walk up to Tsubasa, who is stationed nearby._

**Tsubasa:** The occupants of Abyss have always been those cast aside by society. Surviving down here was difficult before at times, but… I swear, the number of people I see stealing to live grows each day. I want this war to just end already, damn it.

_With your business in Abyss finished, You head upstairs. You see Nesreen standing alone in the audience chamber._

**Nesreen:** Lady Aisa has been gone for years, but I still come back here so much… I know it won’t bring her back. There’s nothing that can bring her back. Even so, when I close my eyes, I still see her standing here, but when I open my eyes again… Reality just hits me all over again.

_You notice Herwig is sitting in his office as You pass by._

**Herwig:** I’ve been trying for so long to find my sister, you know… She went missing not long after the war began. I still haven’t found any leads. I pray that we’ll discover something in Ruden lands, but I doubt such will be the case. Even so, I suppose hoping never hurt anyone…

_You walk into Reese’s room and find him standing within alone._

**Reese:** Bloodshed is pointless. I felt this way before the war started, and my feelings have only grown stronger the longer that it presses on. I doubt my words will be able to change the minds of armies of soldiers, but it’s still how I feel. If only I could do more…

_You walk towards the library. Inside, You see Niko and Derric engaged in conversation._

**Niko:** So many nobles have turned against their nations now… I suppose the Empire was simply the start.

 **Derric:** First it was Thaddeus Bazler, and then it was our parents… It’s like a disease that can’t be stopped.

 **Niko:** I hope we’ll be able to right things soon… I’ve had enough of thinking about them day in and day out.

 **Derric:** You most certainly aren’t the only one, but for now, we need to concentrate on the Ruden invasion.

 **Niko:** Right as always, Derric…

_While on the way to the cardinals’ room, You find Zelhira in the hallway._

**Zelhira:** I feel so… Desensitized to everything that’s going on. It feels like the world is spinning on the other side of a blurred glass window, and there’s only so much I can understand. Getting hit with more each day is like getting punched in the stomach. It doesn’t even seem real, but I know it has to be, and it hurts more than I’m willing to admit.

_You see Callisto standing by herself in the commons room._

**Callisto:** I know a lot of people are struggling to find entertainment in these times. It’s hard to smile when it seems like the world is falling apart. That’s why I’m trying to perform for the local townsfolk whenever I get the chance. It’s the least I can do for those who are struggling in these dark times.

_Finally, You approach the cardinals’ room, walking up to Raithius and Novalee._

**Raithius:** The invasion plans are going rather well as of now… Lord Ruden hasn’t changed his security plans yet.

 **Novalee:** He either hasn’t heard of our prior victory or is simply too bold to believe that he could lose.

 **Raithius:** He’s always been a bit overconfident. It’s one of the reasons so many people despise him.

 **Novalee:** I can’t particularly blame his haters given what I’ve heard of him… Still, I suppose we have more important things to discuss than why the man is hated.

 **Raithius:** Right as always, Nova. Let’s get back to that scheme, shall we?

 **Novalee:** An invasion strategy can hardly be called a scheme.

 **Raithius:** You know what I mean.

 **Novalee:** I always do.

_With your exploration of the monastery finished, You head back to your room._

**Seraphine:** This month is going to be intense… Last moon’s battle was simply the warmup. This is where the actual war begins.

_You nod your agreement as You lay down to go to sleep. You are uncertain as to what the future will hold, but You are going to face it to the best of your ability. Briefly, You worry about Sofia and her younger brother, Conrad, before realizing that there is nothing You can do about it until the battle begins. You push such thoughts out of your mind before drifting into a dreamless slumber in preparation for the coming battle…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is where the War Phase angst starts to set in oh boy guys
> 
> -Digital


	5. Chapter Fifteen: Those Who Abandon II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You march on House Ruden with intentions of defeating the territory's lord.

_On the day of the mission, You wake up and start to make your way to the cardinals’ room. Seraphine speaks to You as You navigate the monastery._

**Seraphine:** Today’s the day… It’s our first official mission in Leicester. We’re going to have to take out Sofia’s father, and… I don’t know how I feel about that. I know we’re not exactly a professor anymore, but it feels weird to talk so casually about murdering one of our students’ relatives, you know?

_You nod your understanding._

**Seraphine:** Still, if he’s with Malice, it’s not as if we can avoid it. He brought this on himself, I suppose, so it was only a matter of time before something like this happened. I just hope it doesn’t tear Sofia apart too much. I know it would bother me, and I don’t know how she’s holding up.

_Seraphine stops speaking as You arrive at the cardinals’ room. The Golden Deer are waiting for You inside._

**Raithius:** I’m glad you’re here. It’s almost time for us to set out.

 **Adeline:** The preparations have all been finished. All that’s left is for us to charge through.

 **Cedric:** I feel terrible for having to do this, Sofia… Are you sure you’re going to be fine?

 **Sofia:** I keep telling everyone that I’m fine. I don’t like him, and I never have.

 **William:** We’ll trust your word then… But if you need anything, just say so.

 **Sofia:** Thanks…

 **Lev:** What’s the specific strategy? Are we simply going to charge in?

 **Novalee:** Not exactly. We’ve determined which angle would be best for us to approach from, putting us on top of one of the surrounding hills.

 **Wolfgang:** From there, we can descend upon the estate and kick him out before he has a chance to fight back. Sounds like a perfect plan to me.

 **Jill:** Once again, seizing this point will be key to taking further steps towards victory within Leicester.

 **Raithius:** We can totally handle this. We’ve dealt with other battles similar to this one in the past, and we’re only getting better at fighting as a team. We have everything under control.

 **Lev:** Just don’t let your confidence get the better of you. We still have to be careful.

 **Novalee:** Don’t worry about that fact. I’ve been lecturing him about it constantly.

 **Raithius:** And she means lecture… Ugh.

 **Wolfgang:** Fake complaining all you want, Raith. We know how well you two get along.

 **Cedric:** Is now really the time to be discussing such lighthearted matters?

 **William:** Cedric has a point. If we’re ready to set out, we should take care of things.

 **Sofia:** Before we go… I want to tell you about one thing. We might run into a younger boy there fighting on the side of the enemy. His name is Conrad.

 **Adeline:** I remember hearing about him… He’s the son of the house’s lord, if I recall correctly.

 **Jill:** Yes, that’s true. I remember learning about his existence not long ago as well.

 **Sofia:** If you see him, don’t kill him. He’s too young to understand what’s going on, and he should be allowed to make his own choices about all of this.

 **Raithius:** Sofia’s right. He’s still too young to really be marching off to war as far as we’re concerned.

 **Novalee:** If he’s six years younger than you are, Sofia… That’s about the same age that we all were…

 **Adeline:** Still, it’s not like he had a choice in the matter. The lord of House Ruden has undoubtedly been manipulating him.

 **Cedric:** In that case, we’re happy to comply. If you think he’ll join us, that would be incredible.

 **William:** We could certainly use the addition to our forces. Our team is rather limited as it is.

 **Lev:** We all support such a decision enthusiastically, and we’ll do what we can to help out.

 **Wolfgang:** That’s the spirit, everyone! It’s stuff like this that we all like to hear before a big fight.

 **Jill:** Speaking of, the battlefield is waiting, so perhaps we should set off now.

 **Raithius:** I agree fully. We’re going to arrive at House Ruden’s estate later today, and when we do… It’s all going to end.

 **Novalee:** We’re marching in a matter of minutes. Finish your final preparations, and we’ll get going.

_The Golden Deer walk out of the room, and You follow after Sofia._

**Sofia:** I know you’re there, Professor. What is it you want?

_You tell Sofia that You are going to do everything You can to ensure that Conrad remains safe._

**Sofia:**...Thanks. I know it’s not convenient, but Conrad really is a good kid. He doesn’t understand that he’s being manipulated by our father. It’s the least I can do to help him out. He’s been struggling as far as I can tell, and… It’s my duty as his sister to do something about it.

_You say that You are proud of the young woman Sofia has become._

**Sofia:** I… Thank you, Professor. I appreciate all of this. I’m not going to let you down today. Just because we’re fighting against my father doesn’t mean I’m going to hold back. In fact, it’s more of a reason for me to unleash my full strength.

_You nod your understanding and wish her good luck._

**Sofia:** You too. Now, let’s get going. I want to see what exactly this battle has in store for us.

_You agree with her, and when You head to the front of the monastery, You find everyone ready to leave. Your group marches out of Garreg Mach and towards Ruden lands as soon as every party involved has given the command._

_The journey is long, but You do arrive at Ruden territory on schedule. When You do, the Golden Deer gather with You on a hill that overlooks the main estate just as was described in the strategy meeting. You are barely out of sight of the enemies and are ready to strike as soon as Raithius gives the word._

**Raithius:** Alright… The time has come. We’re here, and they’re not ready for us. We can use the element of surprise to try and surge forward.

 **Novalee:** The death of the lord is required. If we can take out other reinforcements, that will make things easier for us further down the line.

 **Wolfgang:** Of course, all of this has to happen while we’re being careful not to do anything that would hurt Conrad.

 **Adeline:** I understand… As soon as we seize the estate, that should prevent any further reinforcements from streaming in.

 **Lev:** Plus, it will block off a few potential paths for smaller factions to march towards the monastery.

 **Cedric:** This is where everything starts to get intense, in other words… We’re ready whenever you are, Raithius.

 **Jill:** This battle will be our biggest one thus far. Be careful not to get hurt. We can’t afford to lose any of you.

 **William:** We’re a team, after all, so remember that you can rely on the rest of us. That includes you, Sofia. We’re going to get through to your brother.

 **Sofia:** Conrad… I’m coming. I know I wasn’t there when you were younger, but that all changes today.

 **Raithius:** Alright, everyone… Let’s get going.

_The battle begins. Your forces are positioned off to the right of the estate, diagonal from the main entrance. Your objective is to defeat the lord, Cain, who waits in front of the doors while seizing the main building. A young man who bears a particular resemblance to Sofia is off to Cain’s left, and You recognize that he is likely Conrad._

_After the battle starts, the following dialogue plays out._

**Raithius:** Cain Ruden of House Ruden… I bet you didn’t expect to come to blows with us here today, huh?

 **Cain:** I heard that you had left Leicester behind… Was it to orchestrate this attack on my lands?

 **Raithius:** You understand… I’m glad to hear it. Since you’re clearly so bright, you must understand that you have two options here. You can retreat and hand over your territory while vowing to never return, allowing you and your soldiers the chance to survive. Of course, that would end with you behind bars, but it’s better than the alternative…

 **Cain:** I would not bow to one such as you. After all, you have no place to rule over Leicester in comparison to our leader.

 **Raithius:** I see that you’ve chosen the other option here. It truly is a shame… You want to die a horrible, gruesome death after suffering defeat at the hands of my small army here. We might not have an advantage in numbers, but I’m sure that you’re aware of the power the Golden Deer possess. After all, you have proven yourself to be rather bright. Then again, if you truly were, you would have surrendered by now…

 **Cain:** Do you ever stop talking?

 **Raithius:** Wow, you sure can be mean, can’t you? Then again, I shouldn’t have expected anything less of a traitor like you… And you’re a manipulative one on top of that. You’re making your young son fight with you in a climactic battle like this, aren’t you?

 **Cain:** Don’t claim to understand things you have no way of comprehending!

 **Raithius:** And you’re pushy. Wow, this really is not going to end well for you… Not that it matters much to me. If this is how you want to be, I’m not going to object. I’ll simply allow my weapons to speak for me instead. Golden Deer, the time is now! This is what we’ve prepared for, and we’re not going down!

_The fight begins properly with Raithius’ declaration. Just as You and everyone else had observed prior to the start of the fight, the Golden Deer are fighting better than ever before. The chemistry the group has come to have with one another impresses You, and You find your heart swelling with pride at all that they have accomplished. Soon enough, You grow closer to the main building of the estate, and victory seems to be within your grasp._

_If You initiate combat with Conrad, the following dialogue plays out._

**Conrad:** I don’t know who you are, but I’m not letting you come any closer!

_If Raithius initiates combat with Conrad, the following dialogue plays out._

**Raithius:** You must be Conrad… Sofia’s younger brother, I believe.

 **Conrad:** You’re the leader of the Alliance… But you really shouldn’t be.

 **Raithius:** You and your father keep on saying that, but I don’t think you truly understand the weight behind those words. Did you want to fight here today, Conrad?

 **Conrad:** Quit being so casual! I wanted to do this!

 **Raithius:** Hm… Alright, if that’s what you say, I’ll buy it, but… Hm. Oh, well. Let’s go on and take care of this.

 **Conrad:** It’s about time…

_If Sofia initiates combat with Conrad, the following dialogue plays out._

**Sofia:** Conrad… It’s been way too long, hasn’t it?

 **Conrad:** S… Sofia?

 **Sofia:** Yeah… Haven’t seen you since an old party years ago… It was more than a decade ago now, wasn’t it?

 **Conrad:** …

 **Sofia:** After that, Father decided to cut off all communication between us, so I never got to properly be your sister… It’s a shame, but I’m going to make up for it now.

 **Conrad:** I don’t know what you’re talking about…

 **Sofia:** I wish I had been there for you, and I’m going to make it right. Get ready, Conrad.

_If anyone else initiates combat with Conrad, the following dialogue plays out._

**Conrad:** In the name of House Ruden, I will keep you from coming any closer!

_When Conrad is defeated, the following dialogue plays out._

**Conrad:** Father, I’m sorry… I have to retreat… There’s nothing more I can do here…

_If You initiate combat with Cain, the following dialogue plays out._

**Cain:** Rumors of your exploits have reached my ears… But I doubt you’re as impressive as you have been led to believe. I’ll destroy that confidence in a single blow!

_If Raithius initiates combat with Cain, the following dialogue plays out._

**Raithius:** You said that I wouldn’t get this far, didn’t you?

 **Cain:** You’re much stronger than I thought… Still, it means little. Fighting against soldiers cannot prepare you for clashing blades with me.

 **Raithius:** It’s disappointing that you’re still so cocky and full of hubris even at such a disadvantage… I was hoping that you’d be willing to see reason, but I guess not. Maybe that was a bit of a longshot, but I can hope every once in a while, right?

 **Cain:** You’re talking down to me for being confident, but you’re no better than I am right now.

 **Raithius:** Alright, alright… If that’s how you want to talk, I’ll show you what I’m really capable of. Ready your weapon at once, and you’ll see how I’ve got more than just words to back things up.

_If Sofia initiates combat with Cain, the following dialogue plays out._

**Sofia:** I was hoping to never see your face again, but here we are… It’s really unfortunate.

 **Cain:** I don’t regret what I did in the slightest.

 **Sofia:** Wow. I didn’t even say anything on the subject, and you’re already spiting me for not having a Crest. It’s really not that surprising, but you don’t have one either. Then again, I suppose you were always exempt from your ridiculous hatred.

 **Cain:** There was simply no use for you in House Ruden. There was no use for your mother either.

 **Sofia:** Guess what? There’s no use for you in this world either, so prepare to meet hell’s gates.

_When Cain is defeated, the following dialogue plays out._

**Cain:** No… This can’t be happening… It wasn’t meant to… To end like this…

_After the battle, You reunite with the Golden Deer in front of the estate’s entrance._

**Raithius:** House Ruden’s lands have been taken control of by the Leicester Alliance’s army! All remaining soldiers may surrender if they would prefer that to fighting.

 **Novalee:** The battle has been brought to a close… And the same applies to Lord Ruden’s life.

 **Cedric:** Overall, I would call today a strong victory. We were able to claim yet another significant territory.

 **William:** We should try and see if there’s anything else that we need to take care of before leaving.

 **Adeline:** I agree. There could be supplies around here that we might find useful, and it wouldn’t hurt to take them back to the monastery.

 **Jill:** Split up into small groups and search the area. Don’t go anywhere alone in case of an ambush.

 **Lev:** Understood. I’ll keep an eye out from the sky to ensure there are no other reinforcements left.

 **Wolfgang:** Hey, Sofia… I think now’s the time to take care of things if you want to talk to him.

 **Sofia:** Yeah, I know… I’m going to take care of it now. I’ll catch up with you all later.

_Sofia walks away._

**Raithius:** Professor, could you go after her? Make sure she doesn’t get into any trouble?

_You nod and trail after Sofia by a few paces. You stand around the corner and watch as Sofia approaches Conrad carefully._

**Sofia:** Conrad…

 **Conrad:** Father… He’s gone…

 **Sofia:** I want to hear the truth from you, Conrad. Did you really want to do all of this?

 **Conrad:** …

 **Sofia:** …

 **Conrad:**...No…

 **Sofia:** I figured not… Even if Father was trying to force you into it, you’re just too nice a kid to want to fight people without reason.

 **Conrad:** He said it was in the name of the true ruler of the Alliance, but… He’s with you.

 **Sofia:** That’s true… And I’m here to extend you an offer regarding him, as a matter of fact.

 **Conrad:** What is it?

 **Sofia:** Come back to the monastery with us.

 **Conrad:** You can’t be serious… But I--

 **Sofia:** Fought against us? Yes, you did. Still… I have a lot to make up for as your sister. I tried for years to get into contact with you, and I always failed. I want to make up for the time that we lost when you were growing up. You don’t exactly need me to look after you at this point, but I still want to try and make a connection.

 **Conrad:** Sofia…

 **Sofia:** You don’t have to fight if you don’t want to. All you have to do is come back with us. You didn’t want to fight with Father since you had a feeling it was wrong, right? Make things right then. Come to the monastery, Conrad. We’re willing to look after you until we’re able to figure things out again.

 **Conrad:** You aren’t trying to pull anything… Right?

 **Sofia:** I have no reason to betray you. I’m not here because I’m trying to hurt you. I’m talking to you now because you’re my brother. If I didn’t care about you, would I have become the most-hated person in our father’s eyes by trying to reach you all these years? He never wanted to see me again because I kept trying to get you back in my life. I’m here for you as a sister… Not as a warrior.

 **Conrad:** I… I’ll come back with you.

 **Sofia:** I’m glad to hear it… I can introduce you to everyone along the way. They were happy to go along with freeing you of this place, you know, and I’m sure they’re looking forward to meeting you.

 **Conrad:** Not yet.

 **Sofia:** What?

 **Conrad:** For now… I want the chance to make up with you.

_You watch as Conrad threads his fingers into Sofia’s slowly._

**Sofia:** Conrad…

 **Conrad:** I wish we had gotten to know each other too, but… Now’s our chance to start, and I don’t want anyone to interrupt that just yet.

 **Sofia:** I’m glad to hear it… Welcome to the Golden Deer, little brother.

 **Conrad:** It’s nice to be here… Big sister.

_You see Sofia throw her arms around Conrad in a grand embrace, and You cannot help but smile._

**Seraphine:** How sweet… It’s good to see her so happy.

_Sofia and Conrad round the corner shortly after, but You have no time to react or leave._

**Sofia:** You know, Professor… I would rat you out for watching us, but I think I’m in too good of a mood to care. I’ll see you later.

_You watch as Sofia and Conrad leave, still holding each other’s hands tightly._

_After the rest of the group finishes the remainder of your business at the estate, You find yourself outside the building with the rest of the Golden Deer and Conrad._

**Raithius:** Alright, we’ve got everything under control… Unfortunately, we didn’t find anything of note that would point us to the leader of Malice or what their next step is. If I had to guess, I’d say that a few of the soldiers put it all to the torch before we had the chance to find it.

 **Novalee:** It’s unfortunate, but we shouldn’t have expected anything less of them… They know what they’re doing, as much as I hate to admit it.

 **Cedric:** Still, I’m sure that we’ll be able to figure out our next move easily. For now, we should head back to the monastery.

 **Wolfgang:** I agree. I know I could certainly use some time to unwind after all of that chaos.

 **Adeline:** Plus, we need to introduce our newest ally to his new home.

 **Sofia:** Let’s not move too quickly… It’s going to take him some time to adjust to the monastery.

 **Lev:** Of course… I-If either of you winds up needing anything, all you need to do is ask.

 **William:** Exactly. We’re a family down at Garreg Mach, and we’d be happy to welcome a new member.

 **Conrad:** A family, huh…?

 **Jill:** Take things one day at a time. We’ll help you when you need it.

 **Raithius:** Exactly. Now, let’s go and show him the monastery and everything that it contains.

_Your group starts the journey back to the monastery at Raithius’ cue, and You cannot help but smile to yourself as You follow the Golden Deer there. Your gaze lingers on Sofia and Conrad from time to time, and You find yourself proud of her for making the moves to reach out to her brother. She has grown up incredibly when You weren’t looking, and it has left You awestruck._

_When You arrive back at the monastery, You walk up to the cardinals’ room. However, You stop once again outside the audience chamber, looking at the place where Aisa stood prior to the war’s beginning._

**Seraphine:** Still thinking about that?

_You shake your head and say that You are happy with how the day went._

**Seraphine:** Me too… I know Conrad isn’t like the people we’ve lost in the past, but I… I don’t know. It’s nice to gain someone rather than lose them. I feel like this is the start of a lovely future for him here in the monastery, and I’m looking forward to it.

_You nod your agreement and keep walking to the cardinals’ room. When You arrive, You find all of the Golden Deer inside save for Sofia._

**Jill:** Well, that leaves only one person gone… Where is So--

_You watch as Sofia dashes into the room._

**Sofia:** Sorry I’m late. I had to help Conrad get settled and all that. I think he’s doing better now that he’s back here.

 **Raithius:** I’m glad to hear it. In that case, we won’t keep you for too long in case you want to go back and check on him.

 **Novalee:** Today was yet another successful mission, but we still have a lot ahead of us.

 **Cedric:** Given the fact that you haven’t brought it up yet, I take it that you’re going to take a bit more time to figure out our next step, yes?

 **Adeline:** That’s alright with me. I want to enjoy the fact that we actually won today for just a little bit longer.

 **William:** We’ve got a lot to take care of before our next fight.

 **Wolfgang:** I think I’m going to focus on gathering more information… You’d be surprised how many informants I have scattered around the continent.

 **Lev:** I hope we’ll be able to use them to our advantage for the next mission…

 **Raithius:** That’s my dream as well, but we won’t know until the time properly comes. What do you all say to calling the meeting here? We’ve got a lot on our plate, after all.

 **Novalee:** That would be delightful. I need to ensure the supplies we picked up from House Ruden are stored properly.

 **William:** I’ll stay with you in case you wind up needing help. I can’t just leave you to deal with that alone.

 **Jill:** Let us know whenever you figure out our next move. We’re all counting on you.

 **Wolfgang:** That gleam in your eye says you want me to start digging, so I might as well jump on that now too.

 **Cedric:** I must admit, I’m curious about what you’ll find, Wolfgang… Do allow me to listen in as well.

 **Lev:** Well, it looks like we’re all going our own ways with or without the meeting properly ending.

 **Adeline:** That’s fine with me… I’ll see you all later.

_You watch as the Golden Deer leave, but You stop Sofia by placing a hand on her wrist as she passes by._

**Sofia:** Yes?

_You tell Sofia that You are proud of her._

**Sofia:** Thank you, Professor… I really appreciate it.

_You watch as Sofia leaves, a huge smile plastered on her face. Soon afterwards, You decide to head back to your room, and Seraphine speaks to You on the way._

**Seraphine:** Things are looking up… It’s amazing. Who would have guessed that a battle would leave me in such a good mood? I know I never would have seen that coming.

_You smile in response and sit down on your bed._

**Seraphine:** Maybe Wolfgang will be able to find out more about the people who weren’t able to reunite with us… It would only make things better now that we’ve had a string of successes, and we got Conrad on our side on top of that. I think Sofia’s going to be smiling for a long time.

_You nod._

**Seraphine:** Well. I think we should go to sleep now. I’m exhausted, and I bet that you’re in the same position. I’ll see you in the morning.

_You lay down on your bed and close your eyes. You cannot help but smile at the day’s events, and You hope that things will only continue to get better from there. Much has been lost for You to reach this point, but it is still relieving to finally have a moment of peace among the chaos of war. You are happier than You have been in a long time, and it is this joy that allows You to be lured into a slumber filled with hope and light rather than grief and despair. Perhaps dawn is waiting after this endless night of tumultuous war after all…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Sofia so much
> 
> -Digital


	6. Chapter Sixteen: Collapse at Last I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and the Golden Deer make plans to topple House Goneril.

_When the next moon begins, You wake up and prepare for the next meeting of the Golden Deer._

**Seraphine:** I wonder what’s going to come next for us… We have a solid foothold in the Alliance, and if I had to guess, I would say that we’re getting closer to evening the stakes between the Malice forces and those that follow Raithius. We won’t know for sure until we go and ask though, so let’s head over to the cardinals’ room.

_You nod your agreement and move to the cardinals’ room. The Golden Deer are gathered around a map of Leicester, and they all look up when You arrive._

**Jill:** Ah, Professor. It’s good to see you. We’ve been making more progress on our next outing.

 **Raithius:** I’m thinking that there’s one primary house that stands in the way between us and evening the stakes… House Goneril.

 **Cedric:** I see… House Goneril has territories in both Faerghus and Leicester since it rests right on the border. If we could take them out, maybe we could make things better for us in the future.

 **William:** On top of that, it will allow Magnolia to fight back harder on her side… I’ve heard that she’s been fighting pretty desperately to reclaim Faerghus territory completely.

 **Adeline:** I’ve heard the same… I’m hoping that we’ll be able to meet up with her one of these days for a possible alliance.

 **Sofia:** For now, we should prioritize reclaiming Goneril lands. The territory is massive, and we really need that extra land.

 **Lev:** That’s certainly true… We aren’t going to be able to make much more progress until we can knock the Goneril family out of this mess.

 **Wolfgang:** Nova, what are you thinking about all of this? You’ve been awfully quiet.

 **Novalee:** I’m merely trying to come up with a strategy for our next fight. If we’re truly going to be invading Goneril lands, we’re going to need to be ready.

 **Cedric:** That’s right… You’re from House Goneril, so it only makes sense that you would know more about it than anyone else.

 **Sofia:** How are you holding up? I know that this sort of thing isn’t easy even if you hate your family. Believe me from last month.

 **Novalee:** I’m not affectionate towards my family in the slightest, so I couldn’t care less. In all honesty, I just want to reclaim that territory for the sake of our campaign.

 **Raithius:** We’re going to be trying hard to strategize for this month for quite a while. House Goneril has the largest army in the Alliance outside of the primary Leicester fighting force.

 **Jill:** Getting around that isn’t going to be easy, but if anyone is going to pull it off, it’ll be you two. 

**Lev:** We’ll do what we can to support you in the meantime. All you need to do is give us the word, and we’ll help out.

 **William:** Exactly what he said. You know us Golden Deer; we’re like a family.

 **Raithius:** And I’m glad to have you all. If something changes and we need aid, we’ll be sure to speak up.

 **Adeline:** Is there anything else you want to talk to us about during this meeting? You seem to have a lot to deal with already.

 **Wolfgang:** Actually, that’s where I’m coming in. I’ve been reaching out to learn more about other happenings on the continent, and I’ve found a few interesting tidbits.

_You ask what she is talking about._

**Wolfgang:** First of all, the Knights of Seiros haven’t made much progress in finding Lady Aisa. They seem to think that she’s still alive, and they’re still searching, but… There hasn’t been anything new.

 **Sofia:** In all honesty, that’s not too surprising… Even if Lady Aisa did survive the Battle of Garreg Mach, she’s managed to stay hidden for years up to this point.

 **Lev:** Sofia has a point. If she wanted to stay hidden from the rest of the world, then she would have figured it out by now.

 **Cedric:** I must wonder what would have her hiding from everyone though… I guess there’s no way to say for sure.

 **Adeline:** What else have you heard about? I get the feeling there’s more to this than just that progress update…

 **Wolfgang:** That’s because there is… Adrestia’s been seeing resistance as of late.

 **William:** Resistance… As in, people are fighting back against the rule of House Doroftie?

 **Raithius:** That’s what we’ve been hearing… I don’t know who the leader is, but they’ve managed to carve a decent amount of territory away from Argades.

 **Novalee:** Argades has been ruling over Adrestia ever since the Battle of Garreg Mach… With the presumed death of the princess, he took right over without any issues.

 **Jill:** For him to see resistance all of a sudden… I wonder who in the world is behind it. What could their motives be?

 **Wolfgang:** I’m not sure, but I get the feeling I’ll hear about it soon enough. My informants are very thorough, and since I’ve expressed interest… Let’s just say that they’ll get on it as soon as possible.

 **Raithius:** Once we figure out who this mystery rebel is, maybe we can ask them to join our cause. The more fighters, the better.

 **Cedric:** I’m sure they’d be happy to go along with our plans. After all, they’ve been resisting Malice already.

 **Novalee:** Wolfgang, is there anything else that we should know going on?

 **Wolfgang:** Nope. Those are the only major things that I’ve seen. Sorry to disappoint.

 **Adeline:** I hope that we’ll be able to learn more with time… Tunnel vision won’t help us much in the long run.

 **William:** For now, we should concentrate on our current objective. Goneril isn’t going to be an easy territory to conquer.

 **Jill:** That’s certainly true. However, it will ease the burden in Faerghus, so that could allow us to ally with them later on.

 **Lev:** We won’t know until it happens though… It’s not like we can see the future or anything.

 **Sofia:** I wish we could… But if we’re done here, I think I’m going to head out. I’m still helping Conrad settle in and all that.

 **William:** That’s right… How is he doing, by the way? Is he coming to enjoy being here at the monastery?

 **Sofia:** I would say so. Still, it’s not something he’s used to. He was pretty sheltered growing up, and I want to make sure he’s comfortable.

 **Novalee:** This is a rather drastic shift for him, so that is understandable… Alright, Sofia. Go take care of things.

 **Adeline:** I mean… That might be it for all of us, right? Unless you need to talk for a while longer, Raithius…

 **Raithius:** Nope. I think that about wraps it up. Stay out of trouble for the month, alright?

 **Cedric:** I don’t know if it’s possible for us to all stay out of trouble, but I understand what you’re saying.

 **Wolfgang:** You’re too pessimistic, Cedric! Look on the bright side every once in a while!

 **Lev:** We can look on the bright side after leaving Raithius and Novalee to take care of business for the month. How does that sound?

 **Jill:** I agree with Lev here. Good luck, you two. If you need anything, all you need to do is say so.

_You watch as the majority of the group leaves. Once You are alone with Raithius and Novalee, You turn to face them. You ask if Novalee is truly alright._

**Novalee:** I’m fine. I don’t like my family in the slightest for a variety of reasons. An assassination attempt will do that to you.

 **Raithius:** It’s all in the past now. Nova’s always told me the truth about everything that bugs her, and if she thinks that this isn’t an issue, then I trust her.

 **Novalee:** In all honesty, I just want to get this mission over with. There are many more fights that await us in the future, and I would rather not deal with this for any longer than we already have to.

_You nod your understanding and leave them in peace. Seraphine appears while You are walking back to your room._

**Seraphine:** Who would have guessed that Sofia’s father would be the first in a line of familial deaths…? I mean, I should have suspected such, but I never quite gave it thought.

_You say that You feel the same._

**Seraphine:** Still, we’ve extended our offer to Novalee. She knows that we’re there for her, so… All we can do now is trust that she understands her limits. Even if she doesn’t, I get the feeling Raithius is going to be happy to look after her for us. You know how he is.

_You nod your agreement as You arrive back at your room._

**Seraphine:** Well, I guess it’s time to explore the monastery… Another month, another chance to look around the monastery. It’s just like old times, huh?

_You smile fondly at the memories before starting to look around the monastery. You start by heading in the direction of the Officers Academy. You find Aquillus standing alone in the courtyard._

**Aquillus:** A rebellion within Adrestian territory, huh? I don’t know who could be responsible for it… I was there for five years, and I didn’t hear anything about people causing problems. Then again, I suppose that is the point of a secret rebellion… Here’s to hoping answers come soon.

_Next, You go into the Golden Deer classroom. Inside, You find William and Lev engrossed in conversation._

**William:** I haven’t had many experiences with House Goneril, but… I don’t like them in the slightest.

 **Lev:** Me neither… The leader of the Faerghus side, Josephine Goneril, is said to be a particularly nasty woman.

 **William:** I doubt that her son, ruler of the Leciester side, is any better than she is… Uther Goneril isn’t a pleasant man either.

 **Lev:** We won’t know until we face them down in battle… I’m getting antsy just thinking about it.

_You move towards the training hall. Inside, You run into Piers._

**Piers:** House Goneril is known for producing many strong fighters… That’s the reason they’ve managed to stay on top for so long. The entire line is filled with potent soldiers. It’s best to not mess with them, to put it simply.

_You approach Derric, who is also in the training hall._

**Derric:** I can’t believe there’s really a rebellion in Adrestia… I suppose it was only a matter of time. Most of the nobles were colluding with Malice, so the common people had to get sick of it sooner or later… Still, it’s worrying to think about. I wonder what the rebellion will do next.

_You move towards the bottom floor of dorms next. You find Falon standing outside of one of the rooms._

**Falon:** I want to fight the leaders of House Goneril for myself… I have some unfinished business, to put it simply, and I want to finally get answers.

_You ask what she means._

**Falon:** It’s a long story, but… I want to do this for the sake of my father. He’s counting on me to find the truth, and… I can’t let him down now.

_Further down the row, You run into Aestlyn._

**Aestlyn:** I remember hearing about Lady Josephine of House Goneril… The Faerghus half, I mean. My family never really got along with her. Something about her always just seemed… Fake. She was always lying through her teeth, but there was no way of calling her on it. Twisted, isn’t it?

_Finally, You find Sofia and Conrad chatting near the dorms._

**Sofia:** So… How are you settling in? I hope things are going well enough for you.

 **Conrad:** It still doesn’t feel real… Part of me says I don’t think I should be here, but I know it’s best.

 **Sofia:** I know it is a rough adjustment to make, but… I’m here for you every step of the way.

 **Conrad:** I know… Thanks, Sof.

 **Sofia:** You’re welcome, Conrad…

_You move to the upstairs dorms, and You run into Cassia, who is looking out the window._

**Cassia:** I learned quite a bit about House Goneril over the years. Lady Josephine is not a woman to be trifled with… I doubt she’ll take kindly to us lashing out, so I suppose a fight is inevitable… Fine. If that’s how it has to be, then so be it.

_You go back downstairs towards the greenhouse. Inside, You find Illona examining the plants._

**Illona:** I can’t help but feel jittery about all of this… House Goneril is really powerful. If the full strength of that army comes for us, who knows what will happen? A lot of lives would be lost… The idea makes me feel sick to my stomach.

_You move to the fishing hole. You spot Hegias standing alone at the edge of the dock._

**Hegias:** I traveled around Adrestia for years, you know. The most I heard as far as underground figures involved a person with long hair toppling Demonic Beasts on their own. I wish I could say much more than that, but I don’t know anything. I wonder if they’re involved with the rebellion…

_You walk to the marketplace. There, You run into Kaeta and Nesreen, who are speaking to one another._

**Kaeta:** Did you hear the rumors about the knights? They’re still looking for Lady Aisa.

 **Nesreen:** They just have to find her. I know she’s out there somewhere… She has to be.

 **Kaeta:** I hope they find her soon. So many people are counting on her coming back.

 **Nesreen:** Yeah… We’re all counting on her returning after all this time… I swear, Lady Aisa… I will find you.

_You walk to the dining hall next. Inside, You find Yuliya standing by herself._

**Yuliya:** If Lady Aisa is found… Will everything go back to how it was the way before? Will the religion of Seiros spread across the land like it did before? Imagine that… I don’t know if that’s for better or worse. We’ll just have to see.

_You leave Yuliya behind and approach Niko, who is sitting at one of the nearby tables._

**Niko:** I’ve been trying to figure out more ever since getting back to the monastery. I needed a little break from the library, in all honesty. There’s only so much I can stand for one day, you know? Here’s to hoping things start to look up soon… I think we all need a bit of good news from Wolfgang’s informants.

_You decide to walk to the knights’ hall. You run into Wynne inside._

**Wynne:** So much has happened already since the battles have started. I would expect people to be in better spirits. We’re here and alive. That’s all you can really ask for in times like these. Still, I guess it’s a reminder that we are still at war. Oh, well.

_Next, You walk up to Rodain._

**Rodain:** People can’t seem to smile, you know… We won Ruden territory, and we’re taking out the Goneril lands next. I know it’s a big jump, but I think we can handle it. We could all use a bit of extra positivity around here, honestly…

_You decide to head towards the entrance hall next. Inside, You find Florence standing alone._

**Florence:** Over the past few years, I’ve been doing lots of mercenary work to support my family. I did a lot of moving around too, so I would have thought I’d hear something about people in the Empire trying to start a rebellion. Whoever’s behind this did a good job at evading me, purposeful or not.

_Further down the hall, You run into Kyle._

**Kyle:** I almost want to approach Conrad to see how he’s feeling… I know this is a huge shift for him all of a sudden, and I want to make sure that he’s doing well. Then again, maybe it’s for the best that I hold back… I don’t want to overwhelm him too much.

_You move to the reception hall next. There, You run into Tuncay._

**Tuncay:** The Adrestian army has become something rather unique under Argades… He declared himself the true ruler of the Empire and took over. The nobles didn’t fight back, so I’d bet a lot of them were in on it. You really can’t trust people like that, especially not now.

_Next, You walk up to Nora._

**Nora:** It’s hard to believe it’s already been a few months since we got back here. Time seems to be slowing down and speeding up at the same time, but I can’t say if that’s a good thing or not. Everything is a dull blur these days… That’s how war goes.

_A short distance away, You find Karim._

**Karim:** Conrad really is doing a good job of settling in so far. I know this isn’t easy for him, so giving him space is probably for the best. Adjusting is difficult under any circumstances, especially when you’re dealing with grief at the same time… He’s suffering so much at such a young age… Poor thing.

_Finally, You run into Miriam._

**Miriam:** Lady Aisa’s body was never found. As far as I can tell, that’s enough to say that she could still be alive. All we can do at this point is wait and see what happens next… Maybe the knights will find her. None can say until we get conclusive evidence of her death or survival.

_You navigate towards the cathedral. Inside, You find Cedric and Adeline in the middle of a conversation._

**Cedric:** Conrad has a Crest of Gloucester…

 **Adeline:** It’s the same one that you have, isn’t it?

 **Cedric:** It is, as a matter of fact… I don’t know what to say about it.

 **Adeline:** Now probably isn’t the time to discuss it anyways… He’s still settling in.

 **Cedric:** You’re right… I wonder if there’s something else that will hint at the truth… I don’t know.

 **Adeline:** No matter what, I trust that you’ll be able to figure it out.

 **Cedric:** Thanks, Adeline… I appreciate it.

_You find Adrian standing a short distance away._

**Adrian:** I’ve always wanted to travel beyond Garreg Mach into Leicester and Faerghus, you know… But all that I’m hearing about Goneril territory is making me wonder if that’s really for the best. Still, I’m going to try and confront this challenge head-on. What else can we do in times like these?

_You encounter Callisto near the statues of the Four Saints._

**Callisto:** Even after all these years, I can’t help but wonder about what happened to Chris and Polly… I mean, I know that Chris was declared dead after the last fight five years ago, but… I don’t know. I guess I’m holding onto the hope that she’s still out there somehow. Plus, Polly didn’t show up for the reunion… It’s a lot to process, I guess. Ignore my rambling. I’m just spitballing here.

_You decide to head into Abyss before going upstairs. You find Taiyin in the library._

**Taiyin:** Wolfgang’s network of spies is truly impressive… I’ve been listening to everything I possibly could for years, but I was never able to get this far, and she pulled it off so quickly. I wonder how she’s able to pull all of that off.

_You next walk up to Magnus, who is also in the library._

**Magnus:** I don’t understand how Wolfgang is able to pull off so much in such a short period of time. There’s got to be something else going on that she isn’t telling us about… It wouldn’t surprise me in the slightest. I just wonder what the true story is.

_You find Grey standing by himself on Burrow Street._

**Grey:** With all of Wolfgang’s new information coming in, I was hoping she’d have something about Eli and Quinn. It feels weird being down here in Abyss without them, though I guess we should be used to it by now… I’m sure they’ll turn up soon enough… They have to.

_You encounter Saias further down the street._

**Saias:** I’ve heard about the Canis Mafia expanding its reach since the war started. Still, things have been different this time around. I don’t know how to describe it, but something seems off. I wonder why that is… What could have changed?

_You move to Chrysalis Row and find Gabriel standing inside the dorm he shares with the other Ashen Wolves._

**Gabriel:** Lord Wenlock Columbus was executed over the past five years, you know. The Canis Mafia turned against him as far as I can tell. I’m not sure why it happened or who caused the change, but… It’s certainly a drastic shift.

_You find Tsubasa standing in the hallway outside the scraps room._

**Tsubasa:** I must admit that I’ve been thinking a lot about the happenings of the mafia as of late… Everything just seems odd about them. Then again, I suppose Wolfgang is the expert on finding information these days… For some reason… Weird shift.

_You run into Ernst within the Ashen Wolves classroom._

**Ernst:** Wolfgang certainly brought back some intriguing information… It’s good to know the knights are just as determined as ever. Maybe they’d be willing to offer that power to our cause. That’s what I’m hoping for, at the very least.

_You find Ansel standing alone at the Pagan Altar._

**Ansel:** I never thought I’d see the day that things in the Empire changed so much. It’s not like anyone liked the emperor, but I still didn’t expect a coup. Now, there’s a coup on those who took control in the prior coup. Ironic circle of events, wouldn’t you say?

_Once You are finished in Abyss, You move upstairs. You find Wolfgang standing alone in the audience room._

**Wolfgang:** I’m still trying to find out more about our mystery rebel down in Adrestian territory. Malice has a really strong grip down there, so whoever is leading that group has some serious determination. It’s tough to get info out of the Empire, but at least we were able to hear something.

_You walk into Herwig’s room and find him inside._

**Herwig:** I know this is a ridiculous hope, but… I was praying that Wolfgang managed to find out more about my sister… Erika went missing during the war, you see, and… I guess I was thinking that she might be able to figure out where she disappeared to. Oh, well. Maybe next time…

_You next move to Reese’s room, and You find him sitting at his desk._

**Reese:** Wolfgang’s changed a lot, you know… I mean, being able to pull all of this information out of nowhere is pretty impressive for someone who seemed so reserved before. It’s certainly something to think about, I suppose…

_You navigate into Jill’s room next, and You cross paths with her shortly after._

**Jill:** I feel bad for Novalee… She’s expected to carry so much weight as Raithius’ right hand, but there’s only so much she can do on top of these sorts of emotional burdens. I hope she doesn’t push herself too far. We’re all here for her through it all.

_You encounter Zelhira within the commons room._

**Zelhira:** In all honesty, I’m worried about this next fight. Raithius is taking a huge gambit by having us go after the Goneril family, but I don’t know if it’s for the best… I’m going to try and trust him for now, but it’s still concerning.

_To finish off your exploration for the day, You walk into the cardinals’ room and speak with Raithius and Novalee._

**Raithius:** Novalee, are you sure you’re doing alright? You just seem… Quieter.

 **Novalee:** I’m thinking about what’s coming… I suppose you could call it revenge.

 **Raithius:** If anyone deserves revenge against the Goneril family, it’s you. They’ve done enough to hurt you already.

 **Novalee:** You make it sound so dramatic… Let’s just focus on planning for the next mission. We don’t have all day.

 **Raithius:** Alright… But only if you take a break right now. Just… Give me a bit of your time to be the Novalee I grew up with and not the wartime strategist. You need it just as much as I do.

 **Novalee:**...Fine, but only because you asked, Raithius.

 **Raithius:** Thanks, Nova… I appreciate it lots.

_Once You are finished looking around, You decide to head back to your room._

**Seraphine:** House Goneril, huh… It’s already sounding like this is going to be a difficult mission. I think this is the only noble family we’ve heard of so far that spans over two different countries. That has to be a sign of disaster.

_You say that You are determined to find victory in the coming fight._

**Seraphine:** I had a feeling you were going to say that. Still, we had better prepare ourselves for it. We want to be well-rested for when the mission comes. It’s a few weeks off, sure, but it never hurts to sleep a bit more.

_You smile at Seraphine’s comment before settling down for the night. You wonder how the coming mission is going to end. You think about House Goneril itself as well, and You hope that Novalee is able to power through the month to come. Your mind is cast back to Wolfgang’s words as well, and You wonder who the leader of the Adrestian rebellion could be. You realize that You have no way of answering these questions, so You fall into an oddly peaceful slumber, and You dream of victory in the upcoming mission…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter sixteen has arrived! I wrote this chapter ages ago, and I'm so excited to finally have it out! 
> 
> -Digital


	7. Chapter Sixteen: Collapse at Last II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You march on Goneril territory with the Golden Deer.

_The day of the mission arrives at long last, and You make your way over to the cardinals’ room where the rest of the Golden Deer are waiting. Seraphine speaks to You on the way._

**Seraphine:** This is it… Even with our past victories, this feels like something completely different. We’re really going to be marching on the second-largest house in the Alliance… I don’t know how I feel about this.

_Before You have the chance to offer her a response, You arrive at your destination._

**Raithius:** Good to see you, Professor. Are we ready to head out, everybody?

 **Wolfgang:** I think the preparations are complete already… Give us the plan, Raith.

 **Raithius:** Alright. There are three prominent figures we need to take out today: Uther, Antony, and Symond Goneril. They’re the house leader and his two children respectively. All of them have immense military power, so we had best not hold back when we come to arms against them.

 **Novalee:** None of them are going to be like Conrad. They aren’t going to want to betray their homeland for the sake of joining our cause.

 **Cedric:** Speaking of Conrad, how is he doing, Sofia? Do you think he’ll be alright today?

 **Sofia:** Yeah, I wouldn’t worry about him. He’s a tough kid, and he’s settling down nicely.

 **Jill:** How are we going to take out those three? They’re clearly going to cause us a few problems if we aren’t careful.

 **Raithius:** We’re simply going to have to calculate our moves carefully. There’s no real easy way to defeat them using the landscape to our advantage like with Ruden territory. We’re going to have to be as cautious as possible while pressing on.

 **William:** I understand. We’re going to be up against the most powerful fighters at their disposal…

 **Lev:** I get the feeling there’s a catch to this fight… After all, you haven’t mentioned the leader of the house’s other half.

 **Adeline:** He’s right. The territory is split along the border of Faerghus and Leicester, but you’ve only mentioned those involved with the Leicester side of the house.

 **Raithius:** There’s a good reason for that. We’re only attacking the Leicester side right now. There’s not going to be a chance for any of them to call for reinforcements, so it should make our lives at least a little bit easier. We can’t afford to attack both of the groups at once, I’m afraid to say.

 **Sofia:** I get the feeling I know what our mission for next month is going to be already, and we haven’t even set out to finish our current job yet.

 **Novalee:** And you would be correct. After we take care of the Leicester half of House Goneril, the Faerghus half will be weakened. That will allow us to swoop in, defeat its leader, and hopefully form an alliance with Magnolia in the process.

 **William:** Magnolia made herself out to be rather logical when we were students at the academy. I can’t imagine that she would turn down our offer like that.

 **Lev:** I feel the same way, but we won’t know until we put our plan into action next month. For the time being, perhaps we should focus on the current mission.

 **Jill:** Is there anything else that we should know before setting out? The sooner we can take care of this, the better.

 **Raithius:** Nope. That should about cover everything. The last-minute preparations are starting now, you hear?

 **Adeline:** I’ll finish packing up the last of the supplies. Afterwards, we’ll be ready to march on Goneril lands.

 **Cedric:** It still doesn’t feel real that we’re truly doing this, but… I suppose that it couldn’t be avoided.

 **Wolfgang:** We’ll manage it. We’ve come this far, and I’m not about to let House Goneril get the best of us.

 **Novalee:** You are all dismissed. The time has come for House Goneril to fall.

_You follow the Golden Deer away from the monastery. You begin your journey out to Goneril territory soon afterwards…_

_When the group arrives, You look around. The temperature is certainly colder at the border between Faerghus and Leicester than You could have anticipated. In the distance, You can see a large building that could only be constructed for nobility. The estate is in sight._

**Raithius:** Alright, everyone… Here we are. This is going to be our most difficult fight yet. Are you all ready?

 **Wolfgang:** We wouldn’t have come this far if we weren’t prepared for what was going to await us, Raithius.

 **Raithius:** Fair point, Wolf. If we’re all in agreement about what’s going to come next, I think the time has come for us to march on the estate.

 **Novalee:** As soon as they see us approaching, my father and brothers are going to be coming out of the building. They’ve got too much pride to remain hidden.

 **Cedric:** I can’t believe how ready you are to fight your siblings, Novalee. I don’t think I would have that power.

 **Sofia:** When you’ve got family as crappy as the two of us, you sort of get used to wanting them to die.

 **Novalee:** That’s… That’s a crude way of putting it, but I can’t deny your honesty.

 **Jill:** The guards seem rather tense… I suppose anyone would be having to work for people like this.

 **William:** We’re going to have to be careful to ensure that no messengers are allowed to get out. The other main part of the Goneril estate is a sizable distance away, but we’re still going to have to be careful.

 **Lev:** I agree. We should try to defeat all messengers that try to escape the area. It’s best to be safe rather than sorry.

 **Adeline:** I think we’ve covered everything now… We’re waiting for your command, Raithius. The time has come.

 **Raithius:** Understood… Golden Deer, the time has come.

_You watch as your forces start to move towards the primary building of the Goneril estate. There is much activity coming from the main area, and You know that the Goneril men will be arriving soon._

**Raithius:** They’ve spotted us, so there’s no way for us to retreat now. Let’s get right to it, everyone!

_The battle begins soon afterwards. The rest of the Golden Deer work hard and fight valiantly during the battle. Your objective is to rout the enemy, defeating all potential messengers before they have the chance to escape the battlefield. You believe that the fight is going well as You make your way towards the estate’s main building._

_A trio of figures emerge from the mansion after a while, and You realize immediately who they must be: Uther, Antony, and Symond Goneril._

**Uther:** An attack led by the leader of the Alliance? I would have expected him to be smarter than this.

 **Antony:** And the army is so small… Who are they fooling, believing they can win this fight?

 **Symond:** They’ve already carved through quite a few of our soldiers… They’re going to have to pay.

 **Uther:** Take up defensive positions at once. Goneril lands will not fall!

_You turn your attention to Raithius and Novalee now that the three Goneril men have made their way to the field._

**Raithius:** Well, there they are… Nova, are you ready for what has to come next?

 **Novalee:** Ready? I’ve been dreaming of this day for years. I’m glad to finally see it all come to fruition.

 **Raithius:** That’s my girl! Now, let’s go take them all out!

 **Novalee:** Of course, Raithius. You have my full support.

_If You initiate combat with Uther, the following dialogue plays out._

**Uther:** I don’t know who you think you are, but you will not find victory here today! On the honor of House Goneril, I will strike you down!

_If Raithius initiates combat with Uther, the following dialogue plays out._

**Raithius:** Hey there, Lord Goneril… It’s been a while since we saw each other, hasn’t it?

 **Uther:** You’re being rather bold by attacking our estate directly.

 **Raithius:** You were being rather bold when you sent an assassin after your daughter.

 **Uther:** …

 **Raithius:** If I hadn’t found her when I did, she would have died, but… That doesn’t matter to you in the slightest, does it?

 **Uther:** Such matters are beyond your comprehension.

 **Raithius:** Oh, yeah, of course, because killing your own child just because she had the blood of a commoner in her veins is so logical… This fight is not merely for the sake of the Alliance’s future. This is a personal matter to me, you see. You laid a hand on my best friend, and for that, you will face dire consequences.

 **Uther:** I challenge you to defeat me then. No child has ever managed to topple me in battle.

 **Raithius:** Then allow me to be the first!

_If Novalee initiates combat with Uther, the following dialogue plays out._

**Novalee:** Father… I doubt you expected to see me here.

 **Uther:** Novalee… I didn’t even realize you were alive.

 **Novalee:** You tried to have me killed, and you didn’t even bother checking to make sure the job was done… Isn’t that a rather pathetic move? For someone coming from the indomitable House Goneril, you sure did make a rather notable mistake.

 **Uther:** You shouldn’t even be here. You shouldn’t have ever been born!

 **Novalee:** And if not for your lack of responsibility over your own actions, I wouldn’t have been. However, you made that mistake, and now, you must live with it… Well, you’ll die with it. You tried to have me killed, and yet, I will be your downfall. What a cruel twist of fate… I’m delighted it came to pass.

_If Falon initiates combat with Uther, the following dialogue plays out._

**Falon:** Uther Goneril… Oh, sorry. Perhaps I should call you my uncle.

 **Uther:** You must be Falon… Your red hair looks just like--

 **Falon:** Mathis, your brother, my father, and the man your family tossed around for daring to not comply with a legacy of bloodshed and heartache. Tell me, Uncle… Are you proud of yourself? Can you look at your own reflection in the mirror and say that you’re happy with all that you have accomplished?

 **Uther:** I don’t have to justify myself to a noble born of such a lowly house!

 **Falon:** Lowly, huh? That’s what you have to say about me and my mother? That’s what you have to say about your own family? You disgust me… Luckily, I won’t have to look at your face for much longer. Make your peace with this world, because soon enough, all you will know is hell.

_If anyone else initiates combat with Uther, the following dialogue plays out._

**Uther:** You shouldn’t have made a stand against House Goneril… You will pay the price of your mistakes regardless, and I’m happy to send you to meet your goddess!

_When Uther is defeated, the following dialogue plays out._

**Uther:** This cannot be… I must not… Fall here… The future of Leicester is waiting for me, and… I must answer its calls of change… Urgh…

_If You initiate combat with Antony, the following dialogue plays out._

**Antony:** I heard about a professor from the Officers Academy who gained some renown, you know… That must be you. I wonder if your reputation is enough to allow you to survive this fight. I wouldn’t be so sure of it. Prepare yourself for the hell that awaits you.

_If Raithius initiates combat with Antony, the following dialogue plays out._

**Raithius:** Antony Goneril… You’re one of the official children of House Goneril, are you not?

 **Antony:** Why are you attacking us? We’re with the Alliance for the sake of its future!

 **Raithius:** You’re with Malice, and since they are my enemy… Well, I’m sure you can put the pieces together there.

 **Antony:** I don’t understand you in the slightest… You can’t claim to fight for the sake of your nation while clashing with us so enthusiastically.

 **Raithius:** You can’t claim to be on the side of right when you were responsible for physical abuse against your younger sister.

 **Antony:** …

 **Raithius:** Yeah, I know about that little detail… And it makes this fight kind of personal for me, you see. As such, I’m not going to be holding back. I hope you’re ready for hell, because that’s all that you have coming for what you have done, Antony.

_If Novalee initiates combat with Antony, the following dialogue plays out._

**Novalee:** Greetings, Antony… Did you miss me?

 **Antony:** Novalee? I could have sworn you were--

 **Novalee:** Father lied to cover for his own failures. He couldn’t kill me, and now, you’re all going to pay the price for such.

 **Antony:** You… You can’t have a Major Crest while Symond and I, the true children of this house, are left with only Minor ones!

 **Novalee:** That’s the reason you always hated me… I was a filthy half-blood to you, and you only ever valued my Crest. It’s the reason I was kept alive for so long… How fitting it would be for me to use this wanted Crest of mine to strike you down now.

 **Antony:** You wouldn’t dare!

 **Novalee:** You don’t know me very well, do you? No matter. Perish.

_If Falon initiates combat with Antony, the following dialogue plays out._

**Falon:** Do you know anything about me? I need to know.

 **Antony:** Red hair… Father spoke of a cousin with red hair like that. He said we were never to associate with her.

 **Falon:** I wrote so many letters in an attempt to reach out to my family, the people who should have embraced me with open arms, but my cries were never heard. You were one of those people, and now… I can’t believe I ever wanted to be close to you.

 **Antony:** Ouch. You sure do know how to hurt a man with words.

 **Falon:** Good. Now, allow me to hurt a man with weapons.

_If anyone else initiates combat with Antony, the following dialogue plays out._

**Antony:** I, Antony Goneril, will defend this land for as long as I live! You have come too close, so you have no choice aside from death!

_When Antony is defeated, the following dialogue plays out._

**Antony:** It… It shouldn’t have gone this way… We were supposed to rule… With the true archduke of Leicester… Why is this happening…?!

_If You initiate combat with Symond, the following dialogue plays out._

**Symond:** I’ve heard many rumors of the professor who managed to be resurrected from the dead, but I didn’t expect to face the living legend in combat… Still, it matters little. After all, this fight will result in your demise, and this time, there won’t be any second chances for you!

_If Raithius initiates combat with Symond, the following dialogue plays out._

**Raithius:** From the pleasant face you always put up, I would never expect you to be such a terrible person behind closed doors.

 **Symond:** Excuse me?

 **Raithius:** I know all about the way you treated your little sister… And this is the part where I get revenge for all that. I have a personal stake in this battle, after all.

 **Symond:** Leader of the Alliance or not, you won’t be able to win this fight.

 **Raithius:** Is that a challenge?

 **Symond:** Perhaps.

 **Raithius:** Ha! You’re on!

_If Novalee initiates combat with Symond, the following dialogue plays out._

**Novalee:** Symond… I didn’t think I would ever see you again.

 **Symond:** Novalee… I was hoping I wouldn’t see your face either.

 **Novalee:** That’s just like you… But I suppose I shouldn’t be surprised. You hating me is simply par for the course.

 **Symond:** I deserve to hate you. Your existence is an insult to House Goneril.

 **Novalee:** I didn’t ask to be born. Why don’t you take it up with our father instead? It’s his fault I’m here at all.

 **Symond:** …

 **Novalee:** This is just like you once again… Going silent because you know I’m right. Oh, well. Why don’t we cut the chatter and just finish this?

_If Falon initiates combat with Symond, the following dialogue plays out._

**Falon:** Symond Goneril… I’ve heard many things about you.

 **Symond:** Who are you supposed to be?

 **Falon:** Family. In a better world, we would have been raised side by side, but… I suppose it simply wasn’t meant to be.

 **Symond:** Family…? Oh, I get it. You’re the child of the uncle I once had.

 **Falon:** The one the Goneril line disowned for stepping out of his predetermined path? Yes, that’s right. Now, I’m going to show you what this disowned young woman is capable of. I can tell you right now that you aren’t going to like the outcome of this fight.

_If anyone else initiates combat with Symond, the following dialogue plays out._

**Symond:** If you won’t stop fighting, then I’ll have to force you to quit… It’s fine by me. I haven’t tested my power in quite some time, and I’m more than happy to try out my newest skills on you!

_When Symond is defeated, the following dialogue plays out._

**Symond:** N-No… I’m destined for more than this… Father said I should be helping… To rule the Alliance…! This is… Despicable…!

_After the battle, Raithius takes his place at the front of the estate’s main building._

**Raithius:** The fight is over! Any remaining soldiers are advised to lay down their weapons at once! Lord Goneril and his sons have perished, and you won’t be able to succeed in this battle! The Golden Deer have taken this territory in the name of Derdriu!

_The rest of the Golden Deer close in around Raithius. You follow them towards your leader._

**Wolfgang:** I’m glad to see that fight has come to a close… It was a hard one, but we were able to come out on top.

 **William:** It truly is a relief… What are we going to be doing from here? I know that there’s still another segment of Goneril land for us to take over.

 **Lev:** I don’t think we have the supplies to march that far at this point… Plus, we haven’t scoped out the other estate yet, so who can say what awaits us?

 **Raithius:** We’re holding off on that mission. I’m going to try and get in contact with Magnolia in the coming moon, and we may be able to march on the Faerghus half of this territory with her aid.

 **Sofia:** Wow… It really would be like going back to old times, huh? The three houses working together as one… Well, the two houses. Then again, I suppose that’s all that’s left.

 **Cedric:** I must admit… There is one thing about this fight that is bothering me…

 **Adeline:** I think I know what you mean, Cedric… Lord Goneril brought up something regarding the true leader of the Alliance… I don't know what that’s about, but I get the nasty feeling we’re bound to hear it sooner or later.

 **Jill:** It’s not as if there could be a true leader aside from Raithius. He’s the one with the Crest of Riegan around here, and there aren’t any others to stand in his way as far as taking over.

 **Novalee:** Let’s look around the estate and see if we can find anything that points to the truth of such statements.

 **Wolfgang:** Nova, are you alright? I know that this must have been pretty stressful for you… Fighting family sucks sometimes.

 **Novalee:** I feel perfect, actually. In fact, I would have been content to let that fight drag on for even longer. They deserved every second of that battle.

 **Cedric:** I’m fully aware that Novalee is capable of saying things like this, and yet, it always catches me by surprise when she does…

 **Raithius:** I’m happy to hear that you’re in a good mood, Nova. As for the rest of you, we have to search the estate. There has to be something around here that could help us find the truth.

 **Adeline:** Maybe there are some papers around here that will lead us to the truth… House Goneril did seem to have heavy Malice ties.

 **Jill:** I agree there. I’m certain that there’s lingering evidence of their involvement, though I can’t say what would be left behind.

 **William:** I’ll go and start looking around then. If there’s anything that catches my eye, I’ll be sure to tell you.

 **Lev:** How about we meet back here in about an hour to talk about everything we find? I’m sure there’s something here for us to stumble across.

 **Sofia:** Sounds like a plan to me! I’ll be looking forward to seeing what the rest of you happen to dig up.

_The Golden Deer disperse, and You decide to go deeper into the mansion to find more information. You stumble into a room that appears to be an office. Judging by how fancy the decor is, You assume that it was once used by Uther. You glance around carefully before your gaze falls upon a paper sitting on the desk. You pick it up. Seraphine reads over it from her place within your head._

**Seraphine:** ‘We’re ready to provide any support that you need for when you march on Derdriu. The sooner we can get to the capital, the sooner we can install the true leader on the throne. I’ll be looking forward to seeing you rule once again.’ Once again? What is that supposed to mean?

_You look further down the letter and see that there are no traces of a signature or recipient for the note._

**Seraphine:** I guess that he was working on this before the battle started, but he never got the chance to complete it… I’d say that we found our crucial piece of evidence. How about we look around the rest of the office just to be sure we don’t miss anything?

_You nod and begin examining the office. Your search is extensive, but You do not find anything that sticks out the way the letter does. The suggested time to meet back up with the group arrives, and You approach the rest of the Golden Deer with the page in your hand._

**Novalee:** You found something? Don’t hold back, Professor.

 **William:** I’m glad the professor was able to find something for us… Everyone else came up empty-handed.

 **Sofia:** The true leader of the Alliance… Bringing that up again?

 **Lev:** I had been hoping to see at least one paper list off who that was, but… I suppose not.

 **Raithius:** I want to know what it means by ‘once again’. I can’t think of anyone who could fit that sort of description.

 **Cedric:** Me neither… I’ve researched the history of Leicester extensively, and all previous rulers have died by this point.

 **Jill:** I can’t think of anyone off the top of my head who would fit the bill… Strange.

 **Wolfgang:** Me neither. It’s all so weird… And it’s certainly something to think about.

 **Raithius:** I can’t help but wonder if it was a mistake… It could very well have weight, yes, but it could also be a slip-up.

 **Novalee:** That wouldn’t surprise me. My father could be a bit overzealous when it came to important missions. He couldn’t even properly have me killed years ago. Pathetic.

 **Jill:** Let’s take the paper with us at the very least. We should head back to the monastery anyways.

 **Lev:** I agree. We’re going to need to put a lot of work into figuring out how the next invasion is going to play out.

 **Wolfgang:** Plus, we need to get into contact with Magnolia as soon as possible. I hope we can reach her in time.

 **William:** We won’t know until we get back there. I think that we’ve finished all potential business here for the day.

 **Cedric:** You’re likely right. The more work we can get done on the invasion of Goneril’s other territory, the better.

 **Sofia:** Thanks again for finding this, Professor. Who can say what we’ll be able to pull from it?

_You tell her that it was no large issue._

**Adeline:** Okay, if we’re done, let’s get out of here. I’m starting to get all antsy…

 **Raithius:** Sounds like a plan. Garreg Mach, here we come.

_The journey back to the monastery begins, and You find yourself unable to think about what the letter could mean. Even if Raithius thinks it was possibly a mistake, the wording is bothering You. There are no answers in sight, but You are still hoping for the truth to come out._

_When the group gets back to the monastery, You walk up to the cardinals’ room for one final conversation before heading to sleep for the day._

**Raithius:** We’ve figured out our next course of action. I’ve already sent a messenger out to speak with Magnolia.

 **Wolfgang:** I’ve got no doubts that Goneril lands have been a bit of a pain for her to deal with.

 **Cedric:** You’re likely right. There’s a long history of House Goneril supporting the war with Albinea, after all.

 **Lev:** Given that Magnolia has been trying to lessen tensions between Faerghus and Albinea, it’s only natural that they would resist… It’s frustrating, but it’s what you would expect from them.

 **Adeline:** Yeah, that’s true… When you factor in the Malice influences on top of that, it’s easy to see that House Goneril would be a nightmare to deal with.

 **William:** That’s why we’re here though. If we were able to take out one side of the territory, surely we can knock out the other as well.

 **Jill:** I wouldn’t be so confident. This other half is led by Josephine Goneril, and I would hardly call her an easy person to work with.

 **Sofia:** All we can do is wait and see how the next month plays out then. We’ll do our best to prepare until then.

 **Novalee:** Wolfgang, I want you to try and gather more information about what’s going on across the continent. We can use as much intel as possible going into a mission like this.

 **Wolfgang:** Of course. I’ll be sure to have ears in Faerghus in particular. That will likely help us out most.

 **Lev:** If we’re lucky, we’ll be able to get updates on the search for Lady Aisa too…

 **Cedric:** Plus, there’s the matter of the rebellion in Adrestia… I can’t help but wonder how that’s going to end.

 **Sofia:** No way of saying right now. I think we should crash for the night. We’ve got a lot to think about.

 **Jill:** We took a large step today, and I think we’ve established a firm presence in the Alliance.

 **William:** Reaching Faerghus will be much easier now, and Magnolia’s support will only help our next few moves.

 **Adeline:** I’m exhausted after that last fight… We can talk more about the mission after a night of sleep.

 **Novalee:** I’m inclined to agree with Adeline on this. We’ve got a lot to grapple with right now.

 **Raithius:** In that case, meeting dismissed. I’ll see you all soon.

_You walk away from the cardinals’ room and find yourself back in your own quarters shortly afterwards. You sit on your bed as Seraphine speaks to You._

**Seraphine:** If I know how curious Raithius can get, I think that letter is going to drive him crazy… I can’t help but wonder if the wording was purposeful or not. If Uther Goneril really did want to put somebody in power again… I don’t know what to say to that. Nobody else seemed to have ideas on who it could be referring to, so where does that leave us?

_You shake your head in uncertainty._

**Seraphine:** Still, we can’t find all the answers to life’s mysteries right now. To bed with us.

_You nod and lay down. The letter’s words spin over and over in your mind, and You cannot help but be curious as to what it means. You force yourself into slumber at the reminder that the next moon’s battle will be a difficult one. Just before You fall asleep, You pray to the goddess herself that Magnolia answers your party’s pleas for alliance…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Raithius and Novalee so much
> 
> -Digital


	8. Chapter Seventeen: Poisoned Heart I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You learn of unfortunate news from the Kingdom before planning to march on the other half of House Goneril.

_When the next moon begins, You wake up and start to make your way towards the cardinals’ room. Seraphine speaks in the back of your mind._

**Seraphine:** This month, we’re set to be taking out the other half of House Goneril, right? That’s not going to be easy… Charging the Leicester side was a lot to deal with already, and I feel like things are only going to be getting more difficult from here.

_You tell Seraphine that You are going to do your best._

**Seraphine:** I trust you will… Be careful out there though. I don’t want anything to happen to you.

_You nod as You arrive at the cardinals’ room. As usual, the rest of the Golden Deer have already arrived._

**Raithius:** Good to see you, Professor. Now, Wolfgang. Go on and give us an update on how things have been going as of late. Don’t hold back any details.

 **Wolfgang:** I haven’t heard any updates on the search for Lady Aisa, but there is one interesting thing that has happened down in Adrestia… The rebellion I mentioned last moon is on the move. They’re marching towards Enbarr.

 **Adeline:** The resistance is making for the capital to try and usurp Argades then… I can’t tell if they’re fools or incredibly brave.

 **Lev:** Why can’t they be both? Argades has had an iron fist on Empire territory for the past five years.

 **Novalee:** Regardless of our opinions there, we should keep this in mind for the future. The Empire borders Leicester, after all.

 **William:** We won’t be able to ensure that Leicester is free of Malice until all nearby areas are cleared of it too, after all.

 **Cedric:** I believe we can occupy ourselves with that after taking care of our current mission.

 **Sofia:** I agree with Cedric here. Is there anything suspicious that’s been happening in Faerghus as of late?

 **Jill:** I know that I haven’t heard any rumors at the very least, but there could be something that escapes me. Wolfgang, you’re the master of this stuff. What’s going on?

 **Wolfgang:** I’m afraid I come with some bad news regarding Faerghus… I figured I’d make you guys happy with the Empire stuff, but now I have to crush your spirits.

 **Adeline:** I have a really bad feeling about this all of a sudden…

 **Novalee:** There was another assassination attempt a few days ago while we were attacking Goneril territory.

 **Cedric:** You can’t be serious…! Magnolia has to be alright though, right?

 **Jill:** If she had died, we would have heard about it already. She’s got to still be kicking.

 **Raithius:** She is, but… It might mean that she isn’t able to help us out. She can’t risk overextending after something like that.

 **Sofia:** If the message about the assassination attempt got back here, then…

 **William:** That must mean that our request for reinforcements has reached her as well.

 **Lev:** You’re likely right about that, but… What did she say? Do we have any answers from her yet?

 **Raithius:** I’m afraid not, but I’m hoping to have some information as soon as possible.

 **Adeline:** That’s unfortunate… For now, I suppose that all we can do is plan like we’re going at it alone.

 **Sofia:** A double-sided attack would have certainly given us an advantage in this fight, but I guess there’s nothing we can do about it now.

 **William:** Nothing we could have done could have prepared us for something that terrible happening…

 **Jill:** I’m sure we’ll be able to come up with a different plan to make everything slip into place.

 **Novalee:** Of course. Raithius and I have already started planning our encounter in Goneril lands.

 **Lev:** That’s a relief, I suppose… We had better be prepared before charging in there if we want to stay safe.

 **William:** Wolfgang, has anything else interesting popped up?

 **Wolfgang:** I’m afraid not. We got one piece of really good news, but then that just had to cancel out… I’ll try and see if I can figure out anything else that will help us on the Faerghus front, but I wouldn’t be too hopeful.

 **Raithius:** Thanks for your assistance anyways, Wolfgang. As for the rest of us, we should get ready for the next month’s fight. Novalee and I still have a lot of planning to do.

 **Lev:** The chances of receiving aid from Magnolia are slim given what happened earlier on… We’ll have to take care of things on our own.

 **William:** If you guys really do have so much to take care of, I guess we should go on and end this meeting here.

 **Adeline:** It would be best for us to not keep you any longer than we already have.

 **Sofia:** Please be sure to tell us if you find out anything else. Even if the attempt failed, I’m a bit worried about Magnolia.

 **Jill:** We all are, but she’s a tough young woman. I doubt she’d let an assassin get her down for too long.

 **Cedric:** It’s good to have an update on all this though… We’ll all have to be ready for the next fight.

 **Novalee:** We’ll be able to handle it. That much I can promise you.

 **Raithius:** I’ll see you all later on. Be sure to stay out of trouble!

_The Golden Deer leave the cardinals’ room. You start moving back towards your room as Seraphine speaks to You._

**Seraphine:** An assassination attempt… That’s a terrible thing to think about. I’m glad that Magnolia was able to come out of it unharmed, but she’s going to need all hands on deck after something that grave. I’m starting to think that going for House Goneril might not have been the best idea.

_You say that You are going to fight your best regardless of if your team has the aid of the Kingdom or not._

**Seraphine:** I figured you would say that… It’s in your nature. Anyways, why don’t we take a look around the monastery? That will at least give us something else to think about.

_You nod your agreement as You arrive back at your room. You begin looking around the monastery just as Seraphine suggested. You walk to the Officers Academy and find Falon standing alone in the courtyard._

**Falon:** House Goneril… I’ve been meaning to reach out for so long, but I didn’t expect everyone to be that sick and twisted… If Novalee’s right about how terrible they all are, I’m glad they’re gone. It’s not a nice thing to say, I know, but… They might have just deserved what came to them.

_You move towards the Golden Deer classroom next and find Sofia standing alone inside._

**Sofia:** Conrad’s really found a home here. I know it doesn’t look like it with how little he talks to everyone else, but I know that he’s enjoying himself. A lot has changed for him in such a short period of time, but I don’t think that’s a bad thing in the slightest… This is the least he deserves.

_You walk towards the training hall. Inside, You encounter Kaeta._

**Kaeta:** It’s so horrible that Magnolia nearly got hurt… She seems like such a nice person, and it would be awful if she wound up suffering because of some stupid assassin. At least she came out fine on the other side. We’re all supporting her from here.

_You also run into Piers in the training hall._

**Piers:** Josephine Goneril is the only one of the house’s nobles left, and she’s the leader of the main estate… I would suggest being careful around here. She’s a dangerous woman, and if the rumors are anything to go by, she can be murderous. Proceed with caution.

_You move towards the bottom floor of dorms and find Zelhira standing alone there._

**Zelhira:** I received a letter from my father recently. He says that the rebellion is making significant progress in taking back Adrestia, but he doesn’t know who the group’s leader is either. I’m really starting to wonder who could be responsible… It sure is strange.

_Further down the row, You run into Nora._

**Nora:** Magnolia’s far too strong to go down to a simple assassin. Her survival is a given, if I’m being perfectly honest. Still, that doesn’t lessen my relief in the slightest… It’s frightening to think of, but she’s alright, and that’s what matters most.

_You move to the second floor of dorms and find William and Lev engaged in conversation there._

**William:** Are you worried about the fight to come?

 **Lev:** What makes you think that?

 **William:** You seem more forlorn than usual.

 **Lev:** I guess I am concerned… Hearing about what happened to Magnolia is freaking me out. I was really counting on her support.

 **William:** That does mean that we’ll have to fight harder, yes, but we can totally take care of this. We’ve come this far.

 **Lev:** I hope you’re right…

_After You descend the stairs once more, You move towards the greenhouse. Inside, You see Niko._

**Niko:** It’s such a relief to know that we were able to take back House Goneril without too many issues… We’re starting to make real progress, but there’s still only so much we can do on our own. I hope Magnolia is able to help us out soon…

_You find Conrad standing on his own at the edge of the fishing dock nearby._

**Conrad:** So, House Goneril has fallen… I can’t say I’m surprised. They’ve always had egos, and it was only a matter of time before their overconfidence came crashing down. I’m glad that we’re making progress in winning the war at least.

_You find Nesreen in the area of the fishing hole as well._

**Nesreen:** Wolfgang didn’t have any updates regarding the search for Lady Aisa… Damn. After her last report, I was really hoping that she’d have at least one piece of new information, but I guess I got ahead of myself. There has to be something out there that we’re missing… But what is it?

_You go towards the marketplace and find Tuncay there._

**Tuncay:** I still haven’t heard anything new from the Empire regarding the resistance. Their progress is reassuring, but it’s still strange to me… I guess keeping the leader in shadow is for the best, but it’s so odd… You would expect us to have heard something at some point, but I guess not.

_You also run into Kyle in the market area._

**Kyle:** As happy as I am that Magnolia is alright, I’m still concerned. What if something like this happens again? I almost don’t want her helping us at all if it will put her in more danger. Maybe it’s for the best if we handle the Goneril invasion on our own… She can make it up to us later down the line.

_You go towards the dining hall next. Inside, You run into Yuliya._

**Yuliya:** Magnolia has been attempting to resolve tensions between the Kingdom and Albinea ever since taking the throne. There are too many people opposed to such for her to take care of this without issues, but… It’s still unsettling to hear that she could get hurt. Typical Faerghus with its typical hatred for change.

_You also find Derric in the dining hall._

**Derric:** House Goneril has been famous for so many generations thanks to its strength, and we were able to knock out half of it so easily… Maybe it was only unstoppable since nobody dared to stand up to the status quo until we came along. Who would have guessed?

_You walk towards the knights’ hall. Inside, You run into Miriam._

**Miriam:** Even if the queen of Faerghus is dealing with an assassin issue right now, I imagine that she’ll still do something to reach out… I’ve heard that she’s too kind and generous for her own good, so no matter how much she’s dealing with, she’s going to try and help… I can’t tell if that’s for the best or not.

_You head to the entrance hall next. You first find Wynne standing within._

**Wynne:** We’ve really been making a lot of progress in fixing things around here, huh? It’s only been a few months, but we’ve already taken such great strides in Leicester. Who can say what we could be capable of when we expand our reach? The possibilities are endless.

_You spot Florence in the same area a short distance away._

**Florence:** If Enbarr falls, I imagine that there will be an inheritance crisis… No members of the royal family are left at this point, and it’s not as if Argades has any living relatives either. I just hope the resistance is ready to take care of such a severe issue. It could so easily end in disaster.

_Finally, You run into Cedric in the entrance hall._

**Cedric:** Whenever I think about the fall of House Goneril, I am once again astounded by what we’ve accomplished. I never would have thought us to be capable of so much, and yet, here we are. The least we can do is press on, and I’m sure that we’re going to continue doing such for quite some time.

_You navigate to the reception hall. Once inside, You cross paths with Karim._

**Karim:** It’s good to know that Magnolia’s alright. I can understand why she’s not the most fully trusting person after that happening multiple times… I certainly know what it’s like to be stabbed in the back, so I suppose I can sympathize with her wish to stay distant after that.

_You see Rodain in the same area._

**Rodain:** It wouldn’t surprise me if the assassination attempt took place because of the queen’s work… She’s been getting closer to fully taking back her territory from Malice influences, albeit rather slowly. It wouldn’t be a total shock if somehow Malice was somehow involved with all of this.

_Last but not least, You find Wolfgang in the reception hall._

**Wolfgang:** I know that you’re still curious about what’s been going on around the continent, but there’s not much aside from what I already told you. We’ll be able to get through this either way though. That much I can promise to you.

_You move towards the cathedral next. You see Adeline standing alone on the bridge._

**Adeline:** We’re going to have to take care of all the houses that have betrayed Leicester sooner or later… I don’t know how Sofia and Novalee have been able to do it, honestly. I’m going to have to go through that too, but… It’s a lot to think about. I’ll just need to take my time.

_Inside the cathedral, You encounter Hegias._

**Hegias:** After our previous success, it’s easy to think that we’re unbeatable, but that’s far from being the case. I’m positive that the leader of House Goneril will snap us back into line if we get too much of an ego. She’s certainly not a woman to be trifled with.

_You also run into Cassia within the cathedral._

**Cassia:** I’ve been thinking more about our inevitable battle with Lady Josephine of House Goneril, and I’m not liking the idea. There’s nothing we can do to change fate right now, but… Just promise me that you’ll be careful. She’s dangerous.

_The final person You encounter in the cathedral is Adrian._

**Adrian:** I’ve been hoping for more updates to come in from the Empire, but I suppose it simply wasn’t meant to be… Oh, well. We’ve got to hear something sooner or later, and when we do, maybe we’ll be able to make things better for ourselves. I know reinforcements certainly wouldn’t hurt.

_You go to Abyss before heading to the second floor. You immediately head to the library, finding Ernst standing within._

**Ernst:** The Empire is easily the most unified of the nations where Malice is concerned. Those who aren’t allied with Argades’ rule would never dare stand up to him. Fear is how he maintains his control, though I’m sure this will bite him later… It’s just a matter of time.

_You also find Saias in the library._

**Saias:** I don’t know how the Knights of Seiros are able to keep hope after all this time. I know I would have given up on Lady Aisa being alive after more than five years of searching for her, but… Then again, I suppose the knight captain is a stubborn woman… She must know what she’s doing.

_You go to the Wilting Rose Inn and fine Tsubasa inside._

**Tsubasa:** It’s a shame that the offer to Faerghus might fall through. We could certainly use to have a few extra hands on deck around here, but I suppose we’ll find a way to pull through even without them through sheer determination…

_You move to Burrow Street where You run into Gabriel._

**Gabriel:** Leicester has been divided essentially in half ever since the war began. Some support Raithius’ rule while others are infatuated with this ‘true leader’ Malice has been speaking of. I wonder what this means…

_Further down Burrow Street, You find Grey._

**Grey:** All of the three nobles from House Goneril seemed obsessed with the true ruler of the Alliance, but I don’t know what that could possibly mean. Raithius is the only one who belongs on the throne, so who could have motivated them into war? It’s certainly a point of debate for the future…

_You head to Chrysalis Row next, and You find Magnus there._

**Magnus:** With all that we have learned about the objectives of Malice reclaiming the throne in Leicester, I have been digging to see if I can find out more… My searches keep coming up short. We have the true leader of Leicester with us. Who could they be talking about?

_You make your way to the Ashen Wolves’ classroom. You find Ansel inside._

**Ansel:** I think the Malice soldiers are all fooling themselves into thinking that they’re doing what is right. It’s clear that they’ve betrayed their previous loyalties, but saying that they’re serving the greater good? Clearly they haven’t thought practically in a while.

_You move to the Pagan Altar last, and You see Taiyin standing in front of the podium._

**Taiyin:** I wonder what this moon will bring… I’m worried, to be honest. We don’t know what’s waiting for us in Faerghus, but it can’t be good. After all, an assassin was able to sneak into the castle to nearly kill the queen. That has to be a bad omen…

_With your business in Abyss finished, You go to the second floor. You find Callisto standing by herself in the audience chamber._

**Callisto:** If I wasn’t here at the monastery, I would want to get in on that rebellion in the Empire. The nobles aren’t doing anyone a lick of good, and this would be a perfect time to change the system from the ground up. Still, I’m happy where I am now, so don’t worry about me leaving, but… I guess I’m just curious.

_You move to Herwig’s room next, and You find him inside._

**Herwig:** The continent hasn’t been buried in this much chaos in generations… Perhaps this is merely part of another era of change for all three countries, but who can say for sure? I’m praying that it doesn’t end poorly for us.

_You walk to Reese’s room once You are finished with your business, and You see Reese sitting at his desk._

**Reese:** Magnolia surviving is only natural, to be honest. She’s always been a fighter. I could see that from the first time we met… She’s going to keep fighting for the sake of what she wants, and she isn’t going to let it go. Her enemies don’t realize the powerful, determined foe they’ve just made.

_You make your way to Jill’s room and see her inside._

**Jill:** We can’t get too caught up in our recent victories. That’s simply inviting death to come and take us… We can’t fail yet. There’s too much for us to do to simply give in now. There’s too much riding on our victory.

_You walk to the library, and You run into Aquillus once there._

**Aquillus:** If the rebellion is marching on Enbarr, then that means my noble house is going to fall soon… My family decided to ally with Malice, though I couldn’t tell you why. It matters little now. If they fall, then so be it. They chose their path, and now they’ll have to deal with the consequences. Good on the resistance for acting.

_You go to the commons’ room and see Aestlyn inside._

**Aestlyn:** I’ve met Lady Josephine a few times before all of this, you know… She’s terrifying, and she never leaves her estate. Even during meetings between the nobles, she’s always been stubborn and stationary. I wonder what that could mean for us…

_You also run into Illona in the commons’ room._

**Illona:** Magnolia must have been attacked because she’s been making progress… I wish we could hear more about what she’s been getting up to as of late. I want to make sure she’s been staying out of trouble.

_Finally, You go to the cardinals’ room, and You find Raithius and Novalee there as expected._

**Raithius:** So, Nova… You seem to have a pretty good plan for all of this.

 **Novalee:** I trust that things will go well using this strategy…

 **Raithius:** Ah, Professor. Good to see you. We’ve made pretty considerable progress.

 **Novalee:** Personally, I can’t wait to put this plot into action. She won’t know what hit her.

 **Raithius:** Who would have guessed that we would bond so much over killing your relatives?

 **Novalee:** This is the sort of honeymoon I’ve been dreaming about for years.

 **Raithius:** Wait, seriously? You mean it?

 **Novalee:** I’ll let you decide if I’m serious or not.

_You go to your room with your search of the monastery finished._

**Seraphine:** Well, I guess that’s done… I hope we get some news soon about what happened to Magnolia.

_You nod your agreement as You lay down to sleep. You cannot help but wonder what has been happening with Magnolia, and You pray that she is alright after what happened. The mission ahead has become even more daunting than before thanks to the assassination attempt, and You hope that it goes well. You drift off to slumber, uncertain despite your team’s success just a few short days before…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter seventeen is here! Heck yeah!
> 
> -Digital


	9. Chapter Seventeen: Poisoned Heart II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet with one of Wolfgang's informants who comes with news from Faerghus.

_Two weeks have passed since your initial meeting with the rest of the Golden Deer. You hear a knock at your door, and You rise to see who is standing on the other side. Novalee is waiting for You._

**Novalee:** Greetings, Professor. I come with an important message… We have received word from Faerghus regarding what is to come.

_You ask if she has met with a messenger from Magnolia._

**Novalee:** I’m afraid not, but an informant of Wolfgang’s has come to see us. She comes with important word from the Kingdom regarding potentially gaining an ally.

_You nod and follow Novalee to the cardinals’ room. Raithius and Wolfgang are waiting with You there with another young woman. She has darkened skin and incredibly curly hair. Something about her exudes stern kindness._

**Wolfgang:** Hey, Professor. Allow me to introduce you to Calypso.

 **Calypso:** It’s a pleasure to meet you.

 **Raithius:** Calypso has been working with Wolfgang’s network of informants, and she’s been listening around in Faerghus for rumors that we can use.

 **Wolfgang:** Don’t hold back on us, Calypso. What have you heard?

 **Calypso:** Last I was aware, the Kingdom is intending to offer you with reinforcements, but… Not in the way we originally expected.

 **Novalee:** Do continue.

 **Calypso:** At first, the queen herself was intending to lead her troops into battle to reclaim Goneril lands, but she has been forced to hold back for the sake of her safety. She’s still attempting to find a way to aid your group from afar, but she can’t come on her own.

 **Wolfgang:** Would you look at that? Magnolia’s still just as kind and supportive as she was back in our school days.

 **Raithius:** I’m glad to hear it… We don’t know who she’s going to be sending to help us out, so we can’t really do much to alter our current strategy, but… Her efforts are appreciated.

 **Novalee:** We can adapt when we arrive in Goneril lands the day of the invasion. They aren’t going to be expecting us to march on them since we’ve not targeted Kingdom territory since this has begun, so hopefully we’ll be able to take advantage of that.

 **Wolfgang:** There’s no way of saying until we get there. We can handle things though. I’m sure of it.

 **Novalee:** Don’t get overly confident, Wolfgang.

 **Wolfgang:** Okay, I get it. Don’t worry about that though. We should concentrate more on what we’re going to be doing from here.

 **Raithius:** We’re going to press on as if we didn’t receive this information. How does that sound?

 **Novalee:** Perfect.

 **Wolfgang:** So, Calypso, what are you going to be doing from here?

 **Calypso:** I haven’t made up my mind.

 **Wolfgang:** You should stay here at the monastery for a while longer. I know that I would love to catch up with you.

 **Calypso:** Are you sure that’s a good idea?

 **Wolfgang:** I’d certainly love to have you here rather than out there. It would be much safer for you here.

 **Calypso:** Alright… Fine. I’ll stay for a bit longer.

 **Wolfgang:** You’re the best!

_You ask how Wolfgang and Calypso came to meet._

**Wolfgang:** It’s a bit of a long story, but… All you really need to know is that Calypso and I have been friends for a while now.

 **Calypso:** Yes. I was the one keeping Wolfgang from doing anything stupid in the past five years before she set out for the monastery again.

 **Wolfgang:** Hey! I’m not that reckless!

 **Calypso:** Then where did all of those scars of yours come from?

 **Wolfgang:** …I’m choosing not to answer that.

 **Calypso:** That’s what I thought.

 **Wolfgang:** Anyways, you’re here now, and that’s what matters most.

 **Novalee:** Raithius, what do you think we should do about the new information we’ve received?

 **Raithius:** Let’s keep it between us. It would be best if we kept from getting anyone else’s hopes up. I love the rest of the Golden Deer, don’t get me wrong, but I don’t want them to hold back on training or preparations just because we have reinforcements coming. We don’t even know what we’re contending with, so it’s not possible for us to plan right now.

 **Novalee:** I was hoping you would say something of that nature.

 **Raithius:** How could I go against your wishes, Nova? You know me way too well for that.

 **Novalee:** Perhaps that is true…

 **Wolfgang:** Can you two keep your flirting to a minimum? I might get ideas on how to speak with Calypso if you go on any longer.

 **Calypso:** You had better not.

 **Raithius:** Alright, I get it. Hear that, Nova? We were flirting.

 **Novalee:** Really? You should have told me.

 **Wolfgang:** All of that aside, I’m going to help Calypso get settled in around here. If anyone asks, she’s just a friend of mine who happens to be doubling as an informant, alright?

 **Novalee:** That’s the truth though. If there was more to it, you would have told us.

 **Wolfgang:** How can you be so sure? You don’t know me.

 **Raithius:** You’d be surprised.

 **Wolfgang:** Point taken. Let’s get going, Calypso.

 **Calypso:** Good to know that you’re just as snarky around others as you are with me.

 **Wolfgang:** What can I say? It’s in my blood.

_Calypso and Wolfgang walk away from the cardinals’ room. You turn to Raithius and Novalee._

**Raithius:** I think that’s all we really need to go over at this point.

 **Novalee:** We should get back to working anyways. If you need anything, Professor, all you need to do is say so.

 **Raithius:** I know I need something.

 **Novalee:** If you say that you need to flirt with me, I swear to all things holy…

 **Raithius:** You’re no fun.

 **Novalee:** Anyways, I’ll be seeing you, Professor.

_You walk away from the cardinals’ room. Seraphine speaks in your mind._

**Seraphine:** They sure are close… Then again, I suppose that’s the natural next step given how they were attached at the hip even before the war began. Calypso seems rather nice too. She and Wolfgang get along very well.

_You nod your agreement._

**Seraphine:** Anyways, I suppose we should get back to our regular business.

_You nod once more. If the exploration option is chosen after Calypso’s arrival, she can be found in the office area off the audience chamber. When she is spoken to, she says the following._

**Calypso:** Try not to let Wolfgang bother you. I’m sure that you’re just as used to her antics as I am by this point, but… I suppose I wanted to let you know that you aren’t alone in dealing with her when she gets like this.

_You comment at how close the two of them are._

**Calypso:** Yeah… I guess you could say that.

_You walk away, sensing she is not in the mood for further conversation, and continue your exploration of the monastery._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Calypso has arrived at long last, and I'm so excited because she's great. 
> 
> -Digital


	10. Chapter Seventeen: Poisoned Heart III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You set out for Goneril territory with plans to topple it at last.

_The day of the mission, You walk to the cardinals’ room and find the rest of the Golden Deer waiting for You there._

**Jill:** The day has arrived… We’re going after the other half of Goneril territory. By the time the day ends, we’re going to have started to hack away at Malice territory within the Kingdom.

 **Lev:** I’m hoping that this will offer Magnolia the advantage she needs to take care of any forces that are left…

 **Cedric:** It’s a shame that she wasn’t able to help us out with this fight, but I understand her concerns fully.

 **Raithius:** About that… We’ve received intel recently that this battle may be backed by a few soldiers from the Kingdom capital, but we can’t be too sure yet.

 **Wolfgang:** It would be best for us to wait until we arrive before making any conclusions on the subject. We won’t know until we get there.

 **William:** Either way, we’re going to have to fight as hard to make sure that we come out on top of this fight.

 **Sofia:** I’m sure that we’ll be able to handle it… You know, as long as we’re careful to not do anything too stupid. If we can avoid acting out, we’ll be able to take care of things no problem.

 **Adeline:** I hope that you’re right… The leader of the Faerghus half of House Goneril is not someone we should be fighting eagerly. Caution is going to be required.

 **Novalee:** Don’t worry about that. We have everything under control. All we need to do now is set out and start the battle.

 **Jill:** Alright. In that case, we should make our way to the gates of the monastery. The sooner we can get out there, the better.

 **William:** Is there anything else that we should know before we set out? Any information would be helpful.

 **Raithius:** Not that I can think of right now. We won’t know what we’re up against until we arrive, I’m afraid.

 **Sofia:** I’m hoping that House Goneril was weakened by our attack last month. They don’t have the aid of their other half to count on, so that’s one thing in our favor.

 **Lev:** That’s true… And we won’t need to worry about any messengers trying to sneak away to gather reinforcements this time.

 **Adeline:** I see… If you’re all ready for this fight, then I am too. We’ll be able to take care of this together.

 **Cedric:** We should go on and finish any final preparations before heading out. The battle is waiting for us, after all.

 **Wolfgang:** I’ll look forward to seeing you all at the gates of the monastery then. Good luck, everyone.

 **Novalee:** We’re going to win this battle… We can’t afford to suffer a loss here. Let’s head out, Golden Deer.

_A few hours later, You find yourself in Faerghus territory near House Goneril’s primary estate. You can see the building on the horizon, but your forces have made no attempts to get any closer to it. Raithius seems to be distracted by something, and You ask him what it is._

**Raithius:** I’m just doing a final sweep of the area to make sure that we’re going to be on our own…

 **Wolfgang:** I understand. It would be best if we knew that we had reinforcements from the start of the fight.

_You nod your understanding as a young woman approaches your group. She has brown hair and kind eyes. Her armor bears the Crest of Blaiddyd, a clear sign that she is from the Kingdom._

**Novalee:** Who might you be? State your name and intentions at once.

 **Luciana:** You can call me Luciana. I am here on behalf of Queen Magnolia. She sends her regrets that she could not fight with you personally today, but I am here to offer you with a few reinforcements from Fhirdiad in her stead.

 **Cedric:** Can we be sure that you’re really from Magnolia’s house…?

 **Raithius:** Hm… Tell us something that only Magnolia would know.

 **Luciana:** She had a feeling that you would be suspicious of me, so she wanted me to pass on the message that she enjoyed fighting alongside you all years ago, and the mission underneath the monastery to rescue a fellow student has been on her mind as of late. Will that suffice?

 **Lev:** I suppose that is something that Magnolia would be aware of given that she was in our class years ago…

 **Raithius:** Alright, I’m willing to trust you. Besides, how would you know that we requested reinforcements in the first place unless you were working with her?

 **Luciana:** I’m glad you understand. I come with a few troops from the capital, and I will be fighting alongside you personally as well. Magnolia has been intending to take care of the issues involving House Goneril for quite some time, but the assassination attempt has taken her attention away from such.

 **William:** She’s counting on you to judge our skills and then report back, I suppose…

 **Luciana:** You could say that, but I wouldn’t be so pragmatic. She knows that you are all talented fighters, and Magnolia even said that if she is able to turn the tides in taking control of Faerghus soon, she would do her best to come to your aid when she had the chance.

 **Jill:** That sounds just like her… Always too generous for her own good.

 **Sofia:** It’s good to know that Magnolia is still thinking of us after all this time. I wouldn’t want her to forget about her dear classmates after a few years away.

 **Adeline:** Now that we have our reinforcements, are we ready to lead our attack on the territory? I’m getting antsy just standing around here.

 **Raithius:** Yes, of course… Luciana, do you have any other input regarding the battle at hand?

 **Luciana:** Josephine Goneril is the head of the house at the moment, and she’s one of the oldest nobles not only in Faerghus, but on the entire continent. She’s a skilled sage known for her affinity with poisonous magic that can sap one’s energy.

 **Wolfgang:** That sounds like the same sort of thing I’ve been hearing as well…

 **Luciana:** It’s important to be careful of what could happen within that building. Lady Josephine scarcely leaves her home even when an attack is taking place, so you’ll have to seize it from the inside.

 **Novalee:** I see… That puts us at an inherent disadvantage, but that’s exactly what she wants.

 **William:** Still, I don’t think we’re going to let this stop us from taking back the land. It just doesn’t seem like something we would be held back by.

 **Raithius:** And you are right on that front. In fact, I think we should march on the building as soon as possible.

 **Sofia:** Alright. I’ll trust you on that one, but I’m totally going to be blaming you if one of us winds up poisoned or something.

 **Adeline:** Do we know the layout of the building itself? That will be important for us to claim victory.

 **Raithius:** I bet she’ll be in the main room. I believe that’s the largest space, and we can cut off her escape by occupying that space too.

 **Lev:** In other words, it seems like our next action is pretty clear cut from here…

 **Cedric:** Now that we have all of that sorted, are we ready to go inside?

 **Jill:** I know I’m prepared.

 **Raithius:** We’re ready, yes. Come on, everyone. We’ve got a noblewoman to take care of.

_You nod and follow Raithius to the building itself. When your group is inside the house, You glance around in surprise at how large it is. The entryway is certainly huge, and You cannot help but feel small by comparison. You see a woman standing at the top of the stairway at the back of the room._

**Raithius:** You must be Lady Josephine Goneril… I assume that you know why I’m here.

 **Josephine:** You’re the leader of the Alliance… And you were the one responsible for the fall of my son’s home.

 **Raithius:** Good to know that your information is true… Unfortunately, that won’t be enough to stop things from turning ugly for you here today.

 **Josephine:** You intend to topple this estate?

 **Raithius:** I feel like that should be pretty obvious.

 **Josephine:** Hmph… If that’s truly what you wish, you will have to fight for it.

_Large numbers of soldiers enter the room from doors leading to other areas of the house. You find that You and your students are surrounded, and the door is blocked off as well._

**Josephine:** You will not leave this building alive if you truly mean to raise a hand against me!

 **Raithius:** If you want a face-off, then that’s what you’re going to get… Alright, everyone. I think the time has come for us to show her what we’re made of. The battle begins now!

_Just as Raithius declares such, the battle starts properly. Josephine waits at the top of the staircase, using long-range magical spells to attack your team. Each hit she lands results in the unit being poisoned for a few turns afterwards. A young man stands beside her using a poison bow. His name is Liam, and he uses ranged attacks to poison your party as well._

_You see Luciana in action for the first time and realize that she is a Dark Knight with proficiency in both magic and lances, easily able to hold her own. You can certainly understand why Magnolia would have been so interested in working alongside her. The rest of your students fight fiercely as well, cutting through the many enemies that have been attempting to close in around You. Slowly but surely, your team manages to push towards Josephine and Liam to end the fight._

_If You initiate combat with Liam, the following dialogue plays out._

**Liam:** You’re the leader of this force, it seems… You won’t be getting out of this fight alive. N-None of your soldiers will be!

_If Falon initiates combat with Liam, the following dialogue plays out._

**Falon:** You’re working with her, aren’t you?

 **Liam:** …

 **Falon:** You don’t have to answer… I already know the answer, and I’m not happy with it. You must be aware of all the horrible things she’s done.

 **Liam:**...I’m sorry.

 **Falon:** Apologies won’t make up for all that you’ve helped her to do. It’s too late for sorry. Get out of my sight.

_If anyone else initiates combat with Liam, the following dialogue plays out._

**Liam:** I apologize that it had to come to this… I’ll still fight with everything that I have though, so… Get ready for this battle!

_When Liam is defeated, the following dialogue plays out._

**Liam:** I… I wish it could have… Ended another way…

_If You initiate combat with Josephine, the following dialogue plays out._

**Josephine:** You’re the leader of this group, aren’t you? I don’t understand why the archduke of the Alliance would hand over command to someone like you, but such a mistake is going to be his undoing. I hope you’re ready to die, because you won’t be escaping this mansion alive!

_If Raithius initiates combat with Josephine, the following dialogue plays out._

**Raithius:** You’re just as stubborn as I’ve heard, it seems… Even in the face of a battle like this, you’re still trying to fight against us. I admire your bravery, but… I must admit that I find it rather foolish.

 **Josephine:** You will pay for what you did to my son’s house. Your murder of them will not be forgotten.

 **Raithius:** Funny how you’re talking about being upset regarding the murder of family… You sure didn’t seem to want to do anything when your own granddaughter was being hunted by your son.

 **Josephine:** You could never understand. Her existence is a stain against House Goneril.

 **Raithius:** So I keep hearing… Still, I suppose it matters little now. You might not treat Novalee like part of your family, but she’s most certainly part of mine. I’m not going to let you get off with the way you treated her, so I suggest making peace with the goddess now… You’re not going to get the chance again once I’m done with you.

_If Novalee initiates combat with Josephine, the following dialogue plays out._

**Novalee:** Greetings, Grandmother… It’s been far too long since we saw each other.

 **Josephine:** Novalee, was it…? I thought you died.

 **Novalee:** Of course my father would have told you that to cover for his own mistakes… I remember you from the few times we crossed paths, and I must say that I did not miss not interacting with you.

 **Josephine:** You were never worthy of House Goneril in the first place.

 **Novalee:** Always obsessed with this sense of legacy and greatness… It’s foolish, but I don’t have the time to explain your folly to you. Instead, I’m simply going to end things here and now. Goodbye.

_If Falon initiates combat with Josephine, the following dialogue plays out._

**Falon:** You… You were my father’s mother, but… He’s gone now. He was dying of illness, and you never bothered to come and see him. He tried so many times to reach out, but it wasn’t enough for you.

 **Josephine:** That was no illness, child… It was poison.

 **Falon:** What…?!

 **Josephine:** Poison to his tea delivered by my personal servant. His death was my doing. He deserved it for defying my commands as a child.

 **Falon:** What the hell is wrong with you?! He was your son, and you just… You just killed him for the hell of it! You’re a monster!

 **Josephine:** Peaceful people don’t find a place in this world. I know what I want, and I know how to get it. He wasn’t listening to the words he should have been. He ran away from House Goneril, and he paid the price.

 **Falon:** You disgust me beyond words… In the name of my fallen father, I’m going to kill you here and now! Prepare for hellfire!

_If Yuliya initiates combat with Josephine, the following dialogue plays out._

**Josephine:** You’re Albinean, are you not?

 **Yuliya:** What does it matter to you?

 **Josephine:** You look familiar… Like a girl I remember from long ago… Milyena. That was her name.

 **Yuliya:** Take my sister’s name from your mouth at once.

 **Josephine:** You’re her sister… In that case, you should be aware of the truth behind her death…

 **Yuliya:** It was a sickness. The causes were natural.

 **Josephine:** She was poisoned by someone with a hand for it.

 **Yuliya:** You did it… Didn’t you?

 **Josephine:** It’s good to see you understand.

 **Yuliya:** You’re disgusting… Barely even human…!

 **Josephine:** You can get as mad at me as you want, but it won’t change the past. It won’t change the present either. I intend to get rid of you here and now.

 **Yuliya:** Not if I don’t get rid of you first!

_If Luciana initiates combat with Josephine, the following dialogue plays out._

**Luciana:** Lady Josephine Goneril… I’ve come on behalf of the queen herself. You have harmed far too many people to be left to your own devices any further.

 **Josephine:** The queen couldn’t bring herself to see me in person…? Was it because of that assassin I’ve heard so much about?

 **Luciana:** That smirk on your face… You were responsible for the attack, weren’t you?

 **Josephine:** Good to know you’re brighter than you appear.

 **Luciana:** In that case, I have more reason than ever before to end things here and now… In the name of my lady, I will bring this fight to a close once and for all!

_If anyone else initiates combat with Josephine, the following dialogue plays out._

**Josephine:** House Goneril is far too powerful to fall to a pathetic army like this… I won’t allow this to continue for any longer than it already has, so allow me to end this fight at once.

_When Josephine is defeated, the following dialogue plays out._

**Josephine:** No… I can’t possibly be defeated now…! I… I cannot…

_After the battle, You stand with the Golden Deer and Luciana around Josephine, who is barely breathing on the ground._

**Josephine:** You… You ridiculous children…!

 **Raithius:** You’ve been behind far too many atrocious acts over the years, and the least we can do for the victims of your heinous crimes is to finish everything here and now.

 **Cedric:** You are showing no wishes to make your future actions any different… You don’t even care about those you have hurt.

 **Josephine:** In this world, the strong survive…

 **Sofia:** The strong surviving doesn’t give you an excuse to trample over those below you for the hell of it.

 **Jill:** There’s nothing we can do to change her mind at this point. She’s made her choice.

 **Josephine:** You… You are my granddaughter, but you do nothing now…?

 **Novalee:** Typical. You don’t care about me until I can offer you something… Tragic, truly. Still, I suppose there is one thing I can do for you…

_Novalee attacks Josephine once more, and the old woman dies upon contact with Novalee’s spell._

**Wolfgang:** Well, that’s finished. I guess that our work here is mostly done.

 **Luciana:** Thank you all for helping in this mission. Once again, I apologize for the queen not being here to aid you herself.

 **William:** It’s no issue at all. She had more important matters to take care of, and you did just fine in her place.

 **Luciana:** You are far too kind.

 **Lev:** Is there anything that we should do now that we’re finished with the fight?

 **Adeline:** It would probably be a good idea to examine the mansion in full. There has to be at least something around here for us to use in the future.

 **Luciana:** While you are occupied with this, I’m afraid I must return to Fhirdiad. I would rather not keep Magnolia waiting any longer than I have to. She’s under a lot of stress right now, you see.

 **Raithius:** We understand. Don’t worry about it. Until we meet again.

_Luciana nods and leaves the building behind._

**Sofia:** Where does this leave us now? We’ve taken care of House Goneril, but the fight is far from being over.

 **Raithius:** We’ve been able to take out a significant roadblock in the Kingdom’s route to recovery. That will give Magnolia an easier time of winning this fight, and once she does, she may be able to aid us in finishing our own mission.

 **Cedric:** She’s certainly expressed interest in aiding us to end this war, so I doubt that Luciana will be the last of her soldiers that we see during this conflict.

 **Jill:** We’re going to have to keep attacking at Leicester next. There’s no nearby territories to offer reinforcements now, so that allows us to just keep pushing.

 **William:** That is true. House Goneril could have brought significant military aid to other Malice spaces, but we’re in the clear now… It truly is a relief to hear about.

 **Novalee:** I don’t have any ideas about what we’re going to be doing next, but we should fully occupy this space.

 **Lev:** We can leave a few soldiers behind to look over it until Magnolia’s fighters are able to make sure that nobody can break in and cause any other problems.

 **Adeline:** I suppose that we’ve figured everything out from here on then… Well, at least everything immediate.

 **Wolfgang:** Let’s go on and start looking around this place then. We’re bound to find at least one thing useful, right?

 **Raithius:** That’s what I’m hoping at the very least. Let’s get to it.

_You nod your understanding and start to walk around the building. Seraphine speaks in the back of your mind._

**Seraphine:** Novalee didn’t seem to care in the slightest that she killed her grandmother… Granted, I know that she wasn’t treated well by Josephine, but it’s still strange. I guess it shows us how desensitized we’ve all come to be to the horrors of war. A while ago, that would have bothered me, but now, I understand that it’s just par for the course.

_You tell her that You understand and continue to explore the area._

**Seraphine:** Hm… Maybe there’s an office or something around here like there was last time. An ending to that letter from last time would certainly be helpful to us.

_Just as Seraphine says such, You come across a room that appears to fit the description of an office._

**Seraphine:** Who would have guessed? Let’s start looking around.

_You nod and walk in. The space is mostly clean, but You see one rolled-up piece of paper on the ground. It catches your attention enough to make You pick it up and unfurl it fully before looking at its surface._

**Seraphine:** Well, it’s no letter, but it seems to be a map… It has marks of all the Malice territories. I guess that’s not really helpful to us in the long run since we’re already aware of this stuff, but… It’s something.

_You continue looking over the map but don’t find anything of note. Regardless, You decide to report it back to Raithius when You get the chance before pulling out of the office._

**Seraphine:** Maybe the others will have more luck.

_You say that You hope for the same before going to find Raithius once again. Your search unfortunately lasts much longer than You would have hoped, and You are unable to find him once more until after the entire mansion has been searched from top to bottom._

**Raithius:** Professor, you’re holding pretty tightly to that paper there… Is there something on it I should know about?

_You hand him the page._

**Raithius:** A map, eh? I never would have expected a map to be here… I’ll have to take more time to study it later. For now, I think we’re about to head back to the monastery, so I hope you’re finished with any other business you wanted to take care of.

_You nod your confirmation._

**Raithius:** Alright. In that case, let’s get to it.

_The journey back to the monastery is uneventful, but when You return to Garreg Mach, You climb the stairs to the second floor before moving to the cardinals’ room. The rest of the Golden Deer are there as well, and Raithius is already examining the map in question._

**Lev:** You seem to be looking at that page pretty intensely…

 **Raithius:** It looks like a map of Malice territory, but there’s something about it that’s bothering me.

 **William:** You don’t know what it is?

 **Raithius:** Nope. I don’t have a clue. I’m hoping to figure something out by looking a bit closer.

 **Cedric:** Today’s mission was exhausting for us all even with the help from Fhirdiad forces… Perhaps it would be best for us to get some rest before planning our next adventure.

 **Jill:** I wouldn’t object to that. We accomplished a lot today, and it wouldn’t do for us to start pushing ourselves so hard already.

 **Novalee:** Hear that, Raithius? Put the paper down and close your eyes.

 **Raithius:** Okay, okay… I don’t have any ideas on what we’re doing next, but I’ll call for a strategy meeting as soon as I figure it out.

 **Sofia:** Be sure that you actually sleep instead of just staring at that page for hours, alright?

 **Wolfgang:** I’ll hold onto it for now. That way, he isn’t tempted.

 **Adeline:** We all know how serious you can be when something catches your eye.

 **Raithius:** Alright, you’ve all made your point. I want you all to get a bit of sleep too. We could be faced with all sorts of terrible things next month, so you should rest to be ready for that.

 **Jill:** Good to know that you’re ever the optimist.

 **Lev:** Hearing something like that doesn’t exactly make me feel better, so I’m going to say that’s your exhaustion talking.

 **William:** We can worry about all of this later.

 **Adeline:** As soon as you figure out a plan, please tell us, alright?

 **Novalee:** If he forgets to while studying that map, I’ll get you all together.

 **Wolfgang:** Look at that, Raithius? Your curiosity is such a grave issue that Novalee is preparing a backup plan for it.

 **Raithius:** Absolutely hilarious.

 **Sofia:** You can laugh your way to bed. Night, everybody.

_You watch as the rest of the group leaves the cardinals’ room, and You trail after them before going to your room. As soon as You arrive in the room, Seraphine begins to speak to You._

**Seraphine:** You know… I think I forget about what we’re doing sometimes.

_You ask what she means._

**Seraphine:** Last time we saw all of them, before we woke up, I mean, there was a huge difference to all of this… They were children. Even five years later, I can’t help but think of them as being so young.

_You look down silently._

**Seraphine:** Being five years older doesn’t change much, you know. I mean, a lot can happen in five years, but they’re still the same people we remember from before. They’re used to the horrors of war, but they really shouldn’t be. It doesn’t feel right to thrust all that responsibility on people so young… Then again, what can I say on the matter? I live in your head, and you’re not exactly much better than they are.

_You say that You understand what she means._

**Seraphine:** They’re used to killing and fighting for their lives, but when they banter like that… It reminds me that they’re still young. They have promising futures that could be gone in an instant. They’re holding to each other for stability against all of this. We’re living through hell, but they’re still managing to be optimistic about it all. I guess that they’re helping us just as much as we helped them back in the day, huh?

_You nod your agreement._

**Seraphine:** I don’t even know what I’m trying to say at this point, but I think you get the point. Let’s go on and get some sleep. We’d be hypocrites to join in ripping into Raithius for not sleeping tonight while staying up ourselves… Night.

_Seraphine’s voice stops abruptly, and You close your eyes in an attempt to sleep. Still, her words ring endlessly through your head, and You are unable to escape how right she truly is. You know that there is no way to save your former students from the war aside from ending it, but such is far easier said than done. Your sleep that night is restless and only comes after much struggle, and You pray that this conflict draws to a conclusion soon…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there's the end of chapter seventeen!


	11. Chapter Eighteen: Shattered Ties I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You plan to invade a Malice stronghold located in Leicester.

_When the next moon begins, You move towards the cardinals’ room for the regular meeting with the Golden Deer at the start of each month. Seraphine speaks to You along the way._

**Seraphine:** I wonder what we’re going to jump into now… After all, we know that we have a few other noble houses to take care of, but I somehow doubt Raithius is going to be heading into that right off the bat. Maybe he’s gotten distracted with the map we found at House Goneril. It certainly wouldn’t surprise me… Still, I guess we won’t know until we go and ask.

_Seraphine stops talking as You arrive at the cardinals’ room. The rest of the group is waiting for You inside, and Raithius is leaned over the map that You uncovered on the previous mission._

**Jill:** Hello, Professor… It’s good that you’re here. We’ve figured out something important.

 **Cedric:** Raithius was able to find the reason behind the map feeling odd. He says that this will lead us into the next mission.

 **Raithius:** That’s because it will. I realized what I found so strange about this map, and it’s important for us to take care of it.

 **Novalee:** This is a map of where Malice forces are located across the continent, but there’s a stronghold in Leicester that we weren’t aware of.

 **William:** I think I understand what you’re saying now… We’ve figured out where the stronghold is, so we’ve got to head in and see what’s going on there, right?

 **Wolfgang:** Exactly. It will cut off reinforcements from the remaining territories we have to take back, and we’ll be able to seize what’s left of Leicester with ease.

 **Lev:** I think I see the stronghold you’re talking about… It’s right there, isn’t it? By House Admoderor?

 **Adeline:** Yes, it is… In other words, we’re getting closer to toppling my home territory.

 **Sofia:** If you need anything, all you need to do is say so. You know how supportive this group is.

 **Adeline:** You would know it better than anyone, I would say… Still, I appreciate hearing it.

 **Raithius:** This stronghold has to bear some sort of significance. I can’t imagine why else it would be marked here.

 **Jill:** We should make it our next priority then. I assume that’s where you’re going with this, yes?

 **Novalee:** It is. We’re going to dedicate this moon to planning our invasion of this stronghold.

 **Wolfgang:** Sounds like a great plan to me. We can totally take care of that.

 **William:** Still, I think it would be a good idea to exercise caution going into this. You can never be too careful.

 **Lev:** You’re right on that for sure… We’ll do what we have to in order to succeed and stay safe.

 **Sofia:** In other words, we’ve got ourselves a plan, so I’d say we’re making progress.

 **Cedric:** Now, I think there’s one other important matter for us to cover before this meeting draws to a close.

 **Jill:** I would agree. Wolfgang, have you heard anything new from the rest of the continent?

 **Wolfgang:** I have, as a matter of fact… Enbarr has been seized down in the Adrestian territory. The city has fallen to the rebellion.

 **Cedric:** Are… Are you being serious?! The rebellion actually managed to win the battle there?!

 **Lev:** I don’t know what I expected to hear, but it most certainly was not that.

 **Novalee:** Hm… Judging by the grim look on your face, I would say there is still bad news.

 **Wolfgang:** There is. A few nobles have evaded capture, but the resistance is putting full attention on catching them.

 **William:** Who exactly got away…? I already have a bad feeling about this.

 **Wolfgang:** I don’t have all the specifics, but I can say without a shadow of a doubt that Thaddeus Bazler is at large.

 **Sofia:** Great. Good to know that one of the biggest headaches on this continent is still out there somewhere.

 **Raithius:** I’m sure that he’ll come up sooner or later… If the rebellion has charge of Enbarr though, they’re at a serious advantage.

 **Adeline:** If they took over Enbarr, that must mean that Argades von Doroftie is…

 **Wolfgang:** Dead? Yeah. He is. News of his execution reached me just this morning. The battle was over quickly, and all the nobles who were allied with him went running as soon as they heard he had gone down.

 **Raithius:** Wow… I suppose that takes a huge weight off our shoulders. We can start targeting territories closer to the border of Adrestia now. We don’t need to worry about reinforcements coming from the south.

 **Sofia:** That’s true… With strongholds from both Faerghus and Adrestia taken out, that means that our next step is just to keep on pushing throughout Leicester.

 **Cedric:** There isn’t anything else for us to do… That’s quite a relief, actually. We’re going to be able to press without any issues, so the war should grow easier from here on out.

 **Jill:** We shouldn’t grow stagnant though. There is still a lot for us to do, and it would be best for us to not grow overly confident because of this spike in power.

 **Lev:** We’re making progress at the very least though… I still want to mark this down as a victory.

 **Adeline:** Hey, Wolfgang… Have you heard anything about the leader of the Adrestian resistance? Are they still remaining anonymous?

 **Wolfgang:** I’m afraid so. It’s impossible to get into contact with them, but I can say that there are some operations being done out of House Riverbane.

 **William:** House Riverbane… That’s where Polly comes from, if I recall correctly. Does that mean she’s in control?

 **Novalee:** It must… She has to be working with the resistance somehow, and I can only imagine that she’s been contributing to its successes.

 **Wolfgang:** The rebellion is making lots of progress… On the other hand, Faerghus hasn’t been able to act much as of late. The aid from Luciana is the most that I’ve heard of from there in quite some time.

 **Raithius:** I suppose that’s to be expected… Still, I think that Magnolia will start moving once again soon.

 **Lev:** You’re likely right… Until then, we should focus our attention on the invasion of Leicester. The stronghold awaits.

 **Jill:** This is unfamiliar territory for us, so we’re going to have to be ready for whatever they can throw at us.

 **Novalee:** Raithius and I are going to get into planning as soon as we can. With that said, this meeting is over.

 **William:** In that case, we’ll leave you to it… I know that I’ve got a lot to think about with all we’ve learned.

 **Cedric:** I feel the same… I wish you luck in planning for our next attack on Leicester. We’re all here if you need us.

 **Adeline:** Thank you again for the updates on all of this, Wolfgang. We really do appreciate it.

 **Wolfgang:** No problem. You don’t need to thank me. I’m happy to help.

 **Sofia:** I’ll see you all later.

_You start to leave the cardinals’ room with the Golden Deer, and Seraphine speaks to You as You make your way back to your room._

**Seraphine:** I can’t believe it… This past moon, so much has happened for all three nations… All we can do is keep on pushing though. There’s a lot riding on our success, and we can’t back down now. I hope everyone is ready for this mission… It had better not end in disaster.

_You begin to look around the monastery upon arriving back at your room. You start by going to the Officers Academy. In the Blue Lions homeroom, You run into Karim._

**Karim:** You know, coming back in here… It’s a reminder of simpler times, I guess. I suppose I sort of miss how basic everything was back in our school days… But this is war now, and we can’t get stuck in the past… There’s too much waiting in the future for us to look back now.

_Next, You walk to the Golden Deer homeroom, and You find William and Lev speaking inside._

**William:** I must admit, I’m concerned about Adeline… She mentioned today we might have to fight her family.

 **Lev:** She’s never seemed too overly fond of them, but I can still understand her concern.

 **William:** She doesn’t have to deal with this alone though. We’re all here for her, and that’s not going to change.

 **Lev:** If we were able to help Sofia and Novalee, we’re going to figure out a way to help her.

 **William:** Exactly. She’s counting on us.

 **Lev:** Even if she doesn’t say it, she is.

 **William:** You’re right there… We’re going to help her through this.

 **Lev:** It’s the least we can do for her.

_You go to the training hall. Inside, You see Kaeta and Yuliya engaged in conversation._

**Kaeta:** Hey, Yuliya… How are you doing? You’ve seemed down ever since our last fight.

 **Yuliya:** It’s nothing… Don’t worry about it.

 **Kaeta:** Okay, you don’t want to talk… That’s okay.

 **Yuliya:** You aren’t going to pester me? That’s new for you… I’m so used to you bothering people all the time.

 **Kaeta:** First of all, rude. Second of all, I know that you understand that I’m here for you. If you want to talk, you can come to me.

 **Yuliya:** How oddly mature of you.

 **Kaeta:** Again, rude. Still, it’s true.

 **Yuliya:**...Thanks, I guess.

 **Kaeta:** No problem.

_You run into Wynne, who is also in the training hall._

**Wynne:** It’s weird how much we’ve come to rely on this rebellion in Adrestia… It’s too much for us to handle, so we’re leaving it to people we don’t even know. Without their support though, who can say what trouble would be waiting for us in the future? I’m not complaining.

_You move to the bottom floor of dorms. Standing outside the rooms is Nora._

**Nora:** The news of Enbarr’s fall does not come lightly… The one who started all of this five years ago was Argades von Doroftie, and he’s dead now. He was the one who plunged this land into war. He deserves everything that happened to him… What a monster.

_Further down the row, You encounter Zelhira._

**Zelhira:** My father has sent me letters about the rebellion. He’s been doing as much as he can on the side, and he’s going to work on rounding up the missing nobles too. That’s just like him… He’s always been kind this way, and I’m really thankful for it now.

_You go to the second floor of dorms. There, You find Cassia standing by herself._

**Cassia:** Toppling House Goneril was an important step for Faerghus. Even if we helped with it, we did something significant with Luciana last month. She and Magnolia are going to have to take things from here, but I know any Malice allies within Faerghus aren’t going to be surviving long if those two are on the case.

_You go back downstairs and move to the greenhouse. Inside, You run into Falon._

**Falon:** The death of Josephine Goneril… I can’t stop thinking about it. She deserved all of that and more, but there’s nothing I can do about it now… My father has been avenged, but what does it all mean? I just… I don’t know what to do now. I hate that woman for what she did though. That will never change.

_You find Nesreen standing at the edge of the dock at the fishing hole._

**Nesreen:** Maybe Lady Aisa is involved with the rebellion in the Empire… She’s always been a good leader, able to inspire awe from everyone she meets. It wouldn’t surprise me if she was wrapped up in that. I pray that’s the case and not just a pipe dream of mine…

_You move to the dining hall. There, You find Wolfgang and Calypso speaking._

**Wolfgang:** I’m glad that you’re starting to enjoy yourself around here, Calypso.

 **Calypso:** You’ve all been generous to let me stay here. Plus, the accommodations are incredible. 

**Wolfgang:** Still, it’s nice to see you so happy. I don’t think I’ve seen you smile this much in quite some time.

 **Calypso:** And to some degree, you are to blame for that.

 **Wolfgang:** Yeah… I know.

 **Calypso:** Don’t look so down. I’m over it.

 **Wolfgang:** I know, but…

 **Calypso:** It’s fine. Really.

 **Wolfgang:** Thanks, Calypso.

 **Calypso:** You’re welcome.

_You also find Miriam in the dining hall._

**Miriam:** I suppose the advantage to the resistance of Adrestia is that it’s harder for the leader to be tracked and attacked the way the queen of Faerghus was… Still, their secrecy is a bit concerning. I can’t help but wonder just what they’re hiding.

_You next go to the marketplace. You find Tuncay standing there._

**Tuncay:** I don’t know who this revolutionary is down in the Empire, but they’ve certainly earned my respect. I’ve never been fond of nobles, and to know that they’ve got the upper class on the run… That’s definitely something I can get behind. I can’t wait to meet them.

_You also run into Aestlyn in the marketplace._

**Aestlyn:** Luciana seemed to enjoy her time with us last month. I’ve collaborated with her a few times, and she really does have a heart of gold. I hope that we’ll be able to cross paths with her again when Magnolia joins in on the fighting. She truly is a lovely person.

_You move to the stables next. You find Cedric standing there._

**Cedric:** The progression of success throughout all three countries is finally being felt, and it’s incredible to know how much of this we did ourselves. We’ve come a long way, and it’s amazing… Still, we have a lot left to do, and I’m ready to face it head-on.

_Your next stop is the knights’ hall. Inside, You run into Derric and Niko._

**Derric:** I haven’t heard anything about our parents either being in captivity or on the run, I’m afraid…

 **Niko:** Thanks for asking around, I suppose… How did you know that I was going to ask that though?

 **Derric:** You’re just as curious on the matter as I am. How can I not look into it?

 **Niko:** Good point… I can’t tell how I want this to unfold, if I’m being perfectly honest.

 **Derric:** Yeah… You aren’t the only one who’s conflicted.

 **Niko:** I figured… All we can do is wait and see what comes next… Unfortunately.

_You decide to go to the entrance hall next. You find Sofia speaking with Conrad there._

**Sofia:** You’ve been asking around a lot as of late, Conrad… Is there anything you’re curious about?

 **Conrad:** When do you think the war is going to be over?

 **Sofia:** I… I must admit that I don’t know, but… We’re fighting as hard as we can to make sure it ends as soon as possible.

 **Conrad:** Thanks, Sofia…

 **Sofia:**...It’s alright. We’re going to figure something out. You don’t have to worry about what’s coming next. Everything is under control.

 **Conrad:** I hope you’re right…

_You also find Callisto standing in the entrance hall._

**Callisto:** The nobles going on the run in Adrestia… It’s not something I expected I would want to happen, but I’m pretty happy that it did. I mean, there are so many people who have suffered under the reach of the nobles for generations. This is the least that they deserve.

_Finally, You run into Piers in the entrance hall._

**Piers:** The stronghold in Leicester is undoubtedly deceptive in its small appearance… It’s likely meant to seem unassuming to hide its true nature beneath the surface. Maybe we’ll find something unexpected there… This step is going to have to be taken with caution.

_You move to the reception hall next. Inside, You find Adeline._

**Adeline:** I know that we’re going to have to take out my home territory soon, but… I don’t know if I’m ready for it. I don’t like my parents in the slightest, but disliking people and marching to battle against them are two entirely different beasts… I’ll need time to think on it.

_You run into Rodain in the reception hall as well._

**Rodain:** Empire society is heavily based around its nobility. Each of the primary noble houses is responsible for an important topic under the Empire’s rule. To think that they’re all scattering… The rebellion has to have a plan for what to do next. Nothing like this has been done before.

_You also find Illona standing in the reception hall._

**Illona:** I worked as a spy before coming back here for the class reunion, you know. I did whatever I had to wherever I was needed. Still, all of this talk about the rebellion in the Empire… It’s entirely new to me. It must have started after I set out for the monastery… In other words, that’s an impressively quick turnaround.

_As You move to the cathedral, You find Adrian standing on the bridge._

**Adrian:** Seeing Luciana again was rather nice… Back in the day, she attended the Officers Academy the same year that I did, so one year before you came to teach here. She’s come into her own significantly, and it’s incredible to see how much she’s grown… I’m proud of her.

_Within the cathedral, You find Herwig._

**Herwig:** I can only imagine that my family’s house has already fallen… Either way, I can’t complain. My parents have done nothing but hurt people, and it’s precisely why I abandoned them in the first place. I pray my siblings were left unharmed in the fighting though…

_You also run into Reese._

**Reese:** I remember Luciana being a student here years ago… She was a nice young woman back then, if not a bit deferential. She didn’t know how to stand up for herself back then, but last moon, she was commanding an entire battalion without batting an eyelash… I’m impressed, I must admit.

_You find Hegias in the cathedral as well._

**Hegias:** With all of the activity in the Empire, I have to wonder if anything has changed with Evenor… Last I heard, she was in Adrestian territory. Still, we won’t know for sure where she is until further news comes back… How upsetting.

_You decide to go to Abyss next. You descend into the space beneath the monastery and head for the library. You find Ernst inside._

**Ernst:** The woman who aided us in the battle last moon… Her full name is Luciana Daphne Arellan. She was part of a noble house that fell shortly before your arrival at the Officers Academy. I suppose she has been living in Fhirdiad ever since that day… Interesting.

_You also find Saias in the library._

**Saias:** It’s so strange to know that Luciana was so kind last month. I’ve heard about her mother… Well, I did in the past, back before her death anyways. She was such a rotten woman that her subjects rebelled and executed her. I never would have expected such a nice young woman to have come from… That.

_You move to the Wilting Rose Inn next. Tsubasa is standing within._

**Tsubasa:** I must admit that I thought the Arellan line died years ago. I didn’t realize that the noble lady of the house had any children, much less any who weren’t monsters like her. Then again, I suppose that fate has a way of surprising you…

_You move to Burrow Street, spotting Gabriel near a wall there._

**Gabriel:** I still can’t believe that we were able to take out House Goneril… We’re all excited about what’s to come, yes, but we’ve just accomplished something great. If the war wasn’t going on, this would be the perfect time for a celebration, but I guess it’ll have to wait.

_You head for Chrysalis Row next and find Magnus in his room._

**Magnus:** I heard rumors of a Sreng man with blonde hair traveling through the Empire recently… I have to wonder if that could be Eli. Maybe he was involved with the resistance somehow. It certainly wouldn’t surprise me… He’s too kind for his own good.

_You find Grey standing in the hallway between Chrysalis Row and the Ashen Wolves’ classroom._

**Grey:** I still find it strange to think that we were able to defeat House Goneril so easily. It’s incredible that we managed to pull that off given their military might. Who can say what we’ll do next? It’s a mystery, and I’m rather excited to hear the answer.

_You walk into the classroom properly and find Ansel inside._

**Ansel:** I imagine that my family has descended into madness with the disruption down in the Empire… Somehow, I can’t bring myself to feel sympathy for them. Harsh, yes, but I don’t think they deserve my compassion. It’s their problem, not mine.

_You also encounter Taiyin within the classroom._

**Taiyin:** Lady Josephine was apparently responsible for countless murders while she was in power, you know… She had amazing poisons at her disposal to take out those who stood against her. The records have been brought to light at long last, and… They’re so unsettling that I can barely sleep at night.

_With your business in Abyss finished, You move upstairs and head for the second floor. First, You find Jill sitting within her office._

**Jill:** It doesn’t exactly relate to our work in the war, but… We did find quite a bit of paperwork on the Goneril estate showing that Lady Josephine had been responsible for the deaths of many people through poisoning. I’ve been sifting through the records, and there are so many of them… What a disgusting woman.

_Next, You go to the audience chamber. You run into Florence standing in the office area near the main chamber._

**Florence:** I wonder what this new rebellion is going to mean for Adrestia’s future. I mean, with the nobles gone, we’re going to need an entire new structure for society. I don’t know what I’m expecting, but… I’m a bit worried about it no matter how much I try not to be.

_You head for the library once finished in the audience chamber. Kyle is standing alone inside._

**Kyle:** I must admit that I wish I could be in the Kingdom with Magnolia right now, but… I suppose that I’m just going to have to count on Luciana to look after her. She seems to know what she’s doing… I doubt we’d have met her last moon if she didn’t, but… I’m worried anyways.

_You head up the stairs to the third floor. Aquillus can be seen standing on his own in the garden at the top of the monastery._

**Aquillus:** The rebellion’s first job in the Empire is to stamp out any remnants of Malice that have been left behind by Argades’ rule… With how effective they’ve been, I assume that they have a plan for taking care of it. Who can say what will be left when they’re done though? I doubt it will be much.

_Finally, You head to the cardinals’ room. Raithius and Novalee are together inside, both looking over tactics for the next fight._

**Raithius:** This stronghold wouldn’t be marked on the map if it wasn’t key to the forces with the Alliance…

 **Novalee:** You’re still trying to figure out what’s inside, aren’t you?

 **Raithius:** I can’t help my insatiable curiosity.

 **Novalee:** If you want my opinion, I believe it’s a commander of some sort. We haven’t met a leader yet, and that’s as good a place as any to find one.

 **Raithius:** Maybe this will allow us to see the truth behind all of these ‘true leader’ comments.

 **Novalee:** I’m praying that’s the case, but we won’t know until we get there.

 **Raithius:** You’re right… Alright, let’s get back to planning.

 **Novalee:** Of course.

_With your exploration finished, You head back to your room. You begin to prepare for the night as Seraphine speaks to You._

**Seraphine:** I don’t know about you, but I have a bad feeling about this stronghold… Things have been going a bit too well lately, I suppose. Maybe I’m just paranoid after how bad life was before the war started, but… Well, it wasn’t exactly bad, but a lot happened. That’s what I’m trying to say. I feel like we’re going to be met with a nasty surprise when we get to the stronghold.

_You nod your understanding._

**Seraphine:** Still, I guess that worrying about it won’t do anyone a lick of good. Let’s just get some sleep, alright?

_You agree with her before heading for your bed. You cannot help but wonder what is set to come next between Seraphine’s paranoia and the news of Enbarr’s fall within the Empire. Seraphine’s words have worried You, and You cannot help but feel anxious as well. Your sleep that night is restless, and You pray that the mission to come does not end in disaster or tragedy…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm uploading this one at midnight on Friday because I can. I'm also very excited for the next segment to go up oops
> 
> -Digital


	12. Chapter Eighteen: Shattered Ties II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You move on the Malice stronghold only to learn unfortunate information after the battle.

_On the day of the mission, You wake up and move towards the cardinals’ room as Seraphine speaks to You._

**Seraphine:** I think I’m feeling a bit better about all of this… Do you think you’re ready for this mission?

_You nod._

**Seraphine:** I’m glad you are… I still have a terrible feeling about all of this. I want to think I’m just being paranoid, but we won’t know for sure until after the attack on the stronghold has come to a close.

_You say that You are sure it will be fine._

**Seraphine:** I’ll trust your judgement there then… Let’s go on and see the rest of the team.

_You walk into the cardinals’ room as Seraphine falls silent._

**Raithius:** Hey there, Professor. We’re ready to head out.

 **Wolfgang:** We’re not even hanging around here for a briefing beforehand.

 **Cedric:** The strategy is just going to be to attack… They won’t be able to hide in there defensively.

 **Jill:** The space was not built to be used in a standoff, so that certainly works in our favor…

 **Sofia:** I’m not complaining in the slightest, and I don’t think that any of you should be either.

 **William:** I suppose that all we can really do at this point is march in there and see what’s waiting for us.

 **Lev:** I’m hoping that it ends well, but I guess we won’t know until it actually happens…

 **Adeline:** Let’s focus on the mission for the time being. The outcome will only arrive faster if we take care of the ones behind this.

 **Novalee:** I agree. Golden Deer, let’s march.

_You move to the front gates of the monastery as Seraphine speaks once again._

**Seraphine:** They’re getting right down to business, huh? I can’t say that I’m surprised… We’ve really come to be a strong group of fighters over time, and if anyone knows how to take out a stronghold, it’s got to be us. I hope that we’re able to find out something new after the fight though…

_You say that You hope for the same._

**Seraphine:** All this talk about the true leader of the Alliance is still bothering me… I don’t know what it means, and judging by the fact that nobody else has brought it up, they aren’t aware either.

_You say that You will just have to figure out by actions rather than words._

**Seraphine:** Solid point… Now, let’s get going.

_The journey to the stronghold in Leicester seems to drag on due to your anticipation, but You and the rest of the Golden Deer do eventually arrive at the specified location._

**Raithius:** Well, here we are… It’s good to see that the place is ready to be attacked.

 **Cedric:** I agree… Let’s get ready to strike. We don’t have a moment to lose.

 **Jill:** The gates are wide open, and I doubt that they’re going to be able to close themselves in before we make the first move.

 **Adeline:** From there, we can storm right into the building and figure out whatever they’re hiding in there.

 **Lev:** I can only imagine that it’s something important, but I can’t say that I have any ideas on what it is.

 **William:** I’m sure we’ll figure it out soon enough. For now, I think I’m more than ready for this.

 **Sofia:** Me too. They’ve been causing too many problems for far too long, and this is the least they deserve.

 **Wolfgang:** It seems that all we’re really waiting on is the command to charge in.

 **Novalee:** Raithius, it’s your decision. Go on and command us, fearless leader.

 **Raithius:** I’d be more than happy to. Golden Deer, we march!

_You and the rest of the Golden Deer make your way up to the building. There are a few troops outside, but they are relatively easy to take care of. Raithius gestures for everyone to follow him into the building proper, and You are more than happy to follow such instructions._

**Raithius:** Alright… We’re making more progress now.

 **Novalee:** Look at the other side of the space… There’s someone standing there.

 **Cedric:** It appears to be a man wearing a mask… Something about him sticks out from the rest of the soldiers.

 **Lev:** I think it’s fair to say that he’s the commander of this outpost…

 **Wolfgang:** In that case, it seems that we have our target. We’ll have to take him out with the rest of these chumps.

 **William:** His mask is so ornate… I doubt it was bought by someone with limited funds.

 **Jill:** We may have gotten through the guards, but we’ll still have to be careful from here.

 **Sofia:** I’m ready to take on whatever they have to throw at us.

 **Adeline:** I feel the same way. Raithius, just give us the signal.

 **Raithius:** Golden Deer, we march!

_The battle begins afterwards. You and the rest of the Golden Deer start the fight at the entrance of the building surrounded by many enemies working with Malice. They are scattered about and respawn rather often, but You manage to charge through them in spite of this. After a while, the reinforcements begin to slow down, and your group sets its sights on the leader at the back of the building. He has not moved nor spoken since the battle began, something that You must admit seems rather suspicious._

_If You initiate combat with the masked man, the following dialogue plays out._

**???:** You have made a mistake in coming here… Such an error will prove fatal. Prepare yourself or taste the fury of my blade!

_If Raithius initiates combat with the masked man, the following dialogue plays out._

**Raithius:** I don’t know who the hell you are, but you’re standing in my way. If you wish to keep your life, I suggest stepping aside.

 **???:** You don’t even recognize me? How sad.

 **Raithius:** I don’t know what you’re talking about. How about you quit speaking in riddles and just get on with the fight already? You know, unless you’re a coward.

 **???:**...You signed this death warrant. I had been hoping not to come to blows with you, but it seems I have no choice.

_If Wolfgang initiates combat with the masked man, the following dialogue plays out._

**???:** Child of Columbus… Do you have any idea what horrors you have brought upon this world?

 **Wolfgang:** I’m not here to debate the morality of my existence with you. I’m here to finish a mission.

 **???:** You have the blood of a monster running through your veins.

 **Wolfgang:** You act as if I don’t already know that.

 **???:** I will kill you where you stand for the sins your bloodline has committed!

_If Novalee initiates combat with the masked man, the following dialogue plays out._

**Novalee:** You’ve been causing many problems within the Alliance… You shouldn’t be surprised that it came to this eventually.

 **???:** I’m doing what I must in order to reclaim my rightful place on the throne.

 **Novalee:** Such a position belongs to one man and one man only, and I’m afraid to say that it isn’t you.

 **???:** You don’t understand what you’re implying… But it matters not. I’ll show you the true power of someone on my level, and you’ll understand your folly at last.

_If anyone else initiates combat with the masked man, the following dialogue plays out._

**???:** If you had wished to keep your life, you shouldn’t have come here… Still, it was your mistake, and I’m going to show you how much of a fool you were to make it!

_When the masked man is defeated, the following dialogue plays out._

**???:** You believe that this is victory…? In all honesty, this is nothing more than bitter defeat for you… Pathetic…

_After the battle ends, You stand with the rest of the Golden Deer around the masked man. You have him cornered against a wall. His mask has fallen to the floor, but the rest of his head is still hidden by a black hood that makes him seem to blend in with the darkness._

**Raithius:** It’s over for you. Surrender at once or face the consequences.

_Raithius takes a step forward, and his shoe crushes the mask into pieces._

**???:** It’s bold of you to say such… You have no idea who you’re dealing with. Don’t tell me that you’ve forgotten me.

 **Raithius:** I don’t know what you’re--

_The man looks up slowly, a mad grin on his features. His hood falls away, and familiar blue hair is shown for the world to see. He looks oddly similar to Raithius, and your stomach twists with nerves._

**Jill:** That face… I recognize you! You’re--

 **Cedric:** Archduke Julius Origo… The former leader of the Alliance who was long thought dead.

 **Sofia:** You can’t be serious… But he was declared dead years ago! How is he--

 **Julius:** There are many ways for one to escape the eyes of the curious… And I have managed to do just that in the name of this moment.

 **Novalee:** Explain yourself at once! If you are truly the leader of the Alliance, then why would you stoop so low to harm your own citizens?!

 **Julius:** They betrayed me years ago, and it’s high time they felt the same agony they inflicted onto me! You have no idea what has taken place, and you would do best to quit pretending you understand!

 **Lev:** You shouldn’t be here… You should be--

 **Julius:** Dead? Hmph… I would have died due to the treachery of Wenlock Columbus if not for my own quick thinking. I earned my place to be here unlike the sheep of this nation who do not understand true leadership.

 **William:** You’ve been attacking your own son all this time, and you don’t have a thing to say about all of that?!

 **Adeline:** You… I don’t understand you in the slightest, and yet, I don’t believe I want to. You disgust me.

 **Julius:** I’ve stayed here for long enough. There’s more for me to take care of, and I’ve spoken to you for far too long. Farewell.

_Julius presses his hand against a brick in the stone behind him. The wall shifts, and a passageway appears. Julius passes through and disappears from sight as the wall moves once again to close the path behind him. You watch with wide eyes._

**Wolfgang:** Hey, get back here! Come on, there has to be some way for us to go after him!

 **Raithius:** I… I can’t believe this is happening…

 **Novalee:** Raithius… I don’t know what to say… I’m so sorry that it had to end like this.

 **Raithius:** …

 **Jill:** What are you going to do from here? We have to take another step as soon as possible.

 **Adeline:** I don’t think we should push him right now… He’s just found out something really shocking, and I bet that he needs a bit of space…

 **William:** I… I guess that we should start to look around this place… We don’t know what he could have in those tunnels waiting for us as a trap.

 **Lev:** As much as I hate to admit it… You’re right. We can’t follow him if we can’t get the mechanism to work anyways.

 **Sofia:** We’ve learned who the leader of Malice is, but… What does this mean for the future? I was so sure that he was gone.

 **Novalee:** You weren’t the only one… We even discussed it when we were students all that time ago.

 **Cedric:** I remember that… We heard all about how he died, and soon afterwards, everything began to fall apart…

 **Wolfgang:** He went missing and was declared dead. Soon enough, the Stomm family perished… I don’t know what he was saying when he blamed Wenlock Columbus though.

 **Raithius:** I… I’m going to need a minute. I have some thinking to do.

_You nod your understanding, and the rest of the Golden Deer fall silent, looking to each other in worry. A few seconds later, the rest of the group retreats, and You go to follow them._

**Raithius:** Professor, could you stay for a moment longer?

_You nod and turn to face him._

**Raithius:** Sorry, I… I would regularly ask Nova to stay behind with me, but she’s got to lead the rest of the Golden Deer. She knows what to do in situations like this, and… I guess I just sort of want your advice right now.

_You ask if there is anything he needs._

**Raithius:** To talk about all of this… Listen, if I’m being honest here… I sort of suspected something like this for a while. Hearing about the ‘true leader of the Alliance’ set off some alarm bells in my head, but I didn’t want to acknowledge them. I thought that if I pretended nothing was wrong, the idea of my father being behind this couldn't hurt me, and yet… Here we are.

_You watch him silently and wait for him to continue._

**Raithius:** I still can’t believe that it’s happening though… Even if I had an inkling of the truth, that didn’t prepare me for seeing my father alive again after I thought him dead for so long. It didn’t get me ready to see such endless hatred in his eyes as he lashed out at the people I’ve come to call family. It’s not right for anyone to go through that… Sofia, Novalee, and soon enough, Adeline… Fighting family isn’t an easy thing to do even if you remove the factor of his presumed death. It’s a nasty trial of war, and I hate that it has to happen this way.

_You tell him that he isn’t going through this alone._

**Raithius:** Yes, I know that… And it’s exactly why I have to do all of this. The others have given up so much in the name of seeing Leicester find peace. I’ve fought for so long alongside the Golden Deer. We’ve all come to hang onto each other for support, and… Regardless of blood ties, that man cannot be called my family any longer. You and the Golden Deer have been there for me through thick and thin. You’re the ones that I want to surround myself with.

_You thank him for such words._

**Raithius:** That’s just the truth, Professor… They’re working in the name of peace, and I’m not going to back down because the idea of fighting the man who was once my father disgusts me. The hate that he holds for the people he should be protecting is not natural. Even if he was once the leader of Leicester, that matters little now. If all he wants is for this land to burn, then his fate is sealed. We’ll have to oppose him, and I’m going to continue leading the Golden Deer into battle regardless of who our foe is.

_You tell Raithius that You are proud of him._

**Raithius:** I’m merely expressing the truth of my emotions… This is how I would act in the face of any other foe, and I’m not going to let nostalgia twisted by time’s hand hold me back now. Leicester needs me… They need me… You need me. I’m going to keep fighting regardless of how things get. That was a promise I took on as soon as this war began, and I’m going to see it through no matter what.

_Raithius removes the circlet he wears from his head and looks at it._

**Raithius:** This was something my father gave me, but… I’m not going to toss it aside. Wearing this is going to be my act of defiance. I deserve to show my opinion on this whole subject, and I believe that the best thing I can do for myself is honor the past while still pressing on in its name. Much has changed, and I am going to fight for the sake of returning the peace we lived in for so many years. My father may have changed, but I have as well… From this day forth, this circlet is not a sign of a man who fell from grace, but rather, the crowning feature of a ruler fighting for the sake of his people. My father cannot take that away from me no matter how hard he tries.

_Raithius undergoes a class change from Blade Lord to Blade Master at this time._

**Raithius:** Thank you for standing by me all this time, Professor… Will you continue to walk this path with me into the future?

_You nod._

**Raithius:** I had a feeling you would say something of that nature… I know that we never truly had the chance to swear you in as a member of my personal force, so allow me to do such now.

_Raithius removes his sword from its sheath, and You bow before him. He taps the weapon on both of your shoulders, and You feel an unexpected power surge through you. Your class changes from Enlightened One to Godly Instrument._

**Raithius:** Thank you again, Professor… Let’s go back to the monastery. We have a lot to plan for with this mission finished.

_You watch as Raithius leaves, and You stand in the room alone for a moment. Seraphine speaks to You._

**Seraphine:** You feel it, don’t you…? This new power, it’s… It’s incredible! I feel so much stronger than ever before… Almost as if…

_Seraphine manifests before You, but something about her is different. She is glittering with green just like usual, but she seems solid compared to her previous transparent state. You reach out your hand to touch her cheek and find yourself cupping warm skin rather than passing through her entirely._

**Seraphine:** I… I’m actually here…! I don’t know how this is happening, but… I’m going to put this to use.

_You nod your understanding as Seraphine takes your hand in her own._

**Seraphine:** You’ve been fighting for all this time, and… If I can make myself real, I’m going to do the same now too. It’s the least that I can do after all this time I’ve been dormant in your mind.

_You say that Seraphine should not feel pressured to do such._

**Seraphine:** Don’t worry about me at all. I know what I’m doing.

_You nod as Seraphine pulls away from You._

**Seraphine:** This won’t be easy to deal with, but nothing in life truly is… I’ll have to thank Raithius for this chance.

_Seraphine disappears, and You hear her voice in your mind when she speaks again._

**Seraphine:** We should go back to the monastery now. I’m sure that the rest of the group is waiting for us just like before.

_You nod, and You begin the journey back to the monastery. It lasts quite some time, but when You get back, You do not make your way to the cardinals’ room as You usually would. The rest of the Golden Deer have instead moved to their old classroom in the Officers Academy, and You decide to follow them. When You arrive, all of them are there but Raithius, who walks in shortly afterwards._

**Raithius:** I didn’t realize we would all be hanging out down here today.

 **Novalee:** We’re here to talk to you, Raithius.

 **Raithius:** About what?

 **Jill:** Everything that’s happened… We know that it’s had an effect on you.

 **Cedric:** You aren’t dealing with this alone. I know it isn’t easy, but you have all of us here.

 **William:** We’ve been standing with each other for five years now, and that’s not about to change. 

**Wolfgang:** Exactly. Facing off against your father is scary, and I’m not trying to say that it will be easy, but… We’re here to ease your burden.

 **Raithius:** …

 **Sofia:** You don’t have to put up a mask for us. We understand that it’s hard.

 **Adeline:** The Golden Deer don’t have to be only soldiers. We can be a support system too.

 **Lev:** You’ve been awfully quiet… Is something the matter?

 **Raithius:** I just… I don’t know what I would do without all of you.

 **Sofia:** You… You’re crying. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you cry before.

 **Raithius:** Because I know where I belong… That man might be my father, but he is not part of my family.

 **Lev:** Then… Who are you thinking of as family?

 **Raithius:** All of you. What else could describe the merry band of misfits we’ve pulled together here?

 **Novalee:** And this band of misfits is going to support you until the bitter end.

 **Cedric:** You aren’t going to be facing off against your father alone as long as we’re around.

 **Jill:** I don’t think I’ve ever taught a class quite like you all… And that’s truly something incredible.

 **Adeline:** We’re all going to be able to lean on each other in the months to come.

 **William:** It’s the least we can do for our incredible leader.

 **Wolfgang:** Come here, all of you! I think there’s only one thing that can honor this occasion!

_The Golden Deer embrace one another, and You join them soon afterwards. You can feel their love through the contact, and a smile appears on your features. You can tell Seraphine is overjoyed at the action as well._

**Raithius:** Gods, you guys really do know how to make me all mushy…

 **Novalee:** It’s what we all do best.

 **Sofia:** You admitted that we’re your family, so you’re going to have to deal with this a lot more in the future.

 **Cedric:** I didn’t expect to find family through the Officers Academy, but… I don’t think I’ve ever been happier.

 **Lev:** We’re a perfect group for each other, it seems.

 **Adeline:** It’s why we’re going to stick together through thick and thin…

 **William:** No matter what, the Golden Deer will always be here together.

 **Jill:** What do you say that we all go to get some rest now? We’ve been through a lot today.

 **Wolfgang:** I can get behind that for sure. Today was draining physically and emotionally.

 **Raithius:** In that case, I’ll see you all when the next strategy meeting starts. Sleep well… And, guys… Thank you.

_The Golden Deer leave, and You watch them with a fond smile as Seraphine appears beside You._

**Seraphine:** A family… We haven’t ever had one of those, and I’m oddly glad that this is the one we wound up with. It’s not perfect, but… I don’t think that matters. In the grand scheme of things, what is perfection anyways? At the very least… We’re perfect for each other, and I think that’s the important thing.

_You nod and make your way back to your room._

**Seraphine:** Soon… Soon, the war will end, and when it does, our family will truly be happy. I want to fight for that… And I know you do too.

_You agree as You sit down on your bed._

**Seraphine:** Sleep well, Professor… We’ve still got a long battle ahead of us, and we had best be ready. Until tomorrow.

_Seraphine cups your face in her hands and presses her forehead against yours. You are both silent at first before Seraphine disappears, and You find yourself missing her warmth as soon as she vanishes. Even if she has only been able to appear physically for a short period of time, You feel as if You have been around her in such a way for your entire life._

_You lay down as sleep comes to claim You. Between the Golden Deer and Seraphine, You are happier than You have been in a long time, and your chest blooms with a sense of newfound warmth. When You fall asleep, You rest well, and a smile remains on your lips long into the night…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot twist!
> 
> -Digital


	13. Chapter Nineteen: Dance of Deception I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your team resolves to invade Admoderor territory.

_At the start of the next move, You wake up with an increased sense of purpose. Seraphine appears before You, examining her hands with wide eyes._

**Seraphine:** It still feels odd being able to move on my own, but… I think I’m going to stick around with you just like before. It would be best if we didn’t have to explain how this is working to the rest of the group anyways. I think everyone is under enough stress as it is, and I don’t think I want to add to that more than I have to.

_You nod your understanding._

**Seraphine:** I must admit that I’m feeling revitalized after what happened last moon though… Granted, it ended incredibly poorly, but that’s alright. We’re going to press on regardless. Raithius is counting on us, and the rest of the Golden Deer are going along with it too.

_You walk to the cardinals’ room as Seraphine disappears._

**Seraphine:** It’s all going to be alright… I’m sure of it.

_You arrive in the cardinals’ room when Seraphine falls silent. The Golden Deer are waiting for You already, and You sense a new type of energy buzzing in the air that You didn’t feel before._

**Jill:** Morning, Professor. We’re getting ready for our next outing into Alliance territory.

 **Adeline:** I know exactly what point you’ve marked on the map, and… I’m ready for it.

 **Raithius:** I’m glad to hear it, because we’re moving towards your home territory this moon. House Admoderor’s leaders have been causing issues for us for quite some time, and we have easier access to them now that we can travel by the stronghold from our last mission.

 **Lev:** Are you sure that you’re feeling good enough to run back into action right away, Raithius…? You seemed to be bothered by all of this before…

 **Raithius:** I’m not going to let the actions of my father hold me back anymore. He’s not going to control me just because of our shared blood. I’m walking this path on my own with the rest of you, and he can’t change that sort of decision just by waltzing right back into my life after being gone for so long.

 **William:** We’re proud of your decision, Raithius… We’ll listen to whatever you want from us, alright?

 **Raithius:** Thanks, William.

 **Novalee:** We’re going to have to be careful as we press on. There’s a lot at stake by invading Admoderor lands.

 **Cedric:** I’m sure that we’ll be able to find a solution despite all of this though…

 **Wolfgang:** It looks like they’re already working on finding the perfect strategy for us to use.

 **Raithius:** And you would be right about that. We’re going to find success in this mission. That much I can promise you.

 **Sofia:** Is there anything that you need from the rest of us?

 **Raithius:** There is one thing, but… It’s a bit of a personal thing rather than involving the mission. I do hope that’s alright with all of you.

 **Jill:** Go on and tell us. We’ve been following your advice this long, and you haven’t led us astray yet.

 **Raithius:** I’m glad to hear that you have so much faith in me… I want you all to look after each other.

 **Sofia:** We’ve been doing that for a while though… It’s sort of our thing, I like to think.

 **Raithius:** Still, it never hurts to remind each other of the support system that we’ve got here.

 **Cedric:** I suppose not… We’ve accomplished a lot since coming to Garreg Mach, but we’re still fighting in a war, and that’s not easy to deal with.

 **Lev:** We understand your words, Raithius. And… If you need anything in return, all you need to do is say so. We’re here for you as well.

 **Raithius:** Thanks for that, Lev. I just want to make sure that we all know where we stand with each other.

 **Adeline:** I… Thank you, Raithius. I’m glad to have the reminder.

_Seraphine’s voice echoes in your mind._

**Seraphine:** Adeline’s always been the type to hide her issues rather than mention them up-front… That’s definitely the reason behind this whole speech. Still, I think she needed to hear it.

_You nod as Seraphine’s words disappear from your head._

**Novalee:** I’m sorry to shoo you all away so soon, but we have to finish the rest of our strategy meeting.

 **Wolfgang:** Don’t worry about it, Nova. We understand completely. Let’s get going, Golden Deer. We have a support system to establish, after all.

 **Raithius:** See you later, everyone!

_You watch as the rest of the Golden Deer leave before turning your attention to Raithius and Novalee. You tell them that You intend to check in on Adeline before the day ends._

**Novalee:** Thank you, Professor. I know that she’s going to need as much of our aid as she can get in the coming month, and it’s best if we establish that she can come to us sooner rather than later.

 **Raithius:** We won’t keep you any longer since I know that you’ve got other business to take care of, but feel free to come by later. We’ll give you updates about what’s been going on up here. Until then, enjoy the rest of your day, Professor.

_You nod and walk away from the cardinals’ room. You head back to your room as Seraphine speaks to You once more._

**Seraphine:** It’s so nice to see all of them supporting each other through difficult times… I think my heart is feeling lighter now that I know that they have each other. I remember, years ago, we were worried about them all the time. Now… Even if they’re still young, they’ve learned how to lean on each other. None of us really feel alone fighting through all of this. It’s oddly beautiful, and… I didn’t expect to say that.

_You say that You feel the same._

**Seraphine:** War is just as cruel, twisted, and ugly as always, but… At least our little deer have figured out a way to grapple with it. It’s… Reassuring.

_You nod._

**Seraphine:** Anyways, enough of my babbling on. I know that you’ve got a lot to do today, and I don’t want to keep you for any longer than I have to. Let’s start looking around, alright?

_Seraphine’s voice disappears from your head as You begin to look around the monastery. You start by moving towards the Officers Academy. You find Nora alone in the courtyard._

**Nora:** The Malice leader we’ve been fighting against all this time is Raithius’ father… What a cruel twist of fate. He used his assumed death to hide beneath the radar all this time… It’s a smart move, but I can’t say that I respect him for it.

_Next, You head into the Golden Deer classroom. You find Adeline inside by herself._

**Adeline:** Hey, Professor… Do you need something?

_You say that You are there to check in on her._

**Adeline:** Thanks… I’m doing as good as I can be, honestly. I’ve certainly been better, but I’m going to try and work through this. I know that I have the rest of you to count on should I need you, and… I’ll keep it in mind.

_You nod in her direction before leaving the space, sensing that she wants to be alone. You head to the training hall and find Kaeta standing inside._

**Kaeta:** I want to beat the stuffing out of that man now! Julius Origo was a loved leader at the time, but I don’t think I can respect him in the slightest anymore. All that he’s done is hurt people, and I can’t forgive that. He’s going to face my blade and suffer.

_Next, You approach Rodain, who is also in the area._

**Rodain:** There were many who assumed that Julius Origo survived somehow… Of course, their beliefs were often dismissed due to the fact that he was declared dead by the royal family. I wish I had listened to those people now… A body was never found. This was always possible.

_You head towards the lower floor of the dorms, and You find Aquillus standing outside of the rooms._

**Aquillus:** As far as I can tell, we haven’t received any new pieces of information from the Empire. That could mean that the rebellion is either progressing smoothly or has begun to struggle after claiming control… Neither outcome is good.

_You see Karim standing further down the row._

**Karim:** I spent the past five years thinking a lot about how the current rulers came to power… It seemed as if all of the cases were because of the previous ruler shuffling off this mortal coil too soon. I guess I jumped to conclusions there… Damn it.

_You head to the second floor of the dorms, and You see Aestlyn alone in the area._

**Aestlyn:** House Admoderor shares the same Crest as House Aster… At the very least, it did, but… That’s not the case anymore. I don’t know what I’m going to do in the coming month, but I… I’m going to try and press through. That’s all I can really do at this point.

_After heading back downstairs, You move to the greenhouse. Inside, You find Cedric._

**Cedric:** My father worked with Julius while he was at his prime. He told me about how he was truly an incredible man, but… Something must have happened to change that. When he went missing, everything began to shift, and it certainly wasn’t for the best.

_You head to the fishing hole once your business is finished in the greenhouse. You find Calypso standing there._

**Calypso:** I heard that the man responsible for this war was blaming House Columbus for this outcome… It always seems to go back to Wenlock Columbus. He was a disgusting man, and I’m glad that he’s gone. I don’t know if we can trust the words of our enemy, but it wouldn’t be out of character for the former Lord Columbus.

_Your next destination is the dining hall. You find Conrad inside._

**Conrad:** My father spent a lot of time working with the supposed ‘true leader’ of the Alliance, but I never suspected it would be the former archduke. I was so sure that he had died. I was told that he was dead for most of my life, but he fooled all of us…

_You also run into Herwig in the dining hall._

**Herwig:** The sudden silence from the Empire is leading me to believe that the coup was successful. The nobles can’t send out any further distress signals if they’ve been caught and defeated… As for what comes next, nobody can say for sure. The future is uncertain, and that’s putting it delicately.

_The final person You find in the area is Kyle._

**Kyle:** I can’t believe that a man everyone once thought to be so noble has become this twisted… Even in Faerghus, people praised Julius Origo for his kindness and skills with diplomacy. I didn’t think I would ever be forced to fight against something like that…

_You head to the marketplace next. Sofia stands in the area._

**Sofia:** I don’t know what you and Raithius talked about last moon, but… He seems to be taking this rather well. I was pretty worried about him when that face was revealed to be behind this, but he’s only become more determined to end this war. He always finds new ways to impress, huh?

_You also find Zelhira in the marketplace._

**Zelhira:** I received another letter from my father this morning. He says that the nobles are being caught and arrested now. The Empire has been a bit of a mess since the coup was finished, but everything is starting to piece together now. It’s relieving to hear, to say the least.

_You move to the stables. Florence stands in the area by herself._

**Florence:** Julius Origo is still at large after the fight last month. He somehow managed to disappear through a tunnel, and I really don’t know what to think of that. Oh, everything is such a mess right now… I hope that we’re able to sort it out soon.

_You make your way to the knights’ hall. Yuliya can be found inside._

**Yuliya:** Another ruler falling to corruption… Tch. Why am I not surprised? When someone becomes a ruler, they should understand that protecting their people is part of the package. Destruction of their own territory goes against that, but I guess my words don’t matter. When have nobles ever listened to people like me?

_You also find Piers in the knights’ hall._

**Piers:** House Admoderor is located right on the border between Leicester and Almyra. We’re going to be traveling rather far to secure it, but we should be able to secure an alliance with Almyra after crossing that distance.

_You go to the entrance hall, and You run into Jill inside._

**Jill:** It’s strange to think of how much has changed in such a short amount of time… I met the Golden Deer when they were still children, but they’ve really grown into their own over the past few years. I must admit that I’m impressed. They really are good kids.

_You also find Reese in the entrance hall._

**Reese:** As far as I’ve heard, the kingdom is recovering from the assassination attempt last moon. I believe that Magnolia is starting to turn the tides. It’s not significant progress quite yet, but it’s still a step in the right direction, and I’m happy to have that information.

_The final person You encounter in the entrance hall is Cassia._

**Cassia:** I’ve learned much about the leaders of the continent in the past… I heard that Julius Origo went missing while in Columbus land, but nobody was ever able to find out much beyond that. Lord Columbus was more than happy to cover up such information… How suspicious.

_You move to the reception hall next. Inside, You find William and Wolfgang speaking to each other._

**William:** You didn’t give us an update on how things are going elsewhere during the meeting…

 **Wolfgang:** Not much happened, so I didn’t feel the need to. I think Magnolia is pressing on in Kingdom territory though.

 **William:** That counts for something… I wonder what she’s going to be doing next.

 **Wolfgang:** We won’t find out for a while, so I guess we’ll just have to see.

_You also find Lev in the reception hall._

**Lev:** Julius Origo came up when we were students as well… I must admit that he crossed my mind after our previous mission, but… I didn’t quite want to believe that it was the case. Knowing that it was the truth just makes me feel sick, in all honesty…

_Next, You run into Falon._

**Falon:** The fall of House Goneril seems to be helping Magnolia to make progress in fully taking back Faerghus from the clutches of Malice. I would say that it’s an incredible victory for us… Still, we have too much to worry about now to offer much aid to her…

_The last person in the area is Wynne._

**Wynne:** I remember hearing a lot about Julius Origo back in the day, but everyone sort of forgot about him not long after he went missing. I guess the memory of him was too painful to bring up… Why else would such an important figure suddenly be abandoned by the people?

_You move towards the cathedral next. Inside, You find Callisto._

**Callisto:** The knowledge that Julius Origo is still out there really makes me upset… I guess it’s normal for me to dislike it, but I feel sick imagining what he could be doing. He doesn’t have a base anymore, but I doubt that matters all that much to him…

_You also run into Illona._

**Illona:** I rarely passed through Alliance territory in the past few years, centering my attention instead on Faerghus… Still, it’s impressive that such a great secret as the former archduke being alive managed to be kept down for so long. It’s strange, in all honesty…

_Finally, You cross paths with Miriam._

**Miriam:** Another ruler falls to his corrupted ways… Giving power to the wrong people is what gets us in situations like this in the first place. The former king of Faerghus was like this, and the same applied to the emperor… It’s food for thought, I suppose.

_You decide to head into Abyss before moving to the upper floors of the monastery. You head to the library first, and You find Taiyin inside._

**Taiyin:** I can’t stop thinking about what happened during the mission… The idea of him being alive stuns me, but I guess it really shouldn’t at the end of the day… After all, people come to Abyss all the time if they want others to think of them as dead. Why should I be surprised that he was hoping for the same thing?

_You also find Grey in the library._

**Grey:** House Admoderor has been involved in shady business for quite some time, you know… I don’t know what they’ve been up to, but I can say that it’s far from being anything good. Be careful when we head for that territory, alright?

_You move to the Wilting Rose Inn next. You find Gabriel standing inside._

**Gabriel:** House Admoderor once shared a Crest with House Aster, but the latter fell to assassins around the time of the Battle of Garreg Mach… I can’t help but wonder if House Admoderor was tied in that somehow. They always had a sense of toxic elitism, and it could have driven them to murder…

_You also find Saias in the tavern._

**Saias:** I feel so weirdly tense after hearing about all of this… I know that we should have expected someone powerful to be behind Malice, but this is still something that I didn’t see coming. Part of me wishes that he was actually dead rather than slipping into these habits.

_You leave the tavern and head for Burrow Street. You find Magnus standing next to a vendor there._

**Magnus:** Julius Origo’s legacy transcends generations. Everyone loved him as a ruler, and he was once thought of as so great… That’s the problem with putting people on pedestals though. When they fall, it shatters your world even more than you ever could have imagined.

_You move to Chrysalis Row next. You find Ansel standing in the hallway there._

**Ansel:** Julius Origo’s actions do nothing but frustrate me, in all honesty… What am I supposed to think of him after all this? For someone who once acted so incredible, he sure did crumble rather quickly… It’s almost sad.

_You arrive at the Ashen Wolves’ classroom and come across Ernst inside._

**Ernst:** House Admoderor is our next target… That will put us in a strong position to reclaim all of Leicester from the clutches of Malice. I believe that this siege will be an important one to our cause. It’s all the more reason to be careful in the coming battle.

_You go to the Pagan Altar last, and You cross paths with Tsubasa there._

**Tsubasa:** I never would have expected the former archduke to sink so low… Then again, heroes aren’t always what they’re cracked up to be. Still, it doesn’t matter what happened to lead us here. All that matters is that we take care of him now.

_With your business in Abyss finished, You move to the second floor of the monastery. You find Hegias standing in the audience chamber._

**Hegias:** Wolfgang hasn’t received any new information regarding Evenor yet… With each passing moon, I grow more curious, but I don’t know if I’ll ever have the strength to ask her to look into it. Would that even be a good idea after everything that she’s done? We can’t allow her to roam at large, but… The idea of pursuing her just bothers me, I suppose… It’s complicated.

_You move to the library next. Niko and Derric are deep in conversation inside._

**Niko:** I remember reading a lot about the former archduke years ago… His disappearance truly intrigued me.

 **Derric:** I have to wonder what happened regarding his disappearance… Did he really go missing, or did he plan such from the beginning?

 **Niko:** There’s no way for us to be sure of what happened until we can find a way to drag the truth out of him, but that’s going to be far easier said than done.

 **Derric:** I just hope we’re able to figure out a way to do it… Raithius is going to need it for his peace of mind…

_You move to the commons’ room next. You find Tuncay standing inside._

**Tuncay:** I’ve never had much faith in nobles or royals, in all honesty… The truth behind the former archduke coming out is not helping that at all. I guess that Radius knows what he’s doing, but… He’s one good apple in a sea of bad ones. Ugh… Disgusting.

_You also run into Adrian in the commons’ room._

**Adrian:** I’m not sure what the former archduke is trying to obtain at this point, but it has to be something big… I doubt that his views are quite as easy to explain as general destruction. Something must be driving him to press down this dark path, betraying his subjects in the process… I just wish I knew what it could be.

_You decide to head to the third floor before checking in with Raithius and Novalee. You find Nesreen standing inside of Aisa’s room._

**Nesreen:** An archduke who faked his death… I don’t know why he would go so far. His goal is already disgraceful to me. I’m not used to nobles staying true to their word, but you would expect someone so ‘honorable’ to follow through with defending his people. I can’t believe his subjects actually praised him at one point…

_Finally, You move to the cardinals’ room. Inside, You find Raithius and Novalee deep in discussion._

**Raithius:** House Admoderor is the last of the major territories to continue resisting us by siding with Malice… All other soldiers are hiding beneath the surface to keep from being defeated.

 **Novalee:** Afterwards, all that we’ll have left to do is stomp out the remains of the Canis Mafia. They’ve served us up to this point, but it’s time for all that to end.

 **Raithius:** Still, we had best keep from getting ahead of ourselves… We’re going to need to track down my father too.

 **Novalee:** I’m already trying to reach out to informants, and I’m sure that Wolfgang is doing the same. We’ll find a solution.

 **Raithius:** You’re right… Until then, let’s focus on the current task.

 **Novalee:** Of course.

_With your exploration of the monastery complete, You head back towards your room. Seraphine speaks to You once You arrive after manifesting at your side._

**Seraphine:** It seems that taking House Admoderor is going to be one of our final significant steps… Finding the former archduke is going to be an important task as well, but I think we should remain focused on the goal in front of us.

_You nod your agreement._

**Seraphine:** Why don’t we head to sleep? We’re going to need to be ready for this fight if it’s truly going to be so important.

_You agree with her once more as she fades away. You lay down on your bed and close your eyes, wondering what the coming month will bring. Despite the lack of orientation brought on by the previous mission, You are determined to face the fight in Admoderor lands with passion and readiness. You slip into slumber easily, wondering where Julius Origo could possibly be just before sleep takes You into its warm embrace…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished writing endgame yesterday, so it's just a matter of posting the chapters at this point. Oh boy. 
> 
> -Digital


	14. Chapter Nineteen: Dance of Deception II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You march through the Alliance to defeat House Admoderor.

_The day of the mission arrives, and You start moving towards the cardinals’ room. Seraphine speaks to You, but she does not fully manifest to keep from drawing attention._

**Seraphine:** Alright… We’re going after Admoderor territory this time, if I recall correctly. I wonder what’s going to be waiting for us there.

_You admit that You do not know._

**Seraphine:** We’ll have to see what happens then… I’m sure that we’ll be able to take care of it.

_Seraphine’s voice stops speaking to You as You arrive at the cardinals’ room. The Golden Deer are waiting for You there as expected, and You look around at them. All of their eyes are filled with a sense of determination, something You never would have expected after the previous moon’s revelation._

**Raithius:** Alright, everyone. We’re going to be heading towards Admoderor lands. This is the last major noble house that we need to conquer, and it’s going to be a significant step for us.

 **Lev:** After we take back House Admoderor, we’re going to be able to focus solely on tracking down their leader.

 **Sofia:** All we’ll really have left to do is get rid of the remaining fighters who weren’t bound to a given territory… Okay, maybe that’s a lot, but it’s still progress.

 **Novalee:** We’ve come a long way since we first started meeting up here, and I don’t think that we should forget that fact.

 **William:** I’m personally ready to go and see what they’re made of. It’s what we have to do, after all.

 **Jill:** Is there any notable strategy that we should be aware of?

 **Raithius:** We’re striking from the back. After we get there, we’re simply going to have to charge in.

 **Adeline:** It’s going to be a surprise attack, but… I just hope that it’s enough…

 **Cedric:** You look lost in thought, Adeline… Is there anything that you want to tell us before we head out?

 **Adeline:** As a matter of fact… Yes. I believe that my older brother is going to be there when we arrive.

 **Wolfgang:** You’re going to request what Sofia did, aren’t you? You want us to make sure that we spare him.

 **Adeline:** I do… He’s not a fighter. He’s always been rather weak and sickly, so I doubt he would be able to join my parents on the battlefield even if he wanted to. If we can protect him, that would be incredible.

 **Raithius:** You heard her, everyone. We can stay away from attacking him.

 **Adeline:** Thank you… He’s not going to fight back against us. He cares about me too much to do something like that, and… I know this is a bold thing to say, but I believe he would put me above our parents.

 **Wolfgang:** You know him better than all of us, so if you think that’s what he’s going to do, then we’re more than happy to trust your judgement.

 **Lev:** I agree with Wolfgang. We’re here for you no matter what happens, Adeline.

 **Sofia:** Exactly. You were there for me when I wanted to do whatever I could to help my brother. The least I can do is return the favor.

 **Cedric:** You know that we’d do anything for you, right?

 **Adeline:** Y… Yes… Still, I appreciate all that you’ve done for me thus far.

 **Novalee:** Don’t concern yourself with it. Focus on the battle at hand. We’ll do what we can to support you, and you don’t need to put much thought into it.

 **Jill:** It seems that we know exactly what we need to accomplish with this invasion.

 **William:** I would agree… What do you say, Raithius? Is it time for us to head out?

 **Raithius:** As a matter of fact, yes. Let’s march, Golden Deer!

_You and the rest of the Golden Deer leave the cardinals’ room, and You begin your journey towards Admoderor lands within the Alliance._

_When You finally arrive, You and the Golden Deer wait around the back of the main building in the estate. There are many soldiers patrolling the grounds, but You get the feeling that it is a regular amount._

**Raithius:** Perfect. They don’t seem to know that we’re coming for them.

 **Lev:** I should hope they don’t know…

 **Novalee:** That would only make our jobs a lot harder than they need to be.

 **Wolfgang:** Are we ready for this? I know I’m prepared to knock some heads in.

 **Cedric:** I don’t know how I feel about the graphic description, but I’m also prepared.

 **Sofia:** You ready, Addy? We have your back.

 **Adeline:** I think I am ready, yes…

 **William:** In that case, it’s time for us to stop standing around.

 **Jill:** Give us the word.

 **Raithius:** Consider it done. Golden Deer, it’s time for us to get this started. The battle begins now!

_The battlefield stretches out before You. The mansion stands as a blockade between your team and your goal. The entrance of the estate is on the other side of the building, and You will have to wrap around it in order to seize the space. In front of the building, two people stand. One is a woman by the name of Antoinette. The other person is a man named Julian. You suspect that they are Adeline’s parents since they bear a notable resemblance to her._

_Your group begins to surge towards the building after You have taken in the scope of the area. Your forces start to make a dent in the Admoderor forces, but the leaders of the house have not figured out quite yet that You have arrived. The Golden Deer fight without any issues until your forces begin to curl around the side of the building, putting the group in full view of Antoinette and Julian._

**Antoinette:** We’re under attack!

 **Julian:** Damn it all! We need reinforcements!

 **Raithius:** It doesn’t seem like they know it’s us quite yet… I’m sure they’re going to figure it out soon enough. Maybe it’s best they exist in bliss for a while longer.

_Reinforcements stream in soon afterwards, and as soon as all of your units have passed the threshold to stand at the front side of the building, the gates are closed, closing off that avenue of escape. The Golden Deer continue to press on towards Antoinette and Julian, and eventually, they are the only fighters left on the field._

_If You initiate combat with Antoinette, the following dialogue plays out._

**Antoinette:** I don’t know who you are or what you’re doing here, but I won’t let you get any closer! This is not your place, and you had best not step any closer if you wish to keep your life!

_If Raithius initiates combat with Antoinette, the following dialogue plays out._

**Antoinette:** Archduke Origo…! I didn’t realize that you were--

 **Raithius:** Behind this? I figured you wouldn’t know… Then again, I suppose that was kind of the point. I’m a bit of a troublemaker, as I’m sure that you’ve heard. Of course, my habits are not the ones under fire right now.

 **Antoinette:** I don’t know what you’re implying.

 **Raithius:** I know that you’re involved with Malice, and trying to hide it is only going to make you look pathetic.

 **Antoinette:** Tch…

 **Raithius:** Also, you hurt a dear friend of mine, so this was going to happen one way or another… Anyways, how about we cut it with the talk and get to the action? I know I’m ready for this, but are you?

_If Adeline initiates combat with Antoinette, the following dialogue plays out._

**Antoinette:** Adeline! What are you doing here?! You can’t truly mean to fight against your own family!

 **Adeline:** You made your choice, and I made mine.

 **Antoinette:** Get over here right now, young lady!

 **Adeline:** I’ve let you control me for long enough, and it’s time for that to change. I’m going to make my own path from here on out. You wanted a perfect noble, but that’s not going to be what you get… You’re getting me, flaws and all, instead.

 **Antoinette:** How could you do this to me?!

 **Adeline:** This is the least I can do for myself after all that you did. Don’t make this about yourself… I’ve had enough. Let’s get this mess over with.

_If Aestlyn initiates combat with Antoinette, the following dialogue plays out._

**Aestlyn:** House Admoderor has the Crest of Noa… Is that correct?

 **Antoinette:** It is… I know why you’re asking. You come from House Aster.

 **Aestlyn:** Nothing is left of House Aster now… Why are you bringing it up?

 **Antoinette:** I did what I had to in order to preserve the status of my home.

 **Aestlyn:** You can’t mean…

 **Antoinette:** A Crest means far more in the political area when there is only one family that has it. 

**Aestlyn:** You… You are a monster!

 **Antoinette:** Stop it with the accusations. I’ve had enough.

 **Aestlyn:** You’ve had enough?! My family was wiped off the map because of you, and you don’t even care! I’m going to give you nothing short of hell for what you did!

_If anyone else initiates combat with Antoinette, the following dialogue plays out._

**Antoinette:** You’ve made a mistake by marching on this land, and I’m going to make sure that you know it!

_When Antoinette is defeated, the following dialogue plays out._

**Antoinette:** This cannot be the end… N-No… I am… Better than this…

_If You initiate combat with Julian, the following dialogue plays out._

**Julian:** You’re the leader of this group, aren’t you? I don’t know why the archduke would want to hand over command to you, but it matters little. You will have to die for standing against us, and there’s nothing you can do to change that.

_If Raithius initiates combat with Julian, the following dialogue plays out._

**Raithius:** I have a few questions for you, if you don’t mind.

 **Julian:** Archduke Origo!

 **Raithius:** Cut the shock show, would you? I want to know the truth… You’re working with my father, aren’t you?

 **Julian:** How did you--

 **Raithius:** Lucky guess. I should have seen it coming… You’ve always lusted for power, and this was just another way for you to get closer to reaching your goals of domination. It’s sickening, but I can’t say that I’m surprised.

 **Julian:** You hurl around such bold words… What could have brought something like this on?

 **Raithius:** I know how your family is behind closed doors. On top of everything that you’ve done to ally with my enemy, your daughter is a close friend of mine. She and the rest of the Golden Deer are my world… You hurt her, and by extension, everyone that I call my family. That’s a high sin in my eyes… And such a high crime is deserving of a punishment. Your criminal ways are merely a bonus, I suppose.

 **Julian:** You’re a child who doesn’t understand what he’s saying.

 **Raithius:** Who’s the one hurling bold words now? It doesn’t matter. Let’s finish this off once and for all!

_If Adeline initiates combat with Julian, the following dialogue plays out._

**Julian:** Adeline! I thought you were better than this… You should be with your family in these dark times, so why are you on the side of the enemy?

 **Adeline:** Family… You never treated me as family. To you, I was nothing more than a statue ready to be molded. You never acted in my best interests, only trying to use me for your own goals. That is not what family does.

 **Julian:** I am your father, and you will listen to me!

 **Adeline:** My real family is here… The Golden Deer have treated me better than anyone from House Admoderor ever has. You’ve done too much to beg for my alliance now… All you can do is plead for mercy as I act in the name of the only family that I have ever had!

 **Julian:** You’re a traitor!

 **Adeline:** I’d rather be a traitor than associate with you or my mother. Allow me to demonstrate just how deep my loyalty to my cause runs.

_If Aestlyn initiates combat with Julian, the following dialogue plays out._

**Aestlyn:** You’re the lord of House Admoderor…

 **Julian:** I know that face… You’re from House Aster.

 **Aestlyn:** We crossed paths a few years ago at a political meeting of houses between nations…

 **Julian:** Much has changed since then… House Aster has completely collapsed, and you are all that remains.

 **Aestlyn:** I suppose that’s true… But it doesn’t matter that I share a Crest with those of your house. I’m still acting in the name of my ideals.

 **Julian:** You’ve always been on the opposite side of the battlefield as us… Even before the war started, your family was always our enemy.

 **Aestlyn:** You can’t mean…

 **Julian:** They died because of our influence. That is what I mean.

 **Aestlyn:** You’re a monster… I’m glad that I found my way here. It gives me the perfect chance to fight in the name of the people that you took away from me!

_If anyone else initiates combat with Julian, the following dialogue plays out._

**Julian:** You shouldn’t have come here… I’ll do whatever I must in order to keep you away. You’ve been warned!

_When Julian is defeated, the following dialogue plays out._

**Julian:** No… I was meant to… Rule alongside… Our true leader…

_After the battle, the Golden Deer gather at the front of the building._

**Raithius:** This territory is now under the control of the Leicester Alliance! The battle is done!

 **Novalee:** Finally… Look at what we’ve done here today. We’ve finally reclaimed the final of the main territories of the Alliance.

 **Cedric:** In all honesty, it doesn’t even feel real… We’ve charged through so many significant territories, but it’s all finally over.

 **Lev:** I don’t know if we can truly consider our work here finished. We have yet to find their leader, and taking him out has to be our first priority.

 **Sofia:** Lev is right… We have a lot of work ahead of us. Tracking down the leader of Malice is not going to be easy, but it’s the only next step we can take.

 **William:** Hey, Adeline… How are you feeling after all of that?

 **Adeline:** I… I’m going to be alright.

 **Jill:** Your hands are shaking. Are you sure that you’re okay?

 **Adeline:** I can’t believe that they’re gone… Like Cedric said, it doesn’t feel real. I’m sure I’ll feel a lot better after we head inside the building though.

 **Wolfgang:** That’s right… You said that you wanted to see if you could connect with your brother again.

 **Adeline:** I did… I didn’t see him during the fight, so I bet that he’s still in the estate somewhere…

 **Raithius:** You can go and find him then, and the rest of us can scan this place for clues. Maybe there’s something around here that will point us to where their mastermind is hiding out. We can meet up here after we’ve combed through the building. I’ll see you all again soon.

_You watch as the rest of the group divides. You follow Adeline into the mansion, and You watch as she approaches a young man who bears a striking similarity to her in appearance. You suspect that this is her brother._

**Adeline:** Atlas, I… I’m glad to see that you’re safe…

 **Atlas:** Adeline! What are you doing here?

 **Adeline:** Did… Did you hear the battle outside?

 **Atlas:** Y… Yeah. Mother and Father…?

 **Adeline:** Dead. The Leicester army got rid of them.

 **Atlas:** I see…

 **Adeline:** But it’s alright. I’m here for you now, and you don’t need to stick around here. You can come back to the monastery with us!

 **Atlas:** That’s where you’ve been hanging out then… I was wondering where you disappeared to all that time ago. It’s good to hear that you’ve been safe.

 **Adeline:** Yeah. Everything is under control. We’re going to take back the Alliance. I’m fighting with the archduke. I’m sure that he’d be glad to take you in.

 **Atlas:** Adeline… I’m not a fighter. I don’t know if I’d be able to do anything to help out your team. I didn’t even fight during the battle for my home territory.

 **Adeline:** Then… What are you trying to say to me?

 **Atlas:** I don’t think I should come with you…

 **Adeline:** You think it would be best if you went elsewhere… How about the capital?

 **Atlas:** Derdriu?

 **Adeline:** It’s been firmly under Alliance control all this time, and there are countless soldiers there. I’m sure that they’d be able to watch over you until after this fighting has come to a close.

 **Atlas:** That would be nice… Thank you, Adeline… I take it you won’t be coming with me?

 **Adeline:** I can’t… I need to stay with the rest of my team. The Golden Deer have stood with me through thick and thin, and I need to see this through with them. They’re counting on me, and I’m not going to let them down after all that’s happened up to this point.

 **Atlas:** I had a feeling that you’d say that… I’m proud of you, Adeline. I know that you’re fighting for what you believe in, and I trust that you’re going to stay safe until we can see each other again.

 **Adeline:** We will be reuniting one of these days. That much I can promise you. After the war ends, we’ll be back together, and we’ll have the chance to decide what we want to do with the future on our own.

 **Atlas:** Thank you for everything, Adeline… I’ll be looking forward to the day that we get the chance to see each other again.

 **Adeline:** No… Thank you. You’ve encouraged me every step of the way, and it’s the least that I can do to return the favor to you. Thanks for being there for me even when our parents thought that I was making ridiculous choices for acting on my own. I really do appreciate it, Atlas.

 **Atlas:** You’re welcome… I’ll be counting the days until we see each other again.

 **Adeline:** Me too… I’ll have some of the soldiers come in to help you back to Derdriu. I’ll make sure that everything is under control before you leave.

 **Atlas:** You really did grow up when nobody was looking… I’m proud of you.

 **Adeline:** Thank you, Atlas… Until we meet again.

_Adeline walks away from her brother, brushing past You on the way out of the room._

**Adeline:** You were listening to all that, weren’t you…? Why am I not surprised?

_You tell Adeline that she made the right decision._

**Adeline:** Thanks, Professor… Come on. Let’s get back to the rest of the team. I’m sure that they’re looking forward to heading back to the monastery. I know for sure that I am.

_You nod your agreement and follow Adeline from the building. Time passes in a blur as the rest of your business at the estate is taken care of, and the journey back to the monastery begins soon afterwards. The way back is silent, but You are fine with such. You cannot help but shoot Adeline the occasional smile, happy to see how far she has come since You first crossed paths with her five years prior._

_When You arrive back at the monastery, You and the rest of the Golden Deer go back up to the cardinals’ room for your regular meeting. You see the group in there when You arrive, and You shift your attention to Raithius in curiosity._

**Raithius:** Alright… Everything has come together now. We’ve reclaimed all of the major Alliance territories from Malice now, so all that’s left for us to do is try to find my father.

 **Wolfgang:** That’s going to be far easier said than done, I’m afraid… Still, we aren’t going to give up until after we’ve found him.

 **Jill:** There won’t be many places for him to hide now… Everywhere that he could have gone has been turned against him. It’s only a matter of time before we weed him out.

 **Lev:** I can’t believe that the end is finally in sight… After all that we’ve gone through these past five years, we might finally see salvation at last.

 **William:** All we can do is press on then. If we need to find him in order to end the war, then we’re going to have to crack down and figure out how to do it.

 **Novalee:** Raithius and I will continue thinking of the best next action to find him. Unless we can find a notable location to search through next moon, we might wind up staying at the monastery for quite some time.

 **Cedric:** I think that we could all certainly use this break… We’re all exhausted whether we choose to admit it or not.

 **Sofia:** Yeah… Adeline seems to be pretty chipper though. Is there something on your mind that has you so excited?

 **Adeline:** My brother is on the way to Derdriu… He’s going to be staying there until after the war ends. We’re going to be meeting back up again after the fighting has drawn to a close, and I guess I’m looking forward to it.

 **Sofia:** I’m glad to hear it… I get the feeling that you two are pretty close.

 **Adeline:** Yeah… He’s been there for me in the past, so I’m glad I was able to do this for him.

 **Cedric:** You’ll have to introduce the rest of us to him after we’re finished with the fighting.

 **William:** That’s just another reason for us to work on finding the leader behind Malice.

 **Lev:** I agree… He’s not going to know what hit him when the time finally comes.

 **Jill:** That’s the kind of optimism I like to see.

 **Wolfgang:** I’m going to try and see if the people under my jurisdiction are able to help us find him.

 **Novalee:** Sounds perfect… How about we call our meeting here? We all deserve some rest after that.

 **Raithius:** I’m not objecting at all! I’ll see you guys a bit later. Be sure to get some sleep, alright?

_You watch as the Golden Deer leave behind the cardinals’ room, a smile on your face. They truly have come a long way. Your eyes linger on Adeline, and You grin at her before heading back to your own room._

**Seraphine:** I’m proud of what we’ve done… Finally, we might actually be getting close to the end of this absolute nightmare. It’s been too long since we’ve actually been able to rest. I don’t think that we ever have, actually.

_You nod your agreement as You sit down on the bed._

**Seraphine:** All we can do now is call it a night then… I’m looking forward to seeing what the next moon brings. Hopefully we’ll be able to figure out where Raithius’ father went off to. I know that I’m going to enjoy taking him out once and for all.

_You say that You feel the same before closing your eyes. You cannot help the smile on your face as You slip into slumber. The conflict before You finally appears to be drawing to a close, and You are already rather excited for what is bound to come after all has been said and done. You think of how much You care for your students briefly before falling asleep, and You dream of peaceful days after the war is over…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there's the end of chapter nineteen!
> 
> -Digital


	15. Chapter Twenty: Union I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The search for Julius Origo begins.

_At the start of the next moon, You wake up, and Seraphine speaks to You._

**Seraphine:** This is where the official search begins… I don’t know about you, but I’m looking forward to potentially having a bit of a break before the next fight. We can’t afford to wait for too long, but it feels as if we haven’t had the chance to catch our break since before all of this started.

_You say that You agree._

**Seraphine:** Let’s see if they’ve received any updates in the search. I know I’m looking forward to hearing what’s been happening since we last met up.

_You nod as Seraphine stops speaking. You move to the cardinals’ room, and the rest of the Golden Deer are already there when You arrive._

**Raithius:** Alright, everyone’s here now. How about we get the meeting started?

 **Lev:** Have we found any clues so far about where your father could be?

 **Novalee:** So far, our search has come up short. We’re going to keep looking though.

 **Wolfgang:** This meeting is going to primarily discuss what I’ve learned, actually. I know it’s not what you expected, but that’s what you’re going to get.

 **William:** I suppose this means that you’ve learned something new and important then…

 **Wolfgang:** You caught me. I’ve gotten more updates from Faerghus and Adrestia. I’ll start with Faerghus since we’ve been thinking about Magnolia quite a bit on the down low since what happened with her a few moons ago. She’s managed to take care of most of the Malice influence in the territory.

 **Sofia:** She sure does work quickly… Then again, I suppose that we really did clear up the path for her by taking out House Goneril.

 **Jill:** If she’s been able to take care of Faerghus, then maybe she’s finally going to be offering us her assistance soon.

 **Wolfgang:** As a matter of fact, I’ve heard rumors that say that she’ll be offering us her aid soon. Of course, these are only rumors right now, so it would be best not to get too caught up in believing them, but it’s something to note.

 **Adeline:** I know that we could certainly use the assistance… She could help us look if our target escaped across the Alliance border.

 **Cedric:** We’ll just need to get help in Adrestia if we’re really getting Magnolia’s aid soon… Speaking of, you said that you had heard something new from the Empire, yes?

 **Wolfgang:** I did, yeah… Everything’s been coming together at long last down there, but we still don’t know who the leader of the rebellion is. I hope that you weren’t trying to ask about who’s behind the resistance, because I don’t know.

 **Raithius:** Still, the point is that the Empire is officially entering a new era… It’s odd to think of, but I guess that a lot has been changing while we’ve been focusing on our next step all this time.

 **Novalee:** I’m going to send a message out to Enbarr to see what’s going on then. We could use some extra eyes in the Empire.

 **Cedric:** I’m rather curious as to what we could stand to gain from both sides… Of course, any help is appreciated, but I’m sure that they’ll be able to aid us in different ways.

 **William:** All we can do is wait and see what happens next. Is there anything else that we should hear about, Wolfgang?

 **Wolfgang:** I’m afraid not. Like I said, we haven’t found any clues regarding the activity of the Malice leader… Wait! I almost forgot!

 **Adeline:** Why do I have the sneaking suspicion that we aren’t going to like whatever you’re about to tell us…?

 **Wolfgang:** Probably because you are going to hate it… The Empire has been taken under new control, yes, but there is one person who has evaded captivity…

 **Jill:** Of course… Nothing ever works out perfectly, so there has to be some crack in the armor…

 **Wolfgang:** Thaddeus Bazler has managed to avoid being taken into Imperial hands. We don’t know where he is.

 **Sofia:** Great… Of all the people to still be out there, it just had to be him… I wonder where he could even be.

 **Lev:** That’s rather worrying to hear about, but there isn’t much we can do to try and find him right now. We have our own priorities.

 **Wolfgang:** Yeah. As much as I hate to say it, we really aren’t going to be able to find him unless we get lucky. It would be best for us to stay on track and hope that perhaps the Empire is able to figure out where he disappeared to.

 **Raithius:** If we cross paths with him on the way, we’ll take him out. After all, even if he isn’t directly in our path, he’s someone that’s been at the top of my hated people list for quite some time.

 **William:** I can’t tell if I want to see him so that we can get rid of him or avoid him for the sake of our safety… Either way, we had best stay focused on the task at hand.

 **Sofia:** I agree… There’s still a lot for us to take care of, and I don’t think we should let ourselves get too caught-up in thinking about him.

 **Adeline:** I’m sure that we’ll hear news about him sooner or later, and when we do, we’ll know what to do about him.

 **Wolfgang:** I agree completely. That’s all that I have to tell you this time around, so I guess the meeting is ending there.

 **Novalee:** Raithius and I are going to keep looking around to see if we can find a way to track down his father. If we find anything noteworthy, we’ll be sure to let you all know.

 **Jill:** Thank you. Let’s get going, everyone. We don’t want to bother them any longer than we have to.

 **Cedric:** Of course… Good luck to you both. If you need anything, all you need to do is call on us.

 **Lev:** Exactly… Well, I’ll see you all later on then. We’ll be looking forward to hearing any updates from you two.

_The Golden Deer leave the area, and You head back to your room as Seraphine speaks to You._

**Seraphine:** The news about Bazler still being out there bothers me… I don’t like the idea of him still being able to wander around the world, but I suppose there’s nothing for us to do about it right now.

_You say that You feel the same._

**Seraphine:** For now, I suppose we should make our rounds here in the monastery. I’m sure that the good news is bound to spread quickly… With that said, let’s get right into it.

_You nod as Seraphine’s voice fades from your mind. You begin your exploration of the monastery soon afterwards. You start by going to the Officers Academy, and You find Callisto in the courtyard._

**Callisto:** The system of nobles in the Empire has been eliminated… I never thought I’d see the day something like that happened, and yet, here we are. I don’t know what I’m supposed to think about it, but… I suppose I don’t need to think about it yet. We’ve still got work to do here.

_You move next to the training hall. Inside, You find Kaeta speaking with Nesreen._

**Kaeta:** We’re supposed to be getting eyes in both Faerghus and Adrestia soon. Doesn’t that sound great?

 **Nesreen:** It would give us a stronger possibility of finding out where Lady Aisa disappeared to…

 **Kaeta:** Chin up, Nesreen! I’m sure that everything is going to work out in the end!

 **Nesreen:** Yeah… Alright.

 **Kaeta:** Deny my optimism all you want, but it would do you some good to think positively every once in a while.

 **Nesreen:** Sure… I’ll keep that in mind, I suppose.

_You also find Yuliya and Derric engaged in conversation._

**Derric:** It’s been a while since we’ve had the chance to hear more about what the rest of the Knights of Seiros are doing, huh?

 **Yuliya:** You act like that’s a bad thing… I suppose that they can do whatever they want. It doesn’t matter to me.

 **Derric:** Still, it would be nice to catch up with Captain Torryn…

 **Yuliya:** Maybe.

 **Derric:** I hope things are going well with her… She’s still searching for Lady Aisa as far as I know.

 **Yuliya:** I don’t know why she’s bothering, but I suppose I can’t stop her…

 **Derric:** I’m sure she’s doing okay… That’s what I’m telling myself, anyways…

_You leave the training hall and head to the bottom floor of dorms. You encounter Falon in the area._

**Falon:** I’m looking forward to seeing Magnolia again… I hope that nothing stops her from coming out to see us this time. I know that I’ve been missing her, and I want to make sure that she’s doing alright… A lot has happened.

_Further down the row of dorms, You cross paths with Adeline._

**Adeline:** Knowing that my brother is in Derdriu is already making me feel a lot better. He’s never been great at fighting due to how sickly he is… After the war ends, I want to introduce you to him properly. He’s really nice, and I think you’d like him.

_Near the staircase to the second floor of dorms, You see Adrian._

**Adrian:** Nobility isn’t something that we have in Brigid, so when I first came here, it was odd to think about. However, I’ve learned a lot about it since my arrival, and Adrestia has depended on it for ages… I don’t know what’s coming next now that it’s gone.

_On the second floor of the dorms, You find Illona standing alone._

**Illona:** I hope that there’s nothing to get in the way of Magnolia coming to see us this time around… It sounds like she’s really come into her own, and I want to see that for myself. It’s been too long since I last saw her.

_You go back downstairs and enter the nearby greenhouse. You find Wolfgang standing inside while speaking to Calypso._

**Wolfgang:** I really thought that Bazler would be easier to track, but… He’s just out of reach.

 **Calypso:** Even with your influence, he’s on the run… Perhaps he knows that you’ve turned on him.

 **Wolfgang:** Still, I doubt he would be able to completely escape my grasp. It’s beyond a fool like him.

 **Calypso:** Underestimating him doesn’t seem like a good idea, Wolfgang. Be careful, would you? For once in your life.

 **Wolfgang:** You don’t have enough faith in me, Calypso… I’m always careful.

 **Calypso:** Yeah, sure… And the sky is yellow. Nice going.

 **Wolfgang:** Ouch. Feisty, aren’t we?

 **Calypso:** Only because of you…

_You move to the fishing hole. You see Zelhira standing on the edge of the dock looking out at the water._

**Zelhira:** The nobility has been dismantled… I know that my father was on the side of the rebellion, but I still don’t know what to think of all this. Nobles have done more good than bad, yes, but… I’m worried about my father. I hope he’s alright…

_You also find Nora in the area of the fishing hole._

**Nora:** I hate the idea of someone like Bazler still being out there… I don’t know how he was able to get away, but the second I see him, he’s going to wish that he was dead already… It’s the least he deserves after all of his crimes.

_You move to the marketplace. You find Sofia and Conrad talking once You arrive._

**Sofia:** I guess that you’ve heard everything is finally calming down, right?

 **Conrad:** Yeah… I don’t know what we’re going to be doing after this is over though.

 **Sofia:** I’m sure we’ll be able to figure something out. I’ve got to look after you and all that.

 **Conrad:** You don’t even have a plan? Why am I not surprised…?

 **Sofia:** You have no faith in me, Conrad. I’ll figure something out. Promise.

 **Conrad:** That’s not a plan, but… Fine. I trust you.

_You also find Jill in the area._

**Jill:** It’s good to know that we’re going to have some time to rest before our next major battle, but I still don’t think we should relax too much. You never know what could happen… Anything could change in the blink of an eye.

_You head to the dining hall next. Inside, You see Aestlyn._

**Aestlyn:** The Crest of Noa is nearly gone from the continent now with the fall of House Admoderor… I don’t know exactly what I should think about that, but I can’t get it out of my mind… Maybe I’m just feeling melancholy. Who can say for sure?

_You also find William in the dining hall._

**William:** Lord Bazler escaped after our mission in his territory five years ago too… I have to wonder what he’s doing now. It sends a shiver up my spine, to be honest. He’s capable of so many terrible things. I hope he’s brought to justice soon.

_You move to the entrance hall. Inside, You cross paths with Herwig._

**Herwig:** The future of the Empire is undoubtedly going to be different from here on out. So much has changed in a short period of time, and I’m incredibly curious about what’s coming next. I suppose only time will be able to tell what the future holds…

_You also find Florence in the entrance hall._

**Florence:** I wonder if the rest of the continent will follow the example of Adrestia… I mean, a lot of noble houses have been knocked out already by our work here, and I bet the same has happened in Faerghus. That would be quite the change, hm?

_You run into Cassia in the area last._

**Cassia:** I’m not sure how my family is doing in Faerghus, but I don’t think I particularly care to find out either… A lot has happened in these past few moons, and I trust Magnolia to keep everything there under control.

_You move into the reception hall next. You see Niko standing alone inside._

**Niko:** I’m sure that all that has taken place recently will be in the history books for generations to come. Everything is changing around us, and as scary as that is, it’s interesting too… Imagine the possibilities of this new world we’re creating. They’re infinite… It’s amazing in a strange way. 

_On the other side of the hall, You find Karim._

**Karim:** I’m glad that Magnolia has been able to bounce back, but I’m still a bit concerned about her… Then again, I suppose there isn’t much I can do until she finds the chance to meet up with us. This lack of activity from her is already bothering me though.

_You go to the stables. You find Hegias standing in the area._

**Hegias:** I don’t know what to think of all this sudden change, but I can say for sure that it’s dizzying to imagine… How much can the world shift beneath your feet in one lifetime? I would expect that we’ve seen more than enough.

_You head to the knights’ hall next. You find Wynne inside._

**Wynne:** House Admoderor always rested on the border between Almyra and Leicester… Maybe relations between the two countries will change with the fall of House Admoderor. I suppose that’s up to Raithius now.

_You also run into Rodain in the knights’ hall._

**Rodain:** The loss of nobility in Adrestia is a surprising move… After all, that was the nation to establish the system of nobles serving the ruler. I wonder what is set to replace it… I’m sure whatever it winds up being will be interesting.

_You head to the cathedral next. You find Kyle on the bridge into the area._

**Kyle:** Magnolia pulling everything together so quickly seems like a miracle… Then again, I suppose we shouldn't be surprised. She’s always been capable of incredible things. If you blink, you’re bound to miss something with her.

_You run into Miriam inside the cathedral itself._

**Miriam:** If the Kingdom has truly changed so much, I wonder what this could mean for the future… There is a lot to reform at this point, and it’s a great task for one queen to take on. We’ll simply have to see how she handles it.

_You also find Cedric in the cathedral._

**Cedric:** I can’t stop thinking about the search for Julius Origo… The sooner we can find him, the sooner everything will draw to a close, but at the same time… I don’t know. We’re in a strange state of limbo right now, and it’s already grating on my nerves…

_Finally, You cross paths with Piers._

**Piers:** The loss of nobility really doesn’t seem like such a terrible thing. You’re hearing this from an outsider’s perspective, but I don’t think that they’ve accomplished all that much over the years. Feel free to call me pessimistic, but that’s simply my opinion.

_You decide to head into Abyss before moving upstairs. You head to the library first and find Grey standing inside._

**Grey:** I come from a fallen noble house within the Empire, you know… Granted, it crumbled many years ago, and I don’t think that it would have ever lasted to this point, but… I suppose it’s just ironic to me how everything fell apart for everyone else too.

_You also find Ernst in the library._

**Ernst:** Before the nobility system was established, this continent was ruled over by the goddess and her children. Without a figure of that magnitude, I wonder how the government will function… Then again, I suppose that’s the job of the rebellion to think about. I’ll leave it in their hands.

_Next, You walk into the Wilting Rose Inn. You find Ansel inside._

**Ansel:** Nobility falling apart… Hmph. I can’t say that I’m too disappointed. This was bound to happen eventually. Everyone was walking on sticks, and that’s been the case for as long as anyone can remember. This is a victory in my eyes.

_You also find Magnus in the area._

**Magnus:** I was never a fan of the idea that placed some people above others simply by birth. It simply didn’t sit well with me… Perhaps that’s a personal issue. Either way, it rings true. Now, I suppose my wish for equality has come true. How intriguing.

_You move to Burrow Street. You find Gabriel alone on the road._

**Gabriel:** The escape of Bazler bothers me for many reasons… I don’t think I could ever get through them completely in this lifetime. I pray that he’s caught and prosecuted for his countless crimes. He deserves that at the very least… What an aggravating man.

_You head to Chrysalis Row next. You find Saias standing in his room by himself._

**Saias:** So much is changing everywhere… Each country is acting as its own machine right now. We helped out the Kingdom once, but that’s all we’ve seen as far as interaction between the nations. I can’t tell if that’s for the best or not, but… It’s certainly happening.

_You walk to the Ashen Wolves’ classroom. Inside, You find Taiyin._

**Taiyin:** I don’t know about you, but I’m certainly enjoying the idea of everything being almost over. I feel like I’m going to jump out of my skin at every moment during this war. What a headache… Please, let us catch that man as soon as possible…

_Finally, You go to the Pagan Altar. Tsubasa stands in front of it silently._

**Tsubasa:** The rebellion in the Empire has come a long way… They had best know what to do next though. This is a dangerous balance they’re in right now, and if it falls down, everyone will feel the consequences… Not even Raithius could prepare for something like that.

_You move to the second floor of the monastery. In the audience chamber, You find Aquillus standing alone._

**Aquillus:** I’ve been trying to find out what is happening with my siblings in the Empire… I pray that they’re safe. It’s difficult to learn what two young people are doing in Adrestia these days though. May they be alright wherever they are…

_You find Reese sitting in his room._

**Reese:** When we meet up with Magnolia, I know I’m going to have a few questions for her… She’s done a lot, and I want to hear what she’s accomplished from her own lips. Perhaps it’s a personal matter, but I’m not giving up until I get the full story.

_You head to the library next. Lev stands by himself inside._

**Lev:** Everyone was so upset last moon after we figured out who the culprit behind everything was, but… Spirits have swung so dramatically since then. The knowledge that we might finally be free of this hell is making everyone feel better. I simply hope that it winds up being true…

_You move to the commons’ room. Tuncay is waiting for You within._

**Tuncay:** I’ve hated nobles from the very beginning just like everyone from my village… The system is corrupted and flawed by nature. I know I’m going to be more than happy to go home knowing that it’s all gone now. Whoever did this most certainly has my approval.

_Finally, You walk into the cardinals’ room. Raithius and Novalee are engaged in a deep discussion regarding the search for Julius Origo._

**Raithius:** You know, I was once proud to have gotten my scheming tactics from my father… These days, I just think of it as frustrating.

 **Novalee:** We haven’t found anything from him yet, but we can’t give up hope. We’ve still got a lot of ground to cover, and he’s going to turn up.

 **Raithius:** You always know just what to say to cheer me up, Nova.

 **Novalee:** Plus, you can be just as much of a thorn in his side as soon as we figure out where he is and what he’s doing.

 **Raithius:** And you just proved my point again! Thanks a lot.

 **Novalee:** You’re welcome, Raith. Now, let’s keep searching.

 **Raithius:** Of course, my lady.

_With your search of the monastery finished, You head back to your room._

**Seraphine:** It doesn’t seem like there have been any updates on the search yet… I suppose that’s to be expected given that they haven’t had a long time to look, but I’m still getting antsy. This might be our chance to hang back from the fighting, but that’s not helping my nerves in the slightest. I feel so weirdly jumpy today.

_You say that You understand her nerves._

**Seraphine:** I guess that’s a relief… Still, there’s nothing we can do to find out more about where he disappeared to right now. Let’s call it a night, okay?

_You nod your agreement and settle down for the evening. Seraphine stops speaking to You, leaving You alone with the silence and your own thoughts. You wonder about if Magnolia will truly be willing to provide your party aid, and You find yourself curious about the events taking place in the Empire. You pray that Bazler does not become an issue in the future, but You know that there is no way to keep him at bay until he is found. When You fall asleep, your slumber is dreamless, but You still cannot help your curiosity regarding the future even in sleep…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Homework is the worst but hey chapter twenty is here!
> 
> -Digital


	16. Chapter Twenty: Union II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected invasion of the monastery puts You and the Golden Deer into lockdown mode.

_At the end of the moon, You are sleeping soundly in your room when You hear a sudden set of knocks at your door. You awaken immediately and move to see who it is. Seraphine speaks in the back of your mind._

**Seraphine:** Who could be coming to see us…? As far as I know, there wasn’t a mission for us to take care of this month… The search is still going on to find Julius Origo…

_You open the door and see Novalee standing outside._

**Novalee:** Professor, you need to come at once. The monastery is under attack, and we’ll need to move quickly if we want to stay safe.

_Novalee dashes off. You respond with shock._

**Seraphine:** No way…! Let’s see what’s going on!

_You follow Novalee to the cardinals’ room. The rest of the Golden Deer are waiting there, and panic seems to live in the air._

**Raithius:** We’re sure that this is actually happening?

 **Sofia:** I would say so. The Canis Mafia is marching on Garreg Mach.

 **Adeline:** Wolfgang, I thought you were supposed to be keeping them under control…

 **Lev:** She would never betray us, so this must be out of her control.

 **Cedric:** I highly doubt that she would have them come this way… It would put her in danger.

 **Wolfgang:** I’m glad that you trust me that much. You’re right. I didn’t do this.

 **William:** In other words, they’re going against your demands for some reason…

 **Jill:** Is there anyone who they’d want to listen to aside from you?

 **Wolfgang:** There’s only one person, but I’d rather not think about that right now. Besides, we’re going to have to go and defend the monastery. I don’t have time to talk about all of that.

 **Cedric:** As curious as I am to hear the truth, you likely have a point. I want to make sure that we’re able to keep Garreg Mach safe.

 **Jill:** In that case, we should set up a defensive perimeter around the area. We can’t let them get inside.

 **Novalee:** I agree completely. We’re all going to have to block the first gate. I’ll leave other soldiers to take care of the rest.

 **William:** That sounds like a plan. We should get out there as soon as possible. They could be trying to break down our door at any moment.

 **Lev:** The rest of the soldiers are only going to be able to hold them off for so long… I have a bad feeling about this.

 **Adeline:** Now isn’t the time to hesitate. We have too much on the line to wait for them to break through.

 **Sofia:** I agree with Adeline. Raithius, are you ready for us to go? We’re waiting for your command.

 **Raithius:** Let’s go. Stay safe out there, everyone. We have to defend the monastery, and we can’t let them break through. We’re going to be victorious in this battle!

_You and the rest of the Golden Deer head outside as quickly as You possibly can. You glance around the area and cringe upon seeing more enemies than You can count. There are many members of the Canis Mafia scattered around the area, and You know that it won’t be easy to keep them all at bay. You see no commander in sight, so You decide to put your efforts into defending the entrance to the monastery. The objective is to defend the monastery for fifteen turns against numerous reinforcements from the Canis Mafia._

_You turn to Raithius as soon as the battle begins properly._

**Raithius:** There are so many of them… We’re going to have to tread carefully! Remember to stay safe, and don’t leave any weak points for them to get through! Gods, if there’s any time for Magnolia to come through with reinforcements, this would be the perfect moment… Still, we can’t rely on anyone but ourselves. Let’s get down to business!

_The fight starts around You, and You watch as the Golden Deer begin to defend their home. You fight alongside them with all the ferocity that You have, praying that the enemy will not break through to Garreg Mach._

_At the start of the third turn, the following dialogue plays out._

**Raithius:** There are so many of them… This is awful!

_Magnolia appears at the top right of the map along with Luciana and any Blue Lions who have not been recruited. Note: all dialogue not said by Magnolia or Luciana only plays out if the specific character was not added to the party before the war began._

**Magnolia:** Raithius! How are you doing?! Are you handling everything alright?!

 **Raithius:** Maggy! Perfect time for you to turn up!

 **Luciana:** I was hoping our paths would cross once again…

 **Nora:** Garreg Mach… It’s been far too long since I was last here.

 **Aestlyn:** I’m glad to see that you’re all safe.

 **Kyle:** This reminds me of the Battle of Garreg Mach, but we’re going to succeed now where we failed before.

 **Illona:** I didn’t think I would ever be coming back here…

 **Falon:** It’s a relief to see this place still standing…

 **Cassia:** If the enemy needs to be exterminated, we’ll fight with you.

 **Karim:** They aren’t going to get away with this!

 **Magnolia:** Soldiers of Faerghus, the time is now! We must reclaim Garreg Mach!

_Magnolia’s team joins the fight as allied units, though they are out of your control. Their assistance helps to cut down on the numerous reinforcements, but there are still far too many foes for your team to manage without issues._

_At the start of turn five, Cordelia, the Knights of Seiros, and members of the Church of Seiros appear at the top left segment of the map. All Knights of Seiros who have not been recruited will be with her. Note: all dialogue not said by Cordelia only plays out if the specific character was not added to the party before the war began. Nesreen, Niko, Adrian, Yuliya, Kaeta, and Derric have no dialogue here due to their plot-based recruitment from Part One._

**Cordelia:** I’m glad that we were able to catch up with them… I was terrified when I saw that there were Canis Mafia fighters marching on Garreg Mach, but we’ve managed to reach them.

 **Piers:** It’s been too long since we were last here…

 **Rodain:** I wish we could return on better terms.

 **Wynne:** They aren’t going to know what hit them.

 **Miriam:** If these miscreants truly wish to begin conflict, they will feel the consequences of their actions.

 **Herwig:** It’s truly a relief to see that this building is still standing…

 **Reese:** How incredible it is to see familiar faces.

 **Cordelia:** Knights of Seiros, we move! Aid the Leicester army at once!

 **Raithius:** Captain Torryn! It’s good to see you here!

 **Cordelia:** I’m glad to see you’re still kicking as well. Now, how about we go on and bring this fight to an end? These guys seem to be giving you a bit of trouble.

 **Raithius:** That sounds spectacular. Thanks for the assist!

 **Cordelia:** There’s no need to thank me. I’m just doing my duty.

_The Knights of Seiros and their church-affiliated allies charge into battle soon afterwards. The battle is starting to shift in your favor, but there are still too many enemies for You to count flooding onto the battlefield. You cannot help but think about how lucky You are to have already run into so many old friends in such a short period of time._

_At the start of turn seven, the following dialogue plays out as Eli, Quinn, and the Ashen Wolves appear at the bottom of the map. Note: this dialogue only appears if Cindered Shadows has been completed. Note: all dialogue not said by Eli or Quinn only plays out if the specific character was not added to the party before the war began._

**Eli:** Garreg Mach is in a state of chaos… I’m glad that we arrived when we did.

 **Quinn:** I pray that nothing has happened to Abyss in our absence…

 **Grey:** The fight already seems pretty damn intense.

 **Taiyin:** I hope nobody’s gotten hurt…

 **Saias:** We’ll do what we can to lift the weight on your shoulders!

 **Ansel:** Let’s see what this battle brings…!

 **Tsubasa:** This is bound to be an interesting experience.

 **Gabriel:** I was looking forward to coming back home, but I suppose this fight has to take priority. 

**Magnus:** They’re all fools for crossing me, and I’ll have to show them with brute force!

 **Ernst:** It seems we have no choice but to fight.

 **Eli:** Raithius, is there anything we can do to help you out?   
  


**Raithius:** Any aid would be greatly appreciated. Be sure to stay safe out there!

 **Eli:** Of course. We’re here for you no matter what!

_The battle continues, and the Ashen Wolves continue towards your party, breaking through the enemy lines that separate your two groups. You cannot help but feel relief at seeing even more old faces brought back to the monastery after all this time._

_At the start of turn nine, Aisa and Roy arrive from the bottom left corner of the map._

**Roy:** Lady Aisa, a battle has broken out… Are you going to join?

 **Aisa:** I believe it would be for the best… Let us go.

 **Raithius:** Lady Aisa…!

 **Magnolia:** You’re alive…!

 **Cordelia:** Lady Aisa, I can’t believe it! What happened?

 **Aisa:** I can explain after the battle has drawn to a close. For now, we have other business to attend to.

 **Raithius:** Yeah… You’re right. Come on, everyone! We’re going to find a way to win this battle no matter what!

_You cannot help but smile at seeing Aisa and Roy return. You cannot believe that Aisa is truly standing before your very eyes after You were so sure that she had died in the Battle of Garreg Mach years beforehand. Relief floods through You, but You make sure not to get too distracted in the heart of the fight._

_At the start of turn eleven, the Black Eagles appear at the bottom right corner of the map. Chris and Polly lead them, and the unrecruited Black Eagles are accompanied by two figures: Liram and Morgana. Note: all dialogue not said by Chris, Polly, Liram, or Morgana only plays out if the specific character was not added to the party before the war began._

**Chris:** The journey here from Enbarr was far longer than I would have liked… I’m just glad that we were able to get here on time.

 **Polly:** Bazler’s going to pay for throwing us around the continent this way.

 **Morgana:** I don’t see him anywhere… But there are people defending the monastery.

 **Liram:** In that case, we’ll just have to break through to them.

 **Zelhira:** Last I heard, the Leicester Alliance was taking up residence in Garreg Mach.

 **Aquillus:** The Canis Mafia has caused far too many problems for far too long…

 **Hegias:** This is the next step towards peace for all…

 **Callisto:** I don’t know who they think they are, but they aren’t getting away with this.

 **Florence:** I hope they like tasting the other end of my lance!

 **Tuncay:** We’ve got to find a way to get through to the other side.

 **Raithius:** Damn… It seems today really is full of surprises.

 **Novalee:** I’m willing to hazard a guess that we’ve found the group responsible for taking down the Empire…

 **Magnolia:** I could have never imagined that today would unfold this way…

 **Chris:** We can discuss this later. There’s too much at stake right now, and I don’t want to waste any time.

 **Raithius:** You’re right as always. There had better be a damn good explanation for this though!

 **Chris:** Of course. For now, the battle awaits.

_You focus on getting through the remainder of the battle. The enemy reinforcements continue to come in waves for quite some time, but You manage to navigate the battlefield with ease at some points, giving You the chance to speak with a few members of the other groups that You have missed._

_If you speak with Magnolia, the following dialogue plays out._

**Magnolia:** I’m sorry it took us so long to see each other again, Professor. I know that you heard about all that happened in the capital of the Kingdom… Still, I managed to come out the other side, and I’m here to stay. It’s the least I can do to repay your team for helping me out with House Goneril. But we can talk more later. For now, we’ve got a lot more to concentrate on. I’m sure we’ll be able to take care of this easily together!

_If you speak with Luciana, the following dialogue plays out._

**Luciana:** I’m glad that we were able to reunite once again. It was a pleasure fighting with you in Goneril lands, and I intend to continue battling at your side until we’ve followed this conflict through to the end. Lady Magnolia is counting on your assistance, and I can certainly see why she trusts you so much. For the time being though, we should focus on the fight. It’s best not to get distracted.

_If you speak with Cordelia, the following dialogue plays out. Note: Cordelia can only be spoken to after Aisa and Roy appear on the map._

**Cordelia:** I heard that you were back, but I never got the chance to stop by and see you… We Knights of Seiros were really busy trying to find Lady Aisa, but it seems our search wound up being fruitless. It’s good to see both you and her again. I’m going to do what I can to help you from here on out, and that’s a promise. I hope that your skills are just as sharp as they were the last time we saw each other!

_If you speak with Eli, the following dialogue plays out._

**Eli:** I’m sorry that it took us so long to see each other once again. I wound up being incredibly busy taking care of business outside of Abyss, you see… Still, now that I’m finished with everything else, I’m free to stand by your side on the battlefield once again. I’m going to be counting on you, and I’m hoping that you’ll be able to rely on me just the same.

_If you speak with Aisa, the following dialogue plays out._

**Aisa:** Professor… I didn’t think that I would see you here today… I understand that you must have many questions about what has happened these past few years, and I would be happy to answer your inquiries after the fight ends. Until then, we have more important matters to attend to.

_If you speak with Roy, the following dialogue plays out._

**Roy:** I spent a lot of time trying to find Lady Aisa before coming here, and it was only recently that I was able to find her once again. I’m sorry I couldn’t be here when you appeared once more. Still, it’s all worked out fine now, so I guess that’s what matters most. I’m looking forward to talking with you again after the battle ends.

_If you speak with Chris, the following dialogue plays out._

**Chris:** It’s good to see you, Professor. It’s been far too long since we last met. I’ve been rather busy as of late, but now that everything has been taken care of, I’m going to be fighting alongside you and Raithius for the time being. Please try to stay safe for the rest of the battle. None of us want anything to happen to you. If you need help, feel free to call for me. I’m at your service.

_After fifteen turns have passed, the enemy forces retreat._

**Raithius:** It finally looks like this is over… That’s such a relief.

 **Magnolia:** It seems we’re finally getting the chance to talk about what happened…

 **Raithius:** We’re going to meet up immediately. Everybody else, clear out the area and make sure that there aren’t any soldiers who wanted to hide out in the shadows. It’s best to be safe rather than sorry.

_You follow Raithius, Novalee, Magnolia, Luciana, Cordelia, Eli, Quinn, Aisa, Roy, Chris, and Polly up to the cardinals’ room. You follow them wordlessly as Seraphine speaks in the back of your mind._

**Seraphine:** I can’t believe this is happening… I was so sure that we weren’t going to be seeing some of these people again, but here they are, alive and well… All we can do is listen to their explanations. I’m glad to see them safe, but I have a bad feeling about what’s to come…

_You nod your agreement as You arrive at the cardinals’ room, and Seraphine falls silent. The rest of the group settles in, and You look to Raithius as the meeting begins. Note: Eli and Quinn’s dialogue only plays out if Cindered Shadows has been completed._

**Raithius:** Well… Would you look at that? All of us are back together again after all this time… I never would have expected a reunion like this once again.

 **Novalee:** We were so sure that it wasn’t even going to be possible, and yet… Here you all are.

 **Roy:** I suppose that we’re bound together by fate after all… Who would have thought?

 **Magnolia:** If you ask me, I think a few of us are owed explanations regarding a few falsified deaths.

 **Aisa:** I understand why you are upset…

 **Cordelia:** Can you please talk to us about what happened? All of us spent years searching for you, and I was so sure that you were gone.

 **Aisa:**...I thought it would be safest if I disappeared. That is all I can say at this moment. You will simply have to trust me.

 **Eli:** The continent fell apart without the Church of Seiros to hold it together…

 **Quinn:** It shows how dependent the people of this land are on their religion.

 **Raithius:** If you don’t want to talk about it, fine. I know that a lot has been happening, and I don’t want to press it too hard right off the bat. We’ll need to hear the truth later though.

 **Magnolia:** What have you all been doing these past five years?

 **Polly:** That’s a bit of a complicated story…

 **Chris:** To put it simply, we’ve been fighting back against Malice.

 **Raithius:** I see… I get the sneaking suspicion that I know exactly what you’ve been doing in the past few moons in particular… You killed Argades von Doroftie, didn’t you?

 **Chris:** It seems that you’ve heard about my actions then…

 **Luciana:** I knew that there was a resistance stirring within the Empire, but I never could have imagined that its leader would be the Imperial princess… We all believed that you had died in the Battle of Garreg Mach as well.

 **Chris:** Argades lied about it. He thought that he had won, but he never thought to check his work. Disappointing, really. As soon as I was able to find footing in the Empire, I started to fight back, and everything’s under my control at this point… Well, everything aside from one person…

 **Polly:** We chased him all the way here, and we still weren’t able to get him in captivity… Damn it all.

 **Cordelia:** If you don’t mind my asking, who are you talking about?

 **Chris:**...Thaddeus Bazler escaped from the Empire during the aftermath of the coup. We’ve been trying to find and apprehend him, and we tracked him to the area around Garreg Mach.

 **Raithius:** It seems to me like he’s the culprit behind today’s invasion… I know that he allied with the Canis Mafia at one point in time. Wolfgang told me that much.

 **Novalee:** He would be the only person aside from Wolfgang to be able to get them to attack… It must have been him.

 **Chris:** We searched the surrounding area as thoroughly as we could before joining the fight, but he was nowhere to be found. We’re going to have to keep trying to take him in.

 **Luciana:** How incredible it is that we all crossed paths at the same time… We were lucky to arrive in time to help you fend off the invasion.

 **Raithius:** I feel the same. I don’t think we would have been able to get through it without backup.

 **Magnolia:** Hearing that Bazler is behind this… It gives me a bad feeling. Of all the people who could be at large, it just has to be him…

 **Aisa:** We will dedicate our every effort to bringing him to justice.

 **Cordelia:** Are you planning on resuming your duties as archbishop? I know that would reassure a lot of people.

 **Aisa:**...Not yet. For the time being, there are more important matters to attend to.

 **Roy:** I must agree with Lady Aisa. We need to put all of our attention on tracking down Bazler. If he has control of the Canis Mafia, we have to find him as soon as possible. Who knows what he could try and do as long as he has them on his side?

 **Raithius:** Yeah. I can get you all up to speed on what we’ve been doing around here, and you can talk about what you’ve been up to.

 **Novalee:** We determined who one of the foremost leaders of Malice is… Former archduke Julius Origo is behind many of our problems. He escaped after one of our recent battles, and we’re attempting to track him now.

 **Luciana:** It seems that many people who we assumed dead are coming back now… But not all of them are as kind-hearted as those who are gathered here, it seems.

 **Magnolia:** We can help you search for him then… I’ve mostly gotten rid of Malice influences within the Kingdom, and I’ll be able to put as much focus as possible on finding him. If he steps into Faerghus territory, I’ll be aware of it immediately.

 **Luciana:** We managed to correct Faerghus rather quickly after taking care of House Goneril. Your assistance in the battle did a lot to help us.

 **Cordelia:** We Knights of Seiros spent time searching for Lady Aisa. We may not have found her, but we were able to cross paths with another familiar face… Evenor Hepius was found, and we were able to bring her to justice. She… She’s gone.

 **Roy:** Incredible…

 **Chris:** You already know what Polly and I have been up to. We managed to run Malice out of the Empire, and many of the foremost noble houses have fallen. As soon as we clean up any final business here, I’m going to be restructuring everything.

 **Polly:** We’ve got everything under control, so there’s no need to worry about what we’ve been busy with.

 **Eli:** Quinn and I followed after those who were involved with the attack on Abyss five years ago. We managed to defeat them as well, and we came back because our mission is finished.

 **Quinn:** They won’t be bothering us anymore, to say the least.

 **Aisa:** I have been watching over someone for quite some time… Professor, do you remember Janae McCreary?

_You nod._

**Aisa:** I have been sustaining her with my magic… She has not yet woken up, but I have faith that she will one day. Now that we are here in the monastery… I can move her to the infirmary, and you can stop by to see her whenever you would like.

_You say that You would like that._

**Raithius:** It’s good to hear that you’re all doing well. I think that we have a lot to take care of from here on out, but we can knock it all out together.

 **Chris:** Our first step should be to find Bazler. He has too much on his side, and the only way to topple all that he’s created is to take him out.

 **Magnolia:** The rest of the monster will collapse if we cut off the head… And Bazler can most certainly be referred to as a monster.

 **Raithius:** Settle into the monastery with your forces. I’ll give you status updates on our next actions as soon as possible. Everything is going to be alright.

_You nod your understanding._

**Raithius:** Everything is a bit chaotic right now, but we’re going to handle it. Make yourselves comfortable. Novalee and I will handle all of the technical stuff. We have more than enough space.

 **Novalee:** If you need anything, all you need to do is ask.

_The group begins to disperse, but You linger for a while longer, and You decide to approach Aisa and Roy._

**Aisa:** I take it that you are curious about seeing Janae then… I have been looking after her all this time, and while she has not stirred, I have no doubt that she will be alright.

 **Roy:** We’re going to move her into the monastery, and after everything has settled down, we’ll be sure to tell you. If you want to see her, feel free to drop by.

_You nod once again and watch as they walk away. Seraphine appears at your side._

**Seraphine:** So much has happened… I get the feeling everything is going to be chaotic for a while. I can tell that you’re exhausted by the unexpected fight, so maybe we should leave the arrangements to everyone else and try to rest. We can see how the others are doing later.

_You hesitantly agree before starting to move back to your room._

**Seraphine:** Aisa is alive after all, and Chris was the one behind the invasion on Enbarr… Somehow, all of this feels right. I’m glad that they’re all okay, and we know what to do next now. We have to find Bazler as soon as possible. He’s done far too much to be allowed to survive.

_You say that You feel the same._

**Seraphine:** I know that everyone’s going to be happy to be back together though… It’s just like old times. With all of these incredible people at our side, we have to win this war. We’re going to find out where Raithius’ father disappeared to as well. Everything seems like it’s falling into place… Julius Origo had best prepare himself. He’s not going to be ready for this.

_You nod as Seraphine disappears. You arrive back at your room and begin to settle down for the night. Exhaustion hits You, but You are filled with immense joy as well. You are beyond relieved to see so many of your old companions back at the monastery safe and alive. The war has hurt many people, but at least those You have come to care for remain. Your mind is filled with all of the new information that You have received between the death of Evenor, the destruction of the Empire, and the reappearance of Aisa and Janae. You pray that Janae is alright and make a mental note to see her as soon as possible once she is settled in. You drift off to sleep soon after, and your dreams are filled with as much uncertainty and doubt as hope and light…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so ends chapter twenty!
> 
> -Digital


	17. Chapter Twenty-One: Blood of the Sinful I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your search of the continent for Julius Origo continues.

_At the start of the next moon, You wake up and start to move towards the cardinals’ room as Seraphine speaks to You._

**Seraphine:** It still doesn’t feel real, to be honest… So many people have come back after we thought they were gone. I don’t know what to say about it all, but… I don’t think this is the sort of thing that really requires words. We should just be given the chance to enjoy finally being back together. This war has taught us a lot about how precious life is, and I don’t want to let anyone go now that we finally have them back. I’m sure that you feel the same way.

_You nod your agreement._

**Seraphine:** Let’s go and see what the Golden Deer have figured out about our next move.

_You nod once again as You arrive at the cardinals’ room. The Golden Deer are gathered in the room when You walk inside._

**Raithius:** Hey, Professor. We’re all here, so we might as well get this meeting started.

 **Lev:** Where are the others? I would have at least expected for Lady Aisa to join us…

 **Novalee:** Everyone else has volunteered to start searching for information about Bazler.

 **Wolfgang:** The search to find Julius Origo isn’t going all that well quite yet, so I’m glad that we have something else to do.

 **Cedric:** Bazler was the one who ordered the invasion on the monastery last moon, yes?

 **Wolfgang:** Yeah. He and the Canis Mafia have been allied for a long time, and when everyone got sick of me working with Raithius, they went running back to him. Either that or he was able to slide his way under the radar for long enough to get people to work for him. It doesn’t matter all that much now.

 **William:** Our first priority needs to be finding and stopping him. I’m sure that he’s going to keep attacking us until we’re able to finish the battle against him.

 **Jill:** That’s what I fear as well. I’m glad to have all the extra people here to help us find him.

 **Adeline:** If all goes well, it’ll be easier for us to find him than Raithius’ father. After all, he doesn’t have nearly the reach or hiding places.

 **Sofia:** I know that I’m certainly looking forward to being able to defeat him after all this time…

 **Raithius:** I’m glad you’re so excited for it, because that’s going to be our aim in the coming moon. Of course, we’re still going to be trying to find my father to end this fighting, but we also need to get rid of Bazler. As long as he’s out there, he can plan another attack, and we barely scraped by last time.

 **Novalee:** It would take immense preparation to be ready for another attack of that magnitude. If not for the reinforcements, I doubt we would have figured out a way to win the day.

 **Jill:** The rest of us can focus on making the monastery into a bunker of sorts then. We’re going to need to be ready in case he decides to pull anything else. It’s best to be safe rather than sorry.

 **Cedric:** That sounds like an incredible idea. I know that Chris and the other members of the rebellion have been searching for Bazler for quite some time leading up to now, so she’d probably know how to find him again.

 **William:** It’s good to have everyone back here again… It feels almost like life could get back to normal once all of this is over. The monastery is nowhere near as busy as it once was, but I think it’s a step in the right direction.

 **Lev:** I agree that it’s a wonderful thing… I know that there’s been a lot of heartache these past few years, but we’re moving towards normality again after all this time. It’s incredible, honestly.

 **Adeline:** First, we’re going to have to find a way to find both Raithius’ father and Bazler. The war isn’t going to end as long as they’re still around. Bazler has the Canis Mafia on his side now, and that’s not a good thing at all.

 **Wolfgang:** I’m not going to be able to rely on my network of informants anymore. I don’t want him to find out what we’re searching for. He could become even stronger if he found a way to ally with Raithius’ father, and I don’t even want to imagine the nightmare that could spawn if the two of them worked together.

 **Sofia:** It’s probably a good idea to pull back then… Unless you have any people that you can trust with that sort of sensitive information, we’re going to have to search on our own now. It’s safer this way, but I don’t know when we’re going to make any progress.

 **Wolfgang:** Calypso is the only one I’d want to trust with something like this, but I’m not going to put her at risk like that. We’ll just have to keep searching. With all of these extra eyes and ears, maybe we’ll be able to figure something out.

 **Lev:** I hope so… If we can divide our attention in the coming moon, we should be able to prepare for any potential invasions on the monastery and search for Bazler and Raithius’ father. It’s all about being careful.

 **Cedric:** I’m sure that you have a plan for making sure that we’re able to find out all of this, yes? It seems like something you would take great joy from planning.

 **Novalee:** That’s probably because you’re right. We did determine a system that would allow us to find out everything we need to know in the coming battle.

 **Jill:** I’m willing to assume that you’ve already passed out the orders then… Since we’re closest to you, we’re likely going to be trying to find the truth about Raithius’ father, yes?

 **Novalee:** Exactly.

 **Adeline:** I’m ready to get started, to be honest… The sooner that we’re able to find him, the sooner we can escape the damn war. I’ve had more than enough of all this.

 **Sofia:** You aren’t the only one… I can’t wait to offer a formal greeting to everyone who’s come back to the monastery too. Plus, there are a few new faces that I don’t remember seeing before.

 **William:** We’ll help everything stay in line. You focus on our next task, Raithius. You can trust us.

 **Raithius:** I know I can. I trust you all above everyone else on this continent, and I know that you won’t let me down. I’m looking forward to hearing your results in the coming weeks. Until then, this meeting is dismissed. Good luck.

_You watch as everyone leaves the cardinals’ room. You start back to your room as Seraphine speaks._

**Seraphine:** I’m willing to bet that Aisa is settled in now. That means that we can ask her about how Janae is doing. We’ve been distracted with the war all this time, but we can finally afford to take a moment to breathe and see what happened to her… Evenor’s dead, so her attack has been avenged, but… I still want to see her with my own eyes.

_You nod your agreement and make a mental note to stop by the infirmary as soon as You get the chance to check on how Janae is doing. Seraphine’s voice halts its echoes in your mind as You arrive back at your room, and You begin your search of the monastery. You begin by going to the Officers Academy, and You find Florence and Callisto engaged in conversation there._

**Florence:** It’s so nice to have everyone back here again… I wish that we could have met under better circumstances though.

 **Callisto:** We’re a few moons late, but it’s almost like we were able to hold the reunion festival after all. Who would have guessed?

 **Florence:** I’m glad that it happened though. I was so sure that I wouldn’t see some of these people again, but here they are… I don’t know if I’ll ever stop smiling!

 **Callisto:** Yeah… It shows me that perhaps there’s hope after all that’s happened, and I’ve been looking for something to latch onto for years. It’s incredible… I just hope that it bears fruit in the end…

_You walk into the Blue Lions’ classroom and cross paths with Luciana and Adrian._

**Adrian:** It’s been far too long since we last saw each other, Luciana… It’s good to know that you’re alright.

 **Luciana:** The same to you… In a way, I sort of wish that our class had thought to meet up for a reunion the way that the current generation did.

 **Adrian:** I must admit that I agree… Perhaps we’ll be able to plan for that after all of this is over. Ending the war should be our first priority though.

 **Luciana:** I agree completely. I’ll be looking forward to seeing how much you’ve grown over the past five years, Adrian. I’m sure you’re an incredible fighter.

 **Adrian:** You’re just as kind as always… Good to know some things never change.

_You move to the training hall. You find Yuliya standing inside._

**Yuliya:** The monastery is so busy now… It’s good to see that these people haven’t died, but it’s a bit of whiplash compared to how things were before. I guess it’s better than the alternative though… They had better stay safe from here on out…

_You also see Wynne in the training hall._

**Wynne:** I’m really hoping there’s not a need for us to defend the monastery again. The fight last time was more than large enough, and I’d like to take a breath for a moment… There’s only so much constant battling that someone can take these days, you know?

_Finally, You run into Cedric._

**Cedric:** We’ve successfully secured the monastery in case of any other attacks. I desperately hope that we don’t wind up needing any assistance in fending off the enemy though… We’ve had to deal with more than enough already, I believe.

_You move to the bottom floor of the dorms. You start walking along the row, finding Lev in the area._

**Lev:** I was so sure that the dead couldn’t come back to life, but… Here we are. I know that none of them technically died, but we’ve seen three people return from what we assumed was destruction. It’s so strange… I never would have seen this coming…

_You also find Aestlyn and Cassia talking further down the row._

**Aestlyn:** I’m glad that everyone is back together again… It’s like we’re students like before.

 **Cassia:** Do you want to go back to those times?

 **Aestlyn:** In all honesty… Yes. I want that more than anything else.

 **Cassia:** In that case, I’m glad you’re being given this chance.

 **Aestlyn:** It’s good to have all the Blue Lions together here again… I’m sure you feel the same.

 **Cassia:** Yes, I do… It’s amazing to see…

_You head to the upper floor of dorms, and You find Zelhira speaking with one of the newcomers from the fight. He’s a man who appears to be a few years older than You. His name is Liram._

**Zelhira:** Ah, Professor. It seems I have yet to introduce you. This is Liram von Schlarzer. He’s my adopted father, and he’s been working with the rebellion in the Empire as of late.

 **Liram:** It’s a pleasure to meet you. I’ve heard a lot about you from Zelhira, and it’s a pleasure to see you in person at long last.

 **Zelhira:** He’s going to be working with us from here on out.

 **Liram:** I hope that you’ll find my skills useful in the coming months.

 **Zelhira:** I’m sure that will be the case… You’re an incredible fighter.

 **Liram:** You flatter me far too much…

_You also find Polly in the hallway, and she is speaking with an unfamiliar woman who looks quite a bit like her. The newcomer’s name is Morgana._

**Polly:** Professor, I’d like you to meet Morgana. Morgana, this is my professor.

 **Morgana:** It’s a pleasure to meet you…

 **Polly:** She’s my older sister, and she’s going to be acting as the leader of what remains of House Riverbane.

 **Morgana:** Now that Arthur is dead, that duty falls to me… I pray I don’t disappoint.

_You head back down to the first floor of the monastery. You walk into the greenhouse next, and You find William and Adeline standing together inside._

**William:** No matter how much we search for him, it seems like Raithius’ father always escapes our grasp…

 **Adeline:** We’ve got to find him sooner or later… I’m sure that we’ll be able to figure out what happened to him with time.

 **William:** I hope so… All this searching is starting to get dizzying, and dealing with Bazler on top of that…

 **Adeline:** I understand what you mean. It’s beyond exhausting, but… We’re making progress, and that’s what matters.

_You find Herwig standing in the area of the fishing dock after You leave the greenhouse._

**Herwig:** My younger sister, Erika, disappeared when the war began five years ago… She was found at long last, according to Magnolia. These days, she’s taking up residence in Fhirdiad until the war is over. I can’t wait to see her again after all this time…

_You also find Reese in the area._

**Reese:** Magnolia said that she wanted me to go back with her after the war is over… She told me that she could really use my help with organizing what’s still standing of the country’s old structure. I’m sure that will be an interesting task to undertake…

_Finally, You encounter Falon, who is standing between the fishing hole and the marketplace._

**Falon:** Bazler may have escaped his crimes up to this point, but he’s not going to be so lucky for much longer. There are many people out there who deserve hell, but he has to be one of the worst… I can’t wait to finally catch him.

_You head to the dining hall next. You find Kyle and Nora speaking inside._

**Kyle:** Most of Malice’s influence has already been taken out in the other nations. That’s a relief to hear.

 **Nora:** I feel the same… Still, it seems as if we can’t slack off yet. We have quite a bit of work ahead of us.

 **Kyle:** I know, but… I suppose I’m just excited for this war to finally be over. It feels like we’ve been fighting for ages.

 **Nora:** That’s because we have been… But it will be over soon. That’s what we need to focus on most.

_You also find Sofia and Illona talking in the dining hall._

**Sofia:** Now that I know everybody is alright, I can finally take a deep breath…

 **Illona:** You’ve been worried about others, huh…?

 **Sofia:** Yeah, I have been. I didn’t want to think that any of them were hurt.

 **Illona:** How sweet of you…

 **Sofia:** You can’t tell me that you’ve been any different, Lonnie!

 **Illona:** Okay, maybe not… Still, it’s sweet to see you like this.

 **Sofia:** Same to you!

 **Illona:** Thanks, Sofia…

_Finally, You find Rodain in the area._

**Rodain:** Everything is starting to change around us… I don’t know what the Kingdom is planning on doing next, but many noble houses have fallen, and the future is going to be uncertain for quite some time…

_You move to the marketplace next. You find Tuncay standing there._

**Tuncay:** I’m glad that everybody’s back here… For a long time, I didn’t think that was going to be happening, but here we are. I don’t know what everyone else is planning on doing, but I can say confidently, that Chris is going to have my loyalty for all that she did down in the Empire.

_You also find Karim in the marketplace._

**Karim:** Magnolia turned everything around so quickly after the assassination attempt… I know that she’s capable of a lot when she puts her mind to something, but it’s still shocking to see such a quick turnaround. That’s Magnolia for you though.

_You move to the stables next. You find Nesreen there._

**Nesreen:** I never gave up hope that Lady Aisa was alive, and here she is at long last… Others might have lost faith, but I didn’t, and I’m glad that I never gave in. It’s so nice to see her here again, safe and sound…

_You also find Derric and Niko talking in the stables._

**Derric:** It’s good to know that Lady Aisa is back here at long last… I was worried.

 **Niko:** I was convinced that she had died in the aftermath of the fight five years ago, but it seems not.

 **Derric:** I should have known. She’s not the type to fall before anyone, especially not Malice.

 **Niko:** She is an incredibly powerful woman… This is such an incredible relief…

 **Derric:** And she’s going to be there to help us change everything from here on out.

 **Niko:** Exactly. The future sure is going to be something special…

_You move to the knights’ hall. There, You find Cordelia and Kaeta engaged in conversation._

**Kaeta:** Captain Torryn! It’s so good to see you again!

 **Cordelia:** You too, Kaeta. I’m glad to see that you’ve grown up.

 **Kaeta:** I’ve wanted to follow in your footsteps all this time, and I was going to have to step up my game if I wanted to do that.

 **Cordelia:** Aw… You’re just as much of a sweet little rascal as always, I see.

 **Kaeta:** Rascal? Me? You must be mistaken.

 **Cordelia:** Damn… I really did miss you. It’s really good to see you again, Kaeta.

_You also find Piers in the knights’ hall._

**Piers:** Everyone’s back just like how they were five years ago… Even if there are just as many people here, the monastery feels so empty. I’m sure that you know what I mean… The war has hurt a lot of people, to say the least.

_You move to the entrance hall next. Once there, You find Hegias standing alone._

**Hegias:** The Knights of Seiros defeated Evenor… I don’t know what to say… There’s too much on my mind for me to properly express it right now, but I… I think I’m going to need some time alone to process all of this…

_You also find Aquillus in the area._

**Aquillus:** My younger brother and sibling are taking up residence in Enbarr until the war is over. It’s the safest place for them to be… Still, I wish I could be there for them right now… They’re undoubtedly terrified…

_You move north to the reception hall. Inside, You find Conrad standing alone._

**Conrad:** It seems that the rest of the nations are toppling noble houses the same way that we have been. Everything is going to be different from here on out, but I don’t know what it’s going to mean…

_You encounter Roy next._

**Roy:** I spent ages searching for Lady Aisa, and I only found her by pure luck. Still, I’m glad that I did. She was hesitant to return to the monastery, but I’m relieved I was able to convince her. She really has changed in the past five years…

_You move to the graveyard near the cathedral, and You find Miriam there._

**Miriam:** With the return of Lady Aisa, there’s a chance that the Church of Seiros is going to rise once again. I don’t know what it’s going to mean for the future, but I can say that it gives me an awful feeling…

_You go to the cathedral, and You find Magnolia standing inside._

**Magnolia:** I wish that I had been able to help you and Raithius out sooner, but at least I was able to come and help out now. I’ve really missed you all, and it’s good to see that you’re all still doing alright.

_You also find Wolfgang and Calypso engaged in conversation._

**Wolfgang:** The betrayal of the Canis Mafia… I’m going to kill Bazler for this.

 **Calypso:** This is one of about a thousand reasons to go after him. You’re not going to be the only one out for blood.

 **Wolfgang:** I know that, but I’m still tired of him. My father might have been willing to work with him, but that doesn’t apply to me at all.

 **Calypso:** We’ll just have to keep searching for him then.

 **Wolfgang:** Yeah… I guess so.

_You move to Abyss now that your business on the first floor of the monastery has been finished. You find Ernst and Magnus speaking inside of the library, your first destination._

**Ernst:** I’m glad that Eli and Quinn are finally back here…

 **Magnus:** Everybody’s been panicking since they left. Those two help a lot more than they realize.

 **Ernst:** Maybe life will go back to something akin to normal… We won’t be able to say for sure yet though.

 **Magnus:** We’ll just have to give it some time then.

 **Ernst:** Yeah… Patience is a virtue, after all…

_You enter the Wilting Rose Inn next. There, You find Taiyin._

**Taiyin:** With all of these people being on the run, you would expect to hear something about them here in Abyss, but we haven’t gotten any notable information. It’s a shame, but there’s nothing we can do to change it… We’ll simply have to keep looking.

_You also run into Saias in the tavern._

**Saias:** I hope that we’re able to catch Bazler soon… Gabriel has been so stressed ever since hearing that he’s still out there. I don’t know what could be bothering him so much, but it’s worrisome…

_You move to Burrow Street. You find Gabriel standing near one of the vendors._

**Gabriel:** I don’t know where Bazler is hiding, but I want to find him and end his pathetic life. It’s the least that we can do in the name of all those he’s made suffer. What a miserable, sad little man…

_You also find Grey in the area._

**Grey:** I know I’m looking forward to seeing what the Empire does from here on out. I know that nobility has been tied to the existence of Adrestia ever since it was created, and it’s strange to think that it’s being let go of so suddenly…

_You head to Chrysalis Row. You find Tsubasa standing in the hall there._

**Tsubasa:** Bazler is the master of all underground crime rings… He has influence in all of them. He’s probably trying to use his reach to escape us, but he isn’t going to get away with it. We’re going to catch him, and when we do, he’s going to suffer.

_Next, You make your way to the Ashen Wolves’ classroom. Inside, You find Eli and Quinn speaking._

**Eli:** Quinn and I have been doing a lot to try and find out the truth behind Abyss’ invasion five years ago.

 **Quinn:** We were able to take care of those responsible at long last, and we believe that Abyss will be safe from here on out.

 **Eli:** Everyone missed us while we were gone, but at least we were able to keep them safe.

 **Quinn:** Besides, we won’t be leaving anymore, and that’s what matters most.

_Finally, You move to the Pagan Altar. Ansel stands before the podium by himself._

**Ansel:** Bazler is so damn frustrating… I don’t know who gave him the idea that it was alright for him to act this way, but I’m going to have to kill him for it, and I bet a lot of people feel the same way. The real battle will be over who gets to strike the killing blow.

_You head to the second floor of the monastery. You head to the audience chamber, encountering Chris when You arrive._

**Chris:** After the Battle of Garreg Mach, I went into hiding alongside Polly. We worked in the shadows to free the Empire from Argades’ control. The story is long-winded and complex, but we got it done. I simply wish we had been able to catch Bazler before everything spiraled to this degree…

_You move to the infirmary next, finding Aisa and Jill inside. They are standing over the sleeping form of Janae. Note: this scene will play out before You go to sleep for the night if You do not come across it naturally._

**Jill:** Ah, Professor… You’re here to check on Janae, I see.

_You nod._

**Aisa:** She’s been improving, but the injury she suffered from was still grave…

 **Jill:** Evenor’s been taken care of now, so she’s been avenged. I’m sure that will be a relief for when she wakes up.

 **Aisa:** I pray that she is alright when she does… After all, she has been unconscious for the past five years…

_You promise to look after her as soon as she awakens._

**Jill:** That’s good to hear. I know you two were close before she was attacked.

 **Aisa:** I am sure that she would love that, Professor…

 **Jill:** If anything happens, we’ll be sure to update you as soon as possible.

_You thank her for such._

**Aisa:** You are welcome… Feel free to enjoy the remainder of your day. We will take care of her.

_Finally, You move to the cardinals’ room, finding Raithius and Novalee inside._

**Raithius:** Thanks to Magnolia and Chris being back, we’re going to be able to expand our reach significantly.

 **Novalee:** As soon as Bazler or your father appears, they’re going to be spotted, and everything will be one step closer to over.

 **Raithius:** You have no idea how excited I am for this… I mean, the idea of fighting my father is twisted, but with Bazler… Oh, I’m going to enjoy this.

 **Novalee:** You won’t be the only one. Everyone else has been discussing it the same way.

 **Raithius:** He deserves what’s coming to him…

 **Novalee:** That might be an understatement…

_With your exploration finished, You decide to go to sleep for the night._

**Seraphine:** Seeing everyone here truly is a joy… I was so sure that we would never be able to go back to how everything was before, but here we are. It’s beautiful.

_You say that You feel the same way._

**Seraphine:** We have a lot to deal with right now between the search for Julius Origo and Bazler… On top of that, we need to be ready in case one of them decides to plan an invasion on the monastery. I’m sure that we’ll be able to take whatever they try to throw at us, but I still think it would be best to be safe rather than sorry.

_You agree with her sentiments._

**Seraphine:** I really hope that we can find something soon though… After all, everybody is gathered here again. That means that they could plan to form peace after this is finished. The sooner we’re able to end the war, the better. I know that these kids have had their youth stolen from them, but… They deserve to at least enjoy the last little bit of innocence they have.

_You remark on how tragic it is that the war has stolen so much._

**Seraphine:** I feel the same… I hope that Raithius’ father is proud of himself, because he’s hurt a lot of people. Then again, that appears to be his point… But that doesn’t make it any better. For now though, I guess we should stop talking and head to sleep. I’ll see you in the morning.

_Seraphine’s talking stops, and You lay down for the night. You close your eyes, still filled with hope from the revelation that so many of your old companions are alive. You know that everyone is going to be working hard to find the truth behind where Raithius’ father vanished to, and You are firm in your decision that Bazler will not be escaping his crimes. You drift into slumber soon afterwards, wondering what You will be doing next. You pray silently for the war to reach its conclusion as soon as possible, wondering distantly if the goddess is listening to your nighttime pleas…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter twenty-one time! 
> 
> -Digital


	18. Chapter Twenty-One: Blood of the Sinful II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You pursue Bazler when his location is uncovered.

_You are in your room when a knock comes at your door. Seraphine speaks to You as You head to open it._

**Seraphine:** I wonder who that could be… Maybe somebody has finally found one of our mystery people!

_You open the door and are met with Polly._

**Polly:** We’ve figured out where Bazler is. You should head up to the cardinals’ room. The Golden Deer are planning what exactly we’re going to do while the rest of us prepare. We don’t have long before he tries to run away again.

_You nod your understanding and dash towards the cardinals’ room immediately._

**Seraphine:** I’m going to look forward to this! Let’s see if we can figure out where he’s hiding before we set out!

_You arrive at the cardinals’ room and find the Golden Deer standing inside with Chris and Magnolia._

**Raithius:** You think that he’s hiding out right here, huh?

 **Chris:** There are too many Canis troops moving in and out of the area for it to be just another space.

 **Magnolia:** Is there anything about this building that he would find useful?

 **Chris:** As a matter of fact, yes. He used this building to drop off supplies that he trafficked when he was still in control of his territory.

 **Lev:** Bazler was known for his trafficking ring… You found him because you analyzed one of his contact points for the ring, in other words.

 **Chris:** You got it. We can’t afford to wait for too much longer. If we linger for too long, he’s going to run away, and we’re going to have to begin our search all over again.

 **Magnolia:** Come on. Let’s go and get everyone else ready for the march.

 **Chris:** Understood.

_Magnolia and Chris dash out past You._

**William:** I take it that you’ve heard the news, Professor. It’s good that you’re here.

 **Sofia:** I’m glad that we’ve finally figured out where Bazler is hiding out…

 **Adeline:** I can’t wait to take this fight to him. He’s done so much over the years, and he deserves what’s coming to him.

 **Cedric:** He’s an insult to the title of noble… How can someone so selfish be part of a group meant to protect others?

 **Novalee:** We have our plan now. Like everyone has been saying, we’re going to have to move quickly.

 **Wolfgang:** I know that I’m ready to move as soon as you all are.

 **Jill:** I doubt that anyone else is going to want to linger any longer than we have to. Everyone’s been practically jumping at the idea of defeating Bazler.

 **Raithius:** To be fair, it’s not like anyone can blame them. I know that killing him has certainly been a pipe dream of mine for quite some time.

 **Lev:** And now, somebody is going to get that honor at long last…

 **Novalee:** We can plan on how he’s going to be executed when we arrive at the scene.

 **Jill:** You’re right. We need to make sure that our preparations are finished.

 **Adeline:** In that case, I suppose that we should disperse to look around one more time.

 **Cedric:** We were so busy preparing for a potential invasion that we didn’t get ready to march out…

 **William:** Still, I think everyone is adapting rather quickly. I’m glad we’ve got the extra help now.

 **Sofia:** Everybody’s just excited to finally have the chance to kill the most frustrating man on the continent.

 **Wolfgang:** Nobody can blame them at all. I’m a bit giddy myself.

 **Raithius:** Everyone, move out. We need to finish our final preparations, and then we’re moving into Empire territory to defeat Bazler once and for all. Let’s go!

_You leave the cardinals’ room as Seraphine speaks to You._

**Seraphine:** This doesn’t even feel real… It’s good to know that we’re finally going to be able to take care of him, but it feels weird to imagine that he’s finally going to be defeated after all this time.

_You say that You feel the same._

**Seraphine:** Still, I suppose that shock isn’t going to help us get through this. We’re just going to have to push through and find a way to knock that monster off his high horse.

_You nod and begin making your final preparations for the mission. Soon afterwards, the Golden Deer march out of the monastery and into Empire territory._

_When You arrive at your destination, and You stand outside a shabby, rundown building that appears to be on the brink of collapse. The Golden Deer, Magnolia, Luciana, Chris, and Polly are standing near You._

**Raithius:** This is the place, right? You’re sure of it?

 **Chris:** I am. It’s far more stable on the inside. Nobody would go inside due to how unstable it looks, but that keeps others away so that he can continue with his regular business.

 **Polly:** If he’s really hiding out in there, we’re going to have to be ready.

 **Magnolia:** I’m not going to hold back in this coming fight. There are too many people who have suffered for me to pull away now.

 **Luciana:** I agree completely… I trust your judgement fully. Whatever you believe is best… I’ll follow your every direction.

 **Raithius:** Surround the building. We’re going to need to defeat anyone who happens to get out.

 **Novalee:** I suspect that he’s going to send soldiers out to try and cover for his escape, but he won’t be able to get away.

 **Adeline:** Understood. If he tries to make a run for it, we’re going to cut him off and take care of him permanently.

 **Cedric:** I believe that everyone else has already moved to set up a perimeter around the outside of the building. We simply need to finish the chain.

 **William:** I think you’re right… Raithius, we’re just waiting for your command.

 **Raithius:** Go on, everyone. This is going to be a dangerous fight, but I believe we can handle it.

 **Lev:** The soldiers of the Canis Mafia are dangerous… Everyone, please be careful.

 **Sofia:** They’re kidding themselves if they think that they can get past us.

 **Jill:** Be as cautious as possible. We want to avoid casualties at all costs.

 **Wolfgang:** I know how these guys fight. They’re ruthless and lack any sense of mercy. Pull away if you need to, and don’t rush into danger.

 **Raithius:** Exactly. Now, with all of that said, how about we take care of this monster? I’m going to enjoy this for sure… To hell with Bazler.

_You survey the battlefield, seeing your team positioned around the outside of the building where Bazler is located. Your objective is to break through to the building itself, but no enemies have appeared around the area quite yet._

_When the battle starts, the following dialogue plays out._

**Raithius:** Bazler! We know that you’re hiding in there! If you won’t come out of your own free will, we’re coming in!

 **Chris:** This is what you deserve. Submit before the Alliance army or suffer the consequences.

 **Magnolia:** I don’t think that he’s going to be coming out… Look!

_Soldiers gather outside the building, creating a small circle between your forces and the safehouse._

**Raithius:** We’ve got our answer. He’s not going to be surrendering, so the time has come for us to push through. Get into the building at all costs!

_You nod your understanding as the battle properly begins. You see the Golden Deer and the rest of your allies fight with notable ferocity. The enemy is strong, but You manage to pull out on top after each encounter. Slowly but surely, You push into the building, and the door is broken down. You see Bazler standing at the other end of the building once You get inside. When your army finally enters the building, the following dialogue plays out._

**Raithius:** There you are… You’ve made a mistake by trying to run from your crimes.

 **Magnolia:** You cannot hope to escape the weight of your own actions.

 **Chris:** Your fight ends here and now!

 **Bazler:** Stay away! I won’t hesitate to kill each and every one of you!

 **Raithius:** I’d like to see you try, dastard. Now, if you insist on continuing this battle, then that’s fine by me. You made this decision, and I’m going to make sure that you know that you made the wrong one.

 **Magnolia:** The end is not going to be pretty for you, Bazler, but you made this choice.

 **Chris:** Now, it’s time to end this for the sake of all those who you have hurt!

_Your forces begin pushing towards Bazler, and You fight fiercely. You know that Bazler will not be escaping the battlefield that day, and You are intent on finally toppling him. The rest of your group seems to feel the same way, as they are easily able to wipe out the remainder of the enemies found within the building. You move towards Bazler, and You begin to work with the remainder of your team to defeat him once and for all._

_If You initiate combat against Bazler, the following dialogue plays out._

**Bazler:** You… I remember you! You fought back against me five years ago… I was sure that you had died, but it appears I was wrong. Still, that matters little to me. I’ll simply have to kill you now that the goddess has gifted with me this new chance!

_If Raithius initiates combat against Bazler, the following dialogue plays out._

**Raithius:** There you are, Bazler… I bet you thought you could escape everything that you’ve done over the years.

 **Bazler:** Archduke Raithius, you don’t need to do this. You can simply leave me in peace, and--

 **Raithius:** I could never do something like that. You’re a fool if you believe that I’ll simply release you.

 **Bazler:** You dare raise a hand against me?

 **Raithius:** I do, and I’m going to enjoy it. Make your peace with the goddess, for you will never speak to her again. You’re going straight to hell, you monster!

_If Novalee initiates combat against Bazler, the following dialogue plays out._

**Novalee:** Bazler… I’ve hated every fiber of your being for as long as I have known you existed. You deserve this.

 **Bazler:** You speak bold words…

 **Novalee:** And yet, they’re truthful. I have a lot to hate you for, and you don’t regret any of it.

 **Bazler:** Why would I regret fulfilling the destiny the goddess placed before me?

 **Novalee:** You use the goddess as a shield to block out all wrongdoing… Pathetic. You’re going to die praying for mercy to someone who would never listen to you in the first place. Still, I suppose it matters little. Goodbye, Bazler. Rot in hell, would you?

_If Cedric initiates combat against Bazler, the following dialogue plays out._

**Cedric:** You are an insult to the title of noble… I don’t know how you stand to look at yourself in the mirror each morning.

 **Bazler:** I’ve acted in the name of the destiny gifted to me as a noble my whole life. You’re the one who isn’t living up to the expectations of the goddess.

 **Cedric:** I see… You believe that this is right somehow… I know I won’t be able to convince you otherwise. You’ve lost all sense of empathy and compassion for others. The mere idea of looking you in the eyes sickens me.

 **Bazler:** You speak bold words for someone so young and inexperienced.

 **Cedric:** Allow me to show you the power of ‘youth and inexperience’. The goddess will never forgive your crimes, and you are to be cast into the deepest circle of hell!

_If Wolfgang initiates combat against Bazler, the following dialogue plays out._

**Bazler:** Lady Columbus… I didn’t expect to run into you here.

 **Wolfgang:** You should have. You tried to turn my forces against me… It’s a shame you’re doing this.

 **Bazler:** It’s going to bite you. This is what you get for betraying those who are loyal to your cause.

 **Wolfgang:** I wouldn’t go that far… In fact, I was planning on wiping out the Canis group as soon as the war was over. Still, I suppose you’ve established to me a bit sooner than expected that they simply won’t be useful from here on out. Thank you for that.

 **Bazler:** You’re a pathetic excuse for a leader. The goddess frowns upon your existence.

 **Wolfgang:** And yet, I’m stronger than you. Look at me: I’m an illegitimate child who led a revolution before even turning twenty, and now, I’m going to kill you.

 **Bazler:** Nobody of your standing has that power!

 **Wolfgang:** I wouldn’t go that far… After all, as far as I’m aware, you’ve got more than a few illegitimate children of your own. Perhaps one of them has grown strong enough to lead a revolution. Regardless of how they’re doing now, they have to be more powerful than you. You’re a pathetic excuse for a man.

 **Bazler:** Quiet! I’ve had enough of this talk!

 **Wolfgang:** Alright… If that’s what you want, we can fight. Still, you’re about to learn why everybody is so scared of me. I’m terrifying when I’m angry, and you’re my target right now. Prepare for hellfire.

_If Magnolia initiates combat against Bazler, the following dialogue plays out._

**Magnolia:** It sure is interesting how we’ve found ourselves here… You’re stuck with your back against the wall, and I’m going to defeat you.

 **Bazler:** My fair queen, you speak boldly. I have far more experience than you could ever hope to. 

**Magnolia:** You’ve been making others fight your wars for you this entire time. Everyone is aware of that… And you’ve made too many mistakes to count along the way.

 **Bazler:** What do you speak of?

 **Magnolia:** My mother was from Albinea. If I recall correctly, your trafficking ring moved around people displaced by the war with Albinea… Including my mother. Without your interference, I would never have been born, and I wouldn’t be standing here with a spear to your throat. Tell me… Do you have any regrets?

 **Bazler:** Quiet, you aggravating child! You don’t know what you speak of!

 **Magnolia:** You can say that all you want, but it won’t change the truth. Goodbye, Bazler.

_If Chris initiates combat against Bazler, the following dialogue plays out._

**Chris:** It sure has been a while since we crossed paths… Wouldn’t you say?

 **Bazler:** You look just like her… You must be--

 **Chris:** Naomi Bartall, yes? That’s who you have always mistaken me for… Your obsession with her truly is unsettling.

 **Bazler:** She belongs to me… The resemblance is uncanny…

 **Chris:** You think that I’m meant to live under your thumb just because I look like the woman you fell in love with… No. It wasn’t love. You lusted for her, and you ruined her life. She died many years ago because of your influence.

 **Bazler:** She should have been mine for life!

 **Chris:** No person belongs to you, Bazler. You can’t keep that illusion up forever.

 **Bazler:** Quiet! You don’t know what you’re talking about!

 **Chris:** I believe I do… But I’m not going to dignify you with the details. I merely wish to understand that your actions have consequences, and they will end in your demise here today. I ask now that you perish. Resistance is futile. One way or another, my dagger will end this day plunged in your chest! On behalf of those who you have ruined, allow me to send you into the depths of hell! There will be no salvation for your twisted soul!

_If Zelhira initiates combat against Bazler, the following dialogue plays out._

**Zelhira:** Bazler… I was so sure that we would never meet again, and yet, here we are.

 **Bazler:** Who are you?

 **Zelhira:** That’s so like you… You never bother to listen to anyone who you find to be insignificant, only caring about yourself. It’s pathetic.

 **Bazler:** How dare you!

 **Zelhira:** I’m not going to dignify you with further words. Instead, I’ll simply kill you, and you’ll die knowing that you brought this on yourself.

_If Tuncay initiates combat against Bazler, the following dialogue plays out._

**Tuncay:** People like you are the reason that I hate the nobility so much. You’re disgusting.

 **Bazler:** I’m more than twice the man you could ever hope to be.

 **Tuncay:** And you’ve got an ego? Gods above, you get worse each time that I acknowledge your existence… Find. If you really want to act this way, then I’m not going to stop you.

 **Bazler:** You should go back to wherever you came from, brat.

 **Tuncay:** Oh, you’re so frustrating… I’m going to enjoy this, and you aren’t going to. I hope you’re ready to face hell, because that’s where you’re going either way!

_If Aisa initiates combat against Bazler, the following dialogue plays out._

**Aisa:** You have committed far too many crimes to be allowed to live…

 **Bazler:** L-Lady Aisa?!

 **Aisa:** It was my mistake to not raise a force against you when I realized something was wrong, but I will make amends for that now. It is the least I can do to make it up to those who you have wronged.

 **Bazler:** I-I don’t know what you--

 **Aisa:** Avoid the denial speech, will you? The only way for you to repay your sins is to stay silent and perish.

_If Cordelia initiates combat against Bazler, the following dialogue plays out._

**Cordelia:** I’ve always hated the idea of you, and I like to think that I was more than justified in wishing that you didn’t exist.

 **Bazler:** You have no right to speak so rudely towards me!

 **Cordelia:** Oh, really? Last I heard, you had been stripped of your title and forced to run around like a trapped mouse to keep from being executed for your numerous crimes.

 **Bazler:** Quiet!

 **Cordelia:** You can’t come up with an answer to that, so you just tell me to zip it? Of course… I really shouldn’t be surprised… Still, I suppose there’s nothing I can do about it now. Just make this easy on the both of us and let me finish you off, okay?

_If Miriam initiates combat against Bazler, the following dialogue plays out._

**Miriam:** You were responsible for the trafficking of countless people… Do you have any idea what you have done?

 **Bazler:** It was my business, and you have no right to speak against me. The goddess gave me this destiny.

 **Miriam:** Hmph… Always saying that it’s your divine right to hurt so many people… You obsessive believers are all the same. Regardless, it doesn’t matter. Die already, would you?

_If Eli initiates combat against Bazler, the following dialogue plays out._

**Eli:** Many people have come to Abyss running from you… Many tremble at the mere mention of your name.

 **Bazler:** You should have turned them back over to me. All workers who escape are to be subjected to the proper punishment.

 **Eli:** I could never hurt people the way that you do, nor could I dare to send them to their demises… You’re a monster, and there is no salvation for you.

 **Bazler:** You shouldn’t speak like that to someone who was gifted so much power by the goddess.

 **Eli:** You took that power by force, stepping on anyone and everyone who got in your way to reach the top of the social pyramid. It’s not right that you have such strength… Though I suppose you really don’t have it. You stole it from others, and it was never yours. It matters little now though. If you won’t listen or surrender, I’ll simply have to bring this fight to you myself!

_If Gabriel initiates combat against Bazler, the following dialogue plays out._

**Gabriel:** Thaddeus Bazler… I was hoping to never see your face, but if we really are meant to cross paths here today, then I’ll simply have to take advantage of our encounter to do what others were never able to.

 **Bazler:** Who are you supposed to be?

 **Gabriel:** It matters little now. I owe you nothing, but you owe me everything. I’ve had enough of seeing you standing before me, so I’m just going to end this now. Make peace with the goddess and die.

_If anyone else initiates combat against Bazler, the following dialogue plays out._

**Bazler:** You have some nerve raising a blade against me! I will topple all of you and use your corpses as my stepping stones to the future!

_When Bazler is defeated, the following dialogue plays out._

**Bazler:** No… This cannot be happening…! I… I can’t die here…

_After the battle, You stand with the Golden Deer, Chris, Magnolia, Polly, and Luciana around Bazler. He is collapsed on the floor and breathing heavily from exertion._

**Bazler:** You are… You are pathetic… You had best not harm me…!

 **Chris:** You deserve more than death for all that you have done to destroy the lives of others. Fortunately, I’d be more than happy to deliver your punishment.

 **Polly:** If anyone deserves to strike the killing blow, it would be you.

 **Chris:** Raithius, I know you’ve been leading this group, so--

 **Raithius:** You’ve been chasing him for ages. Go for it.

 **Chris:**...If you insist.

_Chris pulls a dagger from its sheath at her hip and walks towards Bazler. She raises the dagger before bringing it down, and Bazler perishes soon afterwards._

**Chris:**...It has been done.

 **Magnolia:** I can’t believe it… After so many years, House Bazler has finally fallen.

 **Luciana:** It doesn’t even feel real, but I know it is…

 **Polly:** We should pull out now. We have more to do from here, and we can’t afford to stray from our intentions for too long.

 **Raithius:** I must agree. How about you four go and make sure that the rest of the group is ready to set out as soon as we’re finished here?

_Chris, Polly, Magnolia, and Luciana express their agreement before leaving the area._

**Adeline:** I’m so glad that he’s finally dead… I don’t think there’s even a number large enough in existence to describe how many people he hurt.

 **Jill:** Tch… If you ask me, he deserved more than just death, but I suppose that option was off the table.

 **Cedric:** What matters now is that we were able to defeat him and bring peace to the Empire.

 **Lev:** Now, all that we have left is to take out your father, Raithius… We’re getting so close.

 **William:** The end of this lengthy conflict is finally in sight. We truly have come so far.

 **Sofia:** Yeah… I suppose that we have. Plus, we’ve got so many allies fighting with us now.

 **Wolfgang:** I’m glad that Bazler is finally gone… I’ve been waiting to get the chance to execute him for years now. I just didn’t expect him to go running as soon as he realized everything was going to hell.

 **Novalee:** To be fair, you couldn’t have predicted the Empire’s change of authority… Regardless, the point is that we’ve finished the battle.

 **Raithius:** Now that we’ve gotten rid of Bazler, we don’t have any reason to remain. We can go on and head back to the monastery. Like you’ve all said, we have a bit more to take care of yet. It would be best for us to get a head start on that rather than waiting around here any longer than we have to.

_You nod your agreement._

**Raithius:** Time to help out everyone else and go back. We’ve still got a lot of lingering business to take care of.

_Your journey back to the monastery begins soon afterwards. When You return to the building, You gather in the cardinals’ room with the rest of the Golden Deer._

**Jill:** Right now, our first priority needs to be finding the mastermind. As soon as we can do that, we’ll be able to finish it all.

 **Cedric:** We’ll simply have to continue our search from the previous few moons. We found Bazler rather quickly, so maybe we’ll have luck in finding him as well.

 **Lev:** That’s what I’m hoping for at the very least… His being at large is the only thing prolonging this conflict at this point.

 **Sofia:** That’s all the more reason for us to figure out where he is so that we can take him out permanently.

 **Adeline:** We do have a lot of assistance now, so we can certainly figure out what to do from here soon enough.

 **William:** On top of that, we won’t need to worry about dealing with interference from the Canis Mafia…

 **Wolfgang:** I don’t know if I’d go that far. There are definitely still more of them out there, and I won’t be able to use my network of informants without risking someone slipping up and starting an attack.

 **Novalee:** Even if Bazler is gone, his attempt to take us out could have inspired others to try and follow in his footsteps…

 **Raithius:** You’re right… We’ll be careful from here on out. For now though, I think that we should call it a day. We accomplished something incredible today, and I think that all of us deserve a chance to rest up. After all, we’ve still got to finish this conflict once and for all. I’ll see you all later.

_You leave the cardinals’ room, and Seraphine speaks to You as You move back to your room._

**Seraphine:** Bazler is finally dead… It’s so good to know that he won’t be able to hurt anyone from here on out. Still, I suppose that we are going to need to worry about finding out where Raithius’ father is. After we do that, maybe this will finally be over… I know I’m certainly looking forward to that.

_You say that You feel the same._

**Seraphine:** You know… I think that Janae will be proud of us when she wakes up. When she was attacked five years ago, she fell comatose in a world filled with panic and strife… But it’s all going to be nearly gone, if not completely extinguished, by the time she comes to. We’re almost there, and… I want her to be able to see the world that we’ve created.

_You agree, remaking on how much You want her to wake up once again._

**Seraphine:** Still, I suppose there’s nothing we can do to speed the process right now… We should get some sleep. Raithius gave us good advice about resting before we get into the remainder of the war. I’ll see you in the morning.

_You lay down in your bed, closing your eyes soon afterwards. You think of all that has been accomplished since You met up with your comrades once again, and You hope that it will all come to a head soon enough. You pray that Janae finds the strength to awaken soon, vowing silently to stand by her side as soon as she is able to face the rest of the world once again. When You slip into slumber, You dream of the future, which seems to be brighter than ever with the promise of a beautiful tomorrow at the forefront of your mind…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heck yeah, baby!
> 
> -Digital


	19. Chapter Twenty-Two: Fangs Crumble I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You continue to search for more information about Julius Origo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: An issue was resolved where the second half of this chapter showed only an outline rather than the full chapter. Sorry about that!

_At the start of the moon, You wake up, and Seraphine speaks to You._

**Seraphine:** I suppose that this is going to be another month of searching… Then again, I guess that none of these moons have particularly gone according to plan. I hope that it all goes well this time around though. We’re so close to ending all of this, and I can’t wait for us to finally grasp victory… It feels like we’ve been waiting forever.

_You nod your agreement and move to the cardinals’ room. The Golden Deer are waiting for You there._

**Raithius:** Today is just another standard meeting at this point… This moon, we’re going to be trying to find my father. If it goes well, everything is going to end in the coming weeks.

 **Lev:** But we can’t quite count on that yet… We’re all desperate to see this end, but we can’t be sure that we’re going to actually find him.

 **Jill:** We’ve been looking for him for quite some time, but we haven’t found anything. I must admit that I’m a bit worried about how we’re going to track him down.

 **Adeline:** Since it’s been so long since we saw him, I have to say that I’m concerned. What if he’s planning something in the shadows?

 **Cedric:** He wouldn’t be capable of too much while operating in secret this way… Then again, I suppose he did everything else while working in the shadows…

 **Sofia:** We’ll just have to take whatever challenges he sends our way. Until then, let’s keep looking around. It’s all we can do.

 **William:** The rest of the group is already getting started on the pending investigation. I don’t think we should draw out this meeting for too long. We should join them as soon as possible.

 **Wolfgang:** I’m with William here. I don’t have any new juicy gossip from the rest of the continent since my network of informants has betrayed me… I still can’t believe that they all thought Bazler was a better person to follow than me.

 **Novalee:** I must agree that it was poor judgement on their end… Bazler is known for being untrustworthy. Still, there’s nothing we can do about it now. We need to keep moving without thinking about the past or getting distracted.

 **Lev:** Our search has been going on for a while, so we’re narrowing down where he could be hiding…

 **Adeline:** Then again, he could be moving around somehow. We don’t know if he has any other tunnels like the one he used to escape, and that could cause problems.

 **Jill:** All in all, we won’t know about what we’re supposed to be looking for quite yet. Still, we can’t let that stop us.

 **William:** I’m sure that he’s going to pop up soon enough. We’ll be ready for him whenever he shows his face.

 **Novalee:** For the time being, we’re going to split up. Keep investigating to see if we can figure out where he is, alright?

 **Sofia:** If we hear anything, we’ll be sure to report it back to you. Hopefully, it’ll lead to the end of this mess soon…

 **Cedric:** I’ll be looking forward to hearing about your findings later in the month. Good luck to you all.

 **Wolfgang:** Be sure to stay out of trouble too. We wouldn’t want anything to happen to you guys, right?

 **Raithius:** Exactly. I’ll be looking forward to your progress reports. Until then, good luck out there.

_You nod your understanding and leave the cardinals’ room. You hear Seraphine speak to You as You move back to your room._

**Seraphine:** All of this waiting is starting to get to me… He has to turn up soon enough, and when we do, I’m going to make sure he pays for all he’s done.

_You say that You agree._

**Seraphine:** Still, I suppose that all we can do until then is look around with the rest of the group. 

_You nod, and Seraphine disappears. You begin to look around the monastery soon afterwards. You start by moving to the Officers Academy’s courtyard. There, You find Magnolia and Luciana engaged in conversation._

**Magnolia:** I’m so glad that Bazler is finally gone… The idea of him being at large for as long as he was unsettles me.

 **Luciana:** You had many personal issues with him, did you not?

 **Magnolia:** Yeah… You could say that. Still, it isn’t important anymore. I’m just glad that he’s dead. He doesn’t deserve to live for all that he has done.

 **Luciana:** Death is a high punishment, but… I must agree that it’s fitting for someone as vile as him.

_You find Nora and Aestlyn speaking in the Blue Lions’ classroom._

**Nora:** There’s still so much work to be done… We’ve made a lot of progress, but that doesn’t mean much in the end given what’s left.

 **Aestlyn:** You make it sound as if we haven’t done anything yet… Adrestia and Faerghus are already on the way to returning to normal.

 **Nora:** We simply can’t stall for too long. We have to move to the future always.

 **Aestlyn:** I suppose that you might have a point there… Still, I’m proud of what we’ve done. We’ve come far compared to how we were before.

_You move to the training hall. There, You see Yuliya speaking with Miriam._

**Yuliya:** I can’t believe that somebody like Bazler was allowed to live for so long… It doesn’t feel right that he gets to live while others have to die.

 **Miriam:** This world encourages the strong crushing the weak for their own amusement. Death is required for some to remain in power.

 **Yuliya:** You had better not be approving of such monstrosity.

 **Miriam:** I’m not. I’m merely pointing out that his mentality is toxic.

 **Yuliya:** He certainly deserved to die for it… What a piece of crap.

_You also find Kaeta talking to Wynne inside._

**Kaeta:** The end of the war is finally in sight… I don’t know what I’m even going to do with my life once all of this ends.

 **Wynne:** Maybe we can all get back to what we were doing before Malice took over. That would be nice, I imagine.

 **Kaeta:** I don’t know if I’ll be able to go back to normal after all this… I feel like I’ve seen too much to go back.

 **Wynne:** I suppose that is a reasonable response given all that we’ve gone through up to this point…

 **Kaeta:** Still, I’m going to fight for all of this to end. It’s the least I can do.

 **Wynne:** Good on you for staying positive.

_You head to the bottom floor of dorms next. You find Adrian standing alone outside the rooms._

**Adrian:** When I left Brigid behind years ago, I never would have imagined that this would be the world I found myself in… I wanted to explore new countries, but instead, there’s a war going on… I’d love to finally look around the way I had hoped to after this is over. I’m sure that would be a lovely way to spend the rest of my days…

_You also find Lev standing in the area._

**Lev:** We’ve been so focused on the war as of late that we don’t know what to do after it’s over… Some noble houses have fallen because of their treachery. Others remain standing thanks to their loyalty… Are the houses that remain going to grow stronger, or is everything going to be torn down? Only time will tell…

_Finally, You encounter Reese near the stairway._

**Reese:** My home territory was taken out by Magnolia’s forces a few moons ago… The news took some time to reach me, but… My younger sister is in Fhirdiad. I’m going to get the chance to see her after this is over… It doesn’t even feel real. I suppose it’s just one more reason for us to end all of this as soon as possible.

_You move to the second floor of dorms. You see Zelhira and Liram speaking there._

**Zelhira:** I’m relieved that Bazler is finally gone… Now, our house is the only one with the Crest of Cethleann.

 **Liram:** I suppose that is the case…

 **Zelhira:** You look lost in thought.

 **Liram:** I’m just wondering about your Crest. I’m sure that it isn’t a big deal or anything.

 **Zelhira:** I know what you’re pondering, and… I don’t think now is the time to discuss it.

 **Liram:** We still have a war to win, after all.

 **Zelhira:** Exactly. We can save our curiosity about my Crest for peaceful days.

 **Liram:** I agree completely. We’ll simply have to get that peace as soon as possible.

 **Zelhira:** I’ll be looking forward to it.

_You also find Falon on the second floor of dorms._

**Falon:** I wish I knew where our culprit was hiding out… I want to go back home to my mother. These long months of fighting have made me miss her terribly. I’m sure that she’ll want to hear about each adventure that I went on here… Then again, I suppose it’s debatable if war can even be called an adventure…

_You move back downstairs and walk to the greenhouse. There, You find Karim and Kyle engaged in conversation._

**Karim:** What are you planning on doing after the war is over?

 **Kyle:** Where is this coming from?

 **Karim:** The war might be ending soon, and… I don’t know. I’m curious.

 **Kyle:** I think I want to help those less fortunate than us. A lot of people are suffering because of the war, and I want to do what I can to aid them.

 **Karim:** That’s incredibly generous of you… I’m glad to see that you’re still just as nice as you were before.

 **Kyle:** I… Thanks, Karim.

_You see Cedric standing at the edge of the fishing dock._

**Cedric:** I’m glad that we were able to get rid of Bazler at long last… He’s always been an insult to the idea of nobility. He harms his people rather than protecting him, breaking the trust of others and going against his duties… He was responsible for unspeakable acts, and as harsh as this is… I’m glad that he’s gone.

_You find Herwig standing near the dock._

**Herwig:** The Empire was once thought of as a pillar of stability among the three nations. Even without Crest bearers, Hendrix von Faixnoye was a consistent ruler as issues arose in both Leicester and Faerghus. Now, Adrestia has changed hands between three people in five years… It’s rather ironic, wouldn’t you say?

_Finally, You see Ansel in the region of the dock._

**Ansel:** Most of us Abyssians don’t come up here all that often. There’s simply not much of a point. We were accepted by the world below, so why would we break through to the surface? Still… I suppose that the people here are worth coming up to the light for. We have a good group here, wouldn't you say?

_You move to the dining hall next. Inside, You find Saias speaking with Taiyin._

**Saias:** The idea that everything could actually end doesn’t feel real to me, honestly…

 **Taiyin:** We’ve spent the past five years fighting constantly, and even before then, life wasn’t easy. It’s a sudden shift.

 **Saias:** Will it even be possible to return to peace after all this time? I don’t know if my nerves are going to calm down ever with all that’s happened…

 **Taiyin:** We’ll figure something out. We all deserve some peace after what we’ve gone through… The world owes us a break. We’ve suffered too much to be denied one.

 **Saias:** I hope the universe agrees with your sentiment there…

_You also find Callisto and Florence speaking in the dining hall._

**Callisto:** You know, Florence… I think you should stop by my family’s tavern when the war is over.

 **Florence:** What makes you say that?

 **Callisto:** I’m sure that my father and brothers would love to meet you. That’s all.

 **Florence:** I’d love to introduce you to the rest of my family too… As soon as the war ends, we’ll set aside a date.

 **Callisto:** Perfect! I’ll be looking forward to it!

 **Florence:** Me too…

_Next, You head to the marketplace. There, You encounter Tuncay speaking with Chris._

**Tuncay:** I’ve been thinking this constantly since the Empire changed back into your hands, but… I’m glad that you’re the one in charge, Chris.

 **Chris:** Really?

 **Tuncay:** Yeah. You’re one of the only nobles who I’ve ever trusted, and you took out all sorts of corrupted figures. That makes you pretty good in my books.

 **Chris:** I’m honored you think so highly of me… I’m going to make the future a good one for your sake. Promise.

 **Tuncay:** I’m sure you will…

_You find Adeline and William talking in the marketplace as well._

**Adeline:** The longer this fighting goes on, the more on edge I feel… I know that there’s nothing that we can do about it until after we find the one responsible, but…

 **William:** I understand. These things simply take time.

 **Adeline:** I wish we could just get it all over with, but… It’ll end one day.

 **William:** We’ll simply have to keep holding onto the hope that we’ll be free one day. That time will come, and I can’t wait for it.

_You head to the stables next. There, You run into Hegias._

**Hegias:** Raithius’ father being tied in with Malice really gets me thinking… I wonder just how many others he associated with while he was involved with this. Maybe he was somehow involved with Evenor… I’m not sure I want to know the answer, honestly.

_You also encounter Piers in the stables._

**Piers:** I can’t believe that he’s managed to stay away from us for this long. If the monastery was still in its previous condition with so many knights, we would have found him already, but I guess it simply wasn’t meant to be… How frustrating.

_You move to the knights’ hall, finding Cordelia inside._

**Cordelia:** The continent has a lot more places to hide than you would expect. Lady Aisa avoided us Knights of Seiros for five years simply by finding different places to mask herself… I wonder if our enemy is managing to do the same, albeit by different needs.

_You also find Rodain in the knights’ hall._

**Rodain:** It’s incredible how much we’ve been able to accomplish in such a short span of time. I never would have thought that the war could end the way that it has, but here we are. The archduke truly is an impressive young man when he puts his mind to something.

_You head to the entrance hall, finding Illona and Cassia speaking together there._

**Illona:** You know, I really wish that I was still able to wander around as a spy without worrying anybody. I’m sure that would make it way easier to catch Raithius’ father.

 **Cassia:** We’ll find him sooner or later regardless. You don’t need to worry yourself. Besides, I think that it’s for the best that you’re here at the monastery. You’re far safer here.

 **Illona:** Aw… That’s so nice of you to say, Cassia. Thanks.

 **Cassia:** It is my pleasure.

_You also run into Polly and Aquillus in the entrance hall._

**Polly:** I figured you would want to hear this status update, Aquillus… Your siblings are still staying at the palace in the Empire. I know that you’ve been worried about them a lot as of late.

 **Aquillus:** Thank you for telling me… I do think about them a lot, and hearing that they’re safe is a huge load off my shoulders.

 **Polly:** They’re going to be waiting for you after the war ends. Promise.

 **Aquillus:** I’ll be looking forward to seeing them again… I’m sure they’d love to meet you.

 **Polly:** Perhaps you can introduce me then.

 **Aquillus:** Of course.

_You finally find Nesreen in the entrance hall._

**Nesreen:** For someone who was hailed as being incredible for so many years, Julius Origo sure is proving himself to be a huge pain in our necks… I don’t know how he’s managed to avoid our grasp for so long, but it isn’t going to keep up. He deserves to suffer for all the grief he’s caused.

_You move to the reception hall. You see Morgana standing inside._

**Morgana:** I’ve been feeling rather melancholy as of late, I have to admit… It’s because I’ve been thinking about my brother. He’s been dead for quite some time yet, and I still find it strange to think of. He deserves it, but… It’s simply food for thought, I suppose.

_You also find Niko and Derric in the reception hall._

**Niko:** It’s good to know that we’re finally finished dealing with Bazler. I don’t know how comfortable I would feel wandering around if he wasn’t dead already.

 **Derric:** In most circumstances, I find it cruel to wish death on someone, but I would be lying if I said that I didn’t think he deserved it.

 **Niko:** It’ll be a long time before life goes back to the way it was before he showed up though.

 **Derric:** We’ll simply have to guide the world back onto the right course. We’ll be fine.

_You move to the cathedral. On the bridge there, You find Calypso standing alone._

**Calypso:** Bazler collaborated with the Canis Mafia for a long time. He was good friends with Wenlock Columbus in the years leading up to the latter’s death. It will take a long time to fully cleanse the lands of his sins… I simply hope that the souls he has caused such grief will be able to recover.

_You also find Conrad further down the bridge._

**Conrad:** There’s only one thing standing in our way at this point, but it feels like we’ve been saying that for ages now. I just hope that we’ll be able to round everything off sooner rather than later. I’m tired of thinking about all that we’ve still got to take care of.

_Inside the cathedral, You run into Wolfgang._

**Wolfgang:** When I was working with Canis, I had to collaborate with Bazler out of a matter of necessity. I knew what he was going to do if I dared to step out of line. Still… I regret that I ever had to pretend to care about him. He deserved to die, and that will never change.

_You also find Roy in the cathedral._

**Roy:** Bazler had been a thorn in all of our sides for quite some time leading up to his death… I wish that he had been eliminated sooner, in all honesty. That would have saved countless lives, but all we can do now is help his victims recover. It’ll be difficult, but we can do it.

_You decide to stop by Abyss before going upstairs. You find Eli and Quinn speaking in the Wilting Rose Inn first._

**Eli:** I get the feeling that the issues with Julius Origo have been mounting for quite some time… They’ve been present far longer than we’ve been at the monastery.

 **Quinn:** Still, we have to have faith that we’ll be able to find him and defeat him. The end of the war is counting on it.

 **Eli:** Of course. Until he shows himself, I’m going to give this situation my all. It’s the least I can do.

 **Quinn:** And I shall stand by your side while doing the same.

_You also find Tsusbasa in the tavern._

**Tsubasa:** Bazler, Bazler, Bazler… I heard his name far too many times, and he deserved everything that came to him. I’d say that at least a third of the people in Abyss were here because of him, but… They’re free to go now. I’m sure they’re thankful for that.

_You find Gabriel and Magnus speaking on Burrow Street nearby._

**Gabriel:** It feels like a huge weight has finally been lifted from my shoulders…

 **Magnus:** Because Bazler is dead?

 **Gabriel:** Yeah. I know it’s twisted to celebrate someone’s death, but--

 **Magnus:** Don’t apologize. That man deserves every piece of pain that came to him. I wish I could have killed him a thousand times over.

 **Gabriel:** I’m going to be honest… I feel the same way.

 **Magnus:** Who doesn’t at this point?

_You cross paths with Ernst in his room on Chrysalis Row._

**Ernst:** Abyss certainly seems to be a far happier place with the death of Bazler. The word has traveled quickly, and most people here are beyond relieved that he’s dead. I can’t even blame them. I doubt that man ever had a soul in the first place, so it couldn’t have been forced from his body in death.

_Finally, You find Grey in the Ashen Wolves’ classroom._

**Grey:** I’m still trying to hone my skills for the sake of ending the war. I’m beyond tired of having to put up with all of this, and I want to enjoy peace once again. Raithius’ father is immensely frustrating for causing so many issues…

_With your business in Abyss finished, You move upstairs. You find Aisa standing in the audience chamber._

**Aisa:** I must admit that I needed a moment away from the infirmary… It is growing incredibly concerning that Janae has not yet awoken, but… She has been asleep for the past five years. If you truly did that, she could as well… I believe that she will be alright… One day.

_You move to the infirmary next, finding Jill inside._

**Jill:** If you’re here to ask for an update on Janae, I’m afraid I don’t have one. She’s still asleep, and I’m not sure when she’s going to be waking up again. All we can do is be patient and monitor her condition as much as possible. She’s not getting worse, so… We have to count our blessings. 

_You go to the commons’ room, crossing paths with Sofia once there._

**Sofia:** Honestly… I’m starting to get really tired. I know that we’re all sick of the fighting, but I don’t know if I’m going to be able to put up with this for much longer than I have to. It’s just annoying. I didn’t ask for this… None of us did. What did we do to deserve it?

_Finally, You finish your search of the monastery in the cardinals’ room, finding Raithius and Novalee there as expected._

**Raithius:** The search is going well so far, but we haven’t found any results… Ugh.

 **Novalee:** At this point, I’m just hoping we’ll be able to find even a single clue as to his location.

 **Raithius:** I feel the same way. He’s causing far too many issues, and I know how this is going to end.

 **Novalee:** Yes… We all do.

 **Raithius:**...We’ll deal with that when the time comes. For now, we’ll just have to keep looking.

 **Novalee:** Of course.

_With your exploration finished, You head back to the room._

**Seraphine:** In a way, all of this feels like a repeat of last month… We’re waiting for Janae to wake up while searching for Raithius’ father. I just hope that we’re able to make progress on one of those before the moon expires… I guess we’ll simply have to see what happens. Until then, it’s time for us to sleep.

_You agree with her and lay down on the bed. You wonder about what the coming moon will bring, and your yearning to speak with Janae grows even stronger. You pray that Raithius’ father discovered soon, and You long to bring him to justice after all that he has done. When You drift into sleep, your final thoughts are of the peace that will come with the end of the war…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're in the final stretch now!
> 
> -Digital


	20. Chapter Twenty-Two: Fangs Crumble II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You march out to defeat the remnants of the Canis Mafia.

_You wake up at the end of the moon, and Seraphine speaks to You._

**Seraphine:** Let’s go and see how the Golden Deer are doing. Maybe they’ve found a clue about where Raithius’ father is. Even if they haven’t figured anything new out, it wouldn’t hurt to drop by and see how they’re doing.

_You nod your agreement and walk to the cardinals’ room. When You arrive, You are surprised to see that all of the Golden Deer are standing inside. Calypso is with them. You ask what is going on._

**Calypso:** The remains of the Canis Mafia are up and moving again. These should be the last few fighters, but I believe that we should still move towards them and see what’s going on. The sooner we knock them out, the better.

 **Wolfgang:** Plus, they’ve been working with Bazler, and even if he’s gone, we know for sure that he was allied with Malice. They could know something about where our perpetrator has disappeared to.

 **Cedric:** I believe that following through with this attack would be for the best then… I hope that we’ll be able to figure something new out today. I’m getting tired of waiting for something new to be uncovered.

 **Adeline:** Judging by this map, we should be heading into Alliance territory again today. It’s been a few moons since we went there… In fact, we haven’t marched in Leicester since my parents were defeated.

 **Jill:** It makes sense that the remnants of Canis would be there. After all, that’s where they’ve been operating for years now, and it doesn’t seem likely that they’d move somewhere else if they made an attempt to oppose us.

 **Lev:** Given that we’ve claimed the rest of the surrounding space though, I would say that we’re going to be able to defeat them with relative ease… Of course, we should still remain on guard, but we will have the advantage.

 **William:** That’s true… I guess we’ll simply have to see how the fight pans out. Luckily for us, the rest of the group should already be prepared for us to head out. Everyone’s been getting a bit stir crazy.

 **Sofia:** It’s a bit upsetting that all of us have found a way to look forward to and dread battles at the same time in the past five years, but I suppose there’s nothing for us to do about it now. We need to go and take care of Canis as soon as possible.

 **Novalee:** I’ve already alerted the other members of our group. They’re going to be ready soon, and when they are prepared, we’ll be moving into Leicester as soon as possible. There’s too much for us to get done to back down now.

 **Raithius:** I’m glad that we all understand our objective for the day then. Now, let’s go and finish getting ourselves ready for the coming fight. We can’t afford to slip up now, but I’m sure you were already aware of that. Either way, let’s roll.

_The Golden Deer leave the room, and Calypso follows them. You suspect that she is going to finish preparations for the rest of the fight. You look down at the map briefly, and a smile appears on your face as Seraphine speaks._

**Seraphine:** Look at how much progress we’ve made since coming here… I never would have imagined that something like this would be possible. I mean, when we first showed up again, everything was falling apart. These days, it seems as if the world is finally being stitched back together. Even if we didn’t see the chaos of it, I think that we still felt how disastrous everything was.

_You nod your agreement._

**Seraphine:** We need to help them finish this war before we can take a breath to relax though. We’re so close, and… I can’t wait to finally see everything go back to normal. It seems like we never got the chance to actually see peace. Before, we didn’t remember anything, and after we settled into life, everything crumbled around us. I’m going to look forward to this, and I think it’s going to keep me moving forward even as we deal with these difficult times.

_You say that You intend to end the war as soon as possible._

**Seraphine:** I’m glad to hear it, because I feel the same. Still, I suppose we shouldn’t stay here for too long. The rest of the group is counting on us, and it would be best if we didn’t keep them waiting for much longer.

_You nod your understanding as Seraphine stops talking. You move to the front of the monastery, and soon afterward, your group begins marching into Alliance territory._

_When You finally arrive, You look around the area. Your attention falls on a rather large building in the distance._

**Wolfgang:** This is the place. I know this area like the back of my hand. It was used as a contact point by members of Canis to drop off supplies from time to time, but before that, it was the home of a group that thought they could stand up to Canis. They were absolutely crushed. A lot of awful stuff has gone down here, to say the least. Of course they’d use it as a stronghold.

 **Raithius:** The building seems rather secure, but I’m willing to bet that we’ll be able to break through the door if we tried. From there, we’d simply have to be careful.

 **Jill:** I don’t think there’s a need for that. The door is already open. It’s like they’ve been waiting for us to show up.

 **Cedric:** Perhaps they realized we were coming… Even without intel from another source, they must be aware that we would want to get rid of them for rebelling and causing issues.

 **Lev:** I think that we should prepare ourselves for the fight to come. We don’t want anything bad to happen while we’re in there, after all.

 **William:** We’ll simply wait for you to give us the word, Raithius. We trust your judgement completely.

 **Adeline:** They have to be ready for us in there… If Cedric is right and they’ve been preparing for us, we need to be sure that we’re well-equipped to face their onslaught as soon as we get inside.

 **Sofia:** We’re going to keep this under control… I’m sure of it… Honestly, I wish we could just destroy the building and get them out that way, but I don’t think we can risk it.

 **Novalee:** No… That’s not an option. There’s the chance that information regarding Julius Origo will be inside, and we don’t have any leads. We need to hold onto the possibility that there’s something for us to use to track him down.

 **Raithius:** It’s just as Novalee says. Now, I think we’ve been standing around here for long enough. Let’s get in there.

_You nod your agreement, and the group moves into the building. As soon as You arrive, You glance around the area. There are many Canis fighters scattered about the area, and You are sure that they have been ready for your group to arrive. The Golden Deer form a small semicircle at the entrance of the building, ready to charge through enemy lines as soon as the battle begins. Raithius speaks as soon as your party is set up within the building._

**Raithius:** We were right… They’ve been waiting for us. Now, let’s show them what we’re made of in return. The battle begins now, everyone! Let’s do this!

_The battle begins around You. Your eyes dart across the battlefield as You watch the way your team carves through the enemy forces. You remember how strong they have become, recalling the last time your group fought against the Canis Mafia five years ago. You can’t help but think about how much they have grown up, and part of You wishes that You had been there to see them develop from wide-eyed, innocent children into powerful soldiers._

_Your group continues to fight until the forces have been completely wiped out. There are no lingering members of Canis after the battle is over, and You look at the rest of the room just to make sure that You are alone. The others follow suit, and Raithius is the first one to break the silence._

**Raithius:** We did it… We were able to defeat them all.

 **Wolfgang:** Canis is gone… I know I probably shouldn’t be happy since I’m its leader, but I’m glad it’s out of commission, to be honest.

 **Cedric:** We should search through the rest of the building. There has to be something here for us.

 **Sofia:** Hang on a moment… This page was in the pocket of one of the fighters. Judging by the fancy seal, I’d say that it’s important.

 **Jill:** Don’t leave us in suspense then. Just go on and open it.

_Sofia opens the envelope and shows it to the rest of the group. Judging by how the wax was barely sticking to the parchment, You assume that the seal had been broken before._

**Adeline:** Hey… Is it just me, or is this a map?

 **William:** No, it certainly is… And there’s a letter behind it.

 **Lev:** I can look over it. You all should see if there’s anything on the map.

 **Novalee:** There’s a point highlighted on the page… It appears to be in the area of Derdriu.

 **Raithius:** I wonder what these guys would want with Derdriu. Even if it’s the capital of the Alliance, it’s been a centerpoint for loyal forces for ages.

 **Sofia:** If they tried to invade the area, they would be wiped out easily…

 **William:** How about if only one person tried to break through?

 **Adeline:** What do you mean?

 **Lev:** This letter… It’s from your father, Raithius!

 **Jill:** Do you think this map is pointing to where he’s been hiding out?

 **Wolfgang:** Bazler was allied with Malice, and if these soldiers were working with him, then they’d be involved with your father.

 **Novalee:** If this letter is to be believed, he’s hiding in Derdriu somewhere.

 **Cedric:** It seems that we’ve found our final target then… That narrows down the search into a very easy range for us to sift through.

 **Raithius:** If we’re sure that he’s in Derdriu, then… It seems as if we’ve finished our business here.

 **Novalee:** That Canis fighter wouldn’t be keeping it on him unless the letter was recent and therefore important.

 **Adeline:** I agree. This has to be leading us to where your father is hiding, Raithius.

 **Lev:** In that case, we should return to the monastery. We have a lot of preparation to take care of if we want to invade Derdriu next moon.

 **Cedric:** We’re approaching the final frontier. If Raithius’ father truly is waiting for us in Derdriu, all we’ll need to do is fight through his remaining fighters and then claim victory.

 **William:** Finally… After five years of fighting, we might finally get a respite. It doesn’t seem real.

 **Jill:** It isn’t real quite yet. We need to make sure that he’s there before we allow relief to take us over.

 **Sofia:** Even then, we’re going to need to concentrate on taking him out, so it’ll be awhile before we’re able to truly enjoy ourselves.

 **Wolfgang:** Still, I’d say that we’re making great progress! Look at us! We’ve managed to take out the Canis Mafia and figure out where Raithius’ father is in one fell swoop. On top of that, we were able to reclaim the Alliance from all sorts of corruption. The future is in our hands.

 **Lev:** The way you’re talking makes it sound like you were always planning on getting rid of Canis, Wolfgang.

 **Wolfgang:** I was, actually. Just because I’m the leader now doesn’t change the fact that it’s been responsible for terrible things. Hell, I wouldn’t have taken charge if not for those awful deeds. Something like that doesn’t deserve to survive.

 **Novalee:** Everything that has caused problems is being taken care of in one neat little line. It means we’ll have all the time we could ever want to change the future.

 **Sofia:** I’m happy with how it’s all been going… Look at us. We really are changing the world one day at a time, huh?

 **Jill:** Five years ago, we knew that the war was coming, but we didn’t know how it was going to end. In a way, it’s like we’re finally putting out the fires lit half a decade ago.

 **Cedric:** It wouldn’t be happening if we weren’t all there for each other every step of the way… And we still have more to take care of before we can relax. Our work isn’t finished.

 **Adeline:** Even after the war is over, we’ll still have quite a bit to take care of. The rest of Leicester is looking for recovery, and that doesn’t even factor in Faerghus or Adrestia.

 **Novalee:** When the future arrives, we’ll grasp it the way that we took on this war. The path to come can’t threaten us after all that we’ve been through.

 **Raithius:** Exactly. Even if life gets difficult, we’ll stick together just the same as always. That’s what we do best, right?

 **Lev:** I suppose it is… We really have come far in the past five years, huh…?

 **Jill:** And there’s still more work to be done. We had better go back to the monastery so that we can get ready.

 **William:** You’re right. This is going to be our largest battle yet, and it would be best if we were ready for it.

 **Cedric:** We don’t know how long he’s going to be staying in Derdriu, so we have to be ready to take care of everything as soon as possible.

 **Sofia:** Yeah… Everything’s starting to come together, but the pieces won’t be able to completely fall into place until after we get rid of the one responsible for all this.

 **Wolfgang:** In that case, what are we doing still standing around here for? If the rest of our lives are really waiting, we had best get going so that we can grab them by the neck!

 **Adeline:** Your affection for violent metaphors is unsettling, but I agree completely. This is going to be our last battle.

 **Novalee:** I hope that he’s ready for us, because we aren’t going to be holding back in the slightest. He doesn’t deserve that much.

 **Raithius:** I’m glad that we’re all in agreement. Now, let’s go back home… After all, we’ve still got a lot of work ahead of us.

_You and the rest of the group begin to travel back to the monastery. When You start moving, You find yourself thinking about the peace waiting for You in the years to come. The idea of being able to reclaim your future brings a smile to your face, and the sentiment is shared by the rest of the group. You can feel the air practically buzzing with positivity the entire way back to Garreg Mach._

_When You do arrive back at the monastery, You make your way up to the cardinals’ room. You see the rest of the Golden Deer in the area by the time You walk inside, and You watch Raithius intently._

**Raithius:** Now that we have an idea on where we can find my father, we’ve only got a little bit left to do before this war is over…

 **Lev:** Oh, that’s incredible to hear you say…

 **William:** We should do what we have to in order to get ready then.

 **Novalee:** I believe we should turn in as early as possible just to make sure that we’re ready for the fight to come.

 **Sofia:** You have a point there. We can’t afford to be unprepared for this last fight.

 **Cedric:** The final battle… I didn’t think I would ever have the chance to speak those words.

 **Jill:** We’ve been holding onto that hope for so long, but it still feels fake now that we’re talking about it.

 **Adeline:** Still, it’s going to be real as soon as we enter Derdriu, and that’s all that I really need to know.

 **Wolfgang:** It sounds to me like we’re all as ready as it gets for this fight… You know, emotionally. We still need to turn our attention to physical preparations just to make sure that we know what we’re going to be doing.

 **Novalee:** Wolfgang is right. If we’re going to be ready for this invasion, we’re going to need to prepare ourselves in every way possible between training, stocking up on supplies, and taking care of ourselves.

 **Adeline:** It seems that we’re all in agreement on that then. I trust that we’ll be able to start determining a strategy for our final fight soon, and when we do… I know that it’ll be great to put together.

 **Lev:** Unless there’s any final business for us to take care of, we should rest tonight. After all, we can’t afford to slack off when we’re so close to being free at long last… It still feels strange to talk that way.

 **Cedric:** In that case, perhaps we should call our meeting here so that we can split up and get some sleep. There’s too much riding on this victory for us to allow the idea of peace to get to us now.

 **Sofia:** Man… I feel like my bed is calling my name. Then again, it does make sense. We toppled the Canis Mafia today, and that’s no small feat. They’ve been bothering everyone on the continent for years.

 **Wolfgang:** That’s certainly one way of putting it. I’m happy to have it gone too. That means I won’t have to deal with it after the war ends. The plan was always to get rid of it, so at least we took care of the group early.

 **William:** If there’s nothing else for us to do, we should split up for the night. I get the feeling that everyone else has already taken that advice to heart, and they most certainly have the right plan by doing so.

 **Jill:** Alright. We can meet up at the start of the next moon to discuss our strategy, and we’ll spend the rest of the month making final preparations. As soon as we’re finished, we march on Derdriu.

 **Raithius:** Perfect. I’ll see you all later on then. Be sure to stay out of trouble in the last few weeks of the fighting. I don’t want to have to clean up any of your messes this late in the war, you know?

_You hear laughter rise up from the group._

**Raithius:** Anyways, I’ll see you all soon.

_You nod and leave the cardinals’ room after the Golden Deer have filed through the door. You find yourself walking past Jill’s room, but she is not there just yet. You suspect that she has headed downstairs to take care of final business before the night falls. You hesitate before walking inside._

**Seraphine:** Janae still isn’t awake… I hope that she starts feeling better soon…

_You nod your agreement before sitting down in the chair stationed at Janae’s bedside. Your eyes close as You imagine what will happen when she finally does awaken, and your hands slowly move out to grasp her fingers between your own. Silence covers the room for a few minutes until her fingers begin to twitch. Your eyes shoot open, and You look down to see Janae’s eyes opening._

**Seraphine:** No way… This can’t be happening…!

_You watch as Janae’s eyes open fully, and she looks to You with a light smile on her face._

**Janae:** It… It’s you… You’re alright…

_You feel tears forming in your eyes, and You nod slowly._

**Janae:** I’m so glad…

_You ease Janae into a sitting position, and as soon as she is upright, she throws her arms around your body. You return the gesture, unsure of what to say. However, You soon realize that words have no point, as the quiet speaks volumes more than any sentence ever could._

**Janae:** It’s okay now… I’m here… And I’m not going to leave you ever again.

_You nod slowly to show that You understand._

**Janae:** It’s going to be alright from here on out… I’ll make sure of it.

_You allow the quiet to cover You in the seconds that follow, and when You finally do pull away from Janae, You can see that she is smiling with tears in her eyes. She looks so much older than the last time You saw her awake five years before, and You feel a pang of sadness at the realization that she has missed out on so much of her life._

**Janae:** I don’t think I could ever tell you in full how happy I am to see that you’re still here… You’ve changed so much since I last had the chance to see you, but it’s incredible that you’re alright.

_You tell her that You are relieved she is alright as well._

**Janae:** Thank you so much for your kindness… Soon, we’ll be together without any worries of fighting ever again…

_You say that much has happened since she fell asleep._

**Janae:** I can tell… Your hair is…

_You offer to explain everything to her._

**Janae:** That would be incredible. Thank you.

_You tell Janae about everything that has happened since You last saw her. She listens intently, and after You are finished, she frowns to You._

**Janae:** I’m sorry that you have suffered so much in my absence… I’ll do what I can to prevent that in the future. When the war ends… We’re going to have to get to know each other better. Time has taken so much from us, but we can still enjoy a second chance. It’s rare that you get another opportunity to make up for past regrets, but I believe that the goddess gifted us this on purpose… She knew that we needed it, and I’m glad that she recognized such.

_You say that You feel the same._

**Janae:** Ah… It’s getting late. You should get some rest of your own. I wouldn’t want anything bad to happen to you because you were exhausted from speaking to me. I’ll still be here when you awaken. I promise. I’m not going to leave you ever again.

_You tell Janae that You are thankful she is alright._

**Janae:** I feel the same to you… Until we speak again… My child.

_You get to your feet and leave the room. You hear her whisper as You walk away._

**Janae:** At long last… My dear Crescent has returned to me…

_You hear Seraphine’s voice as You return to your room._

**Seraphine:** I don’t know what to say… Her being back doesn’t even feel real… But I suppose it’s just another reason for us to fight as hard as possible in this war. She’s counting on us to bring peace back to the continent. We won’t be able to form a relationship with her if we get hurt during the final battle, after all.

_You nod your agreement._

**Seraphine:** I’m exhausted after that battle though… Let’s get to sleep. We can check on her again tomorrow. By then, I’m sure Jill and Aisa will have made sure that she’s alright. Until then… Goodnight.

_Seraphine’s voice stops echoing in your mind, and You lay down on your bed. Hope swells in your chest, and tears stream freely down your cheeks even though You release no sobs. You eagerly look forward to the end of the war, excited to get the chance to connect with Janae the way You should have been able to many years ago. Your dreams are filled with navy hair, bright smiles, and the promise of a beautiful tomorrow. You vow silently to fulfill such a wish as soon as the opportunity presents itself, and your resolve strengthens to defeat Julius Origo once and for all in the name of the peace You, Janae, and the rest of the continent deserves…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only chapter twenty-three and endgame are left! Oh boy!
> 
> -Digital


	21. Chapter Twenty-Three: Looking for Light I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You make plans regarding your final battle of the war.

_At the start of the next moon, You make your way to the cardinals’ room. Seraphine speaks to You as You move across the monastery._

**Seraphine:** It seems like this is going to be it… We had best spend our time getting ready this moon. After all, this is going to be the end of everything that we’ve been working towards all this time.

_You nod your agreement. When You arrive, You find the Golden Deer waiting for You._

**Raithius:** Well… We’re here, and it seems as if everything is about to end.

 **Cedric:** We’ve come so far already, and… I believe that we’ll be able to do great things after the war is finally over.

 **Sofia:** Still, we have to actually pull off the invasion of Derdriu before we’re able to finish it.

 **Novalee:** I’ve already sent a message back to the capital of the Alliance. The city is being locked down to make sure that nobody gets out. I believe that we’ll be able to slide in and take care of everything without any issues.

 **Jill:** That’s good to hear… I don’t see much of a reason to prolong this meeting though. We’ve got a lot to prepare for.

 **Lev:** I must agree with Professor Tysera. There’s a lot for us to manage for the coming battle, and we need to be ready for it.

 **William:** In that case, I’ll see all of you later. I trust that you’ll take care of everything that needs to be done.

 **Adeline:** I’m glad we’re all in agreement then. I’ll talk to you soon.

 **Wolfgang:** Good luck, everyone. Remember to stay out of trouble!

_The Golden Deer leave the room, and You are left alone with Raithius and Novalee._

**Raithius:** You know… I can’t help but wonder about everything that’s been going on.

 **Novalee:** I believe I know what you mean… You’re wondering about your father’s motive, aren’t you?

 **Raithius:** I am. I know that he’s betrayed us, and nothing is going to change that… Still, I have to wonder what it was that pushed him this far. I never would have thought this would happen before he went missing, and yet…

 **Novalee:** I don’t know if he’ll be receptive to our questions the day of the battle, but we could at least try to get it out of him.

 **Raithius:** It’s worth a shot, I suppose. We’ve got nothing to lose by trying.

 **Novalee:** I’m sure that everything is going to be alright though. Everyone is behind us, and they’re not about to back away when everything is so close to being over.

 **Raithius:** You’re right… I hope that we’re able to get rid of him though. I know that what he’s done is awful, but… I’m a bit nervous about facing him in battle.

 **Novalee:** You’ve been putting up an awfully brave front to the rest of the group.

 **Raithius:** I think I would be able to deal with it better if I had an idea of what sparked this sudden change. He was always so kind to the people of Leicester, and then he went missing… You saw how it all turned out from there.

 **Novalee:** We’ll ask him about it the day of the fight. Even if we don’t get an answer though, do you think you’ll be able to fight with us? Everyone is going to be looking to you for leadership.

 **Raithius:** I believe I’ll be able to… Even if I’m not fond of the idea, I know that this is the only way to end everything. Besides, I may not have an idea of his motives, but I know for sure that our reasons behind fighting are pure. We want to get rid of him and help the people who have been left to suffer. That’s enough for me.

 **Novalee:** You know that fighting against him is right, but you’re worried that you might back out at the last minute. That’s what’s going on here, yes?

 **Raithius:** Yes, but… I’m determined to get through it. The future is waiting for us, and I’m not going to deny it when we’re so close because of personal qualms. You, Sofia, and Adeline have already been forced to fight against family, and you didn’t have a choice. I can’t back out when I’m in the same situation.

 **Novalee:** It means that we all understand how you’re feeling and what you’re going through. You can come to us if something is bothering you.

 **Raithius:** You’re right. Thanks, Nova. I guess we should start the final preparations now.

 **Novalee:** That would be for the best, yes. I believe that we’ll be able to take care of everything perfectly fine when we’re working together.

 **Raithius:** I bet my doubts will go away the instant we start actually moving. That means we should get to it, so let’s start looking around.

 **Raithius:** Professor, could you do one last check on everyone in the monastery? I want to make sure they’re all prepared for this coming battle. We don’t want anyone backing out at the last second, and you bring out the best in people, so you’re the perfect person to do it as far as I’m aware.

_You nod and say that You would be glad to._

**Novalee:** Thank you. Now, Raithius… Let us begin.

_You leave the cardinals’ room, and Seraphine speaks to You as You move back to your bedroom._

**Seraphine:** You know… I’m proud of how far they’ve all come. I know that we’ve been thinking about this a lot as of late, but it’s true. Raithius is growing into a fine leader, and I’m proud that he’s able to push past his personal reservations to take care of business.

_You say that You are going to be there for him each step of the way since he is fighting against his father._

**Seraphine:** Yeah. Fighting against family can’t be easy… It’s not like we would know that given that our past is still a mystery, but… It still applies. Now, let’s go and check up on everyone like he asked. I’m sure that everyone is prepared for this fight, but it never hurts to make sure morale is high.

_You nod your agreement as You arrive back at your room. From there, You move to the Officers Academy to begin your sweep of the monastery. You find Nora and Aestlyn speaking in the courtyard of the Officers Academy._

**Nora:** The war is set to end within the next moon… After more than five years of hell, we’re finally going to be free.

 **Aestlyn:** So many people have died for the peace that we have now… I don’t want to waste it at all.

 **Nora:** We’re going to make a world that they would be proud of. It’s the least we can do to honor their memories.

 **Aestlyn:** You’re right… I hope that my parents are watching us now… I wish I could have done something more to help them.

 **Nora:** I’m positive they’re proud of you, Aestlyn.

 **Aestlyn:** Thank you, Nora… Thank you.

_You cross paths with Conrad and Sofia in the classroom of the Golden Deer._

**Sofia:** So, the war is almost over… I guess that pleads the question of what you’re going to be doing next.

 **Conrad:** I… I think I want to see our mother again. It’s been far too long since I got the chance to see her.

 **Sofia:** I’m sure she’d be happy to see you one more time… She really missed you after the split happened, you know.

 **Conrad:** I missed her too.

 **Sofia:** She’s going to be really happy to hear that… I’ll set things up. How does that sound?

 **Conrad:** Perfect. Thanks, Sofia.

 **Sofia:** You’re welcome, Conrad.

_You move to the training hall. Inside, You find Kaeta and Cordelia engaged in conversation._

**Cordelia:** After the war ends, we’re going to have to do something about the Knights of Seiros… They’ve been in disarray for so long.

 **Kaeta:** I want to help you out. It’s the least I can do after all that you’ve done to help me out.

 **Cordelia:** Thanks, Kaeta… I’m going to reserve a position for you in the new Knights of Seiros for sure.

 **Kaeta:** I won’t let you down, Captain!

 **Cordelia:** You never could…

_You also find Miriam and Yuliya in the training hall._

**Miriam:** Bazler and all those who associated with him are finally dead… Tch. It took long enough.

 **Yuliya:** So many people suffered under his influence between his own ring and the Canis group… What a pathetic man.

 **Miriam:** He’s gone now, and that’s what matters… If he had a grave, I would spit on it.

 **Yuliya:** You’re not the only one…

_You move next to the lower floor of dorms. You speak with Polly and Morgana once there._

**Morgana:** It’s been months since our brother died, but I still don’t feel like it’s real. I got so used to hating his existence, and knowing that he’s dead…

 **Polly:** I don’t regret fighting against him, just so that we’re clear. And you shouldn’t feel bad about it either.

 **Morgana:** I guess I’m just used to hearing about how he’s the superior one out of us kids. That’s all.

 **Polly:** Not anymore. We’re the ones who are changing the world for the better, and he was just a pile of trash made human. We deserve this.

 **Morgana:** Yeah… You’re right. We do… And… I’m glad he’s gone.

 **Polly:** You’re not the only one.

_You also encounter Florence and Callisto further down the row._

**Florence:** Derdriu is on lockdown now, and all we can do is get ready for the final battle…

 **Callisto:** After this, we’ll be able to go home and be hailed as war heroes.

 **Florence:** It feels like we’re too young to receive that praise though…

 **Callisto:** Yeah… In a way… I guess we are.

_You move to the second floor of dorms. There, You find Aquillus speaking with Zelhira._

**Aquillus:** I can’t believe the war is really almost over… There’s still so much for us to do.

 **Zelhira:** I want to know why the former archduke of the alliance betrayed everyone who had ever trusted him.

 **Aquillus:** I feel the same, but we can’t forget our mission.

 **Zelhira:** You’re right… We’re going to end the war soon. I promise.

_You also find Liram in the area._

**Liram:** Zelhira really has grown up since she first came here… She barely ever wanted to speak to me before she decided to come to Garreg Mach, but she’s come into her own and opened up to me along the way. I don’t know what to say about it, but… I’m proud of how far she’s come.

_You return to the main floor of the monastery and move to the greenhouse. You find Nesreen standing inside._

**Nesreen:** The Church of Seiros has been left as a shadow of its former self because Lady Aisa was gone for so long. It’s hard to say what they’re going to be doing next, but… I’m going to stay here each step of the way. That’s a promise.

_You find Herwig standing on the edge of the fishing dock._

**Herwig:** The entire continent is shifting beneath our feet… This is going to be a moment for the history books. For generations, our children are going to be speaking about what happened these past few years… For better or worse.

_You also find Illona and Cassia together in the area of the fishing hole._

**Illona:** So, Cassia… What are you planning on doing after the war is over?

 **Cassia:** I’m going to keep fighting with the Knights of Seiros. With or without the church, I belong with them.

 **Illona:** I see… I’m glad to see that you’re so confident.

 **Cassia:** What about you?

 **Illona:** I’m not sure, but… I hope to figure it out soon.

 **Cassia:** Good luck, Illona.

 **Illona:** Thanks.

_You move to the dining hall next. Inside, You find Cedric speaking with Adeline._

**Cedric:** Raithius has been putting on a brave face, but I can tell that he’s not liking the idea of fighting his father.

 **Adeline:** I don’t think that anybody would want to be in his position right now, honestly.

 **Cedric:** I know for sure that I’m glad to not be in his shoes… I can’t imagine what he’s going through.

 **Adeline:** But we’re going to pull him through it. It’s what we’ve always done, and we’re going to do it again.

 **Cedric:** You’re right… We can do this.

 **Adeline:** He can count on us.

_You also find Piers in the area._

**Piers:** The Church of Seiros is going to need to take time to reconstruct itself after this… Who can say how many people will return to it? After all, it’s been gone for so long… We’ll simply have to see.

_Finally, You run into Taiyin in the dining hall._

**Taiyin:** With Eli and Quinn back, Abyss is returning to the way it was before. I doubt it’ll ever fully return to how things were before we were invaded five years ago, but… We’re making progress, and that’s what matters.

_You move to the marketplace. There, You encounter Niko and Derric, who are engaged in conversation._

**Niko:** The war is finally going to end…

 **Derric:** I believe that we owe it to everyone to finish this conflict.

 **Niko:** Yeah… Our parents were heavily involved in how everything started.

 **Derric:** Even if they’re gone, we have a lot to do…

 **Niko:** But we’re going to be fine. We’ve made it this far, right?

 **Derric:** Right… It’ll be fine. I’m sure of it.

_You also find Saias in the marketplace._

**Saias:** I heard that the Kingdom has been changing lots… Magnolia has been trying to alter public opinion of Albinea after Faerghus and Albinea were at war for so long. It’s good to see… But I have to wonder if the damage will ever truly be undone…

_You move to the stables. There, You find Lev and William speaking to one another._

**Lev:** It’s so strange to think that this might be our final fight.

 **William:** It’s going to be the end. We have to believe that.

 **Lev:** After spending so long fighting, we’re going to be free…

 **William:** I’m starting to wonder if I’ll remember how to live on my own after spending so long at war.

 **Lev:** We’re going to go back to normal. I’m sure of it.

 **William:** Yeah… I hope so.

_You head north to the knights’ hall. You find Rodain standing inside._

**Rodain:** I still don’t know what to say about the former archduke being our foe… He was assumed gone for so long, and when he comes back, he’s hell bent on the destruction of everything he helped to create… What happened to him?

_You also find Wynne in the knights’ hall._

**Wynne:** It’s sort of funny how people have been looking down on Almyran culture for years because of how violent it can get… And yet, here we are, fighting in a war because of some people being obsessed with violence. Hm. It’s rather ironic if you think about it.

_You move to the entrance hall next. There, You find Kyle and Karim speaking._

**Kyle:** I’ve gotten too used to seeing people suffer, and I don’t know if I’m ever going to be able to look at a wound again without feeling sick.

 **Karim:** I get it. Once you step away from it, going back to seeing a bunch of blood is going to make you feel awful.

 **Kyle:** Exactly. I know that the war is going to end soon, but fighting will always exist… Damn it.

 **Karim:** We can’t change that, but we can still do our best to help others. That’s significant no matter how you look at it.

 **Kyle:** I guess you’re right, but… I don’t know. It’s just given me a lot to think about.

 **Karim:** Yeah… War tends to do that to you.

_You also find Wolfgang and Calypso speaking in the area._

**Calypso:** What are you going to do after the war ends?

 **Wolfgang:** I don’t know. My whole life’s purpose of taking out Canis… It’s been finished.

 **Calypso:** You could do anything you wanted to. You’re pretty close with the archduke as it is.

 **Wolfgang:** I guess that’s true, but… I don’t know. There’s just a lot for me to think about.

 **Calypso:** Hm… Such is the way of life, I guess.

 **Wolfgang:** I’m sure I’ll figure something out though… And maybe I’ll stick by you the whole way through.

 **Calypso:** Somebody has to keep you out of trouble…

_Finally, You find Falon and Luciana together._

**Falon:** I honestly don’t think I would recognize Magnolia if I saw her five years ago. She’s grown up so much.

 **Luciana:** I feel the same. I’ve been with her ever since she came back from the monastery, and she’s developed into a fine young woman. I’m proud of her.

 **Falon:** I’m sure that she knows that she’s done a lot, but… Wow. Sometimes, I just feel the need to tell her again.

 **Luciana:** I understand… You’ve grown up a lot too… I’m sorry it had to be this way.

 **Falon:** It’s alright… You couldn’t have changed this. None of us could have.

_You move to the reception hall. Inside, You find Reese._

**Reese:** The idea of the war ending soon has me antsy to go and see my sister in Fhirdiad… It’s been so long since I saw her last, and I don’t know what I’m going to say. What can even be said in a situation like this? Maybe words won’t work… Silence is effective as well.

_You also find Magnolia in the room._

**Magnolia:** Once the fighting ends, I’m going to be returning to Fhirdiad. I want to help usher in a new era for Faerghus that doesn't run off the suffering of others. I’m tired of seeing people wind up hurt and downtrodden because of the selfishness of a few. No more of that… From now on, it’s all about my future, and I’m going to make it a good one.

_Finally, You run into Adrian._

**Adrian:** At long last, I’m going to be able to fulfill my dream of traveling the continent. I’ve been waiting for the chance to do this for so long, and it’s within my grasp. I’m sure that I’ll run into many interesting people along the way… And I’m going to do what I can to help those who suffered during the war. It’s the least I can do.

_On the bridge to the cathedral, You find Hegias and Tuncay speaking._

**Tuncay:** The Empire has changed so much since we were last suppressing rebellions there five years ago…

 **Hegias:** Bazler is gone, the emperor is dead… It’s almost hard to believe that it’s the same place after all this time.

 **Tuncay:** If you ask me, this change was for the better. I’m tired of corrupted nobles running the show and stomping on us commoners.

 **Hegias:** I can’t blame you… The death of the emperor is still a mystery to most of the continent, but… I think that it’s alright. He’s gone now, and that’s what matters.

_Inside the cathedral, You cross paths with Jill._

**Jill:** Janae is recovering well. She’s been doing much better since she first woke up, and I imagine that she’ll only continue to get better… Chris came by earlier and said she wanted to speak with her alone though. I wonder what the two of them could have to talk about.

_You also find Gabriel in the cathedral._

**Gabriel:** With Bazler gone, I feel comfortable coming above ground… I don’t think I’ve felt safe doing this in years. My parents are so much less stressed as well. It’s like a weight has been lifted from all of our shoulders… It doesn’t even seem real.

_Finally, You run into Roy._

**Roy:** It’s so nice to come back here again after all this time. The space is just as peaceful as I remember it, and I don’t think I’ll ever get sick of seeing the light stream in through the windows… After the war ends though, we’ll have to take care of the debris from the large statue though…

_You decide to head into Abyss before moving to the second floor of the monastery. First, You go to the library, and You find Ansel inside._

**Ansel:** The war has given us all a routine for the past five years. What are we supposed to do once it’s gone? Are we meant to have an answer? I’m not sure, but I guess we’ll just have to see how it all plays out. Only time will tell… And I hate that.

_You find Tsubasa in the Wilting Rose Inn nearby._

**Tsubasa:** The fall of the Canis Mafia means that the two largest centers of crime, Bazler and Columbus territories, are freed. This is going to change the rest of the continent too… Who would have expected this turn of events? I always thought both of those groups were invincible, but I suppose not.

_You move to Burrow Street next. There, You cross paths with Grey, who is standing alone._

**Grey:** I can already feel the atmosphere here in Abyss loosening… Canis was a huge cause of people being forced to come here, and it’s possible for a few of our residents to leave now. It’s sad to see them go, but… I’m glad to see them happy at long last.

_Your next destination is the classroom of the Ashen Wolves. Eli and Quinn can be found together inside._

**Eli:** After the war ends, Abyss is going to be in need of recovery. Still, I suppose it’s better than the alternative of everything collapsing beneath us.

 **Quinn:** The residents have been waiting for your judgement for quite some time. It’s clear to see that they care about you a lot, Eli.

 **Eli:** Thank you for being so kind, Quinn… I don’t know what I would have done all this time without you.

 **Quinn:** It’s been a pleasure. I’ll continue to stay by your side well after the fighting ends, and that’s a promise.

_You move to the second floor of the monastery. You first walk into the audience chamber, finding Aisa standing by herself inside._

_Next, You walk past the infirmary. Inside, You see Chris and Janae are engaged in conversation._

**Chris:** I wanted to clarify a few things before the war ended. Is that alright?

 **Janae:** Of course… What is it?

 **Chris:** …I believe that we were already aware of this, but I am not your child. Even though I share a name with the one you care so much for, it isn’t me.

 **Janae:** I know… I’ve found Crescent on my own, believe it or not.

 **Chris:** I’m glad to hear it…

 **Janae:**...I may not know what happened to your mother, but… If you need anything, feel free to reach out.

 **Chris:** No. I can’t do that. My existence took everything from you.

 **Janae:** And yet, it brought me here where I found joy once again. Don’t blame yourself for things that are out of your control. I mean it when I say that you can lean on me.

 **Chris:** I… I’ll keep it in mind. Thank you.

 **Janae:** You’re welcome.

_You walk to the library next. You see Magnus standing inside._

**Magnus:** I’m not sure if I’m looking forward to the monastery seeing further occupation again… It’s been so peaceful around here, and the people of Abyss are able to come up here without issues… The library here is incredible, and I don’t know if I’m ready to let go of it or not…

_You also find Ernst within the library._

**Ernst:** As much as I appreciate the library in Abyss, the books found here are truly something special. I’m going to have to make more frequent trips up here after the war ends… After all, I believe I have a right to visit this place after working so hard to save it.

_Finally, You move to the cardinals’ room. There, You find Raithius and Novalee speaking with one another._

**Raithius:** You know… I’ve been thinking a lot about what happened to the Stomm family recently.

 **Novalee:** I see… We still don’t know the truth of what happened to them or why they fell.

 **Raithius:** I’m hoping that my father will have those answers for me, but… There’s no way of saying for sure.

 **Novalee:** I’m sorry this weight is hanging over your head.

 **Raithius:** It’s going to be alright though. Answers or no, I’m going to be fine. I’ve got you and the rest of the Golden Deer with me, after all.

 **Novalee:** I’m glad to hear it.

 **Raithius:** …Thanks for everything, Nova.

 **Novalee:** You’re welcome…

_With your search of the monastery finished, You decide to return to your room._

**Seraphine:** The war will be ending soon… All we need to do is hold on for a little bit longer.

_You nod and say that You hope answers arise regarding why Julius started the fight in the first place._

**Seraphine:** I’m sure that it has to do with his disappearance so many years ago, but… We really don’t know anything about that. He went missing, and he was declared dead before he could return. Supposedly, that drove him over the edge somehow… Nothing else notable happened in Leicester at the time aside from the massacre of the Stomm family that we heard about five years ago, but we still don’t know what that could possibly mean. For all we know, it has nothing to do with this.

_You say that You are unsure of what happened back then, but You are determined to find out for Raithius’ sake._

**Seraphine:** He really seems to want to know about why all of this is happening… He took the betrayal so well at the time, but now that he’s finally being confronted with the reality of having to fight his father, he’s starting to get nervous… To be fair, I can’t exactly blame him. I just hope he’s able to go through with it when push comes to shove on the battlefield.

_You assure Seraphine by saying that You believe in him._

**Seraphine:** I’m glad to hear it. If you have faith in him, then so do I. Now… How about we catch a bit of sleep? I feel like we’re going to need it given that this upcoming battle is the final one… Plus, we have no idea what we’re going to be finding out during the fight.

_You admit that You have no idea what could have caused the sudden shift in Julius’ personality._

**Seraphine:** There simply isn’t enough information… The only person who could possibly answer that question for us is likely the man himself. If his own son doesn’t have enough information to go off, then we sure as hell don’t. All we can do is wait and hope that it turns out alright. This is going to be an intense battle… I’m just glad that it’s happening on home turf for the Alliance.

_You nod your agreement._

**Seraphine:** Now… How about we crash for the night?

_You agree and lay down on your bed as Seraphine stops speaking. You wonder again about what could have made Julius change so suddenly and drastically, but You are forced to agree with Seraphine that there simply isn’t enough information for the truth to be uncovered. You pray to the goddess and all other higher powers out there that Raithius is able to find the answers that he seeks. Soon afterwards, sleep takes You in its embrace, and You drift away from consciousness…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm only posting one chapter this week since we're getting really close to the end! Woo!
> 
> -Digital


	22. Chapter Twenty-Three: Looking for Light II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You march out for Derdriu to begin the final battle.

_At the end of the moon, You rise to your feet and walk towards the cardinals’ room. Seraphine speaks to You._

**Seraphine:** This is it… We’re finally going to end the war, and then we’ll be able to bring peace to the continent. Honestly, it doesn’t even seem real, but I know that it is.

_You say that You are determined to end up victorious from this fight._

**Seraphine:** I had a feeling you were going to say that, and I’m glad to hear it. Now, how about we go and see how the rest of the Golden Deer are doing? I’m sure that they’re waiting for us to set out, and I know that I’m excited for what’s to come.

_You nod your agreement before arriving in the cardinals’ room. The Golden Deer are gathered inside._

**Raithius:** It’s good to see you all here, guys. This is going to be our final battle, and I want us to be ready for it. Are there any other lingering concerns before we set out?

 **Cedric:** I know that all of the other soldiers are ready. I finished preparations just before coming here to meet with you all.

 **Wolfgang:** Derdriu is still under lockdown, so it shouldn’t be all that hard for us to sneak in and take him out.

 **Lev:** I’m nervous for the fight, but… I know that this is for the best. We’re going to do what we have to in order to save everyone from this war.

 **Jill:** This is the end of everything we’ve been working towards for the past five years. It’s about time, honestly.

 **Adeline:** I’m counting on all of you to stay safe during the rest of this fight. I want to make sure that you all turn out alright.

 **Sofia:** Exactly. We can’t celebrate if something happens to any of us, and I’m not going to lose you all now.

 **William:** I doubt that anyone will go out of their way to find trouble. We’re going to be alright. We can handle this.

 **Novalee:** Let’s get going. Derdriu is waiting for us, and I’m ready to show that man what we’re capable of. He started a war, and it’s his fault for strengthening us so that we could strike back.

 **Raithius:** It’s time for us to set out. We can do this, everyone. The war ends today, and it will be by our hands!

_The journey to Derdriu begins soon afterwards. You follow the Golden Deer there, and when You arrive, You stay close to Raithius._

**Raithius:** Everyone, fan out and get ready. I’m going to try and confront him head on. Nova, you’re with me. As soon as you’re all prepared, we’ll jump into battle, and he won’t know what hit him.

_You watch as the rest of the Golden Deer spread out._

**Novalee:** You’re going to try and figure out why he’s been doing all of this, aren’t you?

 **Raithius:** I am. There’s a lot that I want to know, and I think it would be for the best if we had the others cover the rest of the battlefield to ensure he doesn’t try to pull anything over us.

 **Novalee:** Understood. Professor, come with us. We have to take care of things once and for all.

_You nod your understanding and follow the two closer to the castle of Derdriu. When You arrive outside the building, You begin to look around for signs of Julius._

**Seraphine:** Is he even in this area? I’m starting to worry that Raithius will never get the chance to hear about the real reason that his father went this far, and I hate that idea… He deserves this much after how much Julius has made him suffer both in the past few years and the recent handful of months.

_You say that You feel the same before Raithius suddenly lets out a gasp. You turn to face him and see that he is facing Julius, who has come to stand just in front of him._

**Raithius:** Well, well… Father, I didn’t expect us to find each other here.

 **Julius:** You shouldn’t be fighting against me. The people of Leicester are only going to betray you if you attempt to serve them.

 **Raithius:** That’s ridiculous. I don’t know what turned you against us, but I want to try and understand. You’ve waged a damn war to hurt others, but I don’t know why you would start something so daring and large in scale. Can you at least offer me that much?

 **Novalee:** This is your son, for crying out loud. You should at least offer him a bit of mercy after all that you’ve done to make him suffer in the past few years. He’s been fighting in a war at a young age, and just after taking the throne, because of your actions.

 **Julius:** If you really want answers, perhaps you should ask the Columbus and Stomm lines.

 **Raithius:** What are you talking about?

 **Julius:** The Canis Mafia wasn’t always as widespread as it has been in the past few years, you know. Back when I was the ruler of the Alliance, it was a far smaller operation, but it still needed to die out. I went with the leader of the Stomm family, the strongest military power in Leicester, to take it out, but I was betrayed.

 **Raithius:** Betrayed? What are you talking about?

 **Julius:** We were cornered, and Stomm abandoned me. He left me to suffer under the hands of Wenlock Columbus because he wanted to escape. I was tortured for years under Columbus’ underlings because I refused to share the deepest, darkest secrets of the Alliance. I wanted to protect my people even if it cost me my life.

 **Novalee:** That’s where you disappeared to… You were gone for so long because there was no way for you to return once again.

 **Julius:** When I escaped, I learned that the people of the Alliance had abandoned me. There were barely any attempts to rescue me from the horrors brought on by Columbus, and I was left to suffer on my own. I only got away whenever I managed to fight back for myself, and I learned that the very people I had spent so many years trying to protect had turned their backs on me.

 **Raithius:** And you thought that justified starting a damn war?

 **Julius:** I at least wanted to kill the Stomm family. They didn’t deserve life after leaving me to die a painful death at the hands of Columbus. As soon as I realized what had happened, I went after them, and I showed each member of the family what they had brought upon themselves by abandoning me on the battlefield years beforehand.

 **Raithius:** You… You were the one responsible for the Stomm massacre?!

 **Julius:** I found a kindred spirit who wanted to defeat those in power all across the continent, and she was more than happy to aid me in my endeavors. She offered me with the assassins I needed, and I led troops into Stomm territory to kill them all. I remember the way they struggled even to this day… They deserved it for leaving me to die.

 **Novalee:** But killing them wasn’t enough for you, so you decided to shift your vengeance to the entire country. You spent so many years trying to keep them safe, but the instant they turned away from you… You started a war.

 **Julius:** Why should I have spent so many years protecting people who would never do the same for me? They showed where their loyalties were, and the time had come for me to display the power that I had gathered over the years. If they weren’t going to aid me, then I was under no obligation to aid them.

 **Raithius:** You’re a monster. It’s a shame how you, once thought of as among the best archdukes in Alliance history, fell from grace so hard that you turned your blade against your own people. It’s sickening.

 **Julius:** You have to understand what I went through. You’re my son, and you should be on my side in defeating the people who did so little to help your father. Why are you still fighting against me?

 **Raithius:** Because I want to help others. You have shown that you don’t care about people when push comes to shove, and I intend on showing that I’m different from you. This is the least I can do for the sake of all those you have killed along the way.

 **Julius:** You’re making a mistake.

 **Raithius:** Maybe I am, but I’d rather struggle while doing the right thing than give in to despair and allow it to drive me mad. I’ve made my choice, and if you refuse to follow the duties of a ruler, then… So be it. We’ve both chosen what side of the fight we stand on, and since you are showing no hints of mercy or change… I’ll fight against you no matter how much it hurts.

 **Julius:** They wouldn’t help you at all! You should leave them behind before they leave you to rot!

 **Raithius:** Your twisted sense of justice centers only around your own suffering. I don’t think that I’ll ever be able to change your mind, so I’m not going to try. Instead, I’m going to end this fight here and now! Golden Deer, the time is now! Our final fight begins!

_The Golden Deer gather around You, Raithius, and Novalee._

**Sofia:** I’ve been waiting for this one… This is for the people who aren’t around anymore to fight for themselves.

 **Wolfgang:** House Columbus has hurt you in the past, and I’m not going to deny that, but I’m still going to take up arms against you. You don’t deserve mercy for what you’ve done.

 **Cedric:** You have failed your people by thinking only about yourself, and that is something that can never be forgiven.

 **William:** Too many people have suffered and died because of your actions, and I can’t allow that to stand.

 **Adeline:** You might not care about how much harm you have done to others, but we most certainly do.

 **Lev:** If you insist on harming others in the name of your own twisted sense of justice, then… You’ll have to prepare yourself for this fight.

 **Jill:** You brought this on yourself the instant you decided to fight against the very people you once swore to protect.

 **Novalee:** The people will never forget the harm that you have visited upon them, and neither will any of us.

 **Raithius:** I am ashamed to be related to you, but… It matters little now. After all, I’ve found my new place in this world, and I could care less about if it forces me to clash against you! I’m going to show you what you deserve after spending so much time hurting others, and that’s a promise! 

**Julius:** If you truly insist on going so far, then so be it. You’ve made your choice, and you will soon see just how large of a mistake you’re making!

_The battle begins. You watch as Julius retreats to the back of the battlefield to stand at the entrance of the palace. Your objective is to defeat the commander, and You see many of his fighters scattered around the capital. The civilians have already been cleared out, and You suspect that is what the rest of the Golden Deer were focused on during the confrontation against Julius. You sigh with relief at the knowledge that regular people will not be at risk during this fight. You notice that both Conrad and Calypso have taken to the battlefield as well, acting as allies during the coming battle._

**Seraphine:** This is it… We’ve come so far, and we can’t afford to give up now. I’m counting on you to fight until the very end, and I’ll be here with you every step of the way!

_You thank Seraphine for her support before starting to fight. You watch as the Golden Deer surge forward and defeat each soldier in their path. You know that they have come incredibly far since the start of the war, and You are proud of them for standing so firmly in the path that they believe in. You internally vow to follow this battle through until the end both for the Golden Deer and yourself, knowing that the peace to follow will most certainly be worth it._

_Soon enough, You close in around Julius. He is blocking the entrance of the palace still, and You know that You will have to defeat him in order to make it inside. You and the rest of the Golden Deer grow nearer to him, and You feel your heartbeat grow faster with the idea of the war ending swimming in the back of your mind. At long last, You are ready to finish everything once and for all._

_If You initiate combat with Julius, the following dialogue plays out._

**Julius:** You should have died during the attack on the monastery five years ago…

_You respond with confusion before gasping._

**Julius:** Finally, you put the pieces together… I was the one to attack you at the Battle of Garreg Mach. Your stab wound was caused by me.

_You say that You intend to defeat him then and there._

**Julius:** I invite you to try. After all, your track record is far from being admirable given what happened five years ago… You don’t stand a chance against me, but I’m happy to entertain your imagination for a while longer. It will end in your death regardless!

_If Raithius initiates combat with Julius, the following dialogue plays out._

**Raithius:** I wondered for ages what could push someone who was once so honorable to such lengths, but… I don’t think I’ll ever fully understand this shift.

 **Julius:** The people of Leicester are going to turn on you one day. Don’t think that you’re any different than I was. Don’t fall into the trap of security, Raithius.

 **Raithius:** Even if that happens, I’ll know that I did my best to look after the hopeless and weak in the aftermath of what you did.

 **Julius:** You’re making a mistake.

 **Raithius:** Maybe I am, but I won’t know until I get to the future, and I’m fine to wait for it. Now… How about we call this fight here? I’m ready to finish things.

 **Julius:** Hmph… If you insist.

_If Novalee initiates combat with Julius, the following dialogue plays out._

**Novalee:** You have brought nothing but stress to Raithius since you were unmasked… I don’t understand how you are able to continue with such atrocities, but I’m not here to comprehend you. I’m here to end the war.

 **Julius:** You’re rather bold for thinking that you can do such.

 **Novalee:** Allow me to show you the power of my boldness then. I must warn you though… You’re not going to be coming out of this in one piece.

_If Sofia initiates combat with Julius, the following dialogue plays out._

**Sofia:** I don’t think that I’ll ever come to understand what you’ve done. Your reasoning is ridiculous in my eyes, and I’m more than happy to finish off what you started.

 **Julius:** I won’t be defeated so easily, and you’re kidding yourself if you think that I’ll go down without a fight.

 **Sofia:** I can certainly put up a fight. The war taught me how to, as a matter of fact, so I suppose that you brought this on yourself in a way… Who would have seen that coming? Still, irony aside, it’s time to end this battle. Step aside or die… Actually, you don’t have a choice. Farewell.

_If Wolfgang initiates combat with Julius, the following dialogue plays out._

**Wolfgang:** I doubt you expected to run into me here… What a cruel twist of irony that we’d be put against each other.

 **Julius:** Your father is a monster, and you had best know it.

 **Wolfgang:** I’m not here to justify his actions. However, I am here to end the war, and if I have to get through you to do that, fine. You’ve betrayed your people, and it has fallen to me to protect them… How ironic. Still, I guess that doesn’t matter now. Let’s get this over with already.

_If Cedric initiates combat with Julius, the following dialogue plays out._

**Cedric:** You bring shame to the title of royal, and it’s unfortunate that someone like you can be associated with the upper class… Your job is to defend the people, but you instead choose to bring them harm. How disgusting.

 **Julius:** Anyone would be pushed to this in my situation.

 **Cedric:** I don’t know if I would ever go that far… You crossed this line of your own volition, and you can’t avoid accountability for your actions. I’ll be here to ensure that you pay for your crimes. In the name of Sothis, I will strike you down here and now!

_If Adeline initiates combat with Julius, the following dialogue plays out._

**Adeline:** You have made this land hell for so many people… And yet, you have no scrap of regret. You’ve lost your humanity to the battlefield, and that means you cannot be saved.

 **Julius:** I know what I want to do, and you can’t convince me to fight for any other cause.

 **Adeline:** I see… In that case, allow me to finish this once and for all. There are too many people who have suffered because of you for me to back down now, so give me the chance to end you. Goodbye. Your legacy cannot save you now.

_If William initiates combat with Julius, the following dialogue plays out._

**William:** There are no words for the horrors that you have brought onto this world, so I’m not going to try and convince you to back away. If you were going to surrender, you would have done it a long time ago.

 **Julius:** You don’t understand why I’ve done all of this.

 **William:** You can say that all you want, but the truth is, you’re the one at fault. We aren’t making a grave error by judging you for your crimes, and it’s time for you to accept that. Still, I doubt you ever will, so I suppose you’ll just die without understanding the gravity of your actions… And that’s fine with me.

_If Lev initiates combat with Julius, the following dialogue plays out._

**Lev:** You’ve dragged so many people into the arms of war because of your own selfishness… Your need for revenge pushed so many into death, and that can never be forgiven. Regardless of what you’ve been through, you will never find salvation after committing so many heinous acts.

 **Julius:** I believe that you will find my actions to be far more complex than that.

 **Lev:** Are they really though? If your actions were truly complicated, then you wouldn’t have started a war. There are other answers aside from bloodshed, but you didn’t want to indulge them, and that’s on you. You cannot claim to have the moral high ground when you never did. Now… Make peace with the goddess in your final moments.

_If Jill initiates combat with Julius, the following dialogue plays out._

**Jill:** I heard so many tales of the incredible Julius Origo, but when we finally meet… You’re absolutely pathetic. You blame others for your pain without doing anything about it. You say that innocent people who had no idea of your suffering are responsible for every wrong done to you. You lack critical thinking skills.

 **Julius:** Anyone in my position would act the same way.

 **Jill:** Liar… But I don’t know why I’m trying to reason with you. There’s no way that you’re going to listen to me, so I shouldn’t even bother. Instead, I’ll do what I should have the instant you opened your damn mouth… I’ll kill you and get this war over with. You don’t deserve salvation for all that you’ve done.

_If Conrad initiates combat with Julius, the following dialogue plays out._

**Conrad:** You wanted to reclaim the Alliance just so that you could destroy it, and you promised power to those who would stand by you along the way… You’re a coward who hides behind lies and false promises to keep others loyal.

 **Julius:** A good leader knows how to motivate his followers.

 **Conrad:** Motivation… Is that what you’re calling it? That sounds like a gross misrepresentation of what you actually did, but I doubt I’ll be able to persuade you of such. It doesn’t matter anyways. I know what I came here to do, and I intend to accomplish it.

_If Calypso initiates combat with Julius, the following dialogue plays out._

**Calypso:** I never would have expected to see the day that an archduke sunk to the lows of war while the leader of Canis fights in the name of justice…

 **Julius:** I am the one on the side of justice. I’ve been fighting for it ever since I was freed from Columbus’ grubby little fingers.

 **Calypso:** Is starting a war justice? Or is it revenge against those who were unaware of your pain? Justice and revenge can be considered two sides of the same coin… The flip was not in your favor, and I doubt it ever will be. Now… Die.

_If anyone else initiates combat with Julius, the following dialogue plays out._

**Julius:** You have raised a hand against the former leader of the Alliance. Such a punishment is worthy of death, and you must be aware of such. I would be more than happy to act as the goddess’ agent in tearing life from your body!

_When Julius is defeated, the following dialogue plays out._

**Julius:** You're fooling yourself if you think that this is the end… Absolutely pathetic…

_After the battle, You stand with the Golden Deer around Julius. You are still positioned at the entryway of the castle, and there is nowhere for him to run._

**Julius:** You are fools if you think it is over now…

_Julius retreats through the doors and runs into the castle._

**Raithius:** After him, everyone! It’s time for us to end this!

_You trail after Julius as Seraphine speaks in the back of your mind._

**Seraphine:** After we catch him this time, there won’t be anywhere else for him to run… This is truly going to be our final battle, and then the war will end. It doesn’t seem real, but I know that it must be. The world is watching with held breath and wide eyes… I wonder what we will do next to earn its admiration. Then again, it matters little in the long run… The time has come for us to end the fighting once and for all, and history will change permanently thanks to our actions. A fallen ruler who gave in to the clutches of revenge and twisted justice… Far too many have suffered due to this fine line being smeared by the crimson red of war, and even though we can never revive those fallen souls… We can end the conflict that took their lives. It’s a small consolation, but in a way… Every part of war is just that.

_You nod your agreement as Seraphine’s voice fades away. You know that this is going to be the final battle, and You are prepared for it. You have seen the lingering effects of the war even if you were gone as many of the battles raged, and You are determined to fight in the name of the justice that Julius claims to be an agent of. You glance over the Golden Deer one final time as You continue to pursue him, and You know without a shadow of a doubt that they will stand at your side each remaining step of the way until peace is established once again. With the world watching, You enter the throne room, Sirius in hand, and prepare for the end of all…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The path ends next week! Oh boy!
> 
> -Digital


	23. Endgame: Arbiters of Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You end the war once and for all alongside the Golden Deer.

_You finally catch up with Julius in the throne room. He is standing in front of the throne when You arrive. The Golden Deer stand around You._

**Raithius:** This is it, everyone! This is our final fight, and it's going to change the course of the future once and for all! Now... Let's show tomorrow what we're made of!

_Many other enemies appear around the map, and You realize that Julius was preparing for this. He likely sent his own soldiers ahead into the palace when he saw that it was losing battle and created a foothold in the castle, but You are sure that this advantage is going to fade away as soon as You get the chance to begin fighting back. You look down to Sirius as Seraphine speaks._

**Seraphine:** This is it... I'm ready. We can do this! The future is waiting for us, and I'm ready to embrace it!

_The battle begins soon afterwards. You watch as the Golden Deer push back against the last of the Malice forces with everything that they have, and You cannot help but feel incredibly proud at how far they have come. You all soon turn your attention towards Julius himself._

_If Raithius initiates combat against Julius, the following dialogue plays out._

**Raithius:** I can tell that you still want me to join you, but... I've made my choice. If it pits me against my own father, then so be it. I'm happy to fight in the name of the justice that I've been chasing all this time, and I doubt that will ever change.

 **Julius:** You should come with me.

 **Raithius:** I've made my own path, and you can't control me after how far I've come. I know where I belong now, and it certainly isn't at your side. Perhaps in another life... Things could have gone differently. Still, I'm not here to wonder how everything would have gone in a different timeline. I'm here to help the people who have done so much for me in the past. This is the end of everything that you have pushed for... But it's the start of my new tomorrow!

_If anyone else initiates combat against Julius, the following dialogue plays out._

**Julius:** You are making a mistake by standing against me, but it matters little... To my dying breath, I will fight back!

_When Julius is defeated, the following dialogue plays out._

**Julius:** No... I am not... I cannot die here...

_After the battle, You stand with Raithius over Julius. The leader of Malice is dying, and there is no going back for him._

**Raithius:** You know... It really is a shame that we had to find ourselves here... You were admired by the people who you served when you were the archduke. Everyone wondered when you would return, but... It seems their memories were not generous enough.

 **Julius:** They were foolish for believing I was gone...

 **Raithius:** They didn't want to, you know. There were so many people who wanted you to be out there, but... We gave up hope. I suppose that in losing hope, we let you down.

 **Julius:** Hope means little... Reality is too cruel for that...

 **Raithius:** Really? I never would have gotten here without the help of my own ambition or the hope of my companions. Your time in Columbus territory changed you... But by the time we realized what had happened, it was far too late. Do you regret any of it?

 **Julius:** Of course not...

 **Raithius:** Don't lie to me. I know that you wish things could have been different, and yet... You were so rooted in your ways that there was no option for us to resolve the tension aside from fighting. I suppose that we were doomed to this outcome the instant that you decided there was no hope for life to return to the way that it had been... We never gave up hope on you. Mother, Grandfather, my brother, and I... We waited for you, but this is how it ended.

 **Julius:**...

 **Raithius:** I'll always wonder if things could have turned out differently for us, but... It doesn't matter now. You have quite a few sins to pay for, and there are more lives on your hands than anyone could ever hope to count. You lost yourself to your own power and drive for vengeance, and... Life will never go back to the way that it was before, but... I'm going to make the future a bright one. Until then... Goodbye, Father.

 **Julius:** Raithius... Farewell...

_Julius dies, and You look up to Raithius. You ask if he's alright._

**Raithius:** I think I will be... There's no way for me to go back on what has been done here today. I know that it's for the best though. The rest of the world is waiting for us, and I know that the future is going to be a good one. Just imagine everything that we're capable of. We're going to make sure that the path ahead is incredible. Many people have died to reach this point, and we're going to ensure that they didn't die in vain.

_Raithius smiles to You._

**Raithius:** How about you? Is there anything you want to do with the future? Are you planning on settling down or going solo?

_You think about your future. If You decide to stay with a given person, You nod, and the following dialogue plays out. This is the choice for the S-Support of the game; only characters You have formed an A-Rank bond up to this point will be in consideration._

**Raithius:** Do you really? I'm glad to hear it.

_If You decide to stay on your own, You shake your head, and the following dialogue plays out._

**Raithius:** That's good too. I'm sure you'll make your future an incredible one.

_Both dialogue options converge here._

**Raithius:** Well... I suppose that the rest of the world is waiting for us. Let's face it together. What do you say?

_Raithius outstretches his hand to You, and You accept it with a smile and a nod. You walk out of the palace, and the glow of sunshine fills your vision as You walk towards a brighter dawn, freed at long last from the nightmare of war..._

_The scene will shift to the Goddess Tower if an S-Support was chosen. Their S-Support scene will play out here, but if no person was selected, the next segment will show immediately instead._

_The Leicester Alliance army created a new dawn for the continent. The world was changed forever thanks to their contribution, and Fódlan was freed at long last from the influences of Malice. A fallen archduke was at long last laid to rest, and his vengeance dissipated with his spirit. The flames of war were extinguished by the powerful winds provided by Raithius Origo. The continent of Fódlan would take many years to recover, but the reconstruction brought with it a beautiful future that would come to be praised as a golden age under the rule of an archduke who brought peace to the land after a conflict of five years. The prosperous era that followed would never be forgotten by Leicester's people, and the golden zephyrs he commanded lingered in the memories of every soul for generations to come._

_The credits roll._

**PART TWO: DANDELION WIND**

**END**

**FIRE EMBLEM THREE HOUSES**

**FÓDLAN ALTERNATIVE: TIMES OF TURMOIL**

**F I N**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so the Golden Deer path ends!
> 
> With the completion of this path, Alternative will be going on hiatus for a few months. As of now, the story is set to return on February 12, 2021, when the second path begins. Until then, I hope that you have all enjoyed this path! Have a nice day, everyone!
> 
> -Digital

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoying my work? If you wish to receive updates on when I post new content, feel free to check out my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/__digitaldreams)  
> or [Discord server.](https://discord.gg/9MBReeF)  
> I occasionally post previews of upcoming stories on both, and there are discussion chats for my series on Discord. Any sharing of my content or other interaction (kudos, comments, bookmarks, etc.) is greatly appreciated. Thank you for reading, and I hope you're liking it so far!


End file.
